Until Death
by lauraclarkstories
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been married for two years. What challenges will they have to face? Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright ladies and gentle men, this is it. This is said to be the night that Troy Bolton does it all. Leading his team to a victory. Now we have watched Troy play for awhile now, since college. He is a very good player. Then he had the accident a few years ago that sent him back, but he over came it. For a 25 year old he is unstopable." The sports announcer told the folks at home.

"Thats right Ted. Every game he plays, he amazes me more and more. This kid is probably the best player I have seen in a long time." The other announcer said. It was the last game of the regular season. This game will have them set for there ranks for next year.

"Alright guys. 30 seconds left. We can do this. We still have a lot of time." Troy told his team on the court. He looked over at Chad who was next to him. After Troys first year he introduced them to Chad, and they signed him right away. The dream of being in the NBA together finally came true.

"Alright men lets do this." Chad clapped his hands and ran back out on the court ready for the final play.

Gabriella and Taylor stood in the stands, the nervous wifes they were. Chad and Taylor married just a few months ago. Of course Gabriella was the maid of honor and Troy the best man. The same exact wedding party as Troy and Gabriellas wedding. They decided to do that for all the weddings. It was now a tradition. Gabriella was a lot more nervous then Taylor was. The last time they played a final game, or for college it was the championships, Troy got hurt. She wasnt there. She hasnt missed a game since. She was also excited because tomorrow morning they leave for New Mexico. They live there in the off season.

"15 seconds left. Can they do it people?" The annoucer came over the auditorium.

"Come on Troy." Gabriella whispered under her breath.

"10 MORE SECONDS PEOPLE. DANFORTH PASSES TO BOLTON. BOLTON BACK TO DANFORTH. 5 SECONDS PEOPLE." The annoucer shouted.

"BOLTON HAS THE BALL. HE SHOOTS." The ball flew threw the air and landed gently in the basket. "LAKERS WIN LA WINS!!" The team came running from the bench to the caption and the coach. Gabriella and Talyor tried to make their way through the crowd of excited people in the stands to make their way down. They finally got to the sercurety guard at the end of the steps. Since it was family they had the VIP badges that they showed and he let both the girls through. Gabriella and Talyor ran through the crowd on the floor. People going crazy. Gabriella couldnt even think with all the noise.

"TROY!" She yelled through the mob of people. She pushed through and finally spotted number 18. She touched his shoulder so he knew she was there. He turned around and pulled her towards him.

"Look at you, you're all sweaty." Gabriella said running her hands down Troys huge muscles. She smiled and looked back up at him. "You did so well babe, Im so proud of you. Come here." She grabbed his jersey and pulled him into her. The team whooped and cheered as they had their little make out secssion.

"Alright. Shows over." Troy told his team and they all headed back to the locker room. Troy turned back to his wife.

"Im going to be really quick I promise. Plus you know I have to celebrate with my girl." Troy whispered into her ear. She put her arms around his neck.

"Well you know what else needs to be celebrated dont you?" Gabriella looked back at Troy.

"Of course how could i forget. Its our 2 year anniversery." Troy told his wife. Gabriella giggled.

"I dont know how any one can." She told him flirtasioulsly.

"Well when you put it that way." He leaned down and kissed her again. "10 minutes I promise."

"Im holding you to that." Gabriella called back to him. He turned around and smiled.

* * *

Troy had made reservations for 10:30 at their favorite restruant in LA. Gabriella found in last year when they first moved there. They now had two homes. In LA they just decided to get a little appartment. It was just the two of them, then they had the huge house in New Mexico, which was their real home.

They were seated right away and got looking at the menu. Gabriella already memorized the menu since she had been here so many times. It was her favorite place to come, when she could find the time, she was usually working. After they got married, they were in New Mexcio and got the house ready the way they wanted it, then flew out to LA and look for a little cheap appartment that they only had to live in for a few months at a time. And since Gabriella had her LA job before she moved back home, she worked there when she was in LA, and that the Alberquerqe one when they were home. Gabriella loved that Troy was persuing his dream, but she wished that they could just stay in New Mexico, it would be just a solid place for them to live, no traveling.

"Babe?" Gabriella came back from her day dream.

"Yeah."

"What do you want to drink?" Troy asked her. She looked at the back of the menu at the wines they had. She loved Luna de Luna (dont own) They had that wine at her wedding and that was her favorite drink ever since.

"Can we get Luna de Luna?" She asked.

"I knew you were going to say that." The waitor came over and took their order then left. Just Troy and Gabriella. It was slow for a Saturday night at 10:30.

"So, you excited to go back home?" Troy asked.

"You have no idea. I miss my mom. Actually I havent talked to her in a while. Few days. Its kinda wierd." Gabriella said looking at her phone to see if she had any missed calls. The only ones where the ones from Sharpay on her wedding details. Her and Zeke were getting married next month and Gabriella made the mistake of telling her that she would help plan.

"You worry to much. Hey," Troy said reaching over taking away her I phone. "None of that. No work, no family, no friends, just you and me ok?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled. Her and Troy havent had a night together in a long time. He has been busy with basket ball, her with work, it was hard to juggle their marriage, but of course they made it work.

"So what else are we going to do tonight?" Troy asked taking a sip of his wine that the waitor had dropped off at the table.

"Well, I dont know. Maybe something dirty." Gabriella told Troy winking at him.

"Oh dont tease me Gabriella." He joked with her.

"Im being dead serious. I dont even remeber the last time we..."

"Stop it." Troy told her.

"What I am being real here. Honestly when was it?" She asked him. He couldnt even remember. He gave her a blank stare.

"You see exactly." Gabriella said pointing a finger at his face. They both laughed.

"Hey Troy?" She asked.

"Yeah." He looked her in the eyes.

"What is the next faze for us?" She asked him. This question had been floating in her head for a long time now, and she wanted a answer.

"Well I dont know. I mean we have our jobs and stuff. What are you trying to get at here?" He asked her. He was now confused.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Forget I brought it up." She took a sip of wine and looked around the restrauant aimlessly. She opened the door, now it was not going to get closed for a long time.

"Gabriella." Troy started off. He knew something was bothering her. She just looked at him.

"Its nothing Troy. Oh look foods here." Saved. They ate their food in silence. This was not the night Gabriella imagined it. She should have never opened her mouth in the first place.

After dinner they headed out and walked back to their appartment which was only a few blocks down. Troy reached for Gabriellas hand and she took his. She put her head on his shoulder as they walked back. When they finally got back to the appartment Troy closed the door and leaned Gabriella against it.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you to." She told him. Lips touching his, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked her back to the little bedroom. He leaned her gently onto the bed and they started to throw each others clothes off.

* * *

Troy laid next to Gabriella in bed under the covers. He gently rubbed her arms. It was a long night and Gabriella wanted to sleep, but because she opened her mouth she knew that that question was going to come back up.

"Can you tell me what is going on with you?" Troy asked her softly. Gabriella rolled over to face Troy then pulled her body against his. She put both of her hands of his bare back and rested her head on his chest. He engulfed her body by putting his arms around her to. She felt so safe in his arms. Nothing could break or hurt her.

"What do see us doing next year?" She asked him. She looked up into his big blue eyes.

"I see us both fuffuling our dreams completely. Me and You being happy together. Why what do you see?" He asked her.

"I see those things and something else." She squeezed her eyes shut. This was not going to go over well. She just had a bad feeling about it.

"And that would be..."

"Its something tiny. has little hands and feet." She whispered.

"Gabriella..." Troy sat up and turned the light on. Gabriella pushed the fly ways out of her face and sat up facing Troy. She pulled the sheets around her body. She just looked at him.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"I have this empty feeling in my heart. And only that thing can fill it. Troy we have everything. We have the fame, a nice house, great friends, theres just that one thing missing." Gabriella explained. Troy took a deep breath. He didnt say anything.

"Come on, say something." She nugged him.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked. This thing that was missing, he didnt think would happen for another year or two.

"I want you to tell me what you think of all this." Gabriella started to get upset.

"Gabs, our lives are crazy right now. Do you really want to bring a baby into all of this?" He asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Troy. We are 25 years old. I know you just as well as the next person. I know you want this too..." Gabriella told him. Troy got up out of bed and put some boxers on and walked out of the room.

"Hey wait a minute." Gabriella got out and threw on a baggy t-shirt. "Troy. Where the hell are you going?" She followed him out to the living room. Their suitcases were all packed up and ready to go for a early flight. Troy went over and opened one of his suitcases and pulled something out and handed it to Gabriella.

A baby LA Laker Jersey. She turned it around. Number 18. Gabriella laughed and looked back up at Troy.

"Where did you find this?" She asked. She ran her fingers down the yellow gold and purple jersey.

"A few days ago. I didnt even know my number was on the back of these things." Gabriella laughed. "I had to buy it."

Gabriella looked back up to Troy.

"I love it Troy." She told him looking into his eyes. Troy walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"I want the same thing to, but the timing right now is not that great." Troy told her.

"Not that great? Troy we are going to be home for half a year. Its the perfect time." She pulled out of his grip and started walking back to the bedroom.

"Gabs. Are careers are are just taking off right now. I really dont need a baby messing that up for me!" He said to her.

Gabriella turned around with tears in her eyes. Troy knew that he shouldnt have said that.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked helplessly.

"To bed!" She slammed the door while Troy made himself comfortable on the couch not even bothering to go and try to fix what he said. He knew she wouldnt buy it. Not for a second. He did want a baby. Just not right now. His career is just taking off and everything and he didnt want to have to think about being a parent. Maybe it was just something that he could sleep on and worry about in the morning.

* * *

Gabriella stirred around in her bed. She leaned over to the nightstand. 6:30. She groned and rolled out of bed. Troy was in the shower so she just threw her hair up in a messy bun and threw on some sweats. Their plane was leaving at 9:00 so they had to leave soon anyway. She wasnt in the mood to try and pick out a nice outfit. Troy came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Hey." He said as he walked over to the dresser.

She didnt say anything. He sighed and got dressed. Gabriella called Taylor and Chad and told them that they will meet them there in a half hour. They got their things and put them in the taxi. The ride there was silence.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Troy asked.

"God I dont know. You think a kid is a bad thing and well I think it will bring us closer so yeah maybe I will talk to you." Gabriella threw the cab door open and got her bags out of the trunk and walked through the automatic doors to find Taylor and Chad, without waiting for Troy.

"Gabriella!" She heard a voice and turned around to find Taylor and Chad waiting for them in the rows of seats by the window.

"Hey." Gabriella put her bags on the ground and took a seat in front of them. She pushed the fly aways out of her hair.

"How did the dinner go last night?" Chad asked looking at the sports page drinking coffee.

"Perfect." Gabriella said scarcastically. Just then Troy came over and sat down.

"Thanks for waiting for me babe." He said finall able to eat the beagle in his hand.

"Anytime honey." She said scarcastically again. Taylor and Chad just looked at each other and they knew something was up. They were fine when they left them last night. What could have possibly happen in 15 hours?

"First call for flight 49 to New Mexico now boarding." The announcer called. The four friends stood up and walked to the gate. Gabriella had her carry on bag and checked her other bags. Troy did the same. They got into first class seats and Gabriella looked out the window. Troy put his hand on top of hers but she pulled it away.

"Gabriella what I said last night." Gabriella cut him off.

"Honestly, I really dont want to hear it." Gabriella pulled her hands inside her long sleeve shirt. She always did this when she was upset.

"I do want a baby." He told her.

"Well last night it didnt seem that way." She snapped. Chad noticed that Gabriella looked upset so he tapped Troy on the shoulder and mouthed. _Whats wrong._ Troy mouthed back _not now._

"I do. I was just being selfish. I wasnt thinking. I didnt think this would happen for another year or so."

"Troy Im not saying Im having a baby right now. I just have this place inside my heart that needs one." She looked into those big blue eyes again.

"I really dont feel like fighting with you right now. Lets just deal with this when we get home." Gabriella was tired and wasnt up to putting up with this. She just layed her head on Troys shoulder and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**Alright there it is. The first chapter. Tell me what you think and any ideas you want to share with me. Im always open to those. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella stepped out of the BMW and walked around to get her bags out of the trunk. She took a good look at her house. It felt so good to be home. She opened the front door and walked into the living room. She saw the pictures that sat on the mantal. There was the one from the bridal shower where she and Troy were cutting both ends of the cake and smiling at each other. Then where ones froms different trips they took. Then a huge one of them on thier wedding day hung over the whole mantle. Gabriella loved that picture because that was the day that her fairytale became true.

"Gabs?" She turned around and saw Troy standing behind her.

"Um. Can we talk now?" She nodded and sat on the couch. He came over and plopped his body next to her.

"Come here." He pulled Gabriella into him and kissed her forehead. He leaned both of them on the couch. Gabriella laid her body on top of his chest.

"Im sorry." He told her. She sat up and looked at him.

"No Im sorry. I know its not a good time. I was the one being selfish." Troy stroked her hair.

"Honey. You did nothing wrong. I shouldnt have said the things I did. You have no idea how much I want a baby." Troy told her.

" Its just not the right time I guess." She gave him a little smirk.

"Well yeah." He didnt know what to say. He was afraid that if he said anything she might get upset again.

"Yeah. Well I did some thinking to, and I think we should wait. I mean we havent seen eachother at all in the past few months and I think we need to spend it together." She smiled and kissed him. She just lied to him and to herself. She didnt want to wait at all. She wanted it now. And Troy knew that too.

* * *

"GABRIELLA LOOK AT YOU. YOU'RE GOREGOUS!" Sharpay yelled as Gabriella and Troy walked into dinner. Sharpay and Zeke were having the four of them over because they havent seen them in a long time. Taylor and Chad were also there and greated them. Taylor hugged Gabriella and whispered in her ear.

"Everything ok?" She knew that Gabriella was a little upset at the fact that Troy didnt want a baby right now and she did. She knew everything.

"It will be." Gabriella whispered back and headed to get a drink from the kitchen. She came back out with a beer in hand for Troy and handed it to him. The six friends headed back to the dinning room at Sharpay and Zekes mantion. Sharpay had picked up a few acting gigs, while Zeke was a chef at the most expensive reastruant in the city. They were doing really well.

"Its so good to see you guys. We missed you so much." Sharpay said taking a sip of her wine.

"We missed you to. You should have came over and visited more. We never see you." Taylor said taking a bite of her food. She was in love since Zeke made everything and it was delicious.

"I know. But we were so busy with our lives. We barley got to see each other." Sharpay siad putting her hand on Zekes shoulder and smiled. She looked deeply in his eyes and you could just tell that they are head over heals for each other.

"I know how that feels." Gabriella mumbled.

"What did you say Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh nothing. Im gonna go get something to drink." She stood up from the table and Sharpay followed her.

"What is up with you tonight?" Sharpay asked a little annoyed.

"What do you mean? Im fine." Gabriella called from the fridge.

"No your not. You are acting so wierd...oh my god." Sharpay said really slowly for a dramatic affect. Gabriella looked at her confused.

"what?"

"You're pregnant!" She squelled. Yes that had to be it.

"Sharpay dont." Gabriella told her trying to hold back the tears.

"What I cant be exicted for my friend? Oh my god. This totally explains everything. Does Troy know?" She asked all excited

"IM NOT PREGNANT!" She yelled. Gabriella felt a wave of hurt crash over her. Sharpays face fell.

"Then what is going on?" She asked calmly. Gabriella took a deep breath and started telling her the events of the night before.

"Me and Troy got into an arguement about babies. He thinks it will mess up his career and I think it will bring us closer together and..." Gabriella paused. "I...I...my head it just so messed up anymore." Gabriella put her hands on the island and let her head fall down. Her long black curls fell on her face and he tried not to cry.

"Oh Gabriella." Sharpay whispered. Her high heels clicked on the hardwood floors as she walked over and hugged her friend.

"Dont worry. It will work out for you one way or another. I promise you." She told her. Gabriella shut her eyes tight. She wanted it to work out now.

* * *

"You ok?" Gabriella lifted her head and found her husband standing next to her. She didnt even hear him walk in.

"Im fine." She pulled away from Sharpay and went back to the fridge. Sharpay looked at Troy and walked out. Troy walked over to Gabriella and put his arms around her waist. He started kissing her neck which made Gabriella weak in her knees.

"Whats wrong?" Troy asked her. Gabriella turned away from Troy and walked over to the cabnit to find a wine glass.

"Im not having this conversation with you here." Gabriella snapped at him. She opened another cabnit. Still couldnt find the glass.

"Well I want to have it." He pushed the door closed and walked over to Gabriella. She was still opening and closing cabnits. Did Sharpay move the glasses since the last time she was here?

"Troy. We are not doing this here." She violently slammed the cabnit.

"Where the hell are the wine glasses!"She yelled in fustration and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"Gabriella. This is something that is not going to go away anytime soon, why wont you just talk to me?" Troy pleaded.

"Because Sharapy invited us over for dinner, and we are not going to ruin the night for everyone by fighting over weather or not we want a baby!" She yelled back at him.

"Gabriella listen to me!" Troy yelled back at her.

" We are in this thing called a marriage and during that we have to think together. Im just acting selfish. So you dont think its a good time so I will wait OK?" She yelled back at him. She still couldnt find the wine glass.

"Gabriella I dont want you feeling this way. Im the selfish one. The truth is Im scared out of my mind about this whole kid thing. You sprung it on me out of no where and I freaked and I said things I didnt mean." Troy shouted back at her.

"It didnt come out of no where. We talked about it before!" She defended herself. They were probably giving their friends a great show right now. She can imagine all of them lined up at the kitchen door listening in on what they were going to fire back at each other next.

"That was when we first got married. We agreed we werent ready. We never said anything again!"

"Well now Im bringing it back up. Sorry to ruin your plan!" Gabriella fired back.

"Stop it." Troy walked over to her and grabbed her arm making her look at him.

"I want you to listen to me and not freak out. I do want a baby. Im just scared ok? Im scared." He calmed down and leaned his back against the island. Gabriella took a breath.

"Troy. Im scared to. But we are ready. I know we are." She went over to him and put her arms around his waist. He planted a kiss on her head.

"I mean its just another life. What if I mess it up?" He asked her.

"Troy. Im not having a kid right now. You are worring way to much about this." Gabriella told him putting a hand on his cheek and rubbing it gently.

"What do you say Mrs. Bolton?" Gabriella looked into those deep blue eyes. She knew what he was getting at. She could read him like a book.

"We just cant leave. They invited us over for dinner. We didnt even finish." She told him.

"I think they will understand. They would be getting a niece or nephew out of it." He smiled. So did she.

"Alright." She kissed him. "Let me go get my things." She walked out of the kitchen and the other four scattered around trying to act casual.

"hey...um...Im sorry Shar, but we have to go. Im not feeling that great." Gabriella lied to her friend.

"Lair. But I will let you off the hook." Sharpay winked at her and then she hugged her best friend. They made the rounds and then they left.

* * *

Gabriella sat at the bar with Sharpay and Taylor on either side of her. Talyor and Sharpay put a dab of salt on their wrist and sucked on the lime and then knocked back a shot.

"WHOOOH." Sharpay yelled out. "Hey bartender can I get another one of these things?" She asked the bartender pointing at her shot glass. The bartender came over to fill their glasses and looked and Sharpay and smiled.

"What is a beautiful girl like yourself doing out tonight?" He asked. Sharpay gave him a look of disgust.

"Watch it Mr. Im engaged, getting married tomorrow." She held up her left hand on which the huge rock was resting on. He gave her a blank look. "That means no you can not have sex with me." She waved and he walked away.

"I swear the third guy that hit on me tonight. No comming out to bars after Im married." The girls all laughed. Tomorrow was the big day. The day that Sharpay and Zeke were finally getting married. It came to the end for the girls. None of them were single anymore. It was an end of an era. Gabriella always thought of the new things that they would be talking about at get togethers. Would they sit around and complain about how thier husbands dont help out around the house, and how annoying their kids can be? Thats what the women do at Gabriellas work all the time.

"Gabriella." Taylor said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" She shot up from her slouchy position. She didnt take a shot with the other girls. She was to busy day dreaming.

"You didnt take a shot. Come on. Here." Taylor handed her a lime. Gabriella sprinkled salt on her wrist and squeezed the lime juice out of the lime with her teeth, then came the shot. She put it to her mouth, but she couldnt come to do it.

"Gabriella. Come on." Sharpay nugged her. Gabriella wasnt sure if she should. She wasnt sure of something yet. She put the shot back down on the bar.

"I cant do it." Gabriella whispered so the girls couldnt hear here. It was really loud. She couldnt really hear herself think.

"Oh my god." Sharpay was always the first one to catch onto things. That one is never slow.

"Dont jump to conclusions. I dont even know yet." Gabriella told her. Sharpay was about to burst out of her seat.

"Did it happen the night of the fight? When you told me you left the house because you felt sick?" Taylor asked. Here come the questions.

"Yeah. It was the make up sex. Always gets me in trouble" Gabriella told them with a smile.

"We are leaving right now." Sharpay grabbed her purse and started for the door.

"Sharpay. This is your last night of freedom." Gabriella told her.

"Ok you see me heading for the door so I dont really care how I spend it. Get in the car." Sharpay walked out the door and Gabriella and Taylor following.

* * *

**Alright. I need your help guys! anything I would love to hear of what you would like to see happen in the up comming chapters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Troy I'm leaving." Gabriella called up the stairs the next morning. She was in her sweat pants with her hair in a bun and no make up. She was heading over to Sharpays to get ready for the wedding. Gabriella threw her Ugg boots on her feet and pulled her dress out of the hallway closet.

"I'm leaving to. Come on Ill drop you off at her house." Troy came down stairs with his suit on a hanger. He flipped the black suit around so that it was laying on the back of his shoulder.

Gabriella and Troy got in their BMW and turned the car on. Mornings in New Mexico were cold, which Gabriella always thought was weird. The car clock read 9:15. Gabriella sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. She thought about last night. Troy jumped in the drivers seat and looked at his wife.

"Babe, you ok? You're really pale." Troy put his hand on her forehead to make sure that she was ok.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little…." She looked over at Troy who looked really worried. "I'm fine ok?" She asked him and he nodded. He didn't buy any of that. He put the car in park and pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

"HI MOMMY!" Sharpay squealed when she answered the door. Gabriella just smiled. Sharpay was so excited since last night.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella stepped through the door and headed to the bedroom upstairs. Taylor wasn't there yet.

"I have something for you." Sharpay ran to the bathroom and came back out with another pregnancy test.

"I took three of those last night." Gabriella said with a smile. She was also head over heels about the news of the baby.

"So?" Sharpay didn't see why she couldn't take one more.

"They all came out positive." Gabriella's stomach did a flip.

"Take one more. For me…Its my wedding day." Gabriella walked over and took the test out of her hand and walked into the bathroom. Gabriella's stomach was still doing flips. Her stomach hasn't sat right since this morning.

"Positive." Gabriella announced holding up the test and Sharpay started jumping up and down.

"Gabriella, I'm so happy for you." Sharpay looked back at her.

"Its finally coming true isn't it?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"Its really coming true." Sharapy assured her. Gabriella smiled and then it hit. She ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet.

* * *

"You nervous?" Troy asked Zeke as they sat in Chad's living room watching sports center.

"No. Not really." Zeke said as he flipped the channel because of a commercial.

"Well I can tell you right now. You are doing a lot better then me and Chad." The two laughed then Taylor came down stairs.

"Alright boys I'm already late, and your wife is going to kill me Zeke." Zeke turned around from the couch and smiled.

"Don't make a mess you guys. And be at the church by 1:30 hear me?" She pointed to the three guys on the couch.

"Yes." They all answered her.

"Good. Bye baby." She planted a kiss on Chad's lips then went to find her keys in the kitchen. Troy got up from the couch and went to talk to Taylor.

"Tay?"

"Yeah." She was looking on the kitchen counter trying to find her keys.

"Can you just call me when you get to Shars and tell me if Gabriella is ok?" He asked her. From the way she looked this morning, he was worried about her.

Taylor looked up from the counter. She wasn't sure if he knew or not about the baby.

"Sure." She told him. She didn't know what else to say without giving it away.

"I'm just a little worried because this morning she didn't look that great so I wanted to make sure she was, and I know she wont tell me what's wrong so that's why I came to you." Troy explained to her.

"Of course I will. Ill see you at the church ok?" Troy nodded and Taylor left out the back door.

* * *

Taylor didn't even bother knocking on the door. She stepped right in the house. She wanted to surprise the girls, but Sharpays stupid little dog started barking. Sharpay came down the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been? We were supposed to be at the hair dressers 20 minutes ago." Sharpay yelled at her. Taylor just stood there with a hand on her hip.

"Sorry. I couldn't find my keys." She tried to push through Sharapy and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

"Well its ok because Gabriella has been throwing up in there for almost 15 minutes." Sharpay told her. Taylor ran through the double doors leading into the bedroom. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Gabriella. It's me. You ok?" Taylor asked her. She knew how worried Troy was about her and now she was a little worried. The door was unlocked so Taylor went in to find Gabriella still hunched over the toilet.

"Gabi." Taylor held her hair and she was rubbing her back. Gabriella coughed.

"Once I think its done it hits…" She couldn't finish because she threw up again. About 5 minutes later Gabriella got up from the floor slowly and brushed her teeth. She turned around and whipped a few tears away from her face.

"Get used to it babe. One of the joys of being pregnant." Sharpay told her brushing away a few loose hairs out of her face.

"Thanks." Gabriella said sarcastically. She finally got the feeling back in her legs and walked back out to the bedroom.

"Alright. Me being pregnant isn't going to keep us from being late, come on." Gabriella walked out of the room and Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other. They weren't going to tell her they were already a half hour late.

* * *

Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella were riding in the limo on the way to the church. It was around 1:40. The wedding was going to start in 20 minutes. Gabriella was playing with the sequins on the pink dress that Sharpay picked out for them. Gabriella thought it was a little much for a wedding, but nothing is to much for Sharpay.

"So I'm guessing you haven't told him yet?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella looked up at her.

"That would be correct." She croaked.

"Well when are you going to tell him?" Sharpay asked her.

"Today for sure. I don't want to throw up like I did today and not have him there. I need him when I'm like that." Gabriella told them. She never really thought about what would happen if Troy was never there, until today, she realized she cant do anything when he's not there.

"Well, we are always here for you ok?" Taylor asked. Gabriella nodded and they pulled up in front of the church. Gabriella got up first and automatically felt a little light headed. She shook it off and helped Sharpay get out of the car. She picked out this huge over the top white dress. She looked good in it, it was just…WOW.

The Evan's came out and greeted their daughter. Then Ryan and Lindsay came out. They had gotten engaged a little over a year ago and were in the mist of planning their wedding. They looked adorable together. They flew in from New York just for Sharpays wedding.

"Hey do you have and Advil on you?" Gabriella asked Taylor as they were waiting out side for the wedding to start.

"No why? You ok?" Taylor asked concerned.

"Yeah. I just have a headache. Nothing huge. Forget I asked." Gabriella took a seat on the bench outside the church and took a few deep breaths. She couldn't breathe in the dress she was wearing. Her stomach was on end, and she felt really light headed. But it was Sharpays day, she wasn't about to ruin it.

Chad's head popped out of the door and saw the girls outside.

"Get ready. They are about to start. The girls took their positions and started the precession. Taylor went first and then Gabriella. She saw Troy standing in the best man spot and looked into his eyes. Gabriella stomach did even more turns. She took her place at the alter and lost her balance a little, but came right back. Taylor was now worried about what would happen next with her.

Sharpay walked in and she well…looked Sharpay. She met Zeke at the front and they both smiled. He planted a little kiss on her cheek and they turned to the pastor.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people in holy matromony." The pastor started off. Troy looked over to Gabriella who was looking at the floor. She still looked really pale. Taylor did call him and assured him that she was ok.

"Do you Zeke Baylor take Sharpay Evans as you lawfuly wedded wife. to have and to hold from this day foward in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Zeke nodded.

"I Do"

"And to you Sharpay Evans..." She cut him off quickly.

"Yes!" The pastor and the congeration laughed.

"Alright then. May I have the rings." Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out a box with the ring in it. Gabriella fumbled around to try and get the ring out of the flowers she was holding. The flowers wouldnt stop moving.

Zeke and Sharpay placed the rings on each of thier fingers.

"Well by the powers vested in me, and the State of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride." Zeke pulled Sharpay close to him and planted a kiss on her lips. Everyone cheered and clapped and the wedding percession started up again. Troy and Gabriella linked arms as they walked down the aisle.

"Are you going to tell me whats going on?" Troy asked with a smile on his face making them look good. Gabriella stumbled over her feet. Troy quickly pulled her back up. Once they were out of the sancuaray Troy pulled Gabriella over to the side.

"You have to tell me whats up." He demanded. Gabriella started to walk away but then fell to the ground.

"GABRIELLA!"

* * *

"What happened?" Gabriella asked grogerly as she opened her eyes and found her husband and her four friends looking down at her. She had no idea where she was.

"You fainted." Taylor explained. Gabriella closed her eyes.

"Im so sorry Shar." Gabriella apologized. She cant believe she did that at her wedding.

"Oh honey its fine. No one saw you faint anyway. They were all still in the other room." Gabriella felt a sigh of relief was over her. She didnt want to be the talk of Sharpays wedding, after all it was her day.

Gabriella tried to sit up but her head felt like it weighed 100 pounds.

"Ouch." She let out.

"Gabs, just lay down ok." Troy told her still holding her hand.

"Hey guys, can I have a minute with Troy?" She asked them. They all nodded and stepped out of the limo. Thats were they brought her. Thank god. No one could see her.

"What happened?" He asked calmly after everyone had left. Gabriella sat up but she couldnt keep her head up straight. Troy was sitting in front of her.

"I dont know how to put this." This was the part she didnt want to do. She didnt know how she was going to tell him this. She started to cry, she had no idea why, she just did.

"Sh sh sh..." Troy soothed her. She cried a little harder. When she finally pulled her self together. She took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes.

"You know that thing we talked about a while ago?" She asked him. Ok that was a good way to start off right? She asked herself. Troy gave her a blank look.

"Im pregnant." She whispered.

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! Thank you so much for the reviews I have been getting and the ideas. I love them. Please Please Please REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**"**You're what?" Troy was in shock. It really happening.

"Pregnant. Im pregnant. We're pregnant." Gabriella smiled. She wipped a few tears away and then before she knew it her lips were on Troys.

"We're having a baby?" He asked once he pulled away from her.

"We're having a baby!" Gabriella explained. She was so happy that he was excited to. Gabriella and Troy just sat in the limo together. They were making out when the car door opened and they jumped away from each other.

"Everything ok in here?" Taylor asked.

"Everythings fine." Troy smiled. He got out of the limo and put his hand out for Gabriella to take and they stood outside the limo.

"How bad do I look?" She asked Troy. He put his fingers through her hair.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her.

"Thats why I can never trust you when I ask if I look ok." She kissed him again and got back in the limo and pulled down the mirror. Her make up ran and her hair was a mess. Her face was bright red from all the crying she did.

"Oh god. Look at me. I look like crap." She went through her purse to find her make up to put it back on. Troy jumped in and pulled her arm.

"Dont worry about how you look." He told her.

"Im the maid of honor, I cant look like I fell out of a cardboard box." He smiled at that comment and kissed her again. She deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. He put his hand on her back and gently laid her down on the seat. They continued their make out session until Gabriella pulled away from him.

"Babe. I have to look some what desent because we have to take pictures." She sat up and put her mascara on and fixed the eyeliner under her eyes. She looked back and saw Troy just smiling.

"What?" She asked

"I love you." He told her. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you to."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked out hand and hand as they walked over to the rest of the wedding party. The rest of them knew what was going on. Taylor had to ask.

"So?" She asked eager to hear what the answer was, even though she already knew it. She wanted to hear it from Troy.

"We're having a baby!" He announced. They all cheered and congradualted them again.

"This is the best wedding present I could ever get!" Sharpay said as she hugged Troy. Troy put his arm around Gabriella and pulled her into him. The rest of them have never seen them so happy. They were in another world.

They took pictures as the wedding party and the bride and groom, and the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. Then they all rode to the reception which was on the lake and was absouleutly beautiful. Sharpay and Zeke had their dance then Sharpay went up and made a speech.

"I just wanted to tell you all some news that I found out today. I found out that my two bestfriends are expecting a baby." Everyone started to look around on who it could be.

"Congratulations to Troy and Gabriella. This ones for you." Sharpay turned to the DJ and their wedding song started to play. Gabriellas face turned another shade of red and her and Troy danced to Frank Sinatra.

"Well thats not the way I wanted to hear about my grandchild!" Gabriella and Troy turned around to find both of thier mothers standing behind them. Both of the women laughed to make sure they knew that they were only kidding.

"Im so happy for the both of you. This child is very lucky." Maria told both of them. Both of them sure hoped so.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway at 1 at night. It had been a very long day for the both of them and they just wanted to get home and go to bed. Gabriella took her heals off and her dress and put sweat pants on and crawled into bed. Troy followed her. She snuggled close to him and he put a hand on her stomach. She put her hand on top of his.

"I cant believe its finally happening." He whispered to her.

"I know. I still cant believe it." She whispered back. It was complete silence.

A million different thoughts were running through Troys mind. Is the baby going to be healthy? Will it like him? Will he turn out like his father? He wasnt going to tell Gabriella any of this. He didnt want to upset her when she was already so happy.He was really happy to, he just worries to much about to many things. No he will never be like his father. He would never treat his child the way his father did him.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriella asked him. How did she know that he was freaking out in his mind?

"Just about the baby." He told her.

"Me too. What would you like to have?" Troy never really thought of that. He was thinking about other things.

"A little girl." he told her. "With curly brown hair, big brown eyes, just like her mother." Troy knew how to make her feel so good that she could cry. "What about you?"

"A little boy. That has his fathers heart, talent, and those big blue eyes." She turned around so she could look at his eyes. She would love a son with the kind of eyes that made a girls heart race and fall in love.

Gabriella also had thoughts going through her mind also. She was worried that she was going to be a bad mother. What if she didnt raise it right? This feeling inside her heart was now screwing with her mind.

* * *

"Hello. Im Dr. Barnett" She came in and introduced herself right away. Gabriella sat on the table and shook her hand. It was about two weeks since Sharpay and Zekes wedding and both of them went to their first Drs. appointment. Gabriella was a little nervous, she wasnt really sure what to expect.

"Hi. Im Gabriella and this is my husband Troy." She gestured over to Troy and the Dr. shook his hand to.

"Alright. I understand that you are having a baby." She flipped through the papers on her clip board.

"Yes." Troy and Gabriella said at the same time and looked at each other. Troy could tell Gabriella was a little nervous. He took her hand in his.

"This is your first child to correct?" She still didnt look up from her papers.

"Yes." Gabriella told the doctor.

"Alrigh well Gabriella I want you to lay back for me and we will have an ultersound done." She pulled the monitor over and Gabriella laid down and lifted her shirt up. She took a deep breath and Troy kissed her hand. The Dr. turned the lights off and turned the machine on.

"Ok this might be a little cold." She squeezed the gel on Gabriellas flat stomach and she sqeezed Troys hand.

"You're alright." He assured her.

"Ok Gabriella lets find that baby." She moved the wand around her stomach. Silence. Then it came.

_BOOM BOOM...BOOM BOOM...BOOM BOOM..._

"You hear that?" Dr. Barnett asked. "Thats the babys heart beat." Gabriella started to cry instantly.

"Theres the head." She pointed to the screan and Gabriella cired a little harder.

"Oh my god." She whispered. Troy was in aw as well.

"Now its to early to find anything else. But Im sure in the next few months we will know what you two will be having. But you are about 8 weeks along. Congradulations." Dr. B paused the screen and turned off the lights.

"I will give you two a minute." She stepped out and Troy and Gabriella were the only ones left.

"I cant believe its..." Gabriella scooted closer to the screen. She put her hand on the picture of the baby and started to cry. Troy sat on the table beside her and held her close.

"Its really happening now." Gabriella was sure of it now. Shes seen it and heared its heart beat. It was alive.

"Its really happening." Troy kissed her head and they sat and looked at their baby.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Taylor squelled as she held the ultersound picture in her hand. "Its adorable."

"I dont see anything." Chad said putting the picture far away trying to see at least something. All he saw was a black picture. Taylor hit him on the stomach.

"What?" He asked.

"Stop it. Its there. That better not be your responce when you see our baby for the first time." Taylor told him getting a Pepsi out of Troy and Gabriellas fridge.

"Well that better not be for a long long time." Chad winked at Taylor and she rolled her eyes. There was no way that they were ready for a baby. They were waiting as long as possible. Troy and Gabriella have been together for a long time. They were more then ready.

"Thanks for calling my kid nothing." Troy slapped him on the back and continued out to the other room.

"Well Chad its there trust me. I heard the heart beat." Gabriella told them.

"You did!" Taylors eyes grew big.

"Yes. And yes Taylor I did cry in case you were wondering." Gabriella told her cutting the cucumbers for the salad.

"Hey I would have to." Both of the girls laughed.

Gabriella and Troy were having the friends over for dinner. Ryan and Lindsay were comming over to since they were going to be home for awhile. They wanted to all catch up with them. The doorbell rang and it followed by yelling.

"How did it go?" Sharpay yelled excidtly when she saw Gabriella. Gabriella talked to Sharpay this morning when their plane landed and told them that they had their first doctors appointment the day before but didnt tell her much.

Taylor handed Sharpay the ultersound picture.

"Oh god. Its so cute." She looked at the picture in aw. Zeke came over to where Sharpay was and looked at the picture.

"I dont see anything." Zeke said staring hard at the picture.

"Thats what I said." Chad said. "See." he pointed to Taylor. "Im not the only one." Taylor rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever. Its a guy thing." Sharpay was still staring at the picture.

"What did they tell you?" She asked.

"Im 8 weeks." Sharpay came over and hugged Gabriella.

"Oh honey. Im so happy for you!"

"Thank you Shar."The two friends hugged, then Troy walked in.

"Hey guys. Ryan and Lindsay are here." The two girls walked out to the living room to great both of them.

"Hey Gabs. Congradulations." Lindsay hugged her. Gabriella missed Lindsay. She was actually a normal person. Ryan would find those broadway freaks that talked wierd and danced around everyone. Lindsay was the most down to earth person she has ever met.

"Thanks Linds." They all sat down and the questions came flying. Of course Troy and Gabriella answered all of them. Then they all decided that it was time to eat dinner. Gabriella pulled the chicken out of the oven and the rest of the girls put the rest of the things out on the table. Gabriella and Troy were in the kitchen getting something to drink when the phone rang. Gabriella walked over to get it.

"Go ahead out. Ill get it." Troy told her.

"Aright babe." She kissed him and took her place at the table. Troy walked over and got the phone off the cradle it was sitting on and pressed the talk button.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hi. Is Gabriella Bolton there?" A female voice came over the other side.

"This is her husband...may I ask who is calling?"

* * *

**THANK YOU AGAIN!! I love the ideas that I have been getting from everyone! Thank you so much. Please keep reviewing and keep the ideas comming!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok thank you." Troy hung up the phone in shell shock. This couldnt be happpening. Not now. How was he going to tell her?

"Hey man." Chad came in and went straight for the wine that sat on the counter. Troy leaned against the counter with his arms crossed accross his chest. He didnt look up at Chad.

"What wrong?" Chad asked. Troy looked up at Chad.

"Maria was in a car crash. Shes in the hospital. They wouldnt give me any other details but they want Gabriella to come down. Dude how am I going to tell her that her mom is in the hospital?" He looked out into the dinning room and looked at his wife laughing, and smiling. He never saw her so happy. She was glowing.

"I cant do it." Troy took his beer next to him and started out to the table.

"Whoa man. You have to tell her. Before things get worse." Troy nodded. He stuck his head out in the dinning room,

"Hey Gabs can I talk to you for a minute?" Gabriella stood up from her seat and and met Troy in the Kitchen. Chad left.

"Whats going on? Who was on the phone?" Troy took both of her hands in his.

"There was an accident." He started off. Her face went from glowing to devestation.

"What?" She whispered. "Who was in it?"

"Its Maria honey. There was a car accident. Shes in the hospital. They wouldnt tell me anything else. They want you to come down." She slipped her hands out of his and started to hyperventalate.

"NO. NO. NO. NO" She shouted. Troy heared the coversation in the other room come to a stop.

"Gabriella. Calm down. We dont know how bad it is." He pulled her over to him and she cried into his shoulder.

"I cant loose her. Shes all I have." Troy put his arms around her body and kept kissing her head. It brought back bad memories from when her dad died. That was a nightmare in its self.

"I know. I know." They stood there for a while not moving until Sharpay walked in and saw Gabriellla crying. She looked over at Troy who looked upset to. She was confused. Things were ok a minute ago. What could happen in 5 minutes.

"Whats going on?" Sharpay whispered not sure if she wants to hear the answer.

"Maria was in a car accident." Troy told her. Gabriella squeezed Troys side"she cried more.

"Is she ok?" Sharpay asked.

"We dont know. They want us to go down to the hospital." Troy looked at Sharpay. She was shocked. This always happens to them. They can never catch a break.

"Gabi. Do you want to go down?" Gabriella nodded in his shoulder.

"Ok." He kissed her head again He didnt let go of her. He was afriad to. She was the one that broke loose. She walked out to the dinning room and told everyone what happened. She couldnt control her self. She completley lost it. Troy didnt know. He was upstairs getting his car keys and wallet.

"Gabriella you have to calm down. This is not good for the baby." Taylor told her taking her into the living room and sitting her down.

"Ry, get her some water." Lindsay told him. The three girls gathered around Gabriella and tried to sooth her.

"I cant...loosee...herrr." She sobbed. She ws clutching her stomach. She wanted to throw up.

"Gabriella. You can not be like this. Its not good for the baby." Taylor told her again. She didnt want them to loose something else.

"Wheres...Trrooyy." She cried.

"I dont know. I will go find him." Sharpay got up and walked upstairs looking for Troy. He was running around his room trying to find his keys. He was tearing things apart. Nothing.

"Troy. You have to get downstairs." Sharpay said out of breath. "Your wife...is a mess..." Troy stopped and looked up.

"I have to find my keys. I have no idea where the hell put my keys!" Sharpay grabbed his hand.

"Screw the keys. I will give you a ride myself. Now go downstairs and help your wife and your baby before something bad happens!" Sharpay shook so sense into him as he ran down the stairs.

* * *

"Hi. Im Gabriella Bolton, you called me about my mother." Gabriella told the girl at the front desk. On the way over she had finally calmed herself down and started to think things through. She hadent let go of Troys hand since they got in the car.

"Ah yes. Just wait right here." The lady got up from her seat and walked to the back.

"You guys can head home." Gabriella told her friends once she walked back to he seat in the ER.

"No we are not leaving you guys here." Sharpay told her.

"Its nine. Go home and get some sleep I will call you if anything else happens." Gabriella told them. She squeezed Troys hand harder.

"Gabs, we arnt leaving." Taylor told them. Gabriella wasnt going to fight with them anymore. She sat back in the pastic chair and just closed her eyes. Its was just a dream she told herself. Its just a dream.

"Gabriella." She opened her eyes. This was no dream. She saw a tall man, maybe early 50s in a long white coat with charts in his hands.

"Im Dr. Grey, I have been taking care of your mother. Can I talk to you and your husband for a few minutes." Gabriella lost all feeling in her body. She didnt want to talk. Troy stood up and pulled her arm. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on babe." He kissed her head adn they followed the Dr. down a long white hallway. They reached a door with a sliver plaque that read Robert Grey. They follow him inside and they took a seat.

"Well your mother had quite a hit." Thanks a lot Dr. Gabriella shut her eyes tight. She didnt want to cry anymore. Troy squeezed her hand just to let her know that he was there.

"She was hit from the passengers side of her car. If she was hit on her side, she would be dead right now." Gabriella felt a little relief. At least her mother wasnt dead.

"She had a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and leg. She had a severe concussion but she came out of that. We expect her to make a full recovery. Although when you see her, she is still pretty banged up, but she should be fine in a few months time. She will have to go through physical therepy because we have to do surgery on her leg." Gabriella started to cry again.

"Oh god." She whispered. Troy decided to take over.

"Can we see her?" He asked.

"Of course I will take you to her." They stood up and Gabriella held onto Troy. She didnt want any part of being here.

They stopped at room 507 on floor 9.

"You can go in when your ready." Dr. Grey told them and left to go treat another patient. Gabriella and Troy stood outside the door.

"I dont know if I want to go in." Gabriella told her husband with her arms across her chest.

"The longer you wait, the harder its going to be." Gabriella nodded her head and opened the door. The moniters beeped the heart beat of her mother. She took one step in. She grabbed Troys hand and she walked in more. Maria Montez. Thats what the chart read at the end of her bed. Gabriella stood at the foot of her bed just looking around. Her mother was asleep.

"Mom." Gabriella whimpered. Troy came over and put his arms around Gabriella. "I cant see her like this." Gabriella pushed out of Troys grip and ran out the door. Troy just kept having flash backs to when her father had a heart attack six years before. Troy found Gabriella standing outside crying.

"Gabi." She looked up.

"Why?"

"Why what baby?" Troy asked her.

"Why us? We can never catch a fricken break. Its so fustrating." Gabriellas face was turning a shade of red.

"When ever something good happens, something bad always happens. Thats how it works for us. Why? Why? Why?" Gabriella cried. Troy catched her as she fell slighty.

"I know. But we always get through it. We will be ok." He whispered in her ear and kissed her head.

* * *

"Hey how is she?" Chad asked when Troy came back to the group. Without Gabriella.

"They expect her to make a full recovery. She was hit really hard. She has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and they have to do surgery on her leg. Shes in bad shape right now." Troy explained to his friends. He put his hands in his pockets and started to play with the change in his pocket.

"Hows Gabriella?" Taylor asked concerned. She was worried about her friend. Gabriella never takes thes things well.

"Upset. Shocked. I dont know how else to help her. Shes with Maria now." Troy told them.

"Then go with her man." Zeke said.

"Yeah. We will be fine here. Go help out your wife. She needs you." Troy nodded at what Sharpay told him and headed back up to the 9th floor.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Troy said softly as he opened the door. Gabriella looked up.

"Hi." She croaked.

"How is she?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing has changed." Gabriella started crying again.

"Oh Gabs." Troy said rubbing her back.

"I was so afraid I lost her. I need her so much now, with the baby and everything." Gabriella cried. Troys heart sank. He hated to see her like this.

"I just thought she was dead." Gabriella cried.

"Gabi, the doctor siad she would make a full recovery. Shes going to be fine." Troy told her. Gabriella put her head down.

"I know. But I just feel bad that dads not here for her." Gabriella told him.

"Gabriella dont do this." Troy told her.

"Hes not going to meet his grandchild. I didnt want that to happen to my mother to." She sniffled.

"But she will get to meet it. She will be there for you. Shes not going anywhere." Troy told her again.

"I just...I just..." She couldnt find the next words. Seeing her mother like this was bad enough. When she first heared that her mother was in a accident, she panicked. She thought that she was going to die. Who was going to teach her how to be a mother? Or how long to heat a bottle? She didnt know the answers to that, but her mother did. She needed her.

"We were going to have lunch tomorrow. I was going to show her the utlersound picture." Gabriella told Troy.

"She will get to see it though baby. She will." Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at Troy.

"Can you promise me?" Troy didnt know what to say. There was no way he could.

"I promise." It slipped out of his mouth. It was a dumb answer to tell her. He didnt know what was going to happen next.

"I better call my sister." Gabriella wipped her eyes and stood up from the chair.

"Do you want me to call her?" He asked.

"No I need to do it. Can you just go downstairs and tell everyone to go home. I dont want them here all night. I dont want to go see them either. I will just loose it again." She explained.

"Ok." He kissed her on the lips and left to go downstairs.

Troy was in the elevator when his phone rang. Gabriella read across the caller ID.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"I cant do it." She told him sobbing.

"I'll be right there." Troy told everyone to head on home once he reached the lobby. They all told him to call if they need anything. He told them he would.

He came back up to the 9th floor and found people running through the hall. All doctors. He didnt know what was going on until he heared a scream. That was Gabriellas scream. He knew it from anywhere. He ran into room 507 and found Dr. Grey pulling things off the walls.

"Whats going on?" Troy panicked.

"I need you to get her out of here now." Dr. Grey demanded. Troy just stood there. He didnt know what to do. He pulled Gabriellas arm and took her outside the room.

"Mom. No. No. No." She cried. She started punching Troy in the stomach until finally he grabbed her arms to make her stop.

"What the hell happened?"

* * *

**I know a lot of drama. But its just part of the story line! Thank you so much for everyone who has been reviewing for this story once again!! i love it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

"She just...the monitor started beeping...and and and." Gabriella was hperventalating.

"Gabriella...stop it." He told her calmly.

"You...You...You promised." She yelled at him. The words cut him. He did say that. He felt horrible.

"Gabriella listen to me."

"No." She pushed him away. "You promised me...you promised that nothing else would happen. That she was going to see the baby! You lied!" She yelled at him again. She started running for the elevator. She got there and started hitting all the buttons. UP DOWN. over and over and over again. She finally gave up and fell against the wall. Troy ran over to her and picked her up. He took her to the nearest chair and pulled her on his lap. She threw her arms over his neck and started crying again. Troy didnt know what else to do to protect her.

"I cant loose her...she...shes all I have." Gabriella cried again. Troy reached into his pocket and tried to pull out his phone. Once he pulled his phone out he tried to look for Chads number. It was hard because Gabriella was crying on top of him. He finally got the number and pressed talk.

"Hey man." Chad answered.

"Where are you guys?" Troy asked him in a whisper. Gabriella was still sobbing in his chest.

"We just got to the parking lot. Why whats wrong?" Where Chad was everyone turned around and faced him. Sharpay felt her stomach drop.

"Can you guys just come back up here on the 9th floor. I'll tell you when you get here." he explained. He ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. He put his arms around his hurt wife and rocked her back and forth. What could have happened? The doctor said she was going to be fine. She was just sleeping. Just then Dr. Grey apppered from around the corner. Troy looked up and saw him looking at both of them. Gabriella shot up from her seat and went over to him.

"What happened to my mother?" She asked with anger in her voice. Troy got up from the chair and walked up behind Gabriella. The way she asked him made her a little nervous. He didnt want her to end up punching the guy.

"Maria went into cardiac arrest where her heart stopped. They are still working on her in the room now." Gabriella fell back on Troy.

"So what you are telling me is that my mother might die?" Gabriella asked the doctor. His head dropped.

"You just told me that she was going to make a full recovery three hours ago. Just a few broken bones and a surgery." Gabriella had so many emotions and thoughts running through her mind.

"Thats what it was a few hours ago Mrs. Bolton. Things change." He told her. Dr. Grey didnt know any other way to put it. Gabriella turned back to Troy and fell into his arms and just cried.

"Thank you Dr. Grey." Troy managed to get out. He was on the verge of tears himself. The elevator doors opened and the other four came running up to them. They all had panick stricken on their faces.

"Whats going on?" Taylor asked. Gabriella couldnt speak. She didnt want to.

"She went into cardiac arrest. We might loose her." Taylor and Sharpay started to cry when Troy told them this. They felt so bad for Gabriella.

"Oh Gabriella." Talyor went over and hugged her friend. Troy turn around and sniffled. He hated this. All of it. He didnt want anymore of what was going on. He wanted it all to just end. He started to walk down the other hall way that lead to a different wing of the hospital. He took out his phone and called his sister-in law.

"Hello." He heard music in the background. She was probably out partying again.

"Anna. Its Troy."

"Hey Troy. Whats up?" She asked. She sounded happy. He had to tell her that.

"Um, I have to tell you something." He told her.

"Whats wrong? Is it Gabi, what happened?" She sounded nervous of what the answr she was going to get.

"Its Maria. Anna, shes dying." Troy broke the news to her.

"No shes not. Troy I talked to her this morning." Anna defended herself. He was wrong.

"Anna. She was in a car crash. The doctors said she would make a full recovery but then she went into cardiac arrest and its not looking good according to the doctors." Troy broke it to her. He hated how he was the one that always had to tell people that someone was dying. It was always him.

"I'll be on the first flight out." Troy ended the call and walked back to where everyone else was. Gabriella sitting in the chair. She calmed down a little. When she saw Troy she started to cry harder again.

"Where did you go?" She asked him.

"I went to call Anna." He told her. She got up and put her arms around his neck and cried.

"Dont leave me. Please dont leave me again." Troy squeezed her tight.

"Im not going anywhere." He hugged her tighter.

"Gabriella." She turned around to see Dr. Grey standing behind her.

* * *

"Hey. How is she?" Sharpay asked. It was 2 in the morning and they were back at Troy and Gabriellas house. None of them were going to leave both of them.

"Shes finally asleep." Troy sat down on the couch and rubbed his eyes. The TV was low. A movie was on that they were all watching. He couldnt believe that this was all happening. All it took was one phone call to ruin your whole life. Espically for Gabriella.

"Troy. Im so sorry this happened to you guys." Taylor told him. Troy got up and got his keys off the counter and walked out the front door.

"Troy. Where are you going?" Sharpay asked him.

"Im going on a drive. I have to think." The door closed behind him and Sharpay turned around to Chad and Zeke.

"What are you doing? Go get him!" She ordered. The boys left to go after their friend.

* * *

Troy found himself at his fathers grave. At 2:30 in the morning. He had no idea how he ended up here. Tonight was supposed to be a night to celebrate his and Gabriellas baby. He didnt know that the night was going to turn into yet another nightmare. He looked at his fathers grave stone.

_Jack Bolton_

_Beloved Father, Son, and Husband. _

Troy thought that it was a lie. He didnt love his father. He didnt want his kid to feel the same way about him. Ever since he found out that they were having a baby, his father has been in his mind. He hated it. He kept hearing the last conversation he had with him.

_"Im sorry dad. I didnt mean for this to happen." _

_"Im sorry to. I wasted my time on you. I should have known this was going to happen." _

_"Dad. No one knew this was going to happen."_

_"Well i just want you to know that you will never be able to play basketball again. Dont come crying to me when theres nothing else for you to do in your life." _

_"Well dad, im not going to come crying to you because I will play basketbal again. Without your help. You think it was a waste to train me once, i dont want to put you through that agan. So go ahead dad, yell and get fustrated, but I will tell you I will play basketball again. I will prove you wrong." _

_"Well have fun failing."_

That was the last thing his father told him. Two weeks later he was gone. Troy hated him. He never wanted his kid to feel that way after he was dead. Troy looked back at the grave stone and got back to his car. With everything that has happened tonight, Troy had to think things through a lot harder. With being a good husband and a father. He was never going to be like his father. Never.

He got back in his car. He pulled out of the cemetary and headed home.

* * *

"Wheres Troy?" Sharpay and Taylor turned around from the kitchen table and saw Gabriella. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess. Her make up ran all underneath her eyes.

"He went for a drive honey" Sharpay told her.

"What time is it?" She asked taking a seat at the table.

"Its almost three." Taylor said looking at her phone.

"What are you guys doing here. You can go home." Gabriella told them running her hands through her rats nest of a head.

"We are not leaving you guys." Taylor told her. Ryan and Lindsay had to leave because they were leaving to visit her parents in the morning, but the rest of them werent going anywhere.

"Do you want so tea babe?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded.

"We thought you were asleep." Taylor told her. She was trying to make small talk. She didnt want to bring up the subject of Maria.

"I was. Then..I just..." She started to cry a little.

"Sh Sh Sh. We know honey. Its alright." Taylor told her rubbing her back.

"I just cant believe this is happening. All it takes is one phone call to have your life crashing down doesnt it?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Yeah honey it does." Sharpay put the tea down in front of Gabriella.

"I just cant believe she...she...shes gone." Gabriella cried. The front door opened and Chad and Zeke came in.

"We couldnt find him. He should be here soon though." The boys came in but didnt know that Gabriella was in the other room.

"what do you mean you cant find him. You told me he went for a drive." Gabriella look up at Sharpay.

"No he did. We sent them out to go get him.Thats all. Gabi, hes fine." Taylor told her. Gabriella got up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"Upstairs." The girls got up and followed her. Chad and Zeke felt horrible. She already lost a mother tonight, they just made her upset that her own husband.

Gabriella went into the bathroom and threw up.

"Oh honey." Sharpay held her hair and rubbed her back.

"I want Troy." She cried. She threw up again. Sharpays heart sank. She hated seeing her like this. She turned to Taylor.

"Tell them to call him. He has to be here." Taylor ran downstairs and left the other two upstairs.

"Troy." She cried.

"Honey hes on his way its ok." Sharpay tried to stall as long as she could. She didnt know what else to do. She couldnt even imagine what Gabriella was going through. Between being pregnant, loosing a mother, and not know where her husband was when she really needed him, that was a nightmare.

She heard footsteps and then she saw Troy.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sharpay asked still holding Gabriellas hair.

"Long story. Oh Gabs." He looked down at his wife who wa still throwing up. He was screwing up a lot tonight. He hated himself right now.

"Ill be downstairs." Sharpay left and Troy picked Gabriella up and put her down on the bed.

"Where did you go?" She asked weakly.

"I went for a drive. Im alright." He told her running his hand through the side of her head.

"You told me that you werent going to leave me." She sniffled.

"You were asleep babe. I swear Im promise Im not going anywhere." He told her. This time he ment this one.

"You made a lot of those tonight. You havent kept one." That cut him deep. She just made him eat his own words.

"Im sorry. Honey. Im so so sorry." He whispered to her. She wipped her eyes again and put her hands on his cheeks.

"I know you are. I know. I just want this nightmare to end." She told him.

"I know what you mean. We are going to be ok though Gabs. We always get through this." He told her. They have lost now three parents together. Thats a lot more then what other people have ever lost.

"I love you so much." She whispered to him.

"I love you to." Gabriella closed her eyes and fell asleep. Troy walked downstairs and told everyone to head home since it was now 5 in the morning. No one slept the whole night. They all wanted rest. They could face the nightmare once again when they wake up.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the Boltons house. Gabriella was wearing a little black dress that didnt fit her all that well anymore since she became pregnant. It was a little tight. Everyone paid there respects. They told storied about Maria and how great of a person she was. Gabriella didnt cry at all that day. She figured she cired so much the night it happened that she couldnt cry anymore. She knew that her mother didnt want her to be that way. She mother would have wanted her to be happy. Troy didnt leave Gabriellas side all day. He was going to keep that on promise that was not going to be broken.

The gang all stayed and helped clean up the mess after everyone left. Gabriella and Anna decided to go for a walk. They told Gabriella not to worry and that everythign was going to be cleaned up by the time she got back.

Anna and Gabriella walked on the sidewalk. Gabriella held her high heel shoes in her hands.

"So I havent talked to you in a while." Anna started off. "How was LA?"

"It was good. With everything that has happened I want to go back." Gabriella stated.

"You wont. You and Troy arnt going anywhere." They kept walking. They made a right on the next street.

"I have something to tell you." Gabriella told her sister.

"Oh yeah."

"Im pregnant." Gabriella smiled for the first time in a whole week. She couldnt wait to share the news with her sister.

"Oh my god." Anna started to cry. "Im going to be an Aunt?" She asked.

"You're going to be an Aunt." The two sisters hugged.

"I bet mom was happy when you told her." Anna told her sister.

"She was. Now her and dad wont get to meet it." Anna looked back at Gabriella.

"Mom and Dad both would not want you being upset about this. They will get to meet him or her." Gabriella laughed. "They want us both to be happy." Gabriella thought about it. She was right. Her mom wouldnt want Gabriella crying over the loss of her. She was againing a baby. She should be happy. But Gabriella couldnt find it in her heart to be happy right now. She was gaining a kid, but loosing a mother.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked it! Thank you so much for reading this story. Im suprised hwow big it has gotten already. Please Please keep it up!! REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Gabriella, good to see you again." Dr. Barnett said as she entered the room. Gabriella was at 3 months and was starting to show. She loved it.

"So, how was this month?" She asked her.

"Um it was ok." Gabriella told her. Dr. Barnett turned the light off.

"Alright. So you arnt under a lot of stress then?" She asked Gabriella. About a month after her mom died she came in for an appoinment and she told Gabriella to tak it easy.To much stress can take a toll on baby, espically in the early stages.

"No. Im fine." Dr. B. nodded and put the gell on Gabriellas growing stomache. Gabriella squeezed Troys hand and Dr. B started to move the wand around. She turned the sound on and Gabriella heard the heart beat. She cried every time she heard it. It was her baby.

"Everything looks good." Dr. B. said still looking around on the screen. "Would you like to know what you are having?" She asked looking back and Troy and Gabriella.

"Yes!" They both said at the same time. Gabriella squeezed Troys hand harder. She was nervous. She didnt really know what she wanted. She would love a daughter, but it would be great if Troy had a son.

* * *

"So what was so important that you both wanted to tell me?" Sharpay asked as she took a seat accross from the couple at a little outside restruant.

"We found something out today." Gabriella started off.

"Is everything ok?" Sharpay asked concerned.

"Shar everything is fine." Troy told her. Sharpay sat back in her seat.

"Well then whats up?" She asked. Gabriella handed the ultersoud picture to Sharpay.

"Oh god." She gushed as she saw the picture.

"Thats your goddaughter." Gabriella told her. Sharpay looked up. Her blue eyes went huge.

"God daughter?" She asked in a whisper.

"We're having a girl!" Gabriella told her with a huge smile. Sharpay got up and hugged both of them.

"Congradutlations. And I get to be the god mother?" She asked.

"Of course. Sharpay, we wouldnt have picked anyone else." Troy told her. Sharpay started cry.

"Im sorry." She fanned her self dramatically. "This is the best news I have gotten in such a long time. I cant believe its a girl." Sharpay couldnt stop smiling. Neither could Gabriella or Troy. Both of them were in a whole other world since they found out. Troy pulled Gabriella into him and kissed her forhead.

* * *

"So how did it go man?" Chad asked passing the basketball to Troy. They played one on one at least once a week. They played at the river court near both of their houses.

"You gonna be getting a god daughter." Troy told him. Chad just smiled.

"Really." Troy nodded and Chad hugged him and patted him on the back.

"Thank you so much." Troy got out of his grip and started passing the ball again.

"So hows everything else?" Chad asked him.

"Ok. I guess." Troy shrugged it off.

"No its not." Chad has known Troy for over 20 years. He knows when things are good or not good.

"Im thinking about taking some time off." He stopped the basketball and put it on his hip.

"Time off from what?"

"From basketball." Troy told him.

"Why would you want to do that?" Chad asked him. He couldnt believe what he was hearing.

"Because I have a kid comming and Gabi is still a wreck over Maria dying...and other things. Im not saying Im actually taking a break, its just an idea." Troy said.

"Its whatever you think is best. When you put it that way, it sounds like a good idea." Chad told him. He was the best friend. He wanted the best things for him. If taking a little time off was the thing he needed, he was going to support him.

"I hate making decisions like this. It always screws with me some how." Troy told him. Chad didnt say anything. Nothing really needed to be said.

* * *

Gabriella decided that it was time to get back to work. She needed to do something to keep her mind on something else. She hadnt been at the Alberquere station in a long time. She didnt know what to expect. She walked back to her desk and everything was just the way she left it. The pictures of her and Troy were still there, of the gang, the one of her mother and anna and her together. She didnt remember this one for some odd reason. She just looked at it. Why did it always seem like the people in the picture are trying to mock you. It was saying _Remember this. You will never get this back. Ever._ Gabriella took it off the desk and put it back under the desk.

"Gabriella?" She knew that voice. She turned around to find Jenn standing behind her. When her and Troy first moved back, Gabriella was given an intern to follow her around. That was almost three years ago. Now Jenn is running the place when shes not there. She just started a few months ago. Gabriella forgot that she was comming back to the station.

"Jenny!" She was so happy to see her. She grew up really fast.

"Its so good to see you. Oh my god you're pregnant." Jenn said to her. This is the part that Gabriella hated about being pregnant. People constantly telling her that she was. She knew.

"Yeah. Shes due in November." Gabriella told her.

"Aww. Im so happy for you guys. Hows Troy?"

"Oh you know hes good. Busy training for basketball on the side." Gabriella told her.

"How long have you guys been back?" She asked.

"Almost two months, but we had some things going on and there was no way I could get back into things right away."

"Im sorry Gab. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um. Not right now." Gabriella told her. Jenn nodded and hugged her again.

"Its really good to have you back." She told her.

"Good to be back."

* * *

Gabriella steppd inside her home at eight that night. She will never take so much time off again. She was beat. She just wanted to come home and be with her husband.

"Troy." She called from the front door. She didnt hear anything. She walked into the kitchen and flipped through the mail. Nothing. She dropped the mail back on the counter.

"Troy." She yelled again. Nothing. She opened the fridge. Just left over chinese food from three nights ago.She took it out and threw that away. She walked back out to the hallway and took her coat off and hung it in the closet. She sighed and went back into the kitchen and made some tea. She reached for the phone on the counter and dialed Troys number.

"Hello"

"Hey where are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Im comming up the street now. You ok?" He asked. She sighed. She wasnt sure.

"Yeah Im ok." She mumbled.

"Im pulling in the driveway now. Ill be right there." She hung up the phone and the tea pot whistled, followed by footsteps.

"Hey." She turned around and found Troy in the doorway.

"Hi." She mumbled. She took a mug out from the cabnit a poured her self some tea.

"So did you tell..." she was cut off quickly.

"Yeah. Hes thrilled." Gabriella didnt smile or laugh.

"Thats good."

"Whats up with you?" Troy asked. She put the tea pot down and looked at her husband.

"I dont know. I just...I got back to work today and I just got the feeling I didnt belong." She told him. Jenn has the job that she was used to. All Gabriella did all day was file paper work and signed off on things. She didnt really do much of anything.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Jenn is back at the station and when we were in LA she got the job that I used to have. I dont feel like I have that. Im not the director, Im just the person that file papers." Gabriella made a face.

"Gabs, it was your first day back. It was just a little rough thats all." Troy tired to console her. He didnt know what to say.

"There was also a picture on my desk of my mother that I forgot that I even had." She said shaking her head. Troy walked over and hugged her.

"You have no idea what it felt like when I saw it there. I put it under my desk and all day it haunted me. I knew it was there thats why." She explained.

"Where is it?" Troy asked. Gabriella left the room and came back with the picture in her hand and handed it to Troy. He remembers this picutre. He took it. A long time ago.

"I remember this." Troy told her. Gabriella left the room in a huff.

"Thats great my own husband remembers the stupid thing but I cant. Im a horrible daughter." Troy put the picture back down on the counter and left to get Gabriella.

"Stop blaming your self for everything. None of it is your fault." Troy tried to knock some sense into her.

"Whatever. Im going to bed. I dont feel like talking about this anymore."

"Gabriella." Troy sighed. She turned and faced him on the step.

"Im done." And she went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella found Troy sitting in the island drinking coffee and reading the paper. She didnt say hi to him or anything she just went straight for the tea pot and poured herself a cup.

"Morning." Troy mumbled. Gabriella turned around slightly.

"Good morning." Gabriella said to him.

"So how did you sleep?" Troy asked her as she took a sat across from him.

"Ok. I guess."

"Look. Last night." Troy started.

"I really dont want to talk about it." Gabriella told him.

"The only way that this thing is going to stop haunting you is if you talk about it." Gabriella was the same way when her father died. After he died she started blaming herself for everything she did. If she didnt remember something she would call her self a bad daughter, or she remembered something that he said needed to be done when he was alive, she blamed herself. She never really came out and talked about it, but Troy knew.

"Im late for work." Gabriella got up and headed to the car. She grabbed her bag and threw it in the backseat. Troy followed her out.

"What are you doing for lunch. Let me pick you up." He told her.

"No. Im going to be busy."

"Busy doing what? Filing papers and signing off on things?" Gabriella gave him a look of disgust.

She put the car in drive and started to back out.

"Gabriella come on." She kept driving.

Troy mumbled under his breath and got the keys to his car and headed off to get Gabriella. He was all the way down to the end of their devolpement when he saw her car parked. He parked behind hers and got in the passengers side and hopped in.

Gabriella looked at Troy with tears in her eyes and started to bawl.

"I...I...I cant do it anymore. I hate waking up everyday knowing that shes gone." Gabriella cried. "I feel like everyday is a new challenge. I already have enough as it is with this one." She put her hand on her stomach. Troy pulled her into his arms.

"I want that feeling gone Troy. I want it gone." She cried again. Troy pulled her out of his arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Only you can make that go away."

* * *

"Check it out." Sharpay reached into a pink bag and pulled out a little pink onezie with gems and rinstones and with Super Star written across the chest in glitter.

"Im am not dressing my kid in that." Gabriella said over dinner. They were back at their house again.

"Why not? I made it myself." Sharpay told her.

"I couldnt tell." Gabriella told them scarcastically. Their friends all came over to celebrate Gabriellas 26th birthday. Troy came over and sat next to his glowing wife. He pecked her on the cheek and then looked at what Sharpay had in her hand.

"What the hell is that?" He asked. That was a lot of glitter for a little thing.

"Your daughters new outfit." Sharpay placed it on the table so everyone can see her great work. They all decided to go back out in the living room to talk. Just the six of them. None of them have seen Gabriella so happy. She was finally starting to get back to her old self. They gave Gabriella her gifts. Then they sang happy birthday and had cake. She felt like she was five.

"We still have one more present that you didnt get yet." Troy told Gabriella. She gave him a confused look. Troy went back in to the other room and came back with a box. He handed it to Gabriella and she looked around the outside of the box. It was just black. She opened it and that was the real suprise...

* * *

**I NEED YOUR HELPP!! Im having major writers block. If you could send in your ideas of what you would like to see happen next I would love it. You would be helping me out so much!! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

"oh my god." Gabriella whispered as she saw what lied in the little black box. It was a ring with a diamond in the middle and the sides of the ring had their wedding date and both of their names. She looked back up at Troy.

"When did you do this?" She asked him. She couldnt believe that he got the wedding ring and the engagement ring. Gabriella took both off when she got in the shower a few days ago. When she got back they were gone. She didnt think anything of it. She looked around but still couldnt find them. She gave up and kind of forgot about it until now.

"I stole them from you." Troy told her. Gabriella laughed and she slipped the ring on her finger. It was a sliver band. The engagement rock in the middle and the date and their names engraved on the sides. It was beautiful.

"But the rock, thats not yours." Troy told her. She was confused. It looked and shined just like hers did.

"Then wheres my enagement ring?" She asked.

"Its upstairs back in the box you keep it in." Gabriella looked at her friends who eyes were on her. She looked back at Troy.

"Troy, whos diamond is this?" She asked.

"Its Marias." He told her. How did he find it? She put it in a place where nobody would ever find it. She looked back down at the ring and moved it around her finger. She watched the diamond glitter. She felt that now she always had her mother with her. She looked back at Troy with tears in her eyes. He couldnt tell if she was happy or upset.

"Thank you." She whispered with a smile. She got up and hugged him. It was beautiful.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were doing dishes after everyone left. It was around 11. The sink was running with hot water as Gabriella put the plate under it and washed it off. She ring glisened. She loved it. Troy came behind her and put his arms around her and rested his hand on her growing stomach. She laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Thank you for tonight." She told him softly.

"You deserved it babe." Gabriella turned around and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Troy smiled.

After they were done doing the dishes and putting everything away they decided to relax on the couch before they headed upstairs. Jazz music played soflty in the backround. Gabriella put her feet up on Troys lap and closed her eyes.

"I have to talk to you about something." Troy told her. Gabriellas eyes shot open. He sounded serious.

"Whats up?" She askeda little worried.

"I was thinking about taking time off from basketball to stay home with you and the baby." Gabriellas heart broken in a million pieces. Why would he do that?

"Troy you must be out of your mind if you are even thinking about taking time off. You are the most famous basketball player out there right now. You are on top of you game. You see that." Gabriella pointed to the plaque hanging on the wall. "You deserved that."

The thing she pointed to was the plaque that Troy won for being MVP last year. He was the first one who got the award a walk on year.

"Yeah but that stuff dosent matter as long as Im with you." Troy told her. Gabriella didnt know what to say. It was to sweeet to come back with something good.

"Listen to me." She whispered. "You have worked very hard to get to where you are today. I dont want you to take any time off at all. Hell will break loose if you do."

"Gabs, you are making it sound like forever. Im only going to be gone for the first few weeks, maybe a few months after the baby is born. Thats it. Im going to go back."

"I just dont want you to miss out on something thats all." Gabriella told him.

"Im not going to miss out on anything. I already have everything."

* * *

"Troy Bolton." Ben said as he answered the phone. Over the past two years Ben Adams turned into Troys manager. He handled everything Troy did.

"Hey man." Troy told him. He had to break the news about leaving for awhile.

"So whats going on man?" Ben asked him. Troy imagined the image of Ben in his office right now. He was probably leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his huge black desk and having the black cord phone up against his ear as he was trying to shoot baskets with the little basketball he had on his desk. He had a net on the back of the door.

"I have to talk to about next season. I dont think Im going to be able to make it to trianing, or the first few games of the season." Now the feet that were on Bens desk, Troy imagined them being slammed on the floor in fustration. Ben wasnt really the easy person to break news to.

"Now why the hell not?" He was pissed.

"Gabriella and I are expecting a baby Ben. I want to be here for awhile until we are settled then I will come back."

"Troy, you are a huge part of this team. Your the superstar. You going to throw that away on family? Are you insane? You my friend will be loosing big bucks." Ben told him. That got Troy fired up inside.

"Family always comes first to me. And I dont need the money. I have plenty. Its only practice and the first few games. Thats it. Stop making seem like Im just running out on the team. Dont put all of this on me."

"Troy. You dont understand. The Lakers are the most popular team in the NBA and right now your the most popular player. And now your leaving." Troy was furious. Ben wasnt getting it.

"I want to speak to someone else about this Ben. You are just making me fustrated." Ben hung up the phone and Troy called Charlie, the coach. Thats who he should have called in the first place. Ben just managed everything. Money wise.

"Mr. Bolton. What can I do to help you?" Charlie asked.

"Well..."

* * *

"I have to go to LA." Troy told his wife as he came out from the back office. Gabriella was folding laundry.

"For what?" She asked him.

"I have to have a press conference on why Im taking time off. I have to do it because Im so big." Troy walked up to Gabriella.

"How long do you have to be there?" She asked him putting her arms around his waist.

"A week. I dont want to leave you." He told her.

"Oh no." Gabriella backed away. "I cant go." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well number 1. Im pregnant. I cant fly. Number 2 I have work."

"Then what am I supposed to do then?" He asked her.

"Have fun" She told him.

"Right. Me giving press conference after press conference about why I have to leave. Sounds like a ton of fun." Gabriella giggled.

"Take Chad with you. Get drunk have fun." She told him.

"Do you hear yourself right now?" He asked her.

"Yes I do because after this, your never allowed to leave again." She kissed him and got back to her laundry.

"When do you leave?" She asked him.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Flight 223 to LA not boarding." A voice came over the PA. Troy and Gabriella stood up and walked towards the gate followed by Chad and Talyor. Chad decided to go with his friend. He had nothing else better to do.

"I love you." Troy told his wife.

"I love you to." She kissed him and then he went over to talk to Taylor.

"If anything happens." Troy started off. He was worried leaving Gabriella. He didnt really know why.

"Troy. Its only a week. Whats going to happen. Plus I will watch her." Taylor looked over at Gabriella. "Shes in good hands." Troy nodded and then him and Chad boarded the plane.

"We are free." Taylor told her friend. Gabriella giggled.

"So you hungry?" Taylor asked her.

"Taylor. Im pregnant. Im always hungry." Both girls laughed and headed out to the parking garage and drove to lunch.

* * *

"So have you and Troy thought of any names?" Taylor aske Gabriella after the waitor took their menus away.

"Well we never really talked about it. We have five months to think about it." Gabriella told her.

"Liar. I know you have at least one name picked out." Taylor told her. She has known Gabriella for a long time. She knew that she had an idea.

"I like Sophie. Its cute." She told her.

"Aw. How sweet." Taylor gushed.

"I dont know why I like it so much. I can imagine that she will look just like me with big brown eyes, and tan skin, and the long brown curly hair. She sounds like a Sophie." Gabriella explained to Taylor. She did put a lot of thought into that.

"Aww Gabi." Taylor gushed again.

"So you started shopping for the baby yet?" Taylor asked her.

"No not really. Troy and I were planning to do that after he got back. But I could buy some clothes I guess." Taylor smiled.

"Well thats exactly what we are going to do. I want you to give me a list of things that you would like and we will narrow it down." Thats Taylor for you. Always organized.

* * *

"Troy. Nice to see you again." Charlie stood up next to Ben. Troy landed a few hours ago and headed down to the main office. He was supposed to give the first speech tonight. He cant believe this whole thing got blown out of poportion. None of this was needed.

"Charlie. Ben." Troy shook their hands and took a seat.

"So we just wanted to go over what you are going to say tonight." Ben started off.

"Well Im not telling you anything." Troy told them both.

"Why the hell not?" Ben asked him in disbelief.

"Because you wont agree with what I have to say anyway. I dont want you to coach me. I know what Im going to do." Troy stood up and started for the door. This whole team was starting to get to him.

"Troy." He turned around and saw Ben.

"Ben. Your fired." Troy started to walk out.

"What? Buddy. I got you into this. You wouldnt be this big without me. This is all because of me." Ben explained to him.

"Thats great Ben. But I dont want someone handling my pay or my career if they dont believe that I am doing the right thing." Troy walked out the door and Ben was left standing there.

* * *

"Hey Gabi."

"Hey. How was your flight?" Gabriella asked her husband as she was going through the racks of baby clothes. Her and Taylor wanted to buy at least a little somehting.

"It was fine. I fired Ben." He told her. Gabriella almost dropped the phone.

"Why would you do that? He handles your whole career." She was kind of mad at him for firing Ben. She will agree. Ben is an asshole. But hes taken good care of Troy with his career and everything.

"Because Gabs. He didnt think me taking time off wat the right choice right now. He thought that it would be bad for me. I dont want someone being my manager if they dont believe in what I do." Troy explained to his wife.

"Well what are you going to do now?" She asked him.

"Find a new one." Gabriella stopped looking. She started walking down the aisle in the mall. Pacing back and fourth. What were they going to do now?

"Troy you better do it while your in LA." She was pissed.

"I know I will. Please dont be mad." He pleaded to her.

"Well you firing the person who makes things go round in your buisness and handles your cash flow is now gone. Yeah Im a little pissed." Gabriella didnt know why he would do that. She understands that he doesnt believe its a good idea but you dont have to fire him. Its dumb.

"Gabriella..." She cut him off.

"I have to go." and she hung up the phone.

* * *

"Gabriella come on your going to miss it." Taylor called from the living room. Troys first press conference was about to come on. Gabriella was still livid from what he did today. She walked out to the living room anyway and sat next to Taylor on the couch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome number 18 of the LA Lakers. Mr. Troy Bolton." The Newscaster said and they switched to the press conference in LA.

"Thank you all for comming." Troy started off. People were standing on the sides of him. Chad, the coach, and a few other players. No sign of Ben.

"I was asked to speak to you all tonight about my departure from the LA Lakers for a few months." Troy looked out into the camera. He was hoping that she was watching.

"My wife and I are expecting a baby and I need to be with them until some things settle down." He told everyone. Flashes of white appered on his face as he made his speech.

"This is not for good. Just so you all can understand. Its only for a few months. Chad Danforth," Troy looked over to his friend. "Will take the spot of being the captin until I get back." He looked back at the press.

"This is the right thing for me to do right now. Gabriella." Gabriella looked up at Troy for the first time since as she was watching this. She was playing with the string comming out from the pillow.

"I love you. And whatever happens we can face it together." **(I know thats from OTH. But you still get it.)** Troy stepped down and shook the coachs hand and shook Chads hand and the other players. It felt really good to finally have that out. Troy looked at his coach.

"Thats the only one Im doing." He told him. The coach looked shocked.

"You have the rest of the week." He told his player.

"I think these people get it. Im going home. Tonight."

* * *

** I am really sorry for not having this out sooner. I have had writers block and I had school, then my coumpter crashed. But I really hope that you all like this. PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Im going to head home. I have had enough." Gabriella said getting off Taylors couch. She got her purse off the coffee table and headed to the front door.

"Gab. Dont take it out on him. He was trying to do the right thing." Taylor tried to explain to her.

"I know. I just want to go home and be myself for a while. Ill talk to you tomorrow." Gabriella hugged her friend and got into her car to go home.

She was driving home and her phone rang. She picked it off the dash board and read the name _Troy. _She wasnt in the mood to talk to him so she let it go. She pulled into the drive way and went upstairs and ran herself a bath. She relaxed in the bath for a little, then got out. She went down stairs and made some tea and turned the TV on. All the news channels were talking about Troys speech. This could hurt the Lakers huge for the first half of the season. Gabriella turned it off and went upstairs and went to bed. She closed her eyes and put a hand on her stomach. She put her hand on the other side of the bed and it was empty. No Troy.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Charlie asked him. There were flashes everywhere comming from cameras. There were reporters sticking out thier microphones trying to get at least a little whisper from the conversation they were having.

"I quit." Troy told him walking off the stage and heading out to the hallway. He didnt get very far.

"What do you mean you're quiting?" Charlie asked him. Troy turned around.

"Im done with all of this. I dont need all this stress. Im starting a family and I dont think that it is right to my wife or my kid if Im never home half the year because of basketball. I love the game, but my family comes first." Troy explained to him.

"We will give you a million bonous if you stay." Charlie told him.

"I wouldnt stay if you gave me all the money the NBA had." He told his coach.

"Im proud of you Bolton. You have figured something out that most people dont figure out for another 20 years." He told him. "You're not a greety one. You're right. Family comes first." Troy nodded.

"Ill go clean out my locker then." Troy pushed through the glass door and out into the busy streets of LA to hail a taxi.

* * *

"Crap." Troy shouted in fustration. We was in LAX airport trying to get home. He was done with all of this. He shouldnt have to explain why he is taking time off. He just was for family purposes.

"Whats wrong." Chad asked him.

"She wont pick up her phone. What time is it?" He asked Chad.

"It almost 12." Chad said looking down at his silver watch. Troy thought he was going to explode. He needed to get home. Now. He walked over to the departures screen to see when the next plane was. He ran his hand through his hair and took out his phone and called Taylor.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Where is she?" Troy asked her.

"Troy? Shes at home. She left after the press conference." She told him. She was almost half asleep.

"Is she ok?" He asked concerned.

"I think she is. You made her worried after you fired your manager and took off." She told him again. Troy was so angry with himself.

"Damn. Ok me and Chad are on the next flight home. Do you want to talk to him." She said yes and he handed the phone over to his best friend as Chad handed his phone to Troy. He tried calling Gabriella again. No answer. He called the house it rang a few times but still the answering machine picked it up. Gabriellas voice came on.

_Hi. You reached Troy and Gabriella we're not here right now but leave a message and we will get back to you...BEEP_

"Gabriella its me. Pick up the phone." Nothing for a few seconds."Ok me and Chad are on the first flight home. Im done with all of this. I said what I needed to say. Ill see you in a little bit. I love you Gabi." He took the phone away from his ear and pressed end.

* * *

Gabriella woke up with morning sickness again. She knew it was bad, but she never thought it was this bad. Troy wasnt there. She felt so alone. She had no one there to hold her hair or rub her back. She was lonely. It was the first time in a long time she fellt that. She leaned against the bath tub and cried. She held her stomach as she sobbed. She heared the phone ring in the other room. She took a deep breath and wipped her tears. She saw Troys name on the caller ID. She wanted to talk to him.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Oh god. Your ok. Where have you been?" She loved how concerned he was about her.

"I was just sick." She told him. There was a moment of silence. He could hear her getting upset on the other end of the line.

"I miss you." She started to cry into the phone. His heart sank.

"I miss you to." He said.

"Im sorry I got mad at you...Its just...Its fustrating thats all." She explained you. She wasnt really sure how to put it into words how she felt.

"I know. Im working on it." He explained to her.

"Where are you now." She asked.

"Well I am pulling onto our street." He told her. She was confused.

"What do you mean. Your supposed to be in LA...I..." She was confused. She walked over to the window and looked out to see Troys black jag pulling up to the front of the house.

"Oh my god." She whispered into the phone. She didnt end the call. She just threw the phone on the bed and ran downstairs and opened the front door and rushed out to her husband who was getting out of the car. She ran up and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He deepened the kiss and they kept going.

"You want to finish this inside?" She asked. He nodded and they continued into the house.

* * *

The two of them were laying on their king sized bed. Troy had a hand on his daughter. Gabriella put her hand on top of his hand.

"So are you going to tell me why you are home six days earlier." She asked him.

"I cant do it anymore Gabriella." He had finally hit that point in his career that he wanted to stop.

"What do you mean you cant?" She asked him sitting up from her spot on the bed.

"They offered me a million to stay." He told her.

"Your telling me you quit?" She asked him. Gabriella got up from the bed and starting pacing back and forth in the bedroom with her hands on her back. Gaining this weight was taking a toll on her back.

"Gabriella my future isnt in the NBA right now. I lived that for 2 and a half years. That was one chapter in my life. The next on is my family. I did this for us." He told her.

"A million dollars." She shook her head. What is he doing. Troy got up and put his hands on her shoulder to calm her down.

"My family right now is the most important thing in my life. You and the baby. Money doesnt matter to me. Do you know how much I have made over the past 2 years. We are going to be fine." He assured her.

"You're positive that this is what you want to do?" She asked him. He nodded.

"How did I get so lucky. I mean your throwing away your dream for me." She still couldnt believe it.

"Im not throwing it away. I already had it. Its done. Now," He pulled Gabriella close. "This is my dream."

"Well then this is my dream to." She kissed him

* * *

Gabriella found Troy sitting in the office. It had been about a week since the whole Laker thing happened. It was all over the sports shows.

"You want to go out to lunch?"Gabriellla asked him standing in the doorway. Troy didnt turn around to face her. He sat in front of his computer screen.

"Sure." He was still looking at the computer screen. Gabriella tilted her head.

"You OK?" She asked him. Troy snapped out of it a little. He sat up and spun the chair around and looked at his wife.

"Oh yeah. Im fine." She walked over to the computer screen and saw the e-mail that was in Troys inbox.

"Whats that?" She asked curiously.

"They want me to coach." He told her. She knew.

"Are you serious? You told them no already." She told her husband. She was a little upset that they were comming after him again. Troy looked at Gabriella with a smirk on his face.

"Dont." She told him and walked out of the room and to the kitchen and got her purse off the counter.

"Gabriella." He said when he came out. She looked up and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Troy. Dont do this again." She told him.

"Gabriella. I want to do this again. Its something different. Its close to home. The pay isnt that bad." He looked deeply into her eyes. She knew he wanted to do this.

"I dont want you to have those memories of your father when you go back there."

"I wont." Gabriella sighed.

"Then what do you have to loose."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked into the East High. It was just like they remembered it. They havent been there since they graduated. They walked hand and hand. At the end of the hallway there was the Trophy case with the huge Trophy with the gold basketball on the top. The plaque read.

_East High School Division Champs 2007-2008_

_"_I remember that day like it was yesterday." Gabriella said as she looked at the Trophy.

"I remember standing in the stands with Taylor. God that was so nerve racking. Then that finalshot was made and the rest is history." She squeezed Troys hand tight.

"You were the one who made that happen." He leaded her on and they kept walking.

The gym was exactly the same. The lights were off, except for couple white ones that highlighted EAST HIGH on the floor. There were a rack of basketballs near the doors to the locker room. Gabriella got one off the rack and threw it at Troy.

"Show me what you got."

"No you show me." He told her.

"A pregnant women playing basketball, yeah, that doesnt sound that good." They both laughed and Troy sunk the basketball with out any effort at all. He looked up to see his basketball jersey hanging on the wall. BOLTON 14. They put that up there after he made it in the NBA. It was a huge thing for the school. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key.

"Should we go in?"

The office, was like everything else. Exactly the same. Nothing really changes in six years The assistant coaches office was locked up, and empty. He hadnt met him yet. This office used to be his fathers. Its kind of wierd. He sat down in the swivel chair and Gabriella sat in the chair across from him.

"I remember when Chad and I had the great idea to throw Toliet paper around the gym right after the big game our senior year. It was the game that got us into the finals. It was just me and him, we snuck in around 11 at night using my dads keys that I took."

"Troy Bolton. You dont come off as that type!" Gabriella joked.

"My dad was so pissed. I remember me sitting in that chair where you are and Chad in the other one and he yelled and yelled and yelled." Troy looked back at Gabriella.

"It took him a while to figure out it was us though. But when he did. Wow. All hell broke loose" Gabriella laughed. She remembered when that happened. She rememberd Troy calling her late at night to cancel thier date for the next night because the team had extra practice.

"As much as I hated him at that point, I wouldnt have that moment taken away." He laughed a little to the flash back. They sat in silence. Troy looked back up at Gabriella.

"You were made for this job." She told him. "This is what you were ment to do. I feel it." Troy smiled. He felt that to.

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon and Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Zeke were helping move boxes into the new office. Chad and Taylor went to LA a few weeks early. Troy just had boxes with pictures, and he was able to find his dads old play book in the attic upstairs at his house. He hung the picture on the wall of the team back in senior year before the big game. The picture of him and Gabriella at a party a few years back, and the picture of him and his dad were sitting safetly on his desk. He felt like that had to be there.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Zeke asked Troy.

"Ready as I will ever be." Troy told him.

"So am I." Troy gave him a very confused look.

Zeke walked over to the office across the hall from Troys. He didnt even notice the name tag on the front of the door.

COACH BAYLOR.

"Get out." Troy said. Zeke nodded his head.

"They e-mailed me to. Guess they want the Vets in here." Troy laughed. He couldnt believe it. Him and one of his best friends working together to get the Wildcats back in shape.

For the first time in a long time, Troy felt like he was at home.

**Finally. Im sorry it took me so long. Please Please PLease REVIEW!and keep the ideas comming.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright Wildcats line up." Troy yelled when he stepped into the wildcat gym. The team lined up. He walked down the line and looked at each one of them.

"You know not to long ago I was in your very spot. I stood on this line." He told them. He looked up on the wall and saw the number 14. He looked back at the team.

"I also hung that jersey on the wall. Can you beat that?" The team gave him a blank stare.

"OK. Well we have a lot of work to do so run. Sucides. Now. Line up." The team went over to the other line and got ready. Troy blew the whistle and they were off. He couldnt believe that only a few years before, that was him. It was hard to believe.

"How they looking?" Troy turned around to find Zeke walking in behind him.

"Not bad." Troy blew the whistle again. They were off.

"Dude I still cant believe that was me only a few years ago." Troy told his friend.

"Tell me about it. I feel old." Zeke told him. Troy laughed. He blew the whistle twice and the team took the bench.

* * *

"You ready?" Sharpay asked Gabriella when she answered the phone. Gabriella was dragged into going baby shopping.Sharpay insisted on taking her. She told them it was something that she wanted to do with Troy, but sheinsisted. She finally gave in.

"Yeah I just have to get my shoes." Gabriella walked back to the bedroom. Sharpay followed. Gabriella grabbed the black heels from the closet and sat down on her bed and slipped her shoes on.

"Where did you find this?" Sharpay asked taking a picture off the night stand. It was a picture from gaduation day and Troy and Gabriella are together. They looked adorable.

"Troy found it in one of the boxes. He found a bunch of them actually." Gabriella stood up from the bed and walked over to one of the shelfs that was in the room and took a box off of it and brought it over to the bed. The pictures were filled with memories of high school. Parties, games, musicals. They came across one of Troy and his dad. Mr. Bolton had an arm around his sun. Both holding the trophy.

"Im guessing he saw this one." Sharpay stated. Gabriella nodded.

"That explains that its on the bottom of the box." Gabriella giggled.

"Did you hear from him yet?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"He was kinda nervous this morning. He wasnt sure if it was going to be like how it was when he was in high school you know?" Sharpay nodded. Sharpay looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was close to 4.

"Ok we have to go." Gabriella grabbed her bag and they went out to Sharpays car.

* * *

"Alright. Our first game is in two weeks. We have a lot of work to do. I want you in here during free period and a few hours after school. I mean it. Go shower up." The team hooted and hollered as they went into the locker room. Troy and Zeke followed them back to the offices.

Troy took out the old play book that he found in the attic and flipped through it. He remember the plays. The last one in the book was the one that won them the game senior year. It was all in his fathers handwriting. Troy closed it and put it back in the cabnit. He looked down at his phone and called Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs."

"Hi babe." He smiled when he heared her voice. He hadnt heard it all day.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Im fine. Im out shopping with the Sharpay. I wanted to do it with you though." She told him.

"Did you tellher that?" He asked.

"Troy...come on." She told him. He knew that was a stupid question. Sharpay didnt care what either of them said. She was still going to do it anyway. Thats they way she has always been.

"Troy." Troy looked up and found Zeke in the doorway.

"Gabs hold on a second." He told his wife.

"Whats up man?" He asked his friend.

"Dinner at our house tonight around six or so. You guys good?" He asked.

"Gabs are we going to..." He asked his wife.

"Already told Shar we were." Troy looked back at Zeke and he nodded. Zeke put out his hand and headed out. Troy could hear the team slamming the lockers and talking and shouting in the locker room. Troy got up and closed the door and contiuned the conversation.

"I miss you." He told her.

"I miss you to. But ill see you in a little bit."

"Well I got to go. I have to finish up here and then I will head over to Sharpay and Zekes."

"Ok. Sounds good babe. I love you."

"I love you to." He hung up the phone and continued the work in the office.

* * *

"How about this one?" Sharpay asked her friend. Another stroller. Gabriella saw enough strollers. She cant put her kid in a simple one, they are so elaborate. This one had an ipod speaker on the top of it.

"NO!" She crossed her arms over her baby bump.

"Gabriella you need a stroller." Sharpay told her.

"Yeah. I know. But i dont want one with all of that stuff. Can we look at clothes maybe. Me and Troy were going to look at this stuff. Please." She pleaded.

"Fine." The next half hour the three girls spent looking at baby clothes. They got a few little dresses and pink shirts with bunnys and ducks on them. Finally they decided to leave so they can go back to the house and start dinner.

"One thing I hate about this pregnancy is that it whips you out way to fast." She told Sharpay. Gabriella put her elbow on the arm rest and put her head on her hand.

"And a huge headache." Sharpay laughed as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Thank god I dont have to do that yet." Gabriella laughed. Sharpay was in for a rude awakening.

"Lets just get to your house...I miss my husband." Sharpay smiled and they turned right at the light and headed back to her house.

* * *

The two men sat on the couch and went over game plans. The laker game was comming on in a few minutes. Chad was playing tonight. With the beers on the coffee table Troy and Zeke sat down and made a game plan. Before they knew it Xs and Os were all over the white paper.

"Did you see that Jones kid today?" Troy asked Zeke. He nodded.

"Im thinking about starting him in next thursdays game." Troy told Zeke.

"But hes a sophmore. You think hes ready?" He asked Troy.

"I know when I see a good kid when I see him. This kid has talent." Troy told him.

"You know better them I would. Go for it man." Troy put his name on the circle on the first line on the court.

"Hello." Troy heard Gabriellas voice and got up from the couch and went meet her at the front door.

"Hello beautiful." She made a weak laughed and walked into Troys arms.

"You ok?" He asked her. He brushed the side of her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Just tired and a little headache. Thats all. Im fine." Troy kissed her head.

"So how did it go?" Gabriella asked as she walked out to the kitchen to see if Sharpay needed any help.

"It went really good, but they need a lot of work." He told Gabriella.

"And who better to get them into shape then the former Laker himself." She laughed.

"Yeah right." He joked.

"Shar. You need any help?" Gabriella asked her. She still had her arm wrapped around Troys waist.

"Yeah can you cut up the lettece for me. Its in the fridge." Sharpay said as she put the chicken in the oven. Thats really all Sharpay knew how to do. Zeke prepared everything, she just warmed it up.

"Im gonna head out and watch the game." Troy kissed Gabriella.

"Alright babe." Gabriella walked over to the side of the sink and took the plastic wrap off the lettece and took the knife and sliced it in half. She then cut it in fours. Her eyes started to become heavy. She nodded her head and with that the knife cut her hand. She quickly came back up and realized her hand was bleeding.

"Crap." She whispered to herself as she ran it under the water. Her hand hurt really bad.

"Gabs. What are you doing. Oh my god. Gabriella. What did you do?" Sharpay asked as she ran over to Gabriellas side.

"I cut my hand open. I...my eyes got heavy. I dosed off for a second and the next thing I knew my hand was bleeding." The water was still running and her hand was still bleeding.

"TROY!" Sharpay yelled as she got a dish towel from off the counter. She wrapped Gabriella left hand in it.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. He saw Gabriella holding her hand tight.

"What happened?" He asked his wife.

"My eyes got heavy. I couldnt keep them open. I dosed off for a second. And then my hand." She lifted it up a little so he could see it.

"Come over here." He turned the light on and opened the towel to look at Gabriellas hand. Her hand was throbbing. It hurt so bad.

"Babe. You need stiches. You cut it really deep." Gabriella put her head back in anger. This never happened before.

"Shar. Im sorry about dinner." Gabriella told Sharpay.

"Dont worry about it. Another night." Troy got Gabriellas coat and threw it over her shoulders and leaded her out to the car. She held her hand tightly.

* * *

"Oh Gabriella." Troy told her as he brushed the side of her hair. She was crying once they got out to the car.

"I dont want to go."She told him.

"Go where honey?" He asked her.

"To the hospital. I dont want to go there." Troy knew exactly why. He sighed.

"Gabbi. We have to go there. You have to get these stitches. Its not going to stop." He took her left hand and opened the towel that was wrapped around it. It was drenched in blood.

"Troy please dont make me go there." Gabriella pleaded.

"Gabriella listen to me. You have to go. You have to over come this. You already did." He told her.

"I thought I did. But I dont want to go there. I dont want to go back there and know that is where she died. I ca...I ca...I cant." She sobbed. Troy wipped the tears away on her face.

"Gabriella, sooner or later you are going to have to go there. We are having the baby there. You have to go." Gabriella nodded and Troy started the car.

"Troy wait!" She yelled. He looked back at her.

"What?" He asked a little annoyed.

"She kicked." She told him.

"What?"

"She kicked." She took his hand and placed it on her growing stomach. Troy was speechless. That was his baby. His daughter.

"I cant believe it." Gabriella moved her hand around her stomach. Troy smiled. She looked back at him and wipped the rest of the tears away on her face.

"Ok. Im ready." Troy put the car in park and drove back to the hospital.

* * *

"Do you need anything?" Troy asked Gabriella once they got back home.She fell asleep in the car and he took her upstairs where she woke up. She needed a total of 32 stitches. Troy felt bad. She was in a lot of pain.

"No. Im ok for right now." She put a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. Troy left the room and went downstairs to get something to eat. It was about 830. It was still really early. He sat down on the couch and turned on sports center. Chads face appered on the screen. He played a hell of a game that night.

"What could have been." Troy said to himself. He knew that he made the right decision to stay with Gabriella. He loved Gabriella a lot more then basketball. The decision he made he got the best of both worlds. Gabriella was his main priority right now. She needed him, and he needed her. The phone rang so he got up off the couch and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey man." It was his best friend.

"So how did it go?" Troy was wondering since the game started. This was the first game without him starting in the past two years.

"They all missed you. Its not the same."

"Well I did watch it." Troy told him.

"And..."

"You did great out there man. Althought I think I would have rather been there then where I actually was." Troy told him.

"Why what happened?"

"Gabriella was helping Sharpay make dinner and she cut her hand open with a knife. We were sitting in the ER watching the game." Troy explained to him.

"Oh my god. Is she ok?"

"She will be. Dude, you have no idea how hard it was for me to see her in that much pain and not being able to do anything about it."

"I have the same thing with Taylor. Dont worry man it will be ok. Hows everything with my god daughter?" Chad asked him.

"Everything is fine man." Troy assured him.

"Did you guys find a name yet?"

"We havent talked about it yet. We will soon though." He told him.

"Well, we will come home when shes born. I wont miss it. I promise." Troy smiled. Chad will always be there for him, no matter where he was.

"Listen man I have to go do this press conference. I call you later ok?"

"Yeah. Tell everyone I said hi." Troy told him.

"Will do man. Take it easy." Then the line went dead. Troy put the phone back on the hook and walked back upstairs to Gabriella. He could be in LA right now about to give a press conference. He could be signing autographs and smiling for pictures. He could be with his friends in the locker room talking about the game. He could be the one on ESPN right now.

What could have been.

* * *

**Im sorry about being late updating. Im really busy. But last night and tonight i saw HSM3 and it was so good. I will try to get theseout earlier I promise. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

"How about this one?" Troy asked his wife. She dragged him out baby shopping for the 3rd time this week. Everytime they went to a different store because they could never find anything they liked.

"Its to much." Gabriella walked around the stroller. She didnt understand why they put so much stuff on these things. If she were the baby it would have scarred her.

"Gabriella. Can we just buy one already and move on?" Troy begged. If he saw one more stroller....

"That one." Gabriella pointed out and walked over to the one sitting on the display. It had pooh bear and piglet and tigger on it. It was perfect for a litte girl. It had none of the obnoxious things on it. It was yellow and pink and it was perfect.

"You sure this is what you want?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded her head and Troy pick up the box and put it in the cart.

"Now for the crib." Gabriella said looking over at the other aisle where the cribs are.

"Uh. No we dont need one." Troy told her trying not to make it obvious that he was hiding something.

"Well where do you want her to sleep on the floor?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"Well no. But lets just look at something else right now. We can come back later." He told her and kept pushing the cart. Sharpay Zeke Chad and Taylor already told him that they were going to buy the crib for them for the baby shower. Along with other things to. But it was hard to hid things from Gabriella because she always found out.

"Fine. She followed him down to where the blankets and things were. They were looking through things when they heard a loud, but happy squeal.

"SOPHIE GET BACK HERE NOW!" They heard a women yell. Troy and Gabriella turned around from where they were and saw a little girl running through the racks of clothes in the store. She giggled as she ran in and out of the clothes. The little girl found it funny. Troy and Gabriella laughed and continued looking.

"I like that name." Troy told Gabriella. She turned to him.

"What name?" She asked.

"Sophie." Gabriella smiled. She loved that name to. She has for awhile. She couldnt believe that he like the name to.

"I like it to." Gabriella told him. Troy leaned against the shelf as Gabriella sorted through blankets.

"I can see her as a Sophie." He started off. Gabriella smiled. So could she.

"With your long brown curls and tan skin, and her big brown eyes." Gabriella couldnt believe that he was think the same thing that she was a few months ago.

"Then lets do it." Gabriella told him. Troy smiled.

"Sophia Bolton. Its perfect."

* * *

"You know the drill. Line up." Zeke told the team and they all stood on the line.

"Coach Bolton will be here later, so Im going to give you the starting line up for Thursdays game." Zeke flipped through the play book and read the names allowed. Then finally he got to the last name on the list.

"JONES." The team looked down the line at him. _Sophmore? Starting? That cant be._ Those were just some of the thoughts that were going through some of the players minds.

"Coach. Im not ready yet. Its just my Sophmore year, I mean, none of the sophmores from last year started..." Tyler Jones was offically confused. Why would they start him? He didnt think that he was that good.

"Wasnt my decision kid. Take it up with Coach Bolton. Now get a ball and get running." The team hussled over to the rack and starting dribbling. Troy showed up at the last ten minutes of practice.

"How did the shopping go man?" Zeke joked around.

"It went fine." Troy snapped and he patted Zeke on the back who was still laughing and headed back to his office. He answered a few e-mails and made a few phone calls. He called Chad back who left him a voice mail earlier. The team barged in about 10 minutes later. Troy was still on the phone when Tyler Jones was standing in the doorway.

"Chad man Ill call you back later." He hung up the phone and stood up from his seat.

"Mr. Jones. What can I do you for?" He asked Troy walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it with both of his hands in his pockets.

"I was just wondering why you started me on Thursdays game. No sophmore has ever started since...." Troy cut him off.

"Me?" He asked. Tyler just laughed.

"I was going to say I couldnt remember." Troy laughed. He looked back up at Tyler.

"You have talent kid. I want you to use it. You impressed me last week. I want you to use that talent to win us a game." Tyler smiled.

"Thanks Coach." Tyler ran out the door and back to his locker.

"Anytime." He called back. That kid reminded him a lot of himself.

* * *

"Where do we even start?" Gabriella asked Troy. They were standing in the babies room and they were about to start painting. Yellow. They didnt want to go for pink so yellow worked for right now.

"You start over on that wall and I will get this one." Gabriella nodded and headed over to the right wall. They painted for a while. Before they knew it the first coat was done. They both sat down on the couch and took a break.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" Troy asked it. It was one and he was hungry.

"Sure. Let me just go and change." She tried to get up off the couch but couldnt do it. She had gotten so big it was hard to get up off of anything.

"Hold on." Troy got up and and took Gabriellas hands in his and pulled her up.

"What would I do with out you?" She asked. Troy kissed her.

"Who knows."

"Ill be right down." She hobbled upstairs and went over to the phone to call Sharpay.

"We will be there in 20 minutes. Everything ok?" He asked.

"Everythings great. Chad and Taylor just got here about an hour ago and everyone else has been here." Sharpay told him.

"Great. We will be there soon." Troy hung up the phone and went upstairs to get Gabriella.

"Hey put something nice on." He told her. She gave him a confused look.

"Um why?" She asked. She just like wearing her sweat pants all the time. It was comfortable for her.

"Because we are going somewhere nice for lunch. Your going to love it." Gabriella sighed and went back into her closet.

"Theres just one promblem." She told him. He walked behind her and put his hands on her waist.

"And that would be?"

"None of my 'nice things' fit anymore."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella pulled into Sharpay and Zeke devolpment. Gabriella was confused.

"Why are we going here?" She asked.

"I have to get something from Zeke for the game on Thursday. He has my book and I want to grab it from him so I can go over things." He explained to her. She nodded and continued to look out the window. They pulled into the drive way and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey guys." Sharpay answered the door with her little dog princess. Troy and Gabriella hated that dog. It was very annoying.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella hugged her friend.

"How you feeling?" Sharpapy asked her.

"Fat." Gabriella replied. Sharpay laughed.

"Come on. The playbook is out here. Zeke ran out to get something so he left it with me." Troy put an arm around Gabriella and kissed her head, and walked out to the living room.

'SURPISE!!!!" Everyone shouted. Gabriella was stunned. All of her friends were in Sharpays living room. There were ballons and banners reading ITS A GIRL! There were piles of gifts in the corner and food was put out. Gabriella started to cry and Troy pulled her in his arms and kissed her cheek. Gabriella came back up and looked at everyone. The person that caught her eye though was Taylor and Chad.

"You're here?" She asked them. They came up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you think i would miss my bestfriends baby shower?" Taylor asked her. She laughed and then when she saw Chad she started to cry again.

"You shouldnt be here. You should be in LA." She told him. He laughed.

"This is important right now. But if you dont want me here...."

"NO!" Gabriella shouted. They all laughed. "Dont leave on me Danforth." They both smiled and he hugged her. Chad was always like a brother to Gabriella. She had no idea what she woud do without him.

Gabriella turned back to her husband who had his arms crossed against his chest and was smiling at her.

"You knew?' She asked.

"Oh yeah. I helped plan. I had to stall." She laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you to. So much."

* * *

Gabriella sat down in the rocking chair and opened her gifts, with Troy right beside her. There were a ton of them. Highchairs, another stoller, clothes, toys, food, a car seat and then the big gift.

"Gabi This is from all of us." Zeke and Chad rolled out a white crib from the dinning room. It had a little pooh bear mobile over it. It was adorable. They even had the bedding that they picked out from the other day in there. Thats why she couldnt find it.

"Oh my god."She whispered as she covered her mouth with her hands. This crib was absolutey perfect. She ran her fingers on the sides of it.

"You like it?' Taylor asked her. Gabriella turned to her with tears in her eyes.

"I love it." Everyone laughed and gave Troy and Gabriella a hug.

Zeke made a cake for Troy and Gabriella that was white with pink frosting and yellow flowers on it that read CONGRATS TROY AND GABRIELLA. They cut the cake and everyone had a piece of it. Mrs. Bolton brought old pictures of Troy when he was a baby. He was adorable. Gabriella made fun of him in everyone. Finally around six everyone started to leave. Gabriella and Troy stood at the door thanking everyone for the gifts. The six of them where left.

It hasnt been the six of them in a few months because Chad and Taylor left for LA. They missed having them around. They all sat around drinking wine, excpet for Gabriella, and talking about the old days. It was a lot of fun. After that they all helped load the car and clean up.

"Gabriella. Dont pick that up." Troy stopped her as she was trying to pick up the car seat.

"Troy Im pregnant, not weak." She told him.

"Well Im not taking any chances." He kissed her as he walked the carseat back out to the car.

"Shar, what can I do?" She asked.

"Nothing." She told her.

"No really I want to do something. You did all of this..." Gabriella was cut off.

"Gabi. Really. Dont do anything. Just sit down a realx for a change." Gabriella walked back out to the living room as she watched the guys pick up everything and take it to the car. Taylor came over and sat down next to her.

"So how is everything?" she asked.

"Everything is fine." Gabriella said rubbing her stomach. Sohpie was kicking up a storm.

"When are you due?" Taylor lost track of everything.

"About 2 months. Im getting really excited." Gabriella gushed.

"Did you find a name yet?" Taylor asked.

"We did. But we arnt going to tell anyone until after she is born." Gabriella smiled. She loved making people wait.

"Well we are flying home for it so dont wil be here." Taylor assured her.

"Even if Chad has a game?" She asked.

"Ill leave him behind and he can come later." Both of the girls laughed.

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey you ready to go. Cars loaded up." Troy told Gabriella.

"Yeah. I just have to get off the couch first." Gabriella scooted forward and finally she put out her hand and Troy helped her up.

"Thanks baby." Gabriella turned to Taylor.

"Come on. Walk out with me." Taylor got up and walked out to the car with her friend. Gabriella got into the passengers side of the car and put her arm out the window.

"When are you guys heading home." Tomorrow morning, first thing. Chad has a game so we have to get home. Gabriella nodded. She wouldnt be seeing Taylor or Chad for another two months or so. She hated it.

"YOu have no idea how much it ment to me that you were here today." Gabriella started to cry. She didnt want to say good bye to her best friend.

"You can thank your husband for that one." Taylor pointed to Troy who was behind her in the drivers seat. Gabriella giggled.

"Oh ill thank him alright." Both of the girls laughed.

'Take care of that baby for me ok?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella nodded her head.

"Don worry about that." Taylor walked away back inside before she lost it.

"You guys didnt open my gift." Chad said once he got up to the car. He handed Gabriella a bag and she pulled out a red and white jersey. It was a baby wildcat uniform with Troys old number on it. They have never seen one of these before.

"They dont even make those." Chad told him. Gabriella held the jersey in her hand.  "But I have connections." Gabriella started to cry again.

"Thank you so much." She hugged Chad from where he was in her seat, and he kissed her cheek. He walked over to Troys side of the car and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks man for everything." Troy told him.

"You take care of her for me you hear me Botlon?" Troy nodded.

"Ill see you in November." Chad walked back into the house and Troy got back in the car and put his seat belt on.

"You ready Gabi?" He asked. Gabriella was still looking at the Wildcat uniform. She didnt know how he was able to do that. This was the best gift she had gotten so far for Sophie. She has a part of her Daddys youth with her.

"Yeah Im ready." Troy backed the car out of the driveway and headed home.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriella was sitting down at her desk answering e-mails. She is interviewing for a person to take her place when she is on leave. None of the people she has seen so far seemed right. She was going to be gone for a few months so she wanted to have this person be the right one to take over. She interviewed about 6 people today. They were ok. She looked at the clock it was 5:15. She had to be at East High in the next 45 minutes. tonight was the first night that Troy was coaching. The big game. She logged off and grabbed her bag from under her desk. She turned off the light in her office and headed out the door. She dropped off the stack of papers on her bosses desk about the applicants. She headed out to her car and drove to East High.

Gabriella got out of her car at 5:45. She wanted to see Troy before the game. He had been nervous all week. He didnt want to mess it up. Gabriella stepped through the doors of East High. Wierd. She felt like she was in High School again. A trip back in time. It was odd. There were GO WILDCATS banners all over the hallways. Gabriella remembered when she used to paint those posters then hang them up after school. She remembers the pep rallys and the after game parties. She missed those days. She headed for the locker room and found all the guys getting ready. Everyone was there except for her husband.

Gabriella knocked on Zekes door.

"Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella smiled. She liked when people called her that.

"Have you by any chance seen my husband?" She asked him. Zeke thought for a second.

"I saw him about 15 minutes ago. I have no idea where he is. Everything ok?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to see him before the game. Is Sharpay here?" She asked him.

"Yeah she should be out there." He told her.

"Thanks." She left Zekes office and headed for the locker room door that lead out to the hallway. She knew where her husband was. It was the only place he could ever get his thoughts straight. She opened the door that lead to the school roof. She hasnt been up here in years. She hobbled up the stone steps and turned to find Troy.

"I knew you be up here." Gabriella said putting her bag down near the little bench. Troy tuned around and smiled.

"I figured you would." Troy told her. Gabriella looked around the roof. After they left they didnt keep it very nice. Most of the plants were either dead or half eaten. She remembers when her and Troy used to come up here when they were in high school and just talk. It was a nice escape. Now its not much of anything.

"What happened up here?" Gabriella asked. She picked up a dead leaf from the ground and played with it in her hand.

"The science club graduated with us so I guess everyone forgot about it." Troy told her. She laughed. The wind blew in and her hair started to blow in the wind.

"So why are you up here and not down there with the team?" She already knew why, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I just wanted to think. And I cant think with a bunch of teenagers slaming lockers and talking trash to each other." He told her.

"Well I remember when you used to do that." Gabriella told him. He smiled a small smile.

"I just needed some time to my self. So I came up here where I did lots of thinking in the past. It helps." Troy told her.

"Oh really. So what did you think about?" She asked him as she walked closer to him.

"You. All the time." He put his hands on her arms and kissed her.

"Good. Because I came up here to think about you to." She kissed him again and ran her fingers through his hair. He dipped her down and she broke the kiss.

"Troy. You cant do this Im like 200 pounds." She told him.

"You not gonna fall." He pulled her back up. "I always got you."

* * *

Troy walked back into the locker room and found the team standing together. He smiled. They were more then ready.

"WILDCATS. GET OUT THERE!!!" Troy shouted at them and they all cheered and ran out of the locker room.

"That will get them going." Zeke told Troy as they followed the team out to the gym.

The team got the basketballs and were dribbling them and shooting from the foul line. Troy and Zeke walked over to the other side and shook the other coachs hands. They got back and they ran the first play. 16 minutes.

"So hows the search comming?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as the buzzer rang to start off the game.

"Not good. I dont like any of them." Gabriella told her.

"Gabs, you only need a person for four months. Its not that long. Dont be picky." Sharpay told her.

"Like you have any room to talk." Sharpay nugged her and they both laughed.

"No I will find someone. Soon I hope. I only have a few more weeks and I leave." Gabriella told her.

"Dont worry you will. I promise." Gabriella smiled and got her eyes back on the game.

"JONES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Troy yelled at Tyler who was not going for the ball at all. "IF YOU DONT START GOING FOR THE BALL YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" Troy yelled back. He stopped and thought for a minute. He was turning into his father. Troy called a time out and the team came in.

"Coach just take me out. I told you I wasnt ready." Tyler said once they got to the bench.

"No you are. Im not taking you out yet. Get back in there." Troy demanded. They broke and went back on the court. Time in.

"LETS GO WILDCATS!!!!! WOOOO." The cheerleaders yellled as they wove their pom poms in the air. They crowd was getting restless. They started to get on their feet. The score was tied 13-13. It was still early.

"Come on guys." Gabriella whispered under her breath. She has been having so many flashbacks since she stepped foot in this building earlier today. She was having the same thoughts and feelings as if Troy were actually playing in the game. She was always worried that he would get hurt, or something else would happen.

The buzzer rang and they team headed back to the locker rooms. They were still tied. The Wildcats took a seat in the locker room as Troy and Zeke walked in.

"You guys are doing good." Zeke started off. "But you have to work on the defence. Thats horrible at this point." Troy spoke up.

"You guys are running all over the place not following the plays. Dont be thinking about the after party or things for tomorrow. Get in that game. You hear me?" Troy shouted.

"Yes coach." They all mumbled. Troy straigtened his tie.

"Get back out there." The team got up slowly. Troy had to get them going.

"I said....GET OUT THERE NOW!" He yelled at them. They all ran back out and starting running again.

"I think you won the title of the words biggest ass hole right now man." Zeke told Troy.

"Well, it got them going didnt it?" Zeke smilled and nodded as they walked back out to the court. The cheerleaders where doing some cheers and the music was playing in the background. They Wildcat fans were on their feet cheering and shouting. Troy looked up in the stands to see Gabriella clapping and shouting. She saw him and winked. He smiled and they got back out into the game. The buzzer rang. 16 minutes.

* * *

The game ened with the score of 29-28. They lost. The team went back in and changed while Troy walked back to his office. He just sat in his chair and thought. There was a knock on the door and a tall blonde haired kid walked in.

"Coach." Troy looked up to see Tyler Jones yet again standing in the doorway.

"Im sorry I didnt play my best tonight." He started off. "I told you I wasnt ready." Troy got up from his seat and walked over to Tyler.

"You were more then ready. Your head just wasnt in the game at all." Troy told him. Tylers head dropped.

"Something you want to tell me?" Troy asked. Tyler shook his head.

"No. Im fine. Can you just give me another chance in Mondays game?" He asked. Troy nodded.

"I already planed on it. But a little bit of advice." Troy started of. "Give your self a good hour to be mentally ready for a game. Listen to music, run, do what ever you have to do to get in that place." Troy told him.

"Thank you coach. I wont let you down next time. I promise." Jones ran out of the office. Troy grabbed his back pack and slug it over one shoulder and walked out. He walked back out onto the court where he saw his wife, Sharpay, and Zeke.

"There he is." Gabriella said once she saw Troy. She walked over slowly and threw her arms around his neck.

"You did so good tonight baby." She whispered in his ear. Troy kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered back.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella.

"I am. I didnt eat dinner." Gabriella spoke up. She looked at Troy.

"Yeah I didnt eat either." He told her.

"Where should we do dinner then?" Sharpay asked them.

"We can just go to the diner on 4th street because its alreay 8." Gabriella told them.

"Sounds good. We will meet you guys there." Zeke put his arm around his wife and they walked out of the gym. Leaving only Troy and Gabriella.

"Tonight I finally realized that I am my fathers son in everyway." Troy told Gabriella. He was holding both of her hands as they stood in the gym.

"Troy. come on. Dont do this again." She told him.

"Im serious. When I yelled at that Jones kid tonight, I felt like my father. He was always yelling at me." Troy got basketball and started shooting.

"You are nothing like him. We talk about this everytime you play. It has to stop." Gabriella told him. He wasnt paying attention. He was still shooting the ball. They ball went through the basket and Gabriella caught it when it came out.

"Listen to me. You did so good tonight. A lot better then your father ever did. I saw how you treated Tyler. You are an awsome coach. Dont beat your self up all the time." Gabriella pushed the ball back into his hands and walked out of the gym.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked her.

"Im going to my car to meet Sharpay and Zeke." She snapped.

"Gabriella." Troy called. He dropped the ball and picked up the backpack and ran after her. He was grateful that she didnt move as fast anymore because he catched up to her.

"Im sorry I made you upset." He told her. She crossed her arms accross her chest and let him talk.

"But I dont think that I can ever get him out of my mind when I coach or play. He will always be there haunting me. I have tried to let go but I cant." He explained to her.

"I just hate seeing you beating your self up all the time over little things like this." She told him. He didnt say anything. She pushed her self up on her toes and gave him a kiss. She took his hand in hers. They walked back out to the car and drove to the diner. They didnt speak about it again.

* * *

"Gabriella Bolton?" Gabriella looked up from her paper work and saw a little blonde girl standing in her doorway.

"Are you Jamie?" She asked. The girl nodded. Gabriella stood up and shook her hand.

"How are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Im good." She answered. Gabriella could tell that she was nervous.

"Well here, sit down." Gabriella pointed to the chair and Jamie sat down.

"So how old are you?' Gabriella asked.

"Im 23." She answered.

"Do you have any background in TV production?" Gabriella asked her. The girl shook her head.

"No but I want to learn." She told her. This was new. Every person that she has interviewed knew a little something in production. This girl didnt.

"Well thats a good thing because this is the perfect place to learn in Tv. Now Im looking for someone to fill my spot when I leave. It involves getting everything together for that afternoon show at 5 and getting the things semi together for the 11 o'clock news. Can you do that?' She asked her. The girl shook her head again.

"Like I said Mrs. Bolton." She said kindly.

"Gabriella." She corrected.

"Ok, Gabriella. I have no background at all in this. But I would really like to learn if you showed me. Im a really fast learner. I know I could pick it up." Gabriella looked at the little blonde girl. She had a soft voice when she spoke and she was very shy. This girl reminded her a lot of herself.

"You're hired."

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

"IT FINALLY HAPPENED!!!" Gabriella squeeled into the phone.

"What happned?" Troy asked when he picked up the phone. He was doing some work on the computer at the school.

"I finally found someone to take over for me. Shes perfect." Gabriella gushed.

"Well its about time." Troy told her. He was grateful that the search was over. Gabriella had been stressing over this for a long time now.

"She has no background what so ever. But Troy this girl, she reminds me of myself. So I decided to give her a chance. I mean come on it can be that hard to teach her?" Gabriella told him. It was a challenge for her. This was able to take her mind off of things.

"Well if your up for it. Gabriella Im really happy for you." He told her. He really was. He knew how excited she must be.

"Thanks baby." She told him.

"I think Im going to be working a little late today so I wont be home till around 8 or so. I have a lot of stuff that needs to get done. Are you going to be ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Im staying here anyway for a little bit." She told him. She had to respond to all of those people that they didnt get the job. That was the part Gabriella hated.

"Ok. Well look I have to go. Ill call you in a little bit. I love you." He told her.

"Love you to. Bye." She hung up the phone and swung around in her chair and opened her e-mail.

* * *

Troy sat in his office. He was going through old plays and responding to e-mails and such. He had a faculty meeting at four right after practice was over. He heard the boys come in and heard the locker doors slamming. He stood up and walked into the locker room. The guys were slamming and trash talking and talking about the Lakers and the other basketball teams. Troy took it all in at that point. That was him six years ago. It was kinda hard to believe. Now hes married and has a kid on the way. Time flys by so fast.

"Reliving those days?" He snapped out of his day dream when he heard Zekes voice. He turned around to see his good friend.

"Yeah man." Troy stood there with his legs apart and his arms crossed against his chest. "Those were the days."

The team practiced then the meeting, which was nothing important. After that Zeke had went home and the team had been gone for a few hours. Troy stepped into the gym and picking up a ball. He bounced it a few times then he crossed in through his legs and pretended that he was playing a huge game. He put his hand out like he was blocking some one then switched it up and rebounded. Then finally he jumppd a the bag slid into the hoop. It landed on the floor with a huge bang. Silence. No one else was there. That was the part Troy missed the most about the Lakers. That feeling you get when you score and the team is on their feet hooting and hollering. He missed that, more then he thought. He picked up the ball again and kept shooting. The gym was like his sancturary. He could think here. He was comfortable. He thought on the court when his dad died and took that anger out on the ball, when he was a kid after a game that he had lost, he let the anger out my slamming the ball as hard as he could on the court.

"Looking good Coach!" someone called. Troy smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Gabriella.

"Well I got out of work and it was 7:30. And I figured that you would still be here." She told him putting her bag down on one of the bleachers and started walking towards him.

"You always know where I am dont you?" He asked her. She shurgged.

"Its my job that I know." She told him. He smiled again.

"Well I was just about to leave anyway." He told her. She nodded.

"Then lets get out of here then."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella drove to a ice cream shop close by the school. They sat at one of the tables as Gabriella told Troy all about Jamie.

"She sounds great." Troy told her.

"Yeah she is. The only thing is that I have less then a month to teach her everything I know." She told him taking a lick off of his chocolate cone.

"You will get it done. You always have." He told her. She smiled.

"Thank you." She put her head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" He asked her.

"Exhausted." She told him. This pregnancy is a kick in the butt.

"Come on. Lets go home." They walked back to the parking lot and they got in their seperate cars and drove home.

Troy unlocked the front door and Gabriella followed in behind him.

"Alright. Im going to bed." She kissed him. She was still standing on the step. He put his hands on her waist.

"I barley saw you at all today." He told her. She sighed. She ran her hand through his air.

"Honey I know. But I am so tired. Plus tomorrow is Saturday and we both dont have anywork that needs to be done so we can spend the whole day together."She told him. "And we can finish the babys room." She told him.

"Sounds great. Tory said scarcastically and kissed her one more time before she walked up the stairs again and off to bed.

* * *

"So what exactly has to get done?" Troy asked her as they stood in Sophies room. The paint was on the walls and the old sheets they used were still laying on the ground. The blue tape was still taped to the walls.

"We we have to do one more coat, then bring everything else in. It shouldnt take long." She told him. She bent down to open the paint but soon got back up. She had a painfull look on her face.

"You ok?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah its just when I bent down I got a huge cramp." She said putting a hand on her growing stomach.

"Gabs just go and lay down for a bit. I dont want you doing any work." Troy told her. She looked like that one hurt and he didnt want her to have that pain again. He wasnt going to take a chance.

"No. Im fine. Theres a lot to do and I want to help." She fired back.

"Gabriella go lay down." He demanded.

"I told you Im fine." She bent down again but she stayed bent over. She put her hand on the bottom of her stomach.

"See. You're not fine." Troy told her ask he helped her back up.

"She just kicked me that time thats all."She mumbled. She hated when he was right. Hated it.

"Gabs. Go lay down and I will finish painting. Ill tell you when Im done ok." She nodded and waddled back into their room down the hall. Troy opened the paint can and poured the paint and started to spread it all over the walls.

About an hour later Troy was finally done. Gabriella was right, the walls do look a lot better with a second coat of paint. The room was kind of small, but for Sophies needs it would be fine. Troy thought again about all of the baby stuff that has been sitting in the garage. There was a ton of it. He couldnt lift all of it himself, and there was no way Gabriella was going to do it. He needed help. He went downstairs and called Zeke and Sharpay. They told him they would be over in a half hour. Troy could relax until then. He walked upstairs back into their room and found the TV on with a sleeping Gabriella in the bed.

Troy turned the TV off and crawled onto the bed. He laid next to Gabriella and ran his hands through her hair. She was so beautiful. He wondered how he got so lucky to find her. She was always there for him. He loved her. She started to stir and finally opened her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey beautiful." She smiled and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you done already?" She asked him quietly.

"Yeah and Zeke and Sharpay are going to come over to help me move the furniture soon up here." He told her.

"What Im not good enough?" She joked with him.

"Well seeing as you cant even open a paint can without her hurting you, I wouldnt think that moving furniture upstairs would be a good idea." Gabriella giggled.

"How is she by the way?" He asked her putting a hand on her stomach.

"Shes fine. She just hurt me a little thats all." She told him. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I just got a little worried. I hate to see you in pain." He told her.

"Likewise."

The two of them laid in bed for a little while. Troy held Gabriella in his arms as they watched a movie on the plasma screen. A little while later they heard the doorbellring. Gabriella was half asleep.

"who is it?" She mumbled in his arms.

"Its probably Sharpay and Zeke. Ill go get it." He told her. He got up from the bed leaving Gabriella and walked downstairs. He opened the door to find the two of them.

"Hey." Sharpay said when he opened the door. She stepped inside and gave Troy and hug and kiss on the cheek. "Wheres Gabriella?" She asked him.

"Upstairs half asleep. I dont think she feels that great, but she wont tell me that." He told her. Sharpay ran upstairs to see her friend while the two guys went out into the garage to start moving some things.

"Hellllooo." Sharpay announced as she walked into the room. "Hows my little pregnant friend doing today?" Sharpay asked in that little squeeky voice she has.

"Go away." Gabriella mumbled into her pillow. She was laying the other way. Sharpay came over and bounced on the bed.

"Oh my god. Please do not bounce. It upsets her." Gabriella told Sharpay.

"Im sorry hun." She told her. Sharpay made her self comfortable as she leaned back on one of the pillows and watched the TV.

"What are we watching?" She asked her. Gabriella sat up and proped her back up against the headboard. She threw her hair in a bun and looked up at the TV.

"I have no idea." She told her. Gabriella put her hands on her stomach. There was the pain again. She wasnt sure what was going on with her today. The pain didnt really feel like she was kicking her. It felt more like an upset stomach type of thing.

"You ok?" Sharpay asked Gabriella once she saw that her face had become strucken with pain.

"Yeah Im fine. Shes just really fiesty today." Gabriella laid her head back on the pillow.

"Where are the guys?" She asked her friend.

"They went to get the furniture. I should probably go and help." Sharpay got off the bed and walked out of the room. Gabriella got up as well and walked out with her. Gabriella kept one hand on her back as she waddled. She had really bad back pain to.

"Comming through." Zeke announced as they carried up the crib that their friends had brought them. They placed it in the room and Zeke and Sharpay walked out to get the next thing leaving Troy and Gabriella.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked her pulling her close. She smiled up at him.

"Im fine. Dont worry." She assured him. He kissed her forehead.

"I always worry about you." She smiled and Troy went down stairs. Gabriella went over to the little closet and started hanging up some of the baby clothes people had bought her. There were little pink dresses and little footy pajamas. There were little bows for her hair that were thrown into the mix of clothes. Gabriella smiled as she hung up the clothes. She couldnt wait to dress Sophie up in those.

The three of them came back up with a dresser and Sharpay had a hammer and was going to hang up the picutures in the room. Gabriella decided on a pooh theme room. So thats what Sharpay and Taylor got her. They were the only ones who really knew what the actual theme was.

The next few hours where putting clothes away, hanging up pictures and trying to figure out how to put things together. Finally they decided to call it a day and order some pizza and just relax. The Lakers were comming on soon anyway and Chad was playing. Sharpay and Zeke drove to get the pizza and Troy and Gabriella were left at the house. THey were up in the babies room putting the finishing touches on things. Gabriella was reaching into the crib to put the blankets in and the little toys. She reached to far and felt the pain in her stomach again. It struck hard this time. She put her hand on the railing of the crib and leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Troy." She was able to whisper. The pain was strong. She couldnt handle this one. He turned around to find Gabriella with her hand on the railing with her head down and hand on her stomach breathing deeply.

"Oh my god." He mumbled. He dropped what he was doing and ran over to Gabriella. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her up. She looked like she was going to cry. The pain was so strong. She never felt anything like it. She was still breathing heavy.

"What happened?" He asked her. She was still breathing deep.

"Gabi, calm down ok. You're alright." He tired to sooth her. she nodded and finally was able to calm down.

"I was putting things in her crib and I reached over and a huge pain hit me in my lower adomend. Troy it really hurts." She told him. She put her head down and breathed.

"Do you think you're in labor?" He asked her.

"I dont know. I dont know what to do." She panicked. She never thought about what she would do when it actually happened.

"Sweetheart. You have to calm down ok?" He put his hands on her face. She had sweat on her forehead. "Im going to go and get the keys downstairs and Im going to call Sharpay to tell her to meet us there. I want you to just relax ok." She nodded. He took her hand and lead her downstairs. He put her in the car and went back into get the keys. He backed out of the garage and called Sharpay.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Troy got out and went to the other side to get Gabriella.

"You ok?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I havent had any pain since we left the house." She told him. "Maybe its just a false alarm."

"We are still going to get you checked out." He pulled her out of the car and they walked into the ER.

* * *

"Gabriella. I didnt think I would see you for another month." Dr. B said when she came into the room. Gabriella was laying on the bed and Troy was right next to her holding her hand.

"What brings you two here." Gabriella explained to her what had happend, and what has been happening all day.

"Ok well let me take a look to see whats going on." Gabriella put her legs up and took a deep breath. She put her head back and looked up to the ceiling. Troy put his hand on her forehead an stroked her hair back then kissed her hand.

"Well you're not dialated so that means you're not in labor." Gabriella let out a huge breath. Thank god.

"Are you under a lot of stress Gabriella?" Dr. B. asked her.

"I have a lot going on with work.' She told the Dr.

"That explains the false labor. I want you to take it easy. At work dont do so much. At home, do nothing. I want you to carry full term. Ok?" Dr. B told Gabriella. She nodded.

"Ok. So I will see you in four weeks." Dr. B. got up off the stool and walked out. Gabriella turned to Troy who was still holding her hand.

"What am I going to do? I have to help Jamie get ready and everything else that has to get done. Paper work an...."

"Listen to me. You have to slow down. You will get all of these things down in the next four weeks but in small steps ok?" He told her soothingly. She nodded.

"You scared the crap out of me you know that?" Troy asked her. Gabriella laughed.

"I was scared to. I wasnt ready for this to happen tonight." She told him. He smiled.

"Come on. Lets go."

* * *

**My longest chapter yet!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey mama." Sharpay said once she saw her friend come out of the room. Troy had his arm wrapped around her neck and she had her body against his. Shes looked exhausted.

"So no baby?" She asked Gabriella.

"No baby." Gabriella told her.

"You ok?" Sharpay asked. She knew how scared Gabriella must have been. She wasnt prepared at all.

"I will be." Troy kissed the top of her head.

"You stay here and I will go sign out ok?" Troy told her. Gabriella nodded and she took a seat next to Sharpay.

"I was so scarred. I didnt know what to do. I just..." Gabriella couldnt find the words. Sharpay rubbed her back.

"It was only a false alarm. Now you know what to expect when it happens for real. Take this as a good thing." She told her best friend. Gabriella took another deep breath and rubbed her stomach.

"Ill try to." She told her.

"I called Taylor when you were back there. I told her I would call her if I knew it was actually happening. Shes with Chad at the game." Sharpay told her. Gabriella put her hand out and Sharpay handed her the phone. She went through the contacts and found Taylors name and pressed send. It rang for a little and then a panicked voice came over the phone.

"Sharpay. Is she ok? Whats going on?" Taylor threw out 10 questions at once.

"Tay its me." Gabriella said weakly into the phone.

"Oh god. Are you ok? Whats going on?" She asked the same questions again.

"It was false labor. Its from all the stress of everything." She told her. She could hear Tay let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella wanted to cry.

"Um, I think so. I was just really scarred." She told Taylor.

"Honey Im so sorry. But is it a good thing that it didnt happen tonight?" Taylor asked her.

"Yeah it is. I was no where near ready." She told her. Gabriella deep down inside though was very dissapointed.

"Well dont do so much. You have to take it easy." Taylor told her. Gabriella sighed.

"I know Tay." Gabriella put her head back on the wall and put her hand on her forehead. She was so tired, and felt like she was just going to loose it any minute. She turned her head and Troy was sitting next to Sharpay talking to her.

"Do you want me to come home?" She asked her.

"No way. You are staying there. You're only allowed to come home when its really happening." Gabriella demanded. Gabriella could hear Taylor laugh a little.

"Well Im going to let you go but if you need anything, or you need me at home you...." Gabriella cut her off.

"Call you. Yes I know Tay." Taylor smiled on the other side.

"Ok well I love you and Ill talk to you later." Taylor told her.

"Love you to. Bye." Gabriella hung up the phone then put her elbows on her legs and sighed. Her head was in her hand and she was breathing deep again.

"You alright?" Troy asked her worridely as he rubbed her back. Gabriella looked back up with tears in her eyes.

"I just want to go home." Gabriella told him. He nodded.

"Ok." He whispered. He helped her up out of the seat and walked out with her to the car. He opend the door andshe got in and leaned back. Sharpay knelt down to talk to her.

"You call me if you need anything ok?" Gabriella was already hating everyone saying that. She nodded.

"I will." She told her.

"Ill stop by tomorrow." She told him. She stood back up and looked at Troy.

"Zeke dropped the food off at the house for you guys." Troy smiled. He was so greatful that he had a friend like Sharpay, even if she was annoying at almost everything she does.

"Thanks Shar." He hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

"Bye Daddy." She called and Troy got into the car adn started the engine. He looked over at his wife who was playing with her hands. He took one and squeezed it. She looked up and looked like she was about to loose it.

"That pain, was horrible." She told him. He laughed a little.

"That was the false stuff to. Just imagine what its really going to feel like." He laughed. She laughed a little to.

"For that comment, Im making sure that I break your hand when Im in labor." She joked with him.

"I would love to see you try." She giggled and he kissed her head.

"Im not going to lie. I kinda wanted it to happen tonight. When I knew that it could possibly happen, I got excited but at the same time," Troy cut her off.

"You were scarred and didnt know what to do?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Exactly." She smiled. He understood her.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Bolton how are you today?" Jamie asked her when she walked into the office. Gabriella had papers and bags in her hands. Jamie saw that she was struggling and took some things off of her.

"Thank you Jamie, and please call me Gabriella." She told her as she walked behind the desk.

"Ok." Jamie put the bags on the ground.

"Listen, we have a little bit of a prombelm. I have to take it easy because over the weekend I went into false labor." Gabriella started off. Jamie had a look of terror on her face.

"Oh..my god, are you ok?" She asked.

"Jamie Im fine. But I cant do as much as I used to so...." Gabriella opened the door and a tall man in his early 20s walked in. He was kind of geeky.

"Jamie meet David. You are going to shadow him for a few weeks and I will supervise." Gabriella had both of her hands on his shoulders and smiled. Jamie looked into Davids eyes.

"Im Jamie." She said once she stood up and shook his hand. David looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Im David." Gabriella could tell that this was a good match. She was proud of herself. Gabriella clapped her hands together.

"Alright. David, take her out to the studio and give her the crash course of the equpiment out there. I have to send out a memo and then I will meet you two out there Ok?" David nodded and opened the door.

"This was Ms. Jamie." Jamie smiled and walked out the door. David turned to Gabriella and mouthed 'Thank You' Gabriella giggled. She mouthed back 'Your Welcome.' She sat down at her desk and started to type up the memo.

* * *

"WILDCATS PAIR UP!" Troy yelled through the gym. The pairs started passing the basketball back and forth up the gym. Troy had them run laps and suicides. Finally Troy let them take a break.

"Alright we have a huge game tomorrow. Jones." He looked over to Tyler who was holding his side.

"You're gonna start again. The same starting line up as last game. Show me what you got tomorrow. For the seniors and juniors. There will be scouts comming tomorrow. I dont want to scare you but they are the same scouts that found me all those years ago. Be afriad." The team gave him a blank look. Troy smiled.

"Guys Im kidding." He laughed. Everyone laughed again. "Hit the showers guys." The team ran back into the locker room and Troy and Zeke were left.

"So how was the rest of the weekened?" He asked him. Troy picked up a basketball and made a basket.

"Quiet. Saturday was enough excitement for a while." he told him. Zeke nodded and started to bounce a basketball.

"I nver got to thank you for comming over and helping us out. You guys were a life saver." Zeke smiled.

"Man, no promblem at all. We are always here for you guys. You know that." He patted him on the back and Troy looked at the time.

"I have to pick up Gabriella from work. Ill talk to you tonight." Troy ran back into the locker room and got his things and drove to the studio.

* * *

"Hey Elaine." Troy said when he opened the doors to the Alberqurque station.

"Mr. Troy Bolton. I havent seen you around here in a long time." Elaine got up from her desk chair and stood up and gave Troy a hug.

"Congradulations on that little baby girl by the way." She told him.

"Thank you. Do you know where I can find her?" He asked her.

"She hasent left that chair in her office all day. I think shes afriad to get up." Troy laughed. He patted the desk and thanked Elaine and headed back to Gabriellas office. He knocked on the door and he heared his voice and turned the knob and walked in.

"Hey baby." Troy appered in the door with flowers. Gabriella smiled.

"Hi babe." She went to go get up but Troy quickly stopped her.

"Just sit down. You're fine." He put the 12 roses on her desk. She picked them up and smelled them.

"Their beautiful. Thank you." She told him.

"You're welcome." He kissed her then took the seat accross her from the desk.

"So Elaine told me you didnt leave this room all day." He told her. She laughed.

"Did she now?" She asked. He just looked at her.

"I did get up. I went to check on David and Jamie. Hes teaching her everything since I cant get around that great. I feel kind of bad that I just dumped her on him, but I dont think he minds." She laughed. So did Troy.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"Shes doing great. Shes not one to lie either. She picks things up really fast." He smiled. He had a feeling this girl was going to be good.

"Hey I have been thinking about something." She started off leaning across the desk.

"Shoot" He told her.

"Im thinking about not comming back after the baby." She told him.

"Why would you do that?' He asked.

"I dont know. I mean shes gonna need me, and whos going to watch her during the day. My moms not around niether is Sharpay or your mom during the day. You're at school. Who is going to watch her. Me. And plus I dont think I want to come back after I have her. I wont want to leave her." Gabriella explained. "Plus Jamie is doing so well I think that she would make a great full time replacement." Troy just looked at her. He said nothing.

"I know you have something to say about this." He shook his head.

"You're right about everything. You always are. I say go ahead and do it." He told her. She turned the computer screen and it showed a memo.

"I have been trying to write this all day. Its my letter of resignation. It never sounds right. This is why I havent left." Troy smiled.

"That explains alot." Gabriella giggled.

"Im going to have to think about it and take care of it tomorrow. I want to go home now." Gabriella flipped the screen back to her and saved the document. She shut the computer off and spun the chair around and put her shoes back on. She put her hands on the arms of the chair and pushed herself up. Troy got up to help her because she was having trouble. She got really big, and it was hard to move on her small body. Gabriella picked the roses up off the desk and put her coat on.

"Lets get out of here." She told her husband. He opened the door and she walked out then took his hand in hers.

"Ill see you tomorrow Elaine." Gabriella siad to her friend at the front desk.

"Bye sweety. Ill see you later to Troy." She flirted. He laughed again. Elaine was a sweet older lady. Always so nice.

"I hope." Troy called back and they walked out the front doors

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Jamie can I see you for a second." Gabriella yelled from her chair in the office. Its been two weeks since she made her decision to leave to studio after the baby. Jamie came in laughing.

"Whats up Gabriella." She asked happily.

"Close the door Jame." Gabriella told her. A look of fear came across Jamies face. She closed the door and sat down in the seat. She looked terrified.

"You look like you just saw a gost." Gabriella told her. Jamie swallowed and shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" She asked her.

"Jamie, calm down you are not in trouble at all, and you're not going to get fired." Jamie was so relieved. She sat back in her chair and started to feel comfortable again.

"Oh my god. You scared the crap out of me." She proclaimed. Gabriella laughed then put her hands on her huge stomach.

"Listen. I do want to talk to you about something." Gabriella started off.

"Whats up?" Jamie asked.

"After I have the baby, I decided not to come back." Gabriella told her. Gabriella became really close with Jamie. She was like the little sister she never had.

"Oh." Jamie sounded dissapointed. She didnt want Gabriella to leave.

"But I thought about and I also talked to the boss about it, and I made a decision." Jamie got that confused look on her face.

"Jamie, the past month and a half you have impressed me so much. I remeber when you came in here, no experience. Now look at you...you're a pro. I am so proud of you. Thats why I have decided for you to take my space....permetaly." Jamie jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" She asked Gabriella. Gabriella nodded. Jamie fell back in her chair.

"Oh my god. Do you really want me to have this?" She asked Gabriella again. Gabriella simply nodded. Jamie looked like she was going to start crying.

"Jamie, you are a very smart and bright girl. You have great ideas that the producers have loved and used in the past. You have them wrapped around your finger. Your in girl." Gabriella smiled and Jamie got up from her seat.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" She hugged a very big Gabriella and ran out of the office.

"I have to call my mom!" She ran out and Gabriella laughed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked her friend.

"I am packing some things away in my office." Gabriella told her. She put a bunch of books in a brown cardboard box.

"How about I come pick you up and take you and my god-daughter out to lunch!" Sharpay offered. Gabriella looked around her office. There was stuff everywhere. It was a mess and she wanted to clean it all up, but then again she was hungry and she could use a break.

"Sure. I might as well." Gabriella sighed into the phone.

"Give me 15 minutes." Sharpay hung up the phone and Gabriella ended the call. Five minutes later, her husband called.

"Hey baby." She said when she answered.

"Hey, what are you doing for lunch. How about we go out." he told her.

"Oh honey I would love to, but i made plans with Shar. But maybe dinner?" Gabriella asked in a low voice.

"We have the game tonight. But definately after." Gabriella giggled. She was banging stuff around because of the packing she was doing.

"Whats that noise?" Troy asked her.

"Im packing boxes?' She asked questionably.

"You shouldnt be lifting anything heavy." He told her. She was always trying to do things that she shouldnt be doing.

"Oh calm down. Davids putting the things in my car. Im only packing." She told him annoyingly. She was so tired of him always on her about being careful. She wasnt going to break.

"So are you comming to the game tonight?" He asked her.

"I plan to. Im gonna be here a little later because of all the packing. I want to get everything done. But other then that I am absoulutely going to be there." She told him.

"Are you ready?" Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay with her hands on her hips, waiting, in the doorway.

"Hey baby I have to go Sharpay is here. Ill call you when I get back to the office." She told him.

"Ok. I love you." He said.

"Love you to. Bye." She hung up the phone and got her bag off of the seat and waddled over to Sharpay.

"Lets go." Gabriella said.

"I swear everytime I see you, you're 10 times bigger." Sharpay told her.

"Oh thanks a lot." Gabriella said making a left down the hallway. Sharpay was close behind her.

"Elaine Im going to lunch. If Jamie needs anything tell her to just call ok?" She told her. Elaine nodded.

"Dont worry sugar I will." The two girls walked out into the parking lot and headed to Sharpays car.

* * *

"Ill just have the house salad and a water please." Gabriella said as she handed the menu to the waiter. He nodded and ran off back into the kitchen.

"So i told Jamie toady." Gabriella told her friend. Sharpays face lit up.

"and...?"

"She was so suprised and happy. I was so happy I could make her day. Shes a bright kid." Gabriella told her. She sat back in her seat and put a hand on her stomach. Sophie kicked her.

"You alright?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella nodded.

"Oh yeah. She just kicked me thats all. She might be a dancer with all the kicking she does." Both girls laughed and their drinks came out.

"Have you talked to Taylor at all?" Sharpay asked her.

"Last week. Her and Chad are really busy. With what I have no idea." Gabriella said taking a sip of her water. Sharpay nodded.

"Are you going to the game tonight?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay nodded again as she took a sip of her soda.

"Yes I am. Do you want me to pick you up?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah that would be great. Im going to be at the office anyway packing some things up. Then I can just come back and get my car.

"Sounds good." Then the waiter came out with their lunch

* * *

"Wildcats. Coach Bolton. After school be in the gym for a half hour practice. Where your away jersey and be ready to leave on the bus by 4:30." Troy announced over the loud speaker right before 13th period. He forgot to annouce it at the practice yesterday. Troy got off the loud speaker and headed to his mail box. There were letters from U of A and the university of California. He opened both of them. oth were for Brandon Smith. He was a senior this year and the scouts were all over him. Troy read the letter and they read that both he had a full ride through college if he played for both. Troy smiled. He put them back in the envolope and headed out of the office. He walked into his office and called Zeke to come in so they can talk about this with Brandon before they left for the game.

An hour later the team came rolling in.

"BRANDO!" Troy yelled in the locker room. Brandon popped his head out of the divider. Troy put out in finger and motioned him to come over here.

"Whats going on coach?" He asked shirtless in his office. Zeke held both of the envolopes in his hand.

"These came today." Zeke handed them to him and Brandon opened the U of A one.

"They want me to play." He announced suprised. "But when did they..." He was confused.

"Last weeks game. I called them. I have connections and had them come down. They love you man." Troy said slapping his shoulder. Brandon smiled.

"University of California?" He asked again. He never even knew these schools were intersted.

"Came two weeks ago. Like we said. Connections." Brandon smiled.

"You son have a choice to make." Troy told him. Brandon nodded and walked out with both of the papers.

"Brandon!" Troy called as he walked out.

"I know what you are going through. If you want to talk Im here." Brandon nodded and went back and put his jeresy on.

* * *

Gabriella paced in her office. Ever since lunch her stomach was doing flips. She also had major cramps. But they were in and out. She didnt think that they were contractions but she wasnt sure. She kept her mind off of it as she packed things up. David came in and put boxes in the car. He never picked up that she was a little off. At 6:30 Sharpay appeared in the office as planned to pick her up to go to the game.

"Hey kiddo." Sharpay said as she walked in. Gabriella was sitting in her chair trying to figure things out.

"Hey." She said.

"You ok? You look pale." Sharpay asked her as she walked closer. Gabriella nodded.

"I have had stomach pains in and out since lunch. I cant tell if its just the food or the baby." She told her.

"But you havent had one shooting pain like before though right?" Gabriella nodded.

"I think its the food though. Ill be fine. Lets get out of here." Gabriella got up and got her bag and shut the lights off.

"What about the other boxes? Dont we have to take those?" She asked.

"No. Davids taking care of it for me." Gabriella told her and they headed out to the car for the 30 minute drive to the away gave against WEST.

As they were driving Gabriella kept her hands on her stomach. She arched her back when a pain came. Sharpay was starting to get nervous.

"Do you just want to go back to the house. Ill stay with you." Sharpay offered. Gabriella looked at her.

"Of course not. We are going to the game. I told you that I am fine." Gabriella rubbed her stomach. She wasnt sure if she was.

"Alright." Sharpay turned onto the highway and made their way to WEST.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE YOU THE WEST HIGH KNIGHTTTSSS!!!!" The announcer shouted. The people stood up and cheered. Gabriella and Sharpay climed up on the bleachers adn sat with the rest of the parents and students of east high.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE EAST HIGH WILDDDCATTS!!!" Gabriella and Sharpay stood and cheered when they announced. Gabriella felt a pain in her stomach again. This was definatley not the food. She was sure of it.

Troy and the team came out and the team started shooting baskets on the court. Troy looked up and saw Gabriellla and smiled. She winked at him. She didnt want to look like she was in pain or in anyway look unsure. She didnt want to worry him.

They played the first 14 minutes of the game. Gabriella sat down and held her stomach. She couldnt concentrate. The things that she was having were definately contractions. She was almost postive now. They kept getting stronger.

"JONES GET THAT BALL" Troy yelled as he pointed down court with the clipboard in his hand. He was furious. It was almost half time and they were down 10 points. The team was not working together...at all.

"GOD DAMIT!!!JONES GET OVER HERE." Tyler jogged over to the bench and stood in front of Troy.

"Sit." He said. Tyler threw on his warm up jacket and sat down furious. there was less then a minutes left before they go back to the locker room. Sharpay looked over to Gabriella who had her head down and was breathing heavy.

"Gabbi, whats wrong?" She asked her. Gabriella lifted her head.

"Shes comming. Now." She breathed deeply again.

"Oh god. Ok. breath in and out ok. Ill get Troy." Sharpay stood up and ran down the bleachers and ran onto the court. She got to Zeke first. Troy was yelling at someone halfway down the court.

"Go get him. Gabriella went into labor." Less then 30 seconds left in the half. Zeke pushed the clipboard in Sharpays hands as Sharpay was calling an ambulence. Zeke ran down and the team stood up not knowing what was going on.

"TROY!" Zeke yelled. He turned to him.

"Gabi." Was all he said. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella walking down the bleachers with her hand on her back and breathing deeply.

"Oh my god." Troy ran to his wife. 10 seconds left. Troy was running. The team was definately confused. Troy made it to Gabriella and put his hands on her shoulders. She already had sweat on her forehead.

"This is no false alarm." Gabriella told him. The buzzer rang. End of the half. Zeke lead the team back to the locker room.

"Shes on her way." Gabriella told him. Troy kissed her hard and took her hand.

"The ambulence is going to be here soon." Sharpay said.

"Why did you call them?" Gabriella asked her still breathing deep. She hated the EMTS.

"Gabs. We are a half hour out, you're not going to get there if I drive you." She explained to her friend.

"Oh my god." Gabriella screeched. "My water broke."

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**"**Whats your name?" The EMT asked Gabriella as they put her on the strecher. She felt embarresed. This was humilating. Thank god no one was around watching as they placed her in the back.

"Gabriella Bolton." She answered. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and put her hair back so it was off of her neck.

"How old are you hun?" She asked her again.

"Im 26." Gabriella told her.

"How long have you been having these pains?" She asked Gabriella.

"At least for two hours or so." Gabriella told her nervously.

"When is you're due date?"

"Not for another two weeks. November 18th" She nodded and wrote things down on the chart. She looked over to Sharpay who was on the phone.

"Sharpay where's Troy?" Her voice shook. Gabriella was afraid of going anywhere without him.

"He went back into get his stuff. Hes comming dont worry." Sharpay stood at Gabriellas side.

"Who are you on the phone with?" She asked her.

"Im trying to get a hold of Taylor. Her phones off. I left her 3 voice mails already." Sharpay explained to her friend. "She going to be upset if she missed this." Gabriella laughed a little then Troy came flying out from the doors.

"Im here." Troy was at her side so fast. "How you doing?" He asked Gabriella as he put a hand on her forehead.

"Im ok. What took you so long?" Gabriella asked.

"Are we ready to go now?" The EMT asked. Grabriella told them yes and they closed the doors and they were on their way.

"Well I had to tell the team what was going on." Troy told her. Gabriella shifted her body so she was laying on her side. She kept a hand on the bottom of her stomach. The EMT asked more questions on the way and Gabriella told her the answers.

"Oh god." Gabriella squeezed Troys hand and shut her eyes. She started to breath in and out.

"Im right here." Troy told her. She was still in the middle of the contraction when they got to the hospital. They wheeled her into the ER and the doctors pushed up the handles on the side of the bed and wheeled her through the halls of labor and deliverly.

"Troy." Gabriella whimpered as they pushed her into a room. Troy was running behind her because the doctors took over once they got in.

"Im right here." He called. His heart broke in a million pieces. He hated to see her in pain.

"The doctor will be in soon." The nurse told Gabriella and headed out. Troy rushed over to her side. Gabriella was laying flat on her back and still breathing deep. She was in a lot of pain. Troy took her hand and kissed it.

"The Boltons. Im not supposed to see you for another two weeks." Dr. B said when she came into the room.

"Sorry." Gabriella told her annoyingly. She didnt feel like having her in her ear right now.

"Well lets see how we are doing. Gabriella just prop up right here." Gabriella put her feet on the stirups and Dr. B checked her.

"Well your only dialated three centimeters. We have a long way to go." Dr. B took off her gloves and threw them away. She came back over and checked Gabriellas chart.

"How far apart are your contractions?" She asked her.

"About 10 minutes. But they hit harder each time." She told the doctor. She put the chart back on the end of the bed.

"Ok well one of the nurses are going to come in and get you all set up. I need you to get changed and get right back in bed. They are going to hook you up to moniter and the baby to watch her heartbeat. They are also going to hook you up to an IV." She explained. Gabriella nodded. She gave her a gown and Gabriella put it on and got right back in bed. The nurse came in and got her all set up. All Gabriella and Troy could do now is to sit back and wait.

"Is Sharpay here?" Gabriella asked her husband who sat in the chair next to her bed. Gabriella loved when he had to wear his black suit for a game. He looked very handsome. But now he had his black jacket off and his black tie was loose and the top buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned.

"Im not sure. Ill go see. Do you want anything?" Troy asked her as he stood up and started going to the door.

"No Im fine. Thanks babe." Troy smiled and walked out the door to find his friend.

When he came out it was only Sharpay in the waiting room. Zeke hadnt got here yet. As soon as Sharpay saw him she shot up out of the chair and went right up to him.

"How is she?" She asked him.

"Shes ok. You want to go see her?" He asked her. She nodded and he lead her to their room.

"Hi momma." Sharpay said when she came in. Gabriella was propped up in bed and was reading a magazine. She put the magazine down and saw Sharpay.

"Hey."She said softly. Sharpay walked over to the side of her bed.

"How you doing?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella sighed.

"Ok. I guess. We have a long way to go. Im only three centimeters." She told her best friend.

"You'll be alright." Sharpay leaned in closer to Gabriella. "You have an amazing guy here for you the whole time." She wispered to her. Gabriella laughed and looked at her husband.

"Oh I know." Both of the girls laughed.

"Were you able to get a hold of Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes I was. Her and Chad are trying to get a flight out now." She told them. Gabriella nodded.

"Do you want me to go back to the house and get some things for you guys?" Sharpay asked them.

"Yeah that would be great." Gabriella told her.

"Ok. Well I will just pack a bag for you. I know what you need. And I will get a change of clothes for Troy." Sharpay said looking over at Troy who stood on the other side of Gabriellas bed.

"Im fine with this." He told her.

"Whatever you say. Alright Im going to go now so I can get back." Sharpay kissed Gabriellas head. "Ill see you in a bit." Sharpay left and closed the door behind her.

"Ow." Gabriella reached for Troy hand and squeezed it. "Ow ow ow." She whimpered. Troy stroaked her head.

"Just breath." He coached her. After the contraction was over Gabriella layed on her side and put a hand on her stomach.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked as she started to closed her eyes.

"Its almost 11:30." He told her. Time flew by fast. Gabriella was fading quick.

"Gabs. Just close your eyes for a little. Ill be right here." He soothed her. She nodded and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Troy walked outside the room and dialed his home phone number.

"Hello." His moms voice came on.

"Hey mom." Troy said.

"Oh Troy how are you? Hows Gabriella?" She asked.

"Shes good. We are actually at the hospital. Shes on her way." Troy told her.

"Oh Troy that wonderful. How soon?" She asked.

"Oh we got a while trust me. Ill call you when it starts to get close. Or someone will." He told her. He could hear his mom choke up.

"How is she doing?" She asked him.

"Shes doing great. Shes sleeping right now." He told his mom.

"Oh honey, Im so happy for you. Tell Gabriella that I love her" She cried. He knew that this was going to happen.

"Ok mom." He told her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you to. Bye." He hung up the phone and walked out into the waiting room to see if anyone was there. Sharpay hadnt gotten back yet and he knew that Zeke was probably going to stay until everyone was gone. He walked back into Gabriellas room and sat in the chair next to her bed. He dosed off for a few minutes until he heard someone walk in. It was Sharpay.

"Hey. Im sorry I didnt mean to wake you up." She whispered as she set down a bag on the floor.

"Oh no its fine." Troy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Did they say anything else about how much longer it was going to be?" She asked. He shook his head.

"They havent been into check since we got here." He looked over at a sleeping Gabriella.

"How you holding up?" She asked him.

"Me? Im fine. Im just a little worried about her thats all." He told her.

"Well they won if you were wondering." She told him. Troy looked up at Sharpay.

"What was the score?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" She fired back. He laughed.

"No it doesnt." He told her.

"Honestly. I have no idea what the score is. You're going to have to ask Zeke when he gets here. He went back to the house to change and get something to eat. I told him that he wasnt missing much." Sharpay told him. Gabriella started to moan in her sleep. Troy woke her up fast.

"Troy." She mumbled. "It hurts."

"I know sweety. Its alright." Gabriella held his hand until that contraction was over. Now she was awake.

"Hey Gabriella how you holding up?" Dr. B asked when she walked in.

"Getting there." She said softly.

"Well lets see how we are doing." Gabriella put her legs back on the stirups and Dr. B checked her.

"You're at five centimeters. Five to go." Gabriella groaned. After all that time and only two. She just wanted this to be over. Dr. B wrote that down on the chart.

"Ill be back in a few hours." She said and walked out.

"Babe, go get something to eat. I know that you're starving because we were supposed to go out for dinner." Gabriella told him. Troy looked at her. "Ill be fine. Go." Troy kissed her and then walked out with Sharpay. Gabriella closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Gabriella made it through the night perfectly. At six AM she woke up with a contraction. She didnt have the heart to wake up Troy so she held onto the side of the bed. She breathed in and out and in and out. Finally it was over and she fell back in the bed. She put a hand on her forehead and it was covered in sweat. Troy started to stir around in his chair.

"How long have you been up?" He asked her.

"Only a few minutes. Troy I really want this to end soon. Im so umcomfortable." She whimpered. He got up and went to the side of her bed.

"Honey I know. But you are doing so good right now. Im so proud of you." He told her.

"Thank you." She smiled and he kissed her.

The nurse came in and checked Gabriella again. She was at seven now, and hte contractions were comming a lot faster and stronger. Around 730 there was a knock at the door and Taylors head popped through the door.

"Are you up for some visitors?" She asked. Gabriella turned her head and saw who it was.

"Of course I am. Taylor get over here!"Gabriella squelled. This was the happiest shes been. She was so excited to see her two best friends again after two months. Taylor ran over to Gabriellas bed side and leaned down to hug her. Gabriella started to cry. Now she could have this baby.

"Its so good to see you babe." Taylor said still hugging her.

"Oh its so good to see you to." Gabriella cried. Taylor stepped back and Chad appered. Gabriella lost it.

"Hi Gabs." He told her with a huge smile across his face. Gabriella smiled and hugged him.

"So wheres my god-daughter?" He asked her.

"Thats the question I have been wondering. Its taking forever." Gabriella whinned.

"I know but its going to be so worth it in the end though." Taylor told her. They all gathered around Gabriellas bed and talked for a little while. Taylor and Chad told them they would go out and see if Sharpay and Zeke where here yet.

"Oh my god." Gabriella bent over and held her stomach. Troy shot up and started to coach her. "Troy." Gabriella croaked. Troy rubbed her back as she was still bent over.

Gabriella fell back hard on the bed after it was over and was trying to catch her breath.

"You're alright." Troy told her rubbing her shoulders. Gabriella had a hard time catching her breath after that one. She hated that feeling.

"Troy that one hit way to hard." Gabriella told him. Then it hit again a few seconds later and Gabriella put her hands on her stomach and curled into a ball.

"ohhhhh." Gabriella moaned. Suddenly one of the moniters went off. It was beeping like crazy. The midwife rushed in and looked at the moniter for the baby. The rate was dropping.

"Gabriella I need you to bend your legs on the bed for me. We have to turn the baby because her heart rate is dropping." The nurse flipped the blanket over Gabriellas legs and started to turn the baby.

"Troy...It hurts so much." Gabriella cried. He didnt know what to do. The nurse went back over to check the moniter again and it was back on track.

"Gabriella I want you to lay on your back right now. That puts less stress on the baby. Also you moved to nine centimeters from that so it shouldnt be long now." The nurse walked out and Gabriella and Troy were left.

"I thought we almost lost her." Gabriella told Troy.

"Gabriella shes ok. Just relax ok." Taylor and Chad walked back in with Sharpay and Zeke.

"What the hell happened?" Sharpay asked. "They told us we werent allowed to come back here."

"The babies heart rate dropped so they had to turn her to get her back on track. But now we dont have long until shes here." Gabriella told them.

* * *

About an hour later the nurse came into check Gabriella while she was having a contraction. Troy was standing on the side hold her hand. Gabriella was in a huge amount of pain. She just wanted to get the baby out.

"Alright Gabriella. We are at 10 so we are going to get this show on the road." Dr. B said when she came in and got the news. Gabriella gave her the death stare. If she was trying to be funny this wasnt the time.

"We are going to move you into the deliverly room and we are going to have a baby in the next 45 minutes." Troy looked at Gabriella who had a nervous smile on her face.

"Im going to go out and tell everyone what is going on ok?" Gabriella nodded and Troy ran out into the waiting room.

"Alright we are moving now. Sharpay call my mom and tell her that its time." Sharpay nodded and got her phone out. Troy started to run back to the room when they all called Good Luck.

When Troy came back in that had Gabriella all ready to go. Troy threw his scrubs on and they pushed the bars up on the sides of the bed and moved Gabriella out of the room.

"You ready?" Troy asked her.

"Ready as Ill ever be."

When they reached the room they hooked Gabriella and the baby up to a new moniter. The nurse that was in the room got ready with Dr. B. Gabriella was laying flat on her back with Troy right by her side.

"Alright Gabriella. Next contraction I need you to push ok?" Dr. B asked. Gabriella nodded. She was shaking a little.

'Troy I want you to count to ten for me." Troy nodded.

"Ok here it comes. PUSH!" Dr. B told Gabriella.

"1...2...3....4....5..." Troy counted. Gabriella squeezed his hand really hard. Her eyes were shut tight and she was trying so hard not to scream.

"ARGHHHH!" She let out.

"6...7...8....9..10"

"Ok good. Gabriella take a break." Gabriella fell back and lost control of her breahting.

"Hey hey. Calm down. You're ok. Just breath." Troy soothed her.

"Alright Gabriella here comes another one...PUSH!!"

"1...2...3...4...5" Troy counted.

"ARGHHHH..IT HURTS!" Gabriella shouted.

"6...7... I know babe...8....9...10." Gabriella fell back and breathed.

"Gabriella all I need it three more and we will have a baby." Dr. B told her.

* * *

"I honesly cant imagine Troy and Gabriella with a kid." Taylor told her friends as they sat around in the waiting room. "Its hard to believe."

"I know what you mean." Sharpay told them. "It seems like yesterday they got married and moved to LA. But I really think that they deserve this, I mean look at so much they have overcame."

"Lost parents." Chad said.

"Injuries." Taylor said.

"They went through hell." Zeke said.

"Well what do you think they are going through right now?" Sharpay asked scarcastically. She could only imagine what was going on with her friend right now.

* * *

"Come on Gabriella two more." Dr. B told her. Gabriella looked over at Troy.

"I cant do it. It hurts to much." She cried.

"No. You can do it come on. Im right here." Troy told her. Gabriella sat up and pushed. Troy pushed on her back to make it a little easier for her as he counted

"OH GOD!!! OOOWWWWW!!!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabriella stop." Dr. B. comanded. "The cord is wrapped around her neck." Gabriella went into panick mode. She looked at Troy with tears in her eyes.

"Gabriella I really need you to push hard for me ok. 1....2....3...PUSH!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gabriella left a high pitch scream and fell back on the bed. Little cries where heard through the room. Gabriella was still breathing heavily as she heard her daughters.

"Its a girl!" Dr. B announced as they cleaned Sophie up.

"You did so good babe. Im so proud of you!" Troy kissed Gabriella and she smiled.

"Can I see her?" She asked as Troy pushed the sweat off of her head and into her hair. The doctor placed Sophie in Gabriellas arms.

"Oh my god. Its actually her." Gabriella cried. She looked at Troy who was tearing up.

"Oh babe." Gabriella said to her husband once she saw him starting to cry. He laughed and kissed Gabriella again.

"Shes beautiful." Troy told his wife. Sophie had the tan skin like her mother and the brown hair like her to. She opened her eyes and she had the biggest brown eyes. Gabriella lost it.

"Its like looking in a mirror." She joked. Troy laughed.

"I cant believe we did it." Gabriella turned to her husband. "We had a baby."

* * *

They cleaned Gabriella up as they tested Sophie and cleaned her up as well. Troy stayed with Gabriella as they cleaned her up. They wheeled her back into her room. She was exhausted. The nurse came in pushing a little bed and handed Sophie to Gabriella. She was wearing a little pink bow and was wrapped in a bunny blanket. Troy adn Gabriella sat there and just looked at her for a while. Gabriella bounced her in her arms as she cooed.

"You want to hold her?" She asked Troy. He smiled as she handed her over to Troy.

"Hey you. Im your daddy." Sophie made a noise. "Yes I am." Troy sat on the bed next to Gabriella and leaned back. She put her head on his shoulder. Troy kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much." He told her.

"I love you to." She kissed him hard on the lips and then he kissed his daughters forehead. Then there was a knock on the door and Chad walked in with the other three.

"Oh my god." Sharpay squeeled as they walked over to see the baby.

"Shes precious." Taylor gushed.

"Everyone meet Sophia Ann Bolton." Troy annouced. The two girls were crying. Zeke put his arm around Sharpay who was bawling.

"You want to hold your god-daughter?" Troy asked her.

"I dont want to break her." She told him. He smiled.

"Your not going to break her." Troy got up from the bed and walked over to Sharpay and put Sophie in her arms.

"I cant believe shes actually here." She looked down at the baby. "Hi little girl. Im your Aunt Sharpay. I will have everything you will ever want. Trust me." She handed her over to her husband. Zeke held her for a little and then handed her over to Taylor. Taylor cired immedatly after she was put in her arms. Then she gave him to Chad.

"Hey. Im your uncle Chad. I will teach you everything I know about basketball. You will be kicking ass in no time." Everyone laughed and then she got handed back to Gabriella. The gang sat around for a while until they decided to leave to get dinner and they would come back afterwards.

Gabriella fell asleep and it was just Troy and Sophie. He thought there was something wrong with her since she hasnt cried yet or fussed. Maybe she was just a happy baby. She bounced her up and down as he walked back and forth in the room.

He still couldnt believe that she was actually here

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Around 10 that night the nurses came in and took Sophie to the nursery for the night. Gabriella was still exhausted from the labor. It took so much out of her. She was also really sore and couldn't really move. Troy crawled in the bed with Gabriella and put his hand around her waist and closed his eyes.

"You have no idea how proud I am of you." He told her as he kissed her head.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I'm just so sore." She told him.

"I know babe." He mumbled into her head.

"How about you go home and sleep. I know you barley slept at all last night and you wont be able to sleep tomorrow night either. Go and take a shower. Ill be fine." Gabriella told him putting her hand on top of his.

"I don't want to leave you." He told her. "Im fine."

"Troy. Go home. Your not missing anything trust me." She told him.

"Fine." He got up and got his black coat off the chair. He was still in the suite that he was wearing from the game. He walked over and kissed his wife hard. She kissed him hard back. She put her hand on the side of his cheek. They put their foreheads together.

"I love you." Gabriella told him.

"I love you to." He kissed her again. "Ill see you tomorrow." He walked out the door and out to his car that Chad had driven over earlier that day. He got in and drove back to the house and got a shower and had the best night sleep he has ever had.

* * *

Troy got back to the hospital around 7 the next morning. He wanted to get there before Gabriella woke up. She was still asleep when he got their. He called his mom and she told him that she was going to come see her today before they went home. The nurse came in with Sophie and Troy took her. She rocked her back and forth. He was still in shock that she was finally here. Gabriella stirred in her bed and turned on her side and opened her eyes to find her husband and her daughter.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Hey baby." He walked over and kissed her. She scooted over and he sat next to her with Sophie in his arms.

"How did she do last night?" She asked Troy.

"Fine I guess. They didnt really tell me." Gabriella nodded. Troy heard her start to cry.

"Hey whats wrong?" He asked her.

"I just cant believe its her. So so beautiful." Troy laughed and kissed Gabriellas forehead. There was a knock on the door and Sharpay and Taylor walked in with 'Its a girl!" Balloons and a little teddy bear.

"Oh my god." Gabriella said when she saw them come in with all the balloons.

"How you doing there momma?" Sharpay asked her friend.

"Im great!" Gabriella smiled. Sharpay and Taylor took turns holding their new niece. Then the grandmother came in.

"Shes just precious." Mrs. Bolton told them. She was crying as she held her first grandchild. She was so proud of her son and daughter in-law.

"Gabriella, I know that your mother would be so proud of you. I know I am." Mrs. Bolton told her.

"Thank you." Troy smiled at Gabriella.

* * *

Around two Gabriella and Troy started to pack everything up and head home with their new daughter. Taylor and Sharpay went to the house to pick up the car seat and some new clothes to change her in. Troy helped a very sore Gabriella get out of bed and she got changed. The girls came back and Gabriella changed Sophie and the nurse came in with a wheelchair. Troy helped Gabriella sit down and he put Sophie in her arms. Taylor and Sharpay got the car seat and balloons and followed them out to the car.

Sharpay got Sophie an set her up in the car seat while Troy helped Gabriella into the back of the car so she could sit with Sophie.

"Ow!" Gabriella let out as she scooted into the back.

"You alright?" Troy asked her. Gabriella could barley move. The birth took a huge toll on her body.

"Yeah I just cant move that fast." Gabrielal joked. Troy smiled and he closed the doors. Sharpay and Taylor got in the car and they all drove back to the house. The guys were there putting the rest of the things together, Troy and Gabriella didnt get the chance to.

They pulled into the drive way and there was already its a girl balloons on the mail box. The girls took Sophie and Troy helped Gabriella. She got out of the car limped up the walk way. Troy was holding her hand and had a hand on her back for support.

"I feel like Im helping a senior citizen up the walkway right now." Troy told her.

"Ha ha very funny." Gabriella told him. They walked in and got settled. Gabriella got set up on the couch and Troy waited on her hand and foot. Anything she needed he got it. They ordered out dinner and the friends sat in the living room and watched the football game.

They all decided to head home. They wished them good luck for the night and left. Troy sat next to Gabriella on the couch and put a arm around her.

"You ready to go up to bed?" Troy asked his wife. Sophie was laying on the pillows curled up sleeping. Gabriella looked over.

"Im comfortable where I am right now. Plus I dont want to move her because she might wake up." Troy nodded.

"Then we can just realx down here then." That lasted maybe 15 minutes. Sophie started to fuss and Gabriella picked her up and rocked her. That didnt help. Troy took her and walked back and forth and bounced her gently up and down. That didnt help. They fed her. She didnt want it. They went to change her diaper. Nothing. They didnt know what else to do. She was still crying.

"Should we just put her in bed and let her cry it out?" Troy asked her.

"Troy we cant do that to her." Gabriella told him getting frustrated. She got up and took Sophie.

"Come on Soph just settle down." She told her patting her back. Sophie started to calm down. "There you go hun."

"We should head upstairs." Gabriella told Troy and they walked upstairs. They put Sophie in bed and she was out. Gabriella watched her daughter sleep and Troy came up and put his arms around her waist.

"This is going to be hard." She told him.

"Well what did you expect. Of course it is." He said. "We better go to bed. Shes just going to be up in a few hours anyway. Come on Gabs." He told her.

"No. I dont want to leave her." She told him.

"Gabs shes not going no where. Come on your tired. Please." He told him.

"Ok." She walked out and into their bedroom. Gabriella climed into bed and fell to sleep instantly.

* * *

Five in the morning. Thats the time Sophie woke up. Its better then waking up five time during the night. Troy heard her get up and walked in to get her. He got a bottle and rocked her. She fell asleep right in his arms. He smiled and put the bottle on the floor next to the rocking chair. He got up and put her back in bed and walked back to Gabriella. She was sitting up in bed with her head in her hands.

"Whats wrong?"Troy asked. Gabriella looked up.

"Nothing. Im fine." She went to lay back down but she grabbed her stomach.

"Ow!" She let out. Troy ran over to her side.

"You're ok. Just take it easy." He gently helped her lay down. Gabriellas stomach was still sore and tender from when she gave birth to Sophie.

"Do you want anything?" Troy asked her. Gabriella ran her hand through her brown curly hair.

"Motrin." She said. Troy walked out into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle and got some water and took it out to Gabriella. She took it and layed back down in bed.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"Im fine. Really. Hows Soph?" She asked.

"Shes good. I just fed her so she should be out for a few hours." Gabriella nodded.

"Can you come sit with me?" She asked.

"Of course." Troy took his shirt off and snuggled close to Gabriella. He put his arms around her waist and tried hard not to hit her stomach. He felt so bad that she was in so much pain.

"Taylor and Chad said that they were going to come over later and help. They want to spend as much time with Sophie until they leave." Gabriella told her husband.

"Sounds good." He told her. Then he heard her start to cry.

"Hey hey. whats wrong?" He asked her. She wouldnt answer.

"Gabriella." He turned her around and looked at her.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"Ive been thinking about what your mom said yesterday about how my mom would be be proud of me. I miss her so much. I didnt realize how much until yesterday." Gabriella cried. Troy pulled her close.

"I know sweety. I know." He consolded her.

"I just panic when I think of her because whos going to teach me about parenting? Whos going to help me on how to do things, and how to calm Sophie down, and what to do when she gets sick?" Gabriella asked him.

"Gabbi, I know you better then anyone. You can figure all of that stuff out with my help. We can learn together. Thats how our parents learned. You never have to worry about those things." He told her.

"I know. I just wish she was here. She would love Sohpie." She cried.

"I know. For some odd reason I wish my dad was still around, as mad as I am at him. He would love to have a granddaughter." Troy kissed her head and put his arms around her whole body.

"This whole thing scares the crap out of me. I dont want to mess up you know?" Gabriella said.

"Im scarred to. We can be scarred together." They heard little cries coming from down the hall.

"Thats my cue." Troy got up and headed out to the door.

* * *

Taylor was holding Sophie on the couch as she was sitting next to Gabriella.

"Um so when are you guys going back to LA?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Im not sure." Taylor said looking down at Sophie.

"Gabriella shes so beautiful." She told her friend.

"Thank you. But that doesnt change the subject." Both of the girls laughed a little.

"We are leaving in a week. We have to. Playoffs are starting and I couldnt let Chad go back by himself." Taylor told her friend. "This doenst help but since she was born I dont want to leave." Taylor told her. Gabriella put her elbow on top of the couch and leaned her head against her hand.

"I dont want you to leave either." Gabriella told her.

"Im trying to get Chad to slow down you know. I want to just stop this traveling and stay put here. I want to start a family soon and I cant do that when we are moving every few months back and forth." Taylor told her.

"Tay, hes not going to slow down. He hit a huge break in his career." Gabriella explained to her.

"I know. Thats the hard part Im trying to face." Gabriella thought about.

"Maybe I can have Troy to talk to him. He might be able to knock some sense into him."

"No dont do that. Thats just going to end up in a fight." Taylor told her. Sophie started to get antsy. Taylor handed Sophie to Gabriella and she put her in the baby swing. She seemed to like that.

"I really want a baby though." Taylor told Gabriella.

"You my friend are going through the same thing I went through. It just takes time. You'll get there." Taylor nodded as she played with her hands.

"I see the way that you are with Sophie. Its only been a few days, but the way you look at her and care for her, I want to have that you know?" Gabriella rubbed Taylors back.

"Honey I know exactly what you are going through." Gabriella pulled her into a hug.

"Whats going on girls?" They broke apart and found Troy and Chad in the kitchen.

"Nothing everything is fine." Gabriella stood up and walked in the kitchen holding her stomach.

"You ok?" Troy asked her as Gabriella limped in.

"Im fine. Dont baby me." She joked.

"I just want to take care of my girls. Both of them." She smiled and kissed him. Chad walked out and picked up Sophie and sat on the couch. Sophie opened her eyes and looked at Chad who was making faces at her. Taylor scooted over next to Chad and they both started making faces at Sophie.

Troy and Gabriella laughed as they watched the both of them play with their daughter. They were naturals. Gabriella started to rub her stomach, she had a few pains. She wasnt sure why. Its been almost four days and they still didnt go away. She was thinking about going to the doctor to get checked out because these pains were bothering her.

* * *

Gabriella, Troy, Zeke, Sharpay and Sophie went to the airport to see Taylor and Chad off. They said their goodbyes and Taylor went over to the stroller and picked up Sophie.

"Bye baby. Be good to your mommy and daddy for me ok?" She kissed her and handed her to Chad.

"Ill see you kiddo." Chad kissed her. "When I come home we are playing hoops. Ill kick your daddys butt." They laughed and Chad handed Sophie to Sharpay as Gabriella and Troy said good bye to them.

"You call me if you want to talk ok?" Gabriella told Taylor. She nodded and kissed Gabriella cheek and her and Chad started to walk to the gate. Troy put his arm around Gabriella and they started to walk out. Sophie was still in Sharpays arms. Gabriella pushed the stoller out. Finally it hit her. Again. The pains. She had no idea what was going on. Its been almost two weeks and they hit harder each day. Her face scrunched up and she bent over a little.

"Gabs." Troy gasped as he bent down beside her.

"Troy these pains are bad. I cant handle it anymore. I need to get checked out. Now."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!(Also anything that you would like to see happen next. Please tell me. I need ideas!)**


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriella and Troy sat in the emergency room waiting to get called back. Gabriella was hunched over holding her stomach. The pain she was having was just as bad as when she was in labor with Sophie. They took off for the hospital right after Taylor and Chad left. Sharpay and Zeke took Sophie back to Troy and Gabriellas.

"How you holding up babe?" Troy asked her rubbing her back. Gabriella shook her head.

"This is probably worse then the labor pains with Soph." Gabriella mumbled. She felt like she was about to pass out from all the pain she was having. It was killing her.

"Bolton, Gabriella." Gabriella pushed her head up and Troy helped her out of the seat. Troy put an arm around her for support and she fell against him. Holding her stomach.

"Ok Gabriella just lay down right here." The nurse said. Troy helped lure Gabriella onto the bed. She curled up in a ball holding her stomach with her head down trying to breath. She felt like she was having another baby. Troy sat by her side stoaking her hair.

"Ok Mrs. Bolton, what seems to be the promblem?" The nurse asked her.

"I have been having sever stomach pains for the past 10 days or so. I cant even move half the time." She told her. "I also just had a baby two weeks ago, I was thinking maybe I messed something up during the birth, but these pains hit so hard. I cant take it any longer." Gabriella explained.

"Ok. We are going to do an ultrasound to see what could be going on. Im going to go and get set up and I will be right back." The nurse left leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"Can you call Sharpay and check on Sophie?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah sure." Troy went to go stand up.

"No dont leave me." She croaked reaching out for him. She had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ok. I wont leave." Troy stood next to her bed and called Sharpay.

"Hello." A cheery voice said.

"Hey its me." Troy told her.

"Whats going on?" She asked him.

"We arnt sure yet. They are going to do an ultrasound and then we will find out." Troy explained to her.

"How is she?" Sharpay asked.

"She said the pain is worse then labor."

"Ouch!" Sharpay let out.

"Yeah. Hows Sophie is she ok?" He asked.

"Oh shes fine. She likes Zeke. Shes been with him since we got back to the house. Shes fed. Shes fine. Dont worry just take care of Gabriella." Sharpay told him.

"OK. Ill call you when I know more." Sharpay said bye and he hung up the phone.

"How is she?" Gabriella said still holding her stomach.

"Shes great. They are taking good care of her." Gabriella nodded. The nurse came back in with a ultrasound machine.

"Ok Gabriella I need you to lay flat for me." She told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"I cant do that. It hurts to much." She told her.

"Gabriella you really need to lay flat for me." Gabriella pushed her legs out and shifted onto her back. She lifted up her shirt as the nurse ran an ultrasound. Gabriella squeezed onto Troys hand.

"Just as I thought. You have a kidney stone. I rather large one actually. It might not be able to pass." She explained to them. Gabriella looked at Troy with paniced eyes.

"What do you mean it might not pass?" She asked the nurse.

"We are going to have to do surgery to get it out. Its to big." Gabriella put a hand on her forehead and took a huge breath.

"When can we do the surgery?" Troy asked her.

"We can do it in the next hour. You will be able to go home tonight." She told them both.

"We can do it now." Troy told her. She nodded.

"We are going to send you up to the 5th floor until its time." Gabriella nodded and curled up into the ball again. They pushed the bed through the halls and into an elevator and they made their way up to the 5th floor. Troy called Sharpay and told her that he wont be home until later to relieve them of Sophie. Troy and Gabriella sat in the room and talked for a while until the anesthesiologist came in and started to get Gabriella ready for the surgery. Finally she was out and they took her for the surgery.

Troy sat in teh waiting room playing with the games on his iphone. He had Gabriella on his mind the whole time. She has been through so much the past few weeks. He was really worried about her.

"Mr. Bolton." Troy looked up at the nurse who was standing in front of him stil with the scrubs on.

"Your wife did great. We removed the kidney stone and she is back in the room resting. She coming out on anesthea so she might be a little groggy." She explained.

"Thank you so much." She nodded and walked away. Troy walked back into Gabriellas room and saw that she was asleep still.

"Troy." He heard his name come fanitly from Gabriella. He imedeatly stood up and went over to the bed.

"Im right here." He said stroaking her head.

"I..."

"Sh Sh Sh. Everything is fine. Just rest." She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. It was around 6ish. He called the house to check on Sophie again. Everything was fine as usual. He told them they would be home in the next few hours.

Gabriella came out of it and was relieved to have that pain over with. She hated it. She was still sore but not as sore. They let her go around 8 that night. They got in the car and drove home. They walked in and Sharpay and Zeke were watching TV and Sophie was in her swing.

"Hey how did it go?" Sharpay asked her.

"Oh it was so much fun." Gabriella siad scarcastically. Sharpay mouthed 'OK THEN' to Troy. Gabriella was still tried so Troy walked her upstairs to go to bed. She was able to get in bed without any help. That part was gone.

"You ok up here?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Honey Im fine. Thank you for everything." She smiled as she put a hand on his cheek.

"I love you." He told her.

"Love you to." He kissed her and walked downstairs.

Troy sat on the couch and watched the college basketball game with Zeke and Sharpay. He picked Sophie out of the swing and took her and sat down. He picked her stood her up on his knees.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke?" He asked her as she bobbed her head around. She just looked at him.

"Ill take that as a yes." He said sitting her down in his arms.

"How you doing kid?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"Im fine. Tired but fine. Thank you so much for watching her for us today." He told her.

"Hey its no promblem. Whats a god mother for right?" Troy smiled.

"You guys can head home you know, we're all good here." Troy said playing with Sophies fingers.

"No its fine." Zeke said. "Plus its in the middle of the game and I just dont feel like driving home." Troy laughed.

"Alright man."

* * *

They left around 11 and Troy and Sophie went upstairs. She fell asleep and Troy went into his room. Gabriella was asleep and Troy laid down next to her. Around four he heard Sophie crying and he got up, not realizing that Gabriella was in bed. Troy walked into they babys room and found Gabriella in the rocking chair rocking Sophie rubbing her back. Troy leaned in the door way and looked at his wife. She was back to herself.

"Hey what are you doing up?" She asked him soflty.

"I heard her crying. I got up to come get her but I see you already have." Troy walked over to Gabriella and knelt down next to the chair.

"Is she asleep?" Gabriella asked him. Troy looked at his daughter and nodded. Gabriella got up slowly and put Sophie down on her stomach in bed. Troy came over and looked at Sophie who was out like a light. Troy kissed Gabriellas neck.

"Troy." She mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Stop it." She said pushing him away from her.

"Oh come on. You know you want to." He told her. She turned around and put her arms around his kneck.

"Tomorrow." She kissed him gently on the lips. He put his hands through her hair and kissed her harder.

"Ok, maybe right now." Troy scooped her up and walked her back to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and Gabriella ran her hands on his back and kissed him. Troy ran his hands through her hair again and kissed her neck. They havent done this in a long time.

* * *

"Hey kid." Troy said as he was putting the coffee in the coffee maker when Gabriella came in holding Sophie. Her eyes were open and her brown eyes were huge.

"Come here." He picked her up out of Gabriellas arms and held his daughter. Sophie moved her hands around and looked at Troy. Gabriella giggled.

"So what are we going to do today?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Well I was thinking that we could go over to my moms so she could see Sophie. Unless you want to just stay here. I know your not 100% yet." Troy said as he put Sophie in the baby swing in the kitchen.

"Can you tell her to come over here. I want to take it easy, and Im not in the mood to leave the house." Gabriella said. Troy kissed her soft lips.

"Anything for you." She smiled and poured teh coffee.

* * *

"Hello Sophia Ann." Mrs. Bolton said as she held her granddaughter. Sophies was still sleeping. Mrs. Bolton didnt care. She was with her granddaughter thats all that matters.

"So how did it go the other night?" Mrs. Bolton asked her daughter in-law.

"Painfull." Gabriella laughed.

"Mom can I get you anything to drink?" Troy asked his mom when he came downstiars.

"Oh no honey Im fine." Troy nodded and sat next to Gabriella and put his arm around her.

"One of the people that I work with had a kidney stone last year. I heard its the worst pain that you can ever expericence." Mrs. Bolton told Gabriella.

"It was tied with the pain from the birth of Sophie." Gabriella laughed.

"How do you feel now hun?" She asked.

"A little sore but Im a lot better then I have been in a few weeks."

The three of them ate dinner and Mrs. Bolton got to feed Sophie. They watched TV and played with Sophie. Around 7 Gabriella heard the doorbell ring. She put her wine down.

"Who could that be? Was Zeke stopping over tonight?" She asked Troy. He shook his head.

"Not that I know." Gabriella got up and walked to the front door. She opened the door to find Taylor bags and all on her front step.

"Tay?" Gabriella asked.

"Hi."

* * *

** I know its short but I didnt have a lot of time to write today. PLEASE REVIEW. And I need as many ideas as I can get. I need help on what I should do in future chapters. **


	19. Chapter 19

"Tay?" Gabriella asked. She knew it was her but she just coulding believe it. Troy was in the back room and when he heared that he ran to the front door. He put a hand on Gabriellas shoulder and saw his friend on the front step.

"Hi." She mumbled. She held a bag in her hand and her face looked like she was crying.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked her in shock.

"I left." She told them sniffling. Gabriella looked at Troy and he had the look of shock to.

"Taylor get in here." Troy told her. She stepped through the front doors and put her bag in the hallway next to Gabriellas over night bag that was from the hospital. Mrs. Bolton came out with Sophie in her arms and saw the three of them in the hallway not making sense of why Taylor was here.

"Honey, I have to go. I have work in the morning. Ill call you tomorrow. Bye baby." She kissed her granddaughters head and handed her to Troy.

"Ill see you two later." Mrs. Bolton opened the door and walked out. Sophie started to fuss and it soon turned into a cry.

"Taylor. What happened?" She asked her friend with her arms crossed. They started to walk out into the living room. Sophie was still crying as she layed in Troys arms. Troy bounced her up and down and made soothing noises in her ear.

"Hes a not the same guy I married." She said as she sat down on the couch. Gabriella sat down next to her and put her arms around her as she cried.

"What happened?" She asked her. Taylor just shook her head.

"Taylor." Gabriella demanded. Taylor took a deep breath.

"Im pregnant." She mumbled. Gabriellas jaw dropped and looked at Troy who didnt know what to make of it. Sophie started to settle down.

"Oh god. Taylor thats great." Gabriella told her.

"Yeah Its great. yay." She said scarcastically.

"Taylor." Gabriella said. She looked up.

"I told him. He walked out." She said.

"What do you mean he walked out?' Gabriella asked.

"I mean he left. Gone. I have no idea where he went." Taylor told her. Gabriella looked at Troy. He shrugged. What was he supposed to do?

"Taylor, why are you here?" Gabriella asked her.

"He leaves me. I leave him." She stated. Her voice was cold. Hurt. Gabriella sighed.

"Well did he say anything?" Gabriella asked her. Taylor shook her head.

"No." Gabriella ran her hands through her hair. Great, another task.

"Taylor how about you go upstairs and get some sleep. Dont go home. Go use the guest room." Gabriella told her. Taylor stood up and Gabriella did the same. She pulled Taylor in her arms and rubbed her back as she cried. Taylor broke away and went upstairs.

"I cant believe it." Gabriella fell onto the couch and sighed. Troy put Sophie in the swing and sat down next to his wife and put an arm around her. "I cant believe Chad would even do that."

"I would. Its Chad. He was just in shock thats all he will come around to it." Troy told his wife.

"The question is, will Taylor accept it back. Shes a huge grudge holder." Troy kissed his wifes head and they sat there looking at Sophie who was asleep in the swing.

"Thank you for not walking out on me."

* * *

"I made the biggest mistake of my life." Chad told Troy once Troy picked up the phone.

"Hello to you to." Troy said leaning back in the chair in his office.

"Dude, I dont have the time. Are you gonna listen or not?' Chad sounded worried.

"Whats up man?" Troy asked. He decided to play along and act stupid. He was pissed at Chad right now.

"Taylor sat me down earlier today and told me that she was pregnant." He said in a paniced voice.

"Congradulations man." Troy wanted to make sure that Chad felt really bad at that point.

"Dude, not now. I did something so stupid." Chad told him. Troy knew that Chad felt horrible.

"And..."

"I walked out.' Chad said in almost a whisper.

"You did what?" Troy shouted.

"I walked out. Im an idot!" Chad told him.

"Chad, what the hell is wrong with you. When your wife tells you shes pregnant you dont walk the hell out." Troy yelled at him.

"You dont think I know that. But thats not the worst part. I came home and shes gone. I have no idea where she went. I left her messages, voicemails, I call her constantly. She wont answer. She could be anywhere man." Chad told him. Troy sat back. Chad was in a bad place.

"Yeah I know." Troy told him soflty.

"What do you mean you know?' Chad asked.

"I know she left." Troy told him.

"How do you know?" He asked. "Did she call Gabriella?" He asked again.

"Nope. She showed up on my doorstep."

* * *

"Tay, you want something to eat?" Gabriella asked her as they sat in the kitchen. Taylor was flipping through the magazine.

"No Im fine. Thanks though." She told her. Gabriella pulled up a stool and sat down next to her.

"I think maybe you should call him." Gabriella told her. Taylor arose from her slump position.

"Why would I do that?" She asked her.

"To tell him that you're ok." Gabriellla said. Taylor stood up.

"He walked out on my I dont know why I have to call him. He should be calling me. I cant deal with this right now." Taylor threw her hands up in the air and grabbed Gabriellas car keys.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked her following her to the front door.

"I need to get out where I dont have people breathing down my back!" She hollered as she walked down the walkway.

"OH YEAH WELL IF YOU CRASH MY CAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Gabriella yelled back and closed the door. She heard Sophie start to cry and Gabriella hit her head on the door. Troy came down in his sleep pants with no T-Shirt on.

"What happened?" He asked standing on the steps.

"I dont even know.I told her to call Chad to at least tell him that shes ok.I know hes worried about her. SHe freaked out and took my keys and left." Gabriella said gesturing towards the door. Sophie was crying even louder now. Gabriella sighed and started to walk up the stairs. Troy pulled her into him.

"Im just trying to help." She told him. He kissed her head.

"I know you were. She'll come around. Trust me."

* * *

Gabriella heard the car pull up at around three that night. She got up out of bed and looked out into the window and saw the lights of her car were on. She threw on a sweat shirt and walked down stairs.

She took a seat in the living room and waited for Taylor to walk in. She heard the door open and then close. Taylor walked in and didnt even see Gabriella.

"Bout time you came in." She said. Taylor jumped.

"You scared the crap out of me." SHe said. Gabriella put her hand out and Taylor gave her the keys. Gabirella just looked at her.

"I felt so bad that I even put in a new tank of gas for you." Taylor told her. Gabriella shrugged and patted the seat down next to her. Taylor took out her cell phone.

"32 missed calls and 32 voicemails." She told her friend. "They are all from Chad."

"I told you that hes worried." Gabriella told her. Taylor smiled a little.

"Yeah well, I dont know if I want to talk to him just yet. He hurt me when he just left without saying anything." Taylor told her.

"Honey I know how you feel. I have been there and done that." Gabriella said rubbing her back. Taylor nodded.

"How about you sleep on it and in the morning we can talk ok? You had a long day. Just get some rest." Gabriella told her. Her and Taylor stood up from the couch and headed upstairs.

* * *

Troy rolled over and put his arm around his wife. He sighed. Gabriella stirred around a little. She turned to face him.

"What time is it?" She asked him with her eyes still closed.

"Its about 5:30." Gabriella nodded. Then she heard Sohpie cry. She groaned and pulled the blankets off of her.

"Honey stay here. Ill get her." She kissed him and he went back to get Sohpie. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. Then the door bell rang.

"You have got to be kidding me. Its 5:30!" She said to herslef. She threw off the blankets and put a sweatshirt and ran down the stairs. She threw open the front door.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked not even looking at the person.

"Yeah I do. Its 5:30." Gabriella looked at the bushy haired man standing in the door.

"Well now I know that you _can _talk." Gabriella told him. "Get the hell in here." She said in disgust. He came in and put his suite case in the hallway.

"Pick that up." She snapped.

"Where do you want me to put it?" He asked.

"Somewhere where Taylor cant see it." She snapped again. He sighed and put it in the closet.

"Sit." Gabriella said pointing to the seat at the kitchen table. Chad sat down and put his head in his hands. Gabriella opened the cabnit and took the coffee out and turned the coffee pot on. She came and sat across from Chad.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked him. He looked up at her. His face was blank. She sighed.

"Chad. I really dont know what to tell you. I can tell you that I am beyond pissed at you right now." Gabriella told him with her arms crossed. He sighed.

"I'm." he started off but Gabriella cut him off.

"Sorry. I know. You have 32 missed calls and 32 voicemails to prove that." Gabriella told him.

"Did she tell you..." She cut him off again.

"Everything. Yeah. I know every detail." She stood up and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You just couldnt say anything. As much as your mouth runs, you couldnt come up with one thing?" Gabriella asked him leaning on the counter top. He looked at her.

"Well?" She asked. Then she heared footsteps and Troy came down holding Sophie in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked taking a bottle out of the fridge for his daughter. He handed her to Gabriella and started to heat it up.

"She wouldnt answer. So I came instead." He said.

"Because thats not going exacerbate the promblem." Gabriella mumbled. Chad got up and poured himself coffee.

"You dont deserve coffee." Gabriella said walking passed him and into the living room.

"Dude Im so close to flipping shit with her." He said under his breath. Troy slapped him on the back.

"Take it easy man. Thats my wife your talking about." Chad shook his head and sat back down at the table with Troy.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Upstairs sleeping." Troy said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Huh." Chad said playing with his cup.

"So tell me what really happeneed after I ended the call with you."Troy told him.

"I didnt quit. I just told them I need some time. And I had them end my contract so Im done at the end of the year. Im still going to play basketball, just not for LA." Chad told him.

"Well thats good man. But that doesnt guarentee that its all going to be better." He told her.

"I know man. But Im trying the best I can here. This is what she wanted." He told him.

"I think what she wanted was for you to say something when she told you." Gabriella said comming in.

"Are you in this conversation?' Chad asked her.

"Honey I can be in any conversation I want to get into." Gabriella said.

"Gabs." Troy mumbled. He knew that she was about to do something that she would regret.

"What? Chad I love you with all my heart, and you know that. But right now I cant even look at you the same way." Gabriella told him.

"What are you doing here?" All three turned from the table and looked at Taylor in the doorway. Chad stood up.

"You wouldnt answer my calls." He told her.

"I dont want to talk to you." She snapped still standing in the same place. Chad walked closer.

"I flew out here for you. I flew all damn night." He told her.

"Thats great. Tell someone who cares she told him.

"Tay." He said

"I think you need to leave. I will call you when I want to talk." She pushed away from him.

"Taylor listen to me." He pleaded. Troy and Gabriella stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you going. This is your house. Sit." she told them.

"Well we just tought that uh." Gabriella said pointing to the living room.

"Sit." Taylor told them. They both sat down and exchanged glances to each other.

"As for you. The door is that way." Taylor told her husband.

"Taylor I'm"

"Sorry?" Yeah I have 32 voicemails telling me that. I can play one for you if you like." Taylor offered.

"Can we just talk somewhere else?' He asked her.

"Nope." She said taking the waffles out of the freezer.

"TAYLOR!!!! GOD DAMIT. I FLEW OUT HERE TO GET YOU. YESTERDAY I TALKED TO MY COACH AND HE IS ENDING MY CONTRACT! THATS WHAT YOU WANTED. IM GETTING TRADED. I GAVE ALL OF THAT UP FOR YOU!" CHad hollered. Taylor fired back.

"I THINK IM FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU ALL OVER AGAIN!" She told him.

"OH WELL THATS GREAT TAYLOR! IM HAPPY FOR YOU!" Chad yelled.

"I CANT TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW. ILL FIGHT WITH YOU AFTER I WAKE THE HELL UP!" She yelled.

"FINE!" Chad left and made sure he slammed the door behind him. Gabriella and Troy looked at Taylor who was standing with her arms crossed trying not to cry.

"Im sorry if we woke up Sophie." She told him.

"Sophie has been up for awhile hun." Gabriella told her. She nodded.

"Im just going to go upstairs." She walked out of the room and Troy and Gabriella stayed at the table. The doorbell rang again. Gabriella went to go answer it.

"Back for round 2 so soon?' She asked him. He nodded.

"Go fix it."


	20. Chapter 20

"You have the wrong door." Taylor said shutting the door in Chads face.

"Tay. Listen to me." Chad pleaded as he held the door open.

"I will talk to you when I'm read to talk, which is not right now." She shut the door and locked it. Chad hit his forehead on the door.

"Taylor." He called again. "Taylor come on. I just want to talk about it." He said. Still nothing. He pounded his fist lightly on the door and went down stairs.

"Well?" Troy asked refilling his coffee cup.

"She wont listen." He told him as he sat down at the table.

"Dont worry man. She will come around." Troy told him. Gabriella came in with huge bags under her eyes.

"Babe, go back to bed." Troy told his wife. She shook her head.

"No I'm fine." She lied.

"Gabriella. I will watch Sophie just go back to bed." Troy told her.

"I am really tired, since someone had to come at 5:30." Gabriella said looking at Chad. He wanted to say something but he didnt. Gabriella knew that he was going to say something.

"Whats the matter Chad....got nothing to say?" Gabriella asked. Chad was furious.

"Gabriella, enough. Go upstairs." Troy told her.

"Fine." She snapped and went up to bed.

"Troy what am I going to do? She wont talk to me. I feel like a loser for not saying anything. I feel awful." CHad told him.

"Well you should. What you did was horrible. If I ever did that Gabriella would divorce me." He told him taking a sip of his coffee. Sophie started to cry so Troy got up and went out to the living room to get her. Chad followed him out. Troy picked her up and cooed her.

"I dont know how you do it man." Chad told him.

"Its not hard."

"But its scary." Chad told him. Troy sighed.

"Yeah, it is. But you know you are going to be good at it. I am so theres always hope for you." Troy joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Chad really. Just hold her." Troy handed her to Chad.

"Troy I know how to hold a kid. Im not dumb." He told him.

"Chad listen. I see the way you are with Sohpie when you come to see her. You and Taylor are naturals. There is nothing to be afraid of man." Troy assured him.

"Yeah I know." Chad said bouncing Sophie up and down as she smiled a little. "But this is not my kid."

"True. But your kid is going to be good to. You have us behind you every step of the way." Troy told him. Chad nodded and gave Sophie back to Troy.

"I have to get out of here." Chad grabbed his keys off the coffee table and headed for the front door. Troy didnt go after him or ask him where he was going. He just took Sophie upstairs to see Gabriella.

* * *

"You and Zeke are comming over for Thanksgiving tomorrow night right?" Gabriella asked Sharpay later that day. Gabriella had a note pad in front of her about to write down ideas that Sharpay had.

"Yes. We wouldnt miss it. Plus I heard theres some baby daddy drama that might get a little interesting." Sharpay said.

"Shar, dont even start." Gabriella told her.

"What did I say?" She asked her.

"Forget it. Look I will make dinner, I already bought the turkey, can you just ask Zeke if he can make something for dessert?" Gabriella asked.

"He already told me that he would. So your all set." Sharpay told her friend.

"Great. Tell him thank you." Gabriella said.

"No Problem. So how is she?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella sighed.

"I dont know. She wont come out of the room or talk. Last night she took off with my car and god only knows where she went. She came home and we talked. I didnt get much out of her. Then at 5:30 this morning Chad came over." Gabriella told her.

"WHAT?" Sharpay asked in shock.

"Oh yeah. 5:30. So I talked to him and then Troy came down with the baby and then Taylor woke up and saw him there. She looked so hurt. IT was horrible." Gabriella told her.

"What happened?"

"They got in a huge screaming fight. She went upstairs and he followed. She wouldnt talk to him so he came back down and talked to Troy. I dont know what they talked about but Chad left and we havent seen him since. You have no idea how pissed at him I am right now. You just dont do stuff like that you kno?"

"Yeah. But you know they will get over it and it will all be under the bridge." Sharpay told her. Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah I guess so. I just hope its soon."

"Try to get her out and we will go out to dinner. I mean Troy has practice tonight and so does Zeke. Girls night." Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good. Hold on." Gabriella walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Hey Tay?" She asked. "Can I come in?" Taylor came over and opened the door.

"Hey. Do you want to go out to dinner tonight with me and Sharpay?" Taylor shrugged.

"Oh come on it will be fun." Gabriella urged her.

"Ok. I guess I can go out." Taylor told her.

"Ok. Go shower up and look pretty." Taylor closed the door.

"Ok we are good. How about we pick you up around 6?" Gabriella told her.

"Alright sounds good. Ill see you at 6." Sharpay said.

"Ok. Bye."

* * *

"Boys..LINE UP!" Troy yelled. "RUN COME ON LETS GO!!" The team ran up and down the court.

"YOUR PLAYING LIKE GIRLS." Zeke yelled. They were still running.

"So have you heard from him?" Zeke asked Troy.

"How did..." Troy was confused.

"Sharpay told me."

"Right. No he took off this morning. I hope hes alright. He better not do something stupid." Troy told Zeke blowing the whistle.

"Yeah. Because we all know when Chads in a bad spot, it doesnt usually end well." Troy gave him a look and went back over to the team.

"Alright ladies. Your done. Have a happy Thanksgiving." He told them.

"Hey coach." One of the guys called. Troy turned around.

"Brandon." Troy said.

"You said that I can talk to you about the basketball thing if i need to right?" He asked him.

"Yes I did. Do you want to talk in my office?" Brandon nodded and they walked back. Troy's phone on his desk was beeping green twice. He had two new messages.

"Alright. Whats going on?" Troy asked sitting on his desk as Brandon took a seat.

"I dont think I want to take the scholarship Coach." Brandon told him. Troy was shocked. If he took either of the scholarships it was a free ride.

"I thought you wanted to play ball?" Troy asked him.

"Well yeah I did, but I dont think I want to play it for the rest of my life." Brandon told him.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Sports managing. Im taking a class right now and I really like it. Im good at it coach." He told him. Troy nodded.

"Do your parents know yet?" He asked. Brandon shook his head.

"Im telling them tomorrow night. I wanted you to be the first to know." Brandon told him. Troy put his head down and thought for a minute. He brought his head up and looked at Brandon.

"You know, you just did something that a lot of people dont figure out until later in life." Brandon looked at him confused.

"Listen. You had options and you chose the one that you thought was the better way to go. A lot of people figure that out a lot later." Troy explained to him.

"Coach I really want to thank you though for bringing those scouts out to see me." Troy smiled.

"No problem Brando." Troy stood up and walked out with Brandon. He looked at his phone on his desk and the beeping colors. They can wait till monday.

* * *

"There she is!" Sharpay shrieked when Taylor stepped into the car

"Hey Shar." Taylor hugged her. She missed her friend.

"Congratulations on the baby!" Sharpay told her rubbing her back.

"Thanks." Taylor told her.

"So how far are you?"

'"Five weeks."Taylor told her. She really didnt want to talk. She didnt want to go out.

"Ok. Well we are going to drop Sophie off at Troy's moms and then we are going out." Gabriella started to drive off and they got to Mrs. Boltons. Gabriella told her that she will be back to pick her up at 9.

"Hey Gabs when you were inside your phone rang." Sharpay told her.

"Thanks." Gabriella took her phone out and listened to the message.

_You have 1 new message. _

_"Gabs, its me." Chad said over the phone. "I tired calling Troy but he didnt answer. Im in trouble. Can you come down and help me. Im in jail." _

"GOD DAMIT."Gabriella shouted.

"Whats wrong?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella didnt have the heart to tell her.

"Nothing." Gabriella told her pushing a fly away out of her face. "Um I just have to stop home and talk to Troy for a second thats all. Everything is fine." Gabriella pulled out of the driveway and drove back to the house. Troy was home so Gabriella pulled up.

"Ill be 2 minutes." She told the girls and stepped out of the car.

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled when she came in.

"Whats wrong?" Troy said in a panic. Gabriella started to cry.

"Honey whats wrong?" Troy asked her pulling her into a hug.

"Chads in jail." She wimpered.

"What?" Troy backed up and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Hes in jail.. he left me a voicemail. He said that he tried to call you at work but you didnt answer." Gabriella explained.

"shit." Troy ran his hand through his hair.

"Troy how am I going to tell Taylor. Shes heart broken already. Knowing Chad he probably beat the crap out of someone and is going to be sentenced. I cant let that happen to Taylor." Gabriella went off.

"Calm down. We dont have to tell her just yet." Troy told her.

"Im taking her out to dinner. I cant sit through dinner and lie to her the whole time." Gabriella told him.

"Ok. Ill go take care of him." He told him. "Where is Sophie?" He asked her.

"At your moms." Gabriella told him

"This is crazy. We have to tell Taylor." Gabriella spoke up. Troy nodded.

"Ok." Troy got his coat and keys and put an arm around Gabriella and headed out to the car.

"Hey Tay. We need to talk to you." Troy told her when they got in the car.

"Gabs, were you crying?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"No hun Im ok." Gabriella told her. "But we have to tell you something."

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"Chads in jail." Troy told her.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Now we dont know what happened but we are going to find out. Troy is going to go down and take care of everything we just wanted you to know." Gabriella explained to her.

Taylor shook her head. "No. Hes my husband and I have to take care of it. I may be hurt and upset but I love him and I need to do this." Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Sharpay asked Taylor. Taylor sniffled.

"I need to do this myself." She told them. Gabriella handed over the keys.

"Go get him."

* * *

**Im so sorry Im late with these anymore. I have been really busy. But i promise that they will be up a lot faster!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Taylor was driving Gabriellas car to the station. She didnt even want to think about what Chad did to end up in here. She parked her car and went in.

"Hi Im Taylor Danforth. Im here to pick up my husband." She told the women at teh front desk.

"Name." She demanded.

"Chad Danforth." She told her.

"That will be 30,000 dollars bail." She told her. Taylor jaw dropped.

"30,000 dollars. What the hell did he do?" She asked her. The women typed in a name and the report came up.

"Being caught driving under the influence of alcohol." Taylor put a hand on her head.

"Oh my god." She whispered. She looked up at the women.

"Do you guys take checks?" The women nodded.

"Great." Taylor took out her check book and wrote out the amount and signed in and handed it over to the women.

"He'll be right out. You can have a seat over there." The women pointed. Taylor walked over and took a seat and waited. She looked around. She was the only person in here. Not a lot of stuff happens in this town.

She turned her head and saw her husband walk out. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Dont ever do this again." She whispered. He kissed her head and hugged her more. She backed up and whipped the tears from under her eyes.

"Lets go." She walked out and he followed. He could tell that he wasnt off the hook yet.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She asked him as she opened the car door. He looked over the car to see her face.

"You wouldnt talk to me." He told her.

"So what now every time I dont talk to you your going to drink then drive drunk. Are you out of your mind?" She asked him. He dropped his head.

"You could have gotten hurt you know. You could have killed someone or you could have killed yourself." She got in the car and slammed the door. He got in the passengers side and closed the door.

"Taylor. Im so sorry that I put you through all of this. Baby Im in a though spot right now,"Taylor looked up.

"Your in a tough spot. Im pregnant, my husband doesn't even give me a response about how he feels about it, Im living at my friends house heartbroken and scared, then the police call saying your in jail and that I have to come get you, and I just dropped 30,000 dollars for your little stunt you pulled. I am in a though spot. Not YOU!" She yelled.

"Taylor what do you want me to say to you? I told you I am sorry for everything. I flew out here to say Im sorry and try to get you to talk to me. Your just being stubborn. Tay I love you so much and I am so excited about our baby." Taylor looked out the window. Chad put a finger under her chin and turned her head around and kissed her, hard. She straighten her back up and ran her hands through his bushy hair. She kept going then came back up for air.

"I love you so much. Dont you ever do any of this to me ever again. Do you hear me?" She asked. He nodded.

"Good." She kissed him hard again and they slipped into the back of the car.

* * *

"Hey baby." Gabriella said when she picked her daughter up at her mother-in-laws house later that night with Troy.

"How was she?" Troy asked his mother.

"An angel. She changed and fed so she should be good for a little while." She told them. Gabriella kissed her daughters head as she started to dose off.

"So are you still comming over for thanksgiving tomorrow?" Gabriella asked her. She nodded.

"You know I wouldn't miss it." Gabriella smiled. Troy kissed his moms cheek and got Sophie out of Gabriellas arms and put her in the car seat.

"Do you need me to bring anything for tomorrow?" She asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"No I have everything covered. Thank you though." Mrs. Bolton kissed Gabriellas cheek and brought her into a hug.

"I know that this is hard for you being the first Thanksgiving without your mother, but sweetie, I know that she would want you to be happy with everything. Just remember that ok?" She whispered in her ear. Gabriella started to cry a little. She nodded into her shoulder.

"Yeah I will. Thank you." Mrs. Bolton patted her back and let her go.

"Ok so we will see you tomorrow?" Troy asked her. MRs. Bolton nodded and Gabriella and Troy with Sophie in hand headed out to the car. Gabriella climed into the passengers side and started to bawl her eyes out. Troy put Sophie in the car fast and closed the door.

"Hey hey hey. Whats wrong?" Troy asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"Gabs. Come on whats up?" She took a deep breath.

"Not until a few minutes ago I realized my mom isnt around this year. I knew in the back of my mind that she was not going to be there, but it just hit me right now." Gabriella bawled.

"Oh honey." Troy soothed her.

"She always makes dinner, always. This year its my turn without her help, and I have a feeling Im going to mess it up and shes not there to make her mashed potatoes that I have been having since I was a kid and and....." Gabriella cried. Troy pulled her into her arms and she cried. Troy hated seeing her like this. He knew how hard it was for Gabriella. He just hated her beating her self up.

"Gabs, tomorrows dinner will be great. You have nothing to worry about." Troy told her as he rubbed her shoulders.

"I know it will. Its just...its just..." She cried.

"I know babe. I know."

Troy and Gabriella pulled into the driveway. Gabriella's car didn't return yet. Taylor nor Chad called or texted either of them. It was around 10 when the three of them finally got into the house. Troy took Sophie into her room and put her into bed. Troy came back in and found Gabriella lying in bed. Troy took off his T-Shirt and climed in. He put his arms around Gabriella and kissed her neck.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." She whispered back to him. The two sat there in complete silence then the phone rang. Gabriella reached to pick it up but Troy beat her to it.

"Hello?" He asked groggily into the phone

"Its Taylor." She told him.

"Hey. How did you make out?" He asked trying to wake up.

"Fine. Everythings fine. I will tell you tomorrow but I just wanted to let you know that Im home and that I will bring the car back tomorrow." She told him.

"Ok sounds good kid." Troy told her.

"Ok goodnight. Oh and Troy." She told him.

"Yeah."

"Thank you. For everything. For putting up with me." Taylor told him.

"Dont mention it Taylor. Ill see you tomorrow." Troy ended the call and put the phone back on the hook and fell back to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

Troy stirred around and put his hand where Gabriella usually is. She wasnt there. His eyes shot open and turned towards the clock. It was eight. She got out of bed and went to the bath room.

"Gabs." He called through the house. He went into Sohpies bedroom and she wasnt there. He went downstairs and the Thanksgiving Day parade was on TV. Sophie was in her swing and Gabriella was drinking coffee watching it.

"Hey babe." He said when he walked into the living room. She smiled.

"Hi."

"How you doing?" He asked her.

"Im alright." She told him. He took a seat next to her on the couch and kissed her.

"How long have you been up?" He asked.

"Not long. She started crying so I got up and fed her and came down here." She explained. "hey who called last night?" She asked.

"It was Taylor. She just said that everything is fine and she is bringing the car back today." Gabriella smiled. She was happy that Taylor was back on her feet.

"What time is your sister coming in?" Troy asked. Gabriella invited Anna to come over. She hasnt seen the new house or Sophie yet, so Gabriella invited her over to stay for a few days.

"Around 10 I think. I just wanted to watch the beginning of this then I was going to get ready." Gabriella told him taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sounds good to me." Troy told her as they watched the parade and relaxed.

* * *

"What gate is she coming in at?" Troy asked Gabriella. He had Sophie in his hands and her diaper bag.

"Gate 3. She should be here soon." Gabriella told him looking at her watch. She stood on her tip toes looking around then finally she saw Anna.

"GABBI!!" Anna yelled. Gabriella ran up to her and Anna dropped all of her bags and embraced her sister. They both started to cry. Its been a long time.

"Look at you momma." Anna said. Gabriella laughed.

"What did you do to your hair?" She asked Anna.

"Chopped it all off. Do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it. Come here." She hugged her sister again. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you to. So where is Troy and my little niece?" Anna asked Gabriella.

"I left them over there. Come on." Gabriella grabbed one of Annas bags and she followed.

"Hey Troy." Anna said when she came over to Troy and Sophie.

"Hey Anna." Troy hugged her. Anna put her hands over her mouth once she saw Sophie.

"Oh my god. Gabriella she is beautiful." Anna said. She caressed Sophies cheek. She was sucking on her hand.

"Anna this is Sophia Ann Bolton." Gabriella told her sister.

"Shes precious. Can I hold her?" Troy handed Sophie over to Anna.

"I cant believe this is her! Im so sorry I wasnt here when she was born." Anna told her sister.

"Oh its ok. Im glad your here now." Anna smiled.

"Ok. Well we should get back and get ready. People are coming over soon." Anna had Sophie and Gabriella and Troy got her bags.

"ANNA!" The three of them turned around and saw a man running toward them.

"Oh baby. Im so sorry. I got hemmed up and forgot all about you." Anna leaned in a kissed the man. He resembled Troy. He had short black hair which was gelled back and he had some muscles on him.

"Eric this my sister Gabriella and her husband Troy." Anna pointed to the two of them who looked shell shocked. Gabriella snapped out of it.

"Hi Im Eric Romanko." He put out his hand and shook both of their hands.

"Hi Im Gabriella and this is Troy." She told him again.

"Well its very nice to meet the two of you." He told them. They both smiled not knowing what to make of it.

"Ok well lets go." Anna said and her and Eric walked off with Troy and Gabriella close behind.

"Did you know about any of this?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Not a clue."

* * *

"So when were you going to drop the bomb about this Eric guy?" Gabriella asked her sister when they were in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Im sorry I didnt tell you about him. It was spur of the moment." Anna told her.

"Right of course." Gabriella told her.

"What is wrong with you. I thought you would be cool with this." Anna told her.

"Well I just wish you told me because now I have to feed a whole other person." Gabriella told her.

"Wow Gabs, a whole other mouth to feed." Anna told her.

"This dinner is causing me a lot of stress and now I thought I had all the place settings for people but now I dont so there." Gabriella said taking the turkey out of the oven.

"Ok I will make his place then if this is what is going on. God. Get over it." Anna told her walking out of the kitchen. Gabriella took a deep breath and kept on doing what she was doing.

"Hello?" Gabriella heard Sharpay come in.

"In here." Gabriella called back. Sharpay walked in and saw Gabriella wearing a apron.

"Arnt we the working girl." Sharpay told her. Gabriella glared at her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked her.

"Anna brought some boyfriend with her and she didnt tell me now I have to set a whole other place." Gabriella told her.

"Yeah, and?" Sharpay didnt see the problem with it.

"Nothing you dont understand. Nevermind." Gabriella brushed it off.

"Ok." Sharpay chirped. "Zeke made pumpkin pie, cookies, apple pie, and something else that I cant pronounce." Sharpay said looking into the bag.

"Great. Can you put it in the fridge?" Sharpay nodded and went to the fridge.

"So did you hear from Taylor?" She asked Gabriella who was putting green beans in a pot.

"Troy talked to her last night. Everything is fine, Im assuming she will tell us when she gets here." Sharpay nodded.

"OK wheres my god daughter?" She asked her friend.

"In the living room with the guys." Sharpay walked out and Troy came in.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just peachy." She said sarcastically.

"Eric seems nice." Troy told her.

"Thats great. Happy for them." She told him taking the rolls out and setting them on a plate.

"Gabs please dont be like this today." He told her.

"Troy. Im not getting into this right now." She told him walking over to the wine cooler and talking it out.

"I know she didnt tell you but." Gabriella cut him off.

"Troy I talk to her maybe once a week, she didnt tell me he was coming or that she had a boyfriend. She usually tells me these things." Gabriella said trying to open the wine.

"Maybe she wanted to surprise you." He told her.

"Thats not funny." Gabriella was still trying to open that wine. Troy looked at her.

"Go do something." Gabriella told him walking out of the kitchen.

Taylor and Chad walked in the front door.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Taylor said with a smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Gabriella told them as she both hugged them.

"So is everything ok now?" Gabriella asked him.

"Everything is perfect." Chad said kissing Taylor. Gabriella smiled.

"Im so happy for you guys." She told them. "Everyone is in the living room I just want to go change. You can meet Annas new boyfriend!" Gabriella told them. They both looked at he confused.

"Yeah I didnt know either." Gabriella walked back into the kitchen.

"Can I at least help?' Anna asked.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Gabriella asked her.

"Gabi." Anna sighed.

"Anna just answer the question." Anna sighed again. She looked down and tapped her heel on the hardwood flooring.

"Almost a year." She told her.

"A YEAR! AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabriella you dont understand the reason I didnt tell you was because everything that happened with mom you were heartbroken then you and Troy with the baby and I just didnt want to tell you right away. I didnt think it would be anything. I thought it was just a fling." Anna explained.

"My Mom is here!" Troy yelled from the other room.

"Gabs. Can we please just talk about this." Anna pleaded.

"LETS EAT!" Gabriella yelled so everyone could hear. She took her apron off and walked out to the dining room. She took her place and looked at all the food on the table. She got the cooking done, not the actual dinner.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone came into the dining room. Anna and Eric walked in and sat next to each other and Troy and his mom took the two heads of the table. Everyone else sat around them. Gabriella sat to the left of Troy and Sophie was in a seat next to Gabriella. Mrs. Bolton lead the prayer and they all dug in.

Gabriella and Anna exchanged glances at each other. Finally, Anna had enough.

"Gabriella can I talk to you?" She asked he coldly.

"Im eating Anna." Gabriella snapped.

"It will take a minute." She tried again.

"It would be rude to get up and leave. I have guests." She told her.

"I really have to talk to you...now." Anna told her. Gabriella looked at her.

"I said no." She told her. Anna opened her mouth to say something.

"Ok time for dessert." Taylor stood up and so did Chad and they cleaned up the plates as fast as they could. Gabriella sat and rubbed her temples. Troy rubbed her back.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"I have a huge headache." She told him.

"You want me to get you something?" Troy asked her. She nodded. He got up and kissed her.

Sophie started to cry. Gabriella got up and got her. She took her to the living room and started to bounce her around to try and calm her down. She figured that she was hungry so she went into the kitchen and took out a bottle. She took her back out to the living room and sat in teh big chair and fed her. Soon she was happy again.

"Ill take her off of your hands." Gabriella looked up and it was Chad. "I need all the practice I can get." Gabriella smiled and handed her over to him.

"Your going to make a good dad Chad. Taylor is lucky." She told him. She smiled.

"Thanks." he kissed her cheek and took her out to Taylor and the rest of them.

"I have to talk to you right now." Anna said storming out of the hallway. Gabriella fell back on the couch.

"Im not fighting with you right now. I have a huge headache and I just want to spend time with my friends and family. I will fight with you later." Gabriella told her.

"Well I want to now. I want you to listen to me." Anna hollered.

"Well Anna, we arnt kids anymore. You dont get whatever you want anymore. Forget it." Gabriella got up and went into the kitchen. Sharpay and Taylor had there hands in the double sink cleaning out the food that was stuck on the bottom of the pot.

"You just dont want to hear what I have to say." Anna told her.

"Right at this minute I really dont." Gabriella took the motrin and popped it in her mouth.

"If mom were alive..." Anna started. Gabriella was now over the edge.

"Dont bring mom into this. Shes not even here. Dont do that today Anna. Dont do it to me. THis holliday was already hard enough for me. I dont need you bringing her up!" Gabriella yelled.

"Well Im going to bring this up. Im getting married!" Gabriella was shell shocked.

"Your what?" She asked her.

"Im getting married! Eric asked me and I said yes." Anna went over to her purse and pulled out a huge diamond ring and put it on her finger. She held up her hand to make sure Gabriella saw it. Her jaw dropped.

"So thats what I wanted to tell you." Anna told her.

"I think you need to leave." Gabriella told her starting to get upset as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Anna asked.

"Im giving you my car and go drive somewhere. You need to get the hell away from me!" She told her. Anna took her keys. Eric walked out the door so he wouldnt get pulled into this.

"Fine! Happy Thanksgiving!" Anna yelled as she slammed the door.

Troy came out and found Gabriella crying. He took her in his arms.

"Come on." He opened the front door to the warm New Mexico air.

"What about Sophie?" Gabriella cried.

"She will be fine. Come on." Gabriella walked out and Troy put an arm around her.

"Shes getting married. I didnt even know that she was in a relationship." Gabriella told him as they took a seat on the step. "Why didnt she tell me. And she brought up mom. Why would she do that?" Gabriella asked.

"You were both angry and upset thats all." Troy soothed.

"I didnt think this was going to happen. I mean its my sister. We never fight." Gabriella explained.

"Well theres a time and place for everything. It just happened to be today." Gabriella cried. She stood up.

"I dont want to talk about this right now." Gabriella whipped her tears.

"Dont go in there all upset." Troy told her. She took a deep breath.

"Im ok. Really." She opened the front door and went to get her dessert. Troy knew she wasnt ok.

* * *

"So have you talked to her?" Taylor asked. Its almost been three weeks since the whole show down at Thanksgiving.

"No. She dropped off my car picked up her stuff and they went to the ariport and left. I dont want to talk to her." Gabriella told them kissing Sophies cheek.

"You are going to have to talk to her." Taylor told her.

"Yeah I know. Just not right now." Gabriella rocked Sohpie.

"I just dont want you guys to not talk again, you know. Your so close." Taylor told her.

"Not as close as I thought. Taylor she dated a guy for a year and didnt tell me, brought the guy over for Thanksgiving, no warning, and then she told me shes engaged. We are not close." Gabriella told her.

"I know your mad, but I know you want to be there when she gets married and has kids and has a family of her own." Taylor told her.

"Do I?" Gabriella asked.

"Im dropping the conversation because I know how you get." Taylor told her.

"Fine." The two sat in silence for a while.

"So, are you nervous for tomorrow?" Gabriella asked Taylor. Taylor was going for a ultrasound tomorrow to find out more about the baby.

"A little. Im taking Chad with me. I dont want to go by myself." Gabriella smiled.

" I remember my first ultrasound. When you hear their heartbeat its the most amazing feeling in the world." Gabriella gushed. She looked down at her baby who was chewing on her hand.

"Do you think you will have more?" Taylor asked.

"When the time is right. Maybe a year or two." Gabriella told her. "I just want to enjoy this little girl right here. Right?" She asked lifting Sophie in teh air and started bowing raspberries on her belly.

"I cant wait to have that." Taylor told her.

"You will soon. A little boy or girl who will adore you." Gabriella told her. Taylor smiled.

"HELLO?" Someone called.

"In the living room." Gabriella called. Troy and Chad came in.

"Hey baby." Gabriella said and Troy leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey babe." Troy reached down and got Sophie.

"I missed you kid." Troy kissed her and patted her back.

"How was practice? Did Chad help you guys out?" Gabriella asked.

"I taught them some NBA skills. Me and Troy man." The all laughed.

"So are you going to fill in for Zeke until they get back?" Taylor asked him.

"Yeah. Since we are moving back, I need something to do until i figure things out." Chad told them. Sharpay and Zeke left to spend Christmas with her family in the Bahamas. They left last week and are going to be there until January. Taylor and Chad left leaving the three of them. Gabriella went upstairs to lay down for a little. Lately she was tired and had headaches and her stomach tightens and she doesnt know why. It has been happening since thanksgiving.

"How you doing?" Troy asked when he came to bed that night.

"Im ok. My head feels like its a hundred pounds." Gabriella told him. Troy kissed her head.

"So Taylor and Chad are going to get the ultrasound done tomorrow." Gabriella told him.

"Yeah I know. He was kind of nervous today." Troy told her.

"Yeah. Im excited for them. I remember when that happened to us." Gabriella told him.

"Where is you going with this?" Troy asked her.

"Nowhere. I was just bringing it up." Gabriella told him.

"Gabs...come on." Troy errged her.

"I want Sophie to have a sister to fight with." Gabriella told him. He sighed.

"Ah, thats where your going." Troy asked her.

"Im not saying right now. But soon. I want our kids close in age. I miss being pregnant now Taylor is and now I want that to happen to me." Gabriella told him.

"Gabs, Sophie is only a month and a half old. Just give it time." Troy told her.

"Yeah, I know, just putting it out there."

* * *

"Hello." Gabriella said when she answered the phone.

"Hi."

"What do you want Anna? I dont have the time." Gabriella said as she shuffled through bills.

"I want to say Im sorry." Anna told her.

"Ok." Gabriella said like it meant nothing to her.

"I was wrong for not telling you about Eric. I should have told you from the start." Anna told her.

"You're right. You should have." Gabriella said.

"And I should not have acted that way when I came to Thanksgiving. I had no right to." Anna told her.

"You're right. You shouldnt have." Gabriella said.

"And I just want to say Im sorry because I want my older sister there in her bridesmaid dress next to me when I get married." Anna told her.

"So I get to be a brides maid?" Gabriella asked.

"Its the least I can do!" Both of the girls laughed.

"Ok that sounds good." Gabriella told her. "Look I have to go because I have a lot of things to get done so I will call you later tonight." Gabriella told her.

"Ok yeah sounds good. I will talk to you later. Oh and Gabbi." Anna told her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Anna told her. Gabriella thought that she was going to cry.

"Love you to Anna. Bye."

* * *

**Im sooooo sorry I made you guys wait and this is so short. But Im making it up to you. Im starting a new story called home for the holidays. Its about Troy and Gabriella and how they have to go see their dysfunctional families for Christmas. Its going to be good. **

**So please REVIEW for this story and please keep those ideas coming! I really need them. Especially for this story! **

* * *


	23. WRITERS NOTE!

Ok I have a problem.

Im running out of ideas for this story. I have been thinking about it for a while now and I cant seem to come up with anything. So I am asking you please, any ideas you have please tell me!!!! I need something to continue this story. Please tell me ASAP

Also read Its only five days. Its about how Gabriella and Troy got to his house for christmas and all the things that they have to go through. So Please check that out!

Remember....IDEAS! I really need your help on this one!

LC3


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriella hung the phone back on the hook. She felt relieved that the whole thing between her and Anna was over. Taylor was right, as much as Gabriella didnt want her to be. She wants to be there for Annas wedding and when she has kids of her own. She wants to be apart of that. She heard Sophie start to cry upstairs so Gabriella took the laundry and started up the steps. She missed a step and fell down.

"AH." She let out as she held onto her ankle. She put her head down on her knee and started rocking back and fourth. It hurt so bad. She wasnt sure what happened. There was laundry all over the floor. Sophie was still crying. Gabriella got up on her left foot and tried to hop up the stairs but she just stumbled down again. SHe grabbed onto it again and winced in pain.

"Gabs?" Troy asked sleepily. He was standing in sweat pants with no shirt on. His hair was mess. He hasnt gotten much sleep between work and Sophie being up late at night. He saw the clothes and the basket on the ground and Gabriella on the ground holding her ankle.

"Oh my god." He ran down the stairs and got down next to his wife. "What happened?" He asked her. Gabriella started to cry. It hurt to bad.

"Sophies crying. Go get her." Gabriella told her husband.

"She will be fine." He put a hand on her cheek. "Tell me what happened." He told her.

"I was taking laundry upstairs and I must have missed a step and slipped down. Then Sophie continued to cry so i tried to hop upstairs to get her and slipped again." Gabriella told her.

"Ok. Can you move it at all?" Troy asked her. Gabriella went to move her ankle.

"Owww." She cried.

"Ok. Come here." Troy scooped her off the floor and took her upstairs and placed her on their bed. He propped a pillow up and laid her head on it.

"Im going to get you some ice." Troy told her.

"What about Sophie?" She asked him.

"Ill go check on her for you." Troy left and came right back in again.

"She fell back to sleep I will be right back." Troy went down the stairs and threw the laundry back in the basket and put it at the bottom of the stairs. He packed a bag full of ice and grabbed the motrin and went back up to his wife.

"How you doing?" He asked her sitting next to her on the bed.

"It hurts...." She sobbed. He kissed her forehead.

"I know babe I know. We have to keep it elevated and put ice on it alright." Troy got a few pillows and propped her ankle up on pillows.

"OW!" Gabriella let out when he moved her ankle.

"Im so sorry hun." He put ice around her ankle.

"Heres some water." He gave her the glass of water and she calmed down a little.

"We have to go to the hospital and get you checked out. This is not looking good. I will call Taylor and Chad to come over to watch Sophie." Troy told her.

"No dont call them they have the ultrasound thing today." Gabriella told him.

"Fine. I will call mom." Troy called his mother and told her everything that had happened. She told him she would be over in 15 minutes. Sure enough 15 minutes later his mom rang the door bell. Troy ran down to answer it.

"Her bottle and food are in the fridge, put her in the swing if she gets antsy..um..." Troy couldnt think. He had 5 million things on his mind.

"I've watched her before. She will be fine. take Gabriella." She told her son.

"Shes still sleeping so when she wakes up just feed her." Troy told her going to get Gabriella. He picked her up along with the ice pack and carried her out to the car.

* * *

"How you doing?" Troy asked taking hold of Gabriellas hand. They were in the car on the way to the hospital.

"Im ok." She told him. "So I talked to Anna." Gabriella blurted out.

"Really?" He asked.

"We talked and we came to an understanding of each other. I get to be the maid of honor." She told her husband. He smiled.

"You know, even though you dont know him, I think Eric is a good guy. When he was over for Thanks giving I talked to him for a bit. Hes not that bad." Troy told Gabriella.

"As long has he makes her happy hes ok with me." Gabriella told him. "Taylor was right the whole time. I did want to be at her wedding and watch her walk down the aisle, and I want to be there when she has her kids. I was just to mad to think about that way." Gabriella told him holding on to her ankle.

"I know you do babe. And now that this stupid thing is over, you will get to live that." Troy kissed her hand and kept driving. 10 minutes later they pulled into the hospital parking lot near the ER.

Troy got out and ran over to the passengers side of the car and helped Gabriella out. She put an arm around his shoulder and hopped on the other foot. Troy kept a good grasp of her around her waist. They walked slowly up to the door.

Gabriella put her head back and winced in pain.

"You ok?" Troy asked stopping

"Im alright." Gabriella told him and they continued to walk in. Troy sat Gabriella down on one of the chairs. and put her foot up on another. He walked over to the desk and signed them Gabriella in. A half hour of waiting later and they were called back. Troy helped his wife up and walked her back to the room.

"Ok Mrs. Bolton just get up here and lie down and we will see what is going on." The doctor told her looking over the papers. Troy helped Gabriella unto the bed. She had a huge headache from all the pain in her ankle. She put her head back and closed her eyes. But soon had to come back when the doctor started to examine her ankle.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked looking at Gabriellas ankle.

"I was carrying a laundry basket upstairs and i must have missed a step and fell. Then my daughter started crying and I tried to get back up to get her but fell again." Gabriella told the doctor.

"Ok well we are going to take you back for xrays. I think you might have broken it from the looks of it. When you go back we are going to run other test just to make sure that you are ok. Sound good?" he asked Gabriella. She nodded.

"Ok well lets go." The nurse came in and helped the doctor push Gabriella down to the x-ray room. They took Gabriella in and Troy was left in the waiting room. He called him mother to check on Sophie.

"How is she?" He asked his mother.

"Shes good. Shes fed, shes happy. We are watching TV right now." She told him. "Hows Gabriella?" she asked.

"They think she might have broken it. Shes back for X-rays right now." He told her.

"Oh my. Well keep me posted. Sophie is fine." She told him.

"Ok mom thanks again!" Troy hung up the phone and waited for his wife to get out. He took a seat and read a old magazine. He tapped his foot and looked around. finally a half hour later they were done with testing. The doctor came out and got Troy and lead him back to a room where Gabriella was. She smiled wide when she saw her husband.

"Hey baby." He told her when she saw him. "How you doing?" he asked.

"Im ok. Hows Soph did you call your mom?" She asked.

"Sophie is fine. Dont worry about that." He told her.

"Ok Gabriella here is the break." The doctor flipped on the switch to the X-ray box. "You broke it in 2 places. One is severely bad, the other not so much." He pointed to the breaks in the ankle. "We are going to put you in a cast for about 6 weeks. Then you will come back and we will see the next sage in this. Also you are running a fever, but thats common. Just drink a lot and sleep. Dont get up unless you have to for a few days. We will give you a walking cast to make it easier on you to get around. So good?" He asked. They both nodded.

"Ok I will be back shortly." He got up and walked out of the room.

"SIX WEEKS?!" Gabriella asked. "I cant be in a cast for six weeks, thats not possible." She told Troy. "I have so much to do I cant just be in a cast for six weeks."

"Sh. Sh. Sh. Hey its not that bad they are going to give you a walking cast so it wont be so bad." Troy told her. Gabriella put her head back on the pillow.

"What about Sophie. Whos going to take care of her when you are at work?" Gabriella asked him.

"I will. I will take care of both of you." Troy told her. She looked up at him.

"Can you do that?" She asked him.

"I dont see why I cant." He told her. She kissed him.

"What would I do without you. You're superman." She told him. He smiled.

"You wouldnt be able to live." He put a hand on her forehead.

"My god. Gab you are burning up." He told her.

"I know. I will be ok. Just sleep and drink." The doctor came in and put the cast on Gabriella and then put the walking cast on her. They signed out and paid and headed back to the car.

"Is there anything you want? I can run in the store and get it for you." He told her. She shook her head.

"I just want to go home. I dont feel good at all." She told him. He squeezed her hand.

"alright baby. Just hang on. We are almost there." Troy pulled into the drive way and took her inside. She laid down on the bed and he took the walking cast off of her. He threw the covers over her.

"You going to be ok? Im going to go out and get you some things ok?" He whispered in her ear. She said yes. He kissed her forehead and walked down stairs. He told his mother what was going on and what happened at the doctors.

"She upstairs asleep. She doesnt feel well at all. Im going to run out and get some things. Are you still ok watching her? You dont have to go anywhere right?" He asked his mother.

"Honey, I will stay as long as you need me to. Now go. Get out of here." Troy opened the front door and bolted out of the house and into his car. He drove to the store and picked up medicine, ginger ale, and some other things he knew Gabriella would like. He phone rang in his pocket. CHAD, read across the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Where are you guys? I called the house and your mom said you were out. We called Gabbis phone and she didnt answer." Chad told him.

"Yeah well Gabs took a spill down the steps this morning and she broke her ankle, she ok now but she has a huge headache and a bad fever Im out now getting some things." Troy told Chad as he paid the cashier and took the bags out to the car.

"Oh god. Is she going to be ok?" Chad asked.

"They put her in a cast for six weeks. Shes in a huge amount of pain." Troy told him.

"Damn, she cant get a break can she?" He asked.

"Doesnt seem that way does it?" Troy asked pulling out of the parking lot. "So how did that thing go today?" He asked.

"Great. Thats why we called we wanted to stop by and tell you something." He told him.

"You can come by now. Gabs might be out of it but I know she wants to hear about it." Troy told him.

"Ok we will be there in 20 minutes. Do you need us to pick up anything?" Chad asked.

"No I just got a bunch of stuff so I think she will be ok. Thanks though." Troy told Chad.

"No problem ill see you in a few." Troy hung up the phone and continued to drive home.

He pulled in and put the things away and checked on Gabriella. He knew how she didnt deal with pain very well, so he was worried about her. Troy told his mother that she was free to go if she wanted, or she could stay here. She told him she had to go because she was meeting someone for dinner, she kissed her granddaughter and kissed her son and left. Chad and Taylor soon followed in with huge get well soon balloons. Troy laughed when he saw them and told them to come in. They all walked upstairs and Gabriella was watching TV.

"Hey girl." Taylor said quietly when she walked in. Gabriella's face it up when she saw her

"Hey mommy. How did it go?" Gabriella asked her. Taylor took a seat on the side of the bed.

"It went great. what happened with you?" She asked.

"I took a spill down the stairs."

"How long are you going to be like this?" She asked.

"Six weeks. And I cant get out of bed for a few days." Gabriella told her.

"Well its ok, I will come over and keep you company." She told her. Both girls laughed.

"Hes here to?" Gabriella asked when she saw Chad.

"I couldnt let her tell you guys alone." Chad told Gabs.

"Tell us what?" Gabriella asked. Taylor got up and stood next to Chad. Troy walked over and sat next to Gabriella on the bed holding Sophie.

Taylor took a deep breath

"So we went to the ultrasound thing this morning and they told us that......"

* * *

**FINALLY!! something that I could use. Im sorry that it took so long you guys. I have a good idea in my head for future chapters but any other ideas you guys have please let me know!!!1**


	25. Chapter 25

"We are having twins!" Taylor squelled.

"Oh my god you guys thats amazing!" Gabriella said hugging her best part.

"But thats only half." Chad told them.

"Theres more?" Troy asked. Chad and Taylor nodded.

"We want you to be the god parents. You two have done so much for us and we want our kids to be able to go to you guys when they are in trouble like we were." Taylor told them. Gabriella got a little teary eyed.

"Are you sure?" She asked. She has been asked a lot of things in the past but never to be the god mother of someones kid. They both nodded.

"We wouldnt have it any other way." Taylor told them.

"Of course we will you guys." Gabriella told them hugging both of them. Troy and Chad hugged with a slap on the back and a congratulations.

"Did you hear that Soph, your getting new cousins!" Taylor told Sophie. They all laughed. Taylor and Chad stayed over for a little longer. Finally they left leaving only the three of them left in the house. Troy put Sophie to bed and walked in and check on his wife who was in bed watching TV.

"How you feeling?" Troy asked his wife standing in the doorway.

"Im in pain. How do you think I feel?" She snapped.

"Ouch." Troy said joking around.

"Im sorry Im just crabby." Gabriella told him running the blanket through her fingers.

"Its alright. I still love you." Troy kissed her head. "Do you need anything?" He asked her. Gabriella flipped the covers over on the other side and patted where Troy usually lays.

"I think I can manage that." He took off his shirt and climbed in next to his wife.

"This makes me feel better." Gabriella told him.

"I dont even remember the last time we had time together. Other then spending it in a hospital." Gabriella giggled.

"I know, our lives are just so busy. I've barley saw you these past few weeks, I miss you." Gabriella told him running a hand through his hair.

"I missed you to. Im sorry. Its just that Zeke doesnt get back for another week, and playoffs are coming up, and when Im home Im working on plays or watching Sophie when you go out." Troy told her.

"And then on your day off you have to take your clumsy wife to the hospital because she broke her ankle." Gabriella told him.

"Hey it was an accident. No big deal." He told her.

"I look like crap." She told him. Her hair was thrown up in a bun and had on her yoga pants and a sweat shirt. On side of her pants was pulled up to show the cast and was propped up on a pillow.

"You look beautiful." Troy told her kissing her.

"Thank you." She said sleepily.

"How about you get some sleep." Troy told her. She nodded and kissed him and turned over and fell right to sleep.

* * *

Troy was downstairs getting Sophie breakfast. The phone rang and he didnt get it. He hated phones. People were always calling their house to. He hated it.

"TROY!!!" Gabriella yelled from upstairs. "PHOONNE!" She yelled again. Troy dropped what he was doing and ran over to get the phone. Gabriella couldnt get out of bed for the past few days so its been her yelling downstairs for Troy to answer the phone because she knew if she didnt, the phone would never get answered.

"Hello." He answered annoyingly.

"Hello to you to." A voice came over the other end.

"Sorry Shar. Im doing five thousand different things." Troy told her.

"How is she?" Sharpay asked.

"How did you?" He asked.

"Taylor. She called me last night to tell me how the doctors went and she told me what happened. I was going to call last night but it was late." Sharpay told him.

"Well thank you for thinking that way. God knows I wouldnt have answered the phone." Troy told her.. They both laughed.

"Can I talk to her?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah give me a second." Troy threw the towel down and walked the phone upstairs to Gabriella. He handed it to her and told her it was Sharpay.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I cant leave you for two weeks can I?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella giggled.

"Im sorry. I didnt plan it." Gabriella told her.

"How you feeling?" Sharpay asked her.

"Sore. Really sore. And Im sick on top of that. But Ive gotten through worse." Gabriella told her.

"Hang in there girl. Im coming home tomorrow." Sharpay told her.

"You still have two days." Gabriella told her.

"Well I know you are going to need help with Sophie, and Ryan called me. Hes moving home." Sharpay told her.

"Thats great. When are they moving back?" Gabriella asked.

"As soon as I help them find a house." Sharpay said.

"Oh." Gabriella said understanding that this is not a great thing about him moving back.

"Yeah. He left me a voicemail saying him and Lindsay want to settle down so they want to start where they did." Sharpay explained.

"Oh well thats good then."

"Also Zeke wants to get back to work." Sharpay told her.

"Yeah. Troy could use the help." Gabriella told her. The two chatted for a little while and finally hung up Troy came in with Sophie 10 minutes later with a bottle so Gabriella could feed her. Troy placed her in Gabriellas arms.

"Im going to go over to the gym for practice. I talked to Tay she should be here soon are you going to be ok?" he asked her.

"Troy go. I can take care of my self for a few minutes." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you to. Now go." Troy got his bag and ran down the steps.

15 minutes later Taylor knocked on the bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"How did you get in?" Gabriella asked.

"Spare key. Its times like this where it is good to have it." Gabriella laughed.

"Shes knocked out." Taylor said looking at Sophie.

"She ate. Shes happy for a while." Gabriella laid Sophie down on the bed.

"Gabs Ill do it just relax." Taylor told her.

"If someone tells me to relax one more time Im going to go insane." Gabriella told Taylor getting frustrated.

"Whats going on?" Taylor asked getting a sleeping Sophie comfortable.

"Troy has been waiting on me hand and foot for the past few days. Its getting ridiculous. I have to get out of this bed." Gabriella told her. "He wont let me move. I love him for being so caring but when I was pregnant with Sophie he was never this way. Its just a broken ankle." Gabriella was fuming. It was all coming out now.

"OK calm down. Do you want to go out?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella slid herself off the bed and put on her boot.

"Give me 10 minutes."

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor went out to lunch. And it was delicious. Sophie was in her car seat being the center piece on the table.

"We are going to need a bigger table soon." Gabriella joked rocking Sophie back and forth on the table.

"I know because I will have two." Taylor told her.

"You worried?" Gabriella asked her.

"A little. I mean I heard one kid is bad, but two? I dont know how Im going to do it." Taylor told her.

"Well we are all here for you guys you know that. If you need help you know to always call me." Gabriella told her.

"So have you guys talked about..." Taylor asked. Gabriella knew what Taylor was trying to ask.

"A little. Its not the time." Gabriella told her.

"I thought you wanted them close in age?" Taylor asked.

"I do I still do. But I barely see Troy. The other night when I broke my ankle and we were in the hospital was the most I have seen him in weeks." Gabriella told her. "I dont know. I miss him." Gabriella told Taylor getting teary eyed.

"I know you do sweetie." Taylor told her rubbing her hand.

"Once the season is over things will get better." Gabriella told her.

"They will. I know they will." Gabriella smirked. She wanted to change the subject. She didnt want to talk about this anymore.

"So did you hear Ryan and Lindsay are moving back?" Gabriella asked Taylor. Her jaw dropped.

"No get out. I bet Sharpay is pissed." Taylor told her.

"She has to help them look for a house." Taylor laughed at what Gabriella told her.

"Well I think its great. We havent seen them since well." Taylor didnt want to say it. When Gabriellas mom died.

"I know. Im looking forward to see them. I mean that was almost a year without seeing them." Gabriella told Taylor. Sophie giggled as she sucked on her hand. Gabriella smiled back at her daughter.

* * *

Troy pulled into the garage and turned the car off. He was later then he expected getting home. He took the bouquet of flowers that were sitting on the passengers seat and took them in the house.

"Gabs! Im home." He called shutting the door behind them. Gabriella hobbled in to see him from the kitchen.

"Hey Troy." She kissed him.

"What are you doing out of bed? Your not supposed to be on your feet." Troy told her.

"Troy I was going crazy in that bed. I need to get out. And thats exactly what I did. Taylor Soph and I went out to lunch and spent some money." Gabriella told him. He kissed her.

"Sounds like fun." He told her.

"Humm. It was." She kissed him again.

"Oh and these are for you." Troy pulled the bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Troy they are beautiful. Thank you so much." She kissed him again.

"Your welcome. Im sorry Im so late." He told her.

"Oh its fine. Taylor left not that long ago anyway. We werent alone that long." Gabriella hobbled into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase.

"hey baby girl!!!" Troy said as he picked Sophie up from her seat. "Did you have fun with mommy and auntie Tay?" Sophie let out a noise and sucked on her hand.

"Take that as a yes." Troy kissed her head and took her out to the living room. He sat down on the couch with Sophie on his lap and turned the TV on. Gabriella was in the kitchen cutting off the ends of the flowers.

He was 2 and a half hours late.

* * *

**I have a solid idea for where Im going with this story now. the block is over!!! But really any ideas send them my way I will do my best to fit them in. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Around 1 the next afternoon it was just Gabriella and Sophie at home. Troy was out again. They watched TV and played for a little. The door bell rang and Gabriella got up and limped over to get it.

"There she is!" Sharpay squelled when she saw her best friend.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella threw her arms around her best friend. She hadsnt seen her in a few weeks. "Look at you girl. Your tan!" Gabriella pointed out.

"Look at you....you're broken." Sharpay told her.

"Ha ha very funny. Come on Ill make us some lunch." Gabriella opened the door wider and Sharpay stepped in. She left her coat and purse on the stairs. She walked out and found Sophie in her swing watching TV.

"LOOK At you!!!" Sharpay said in delight when she saw her god-daughter. "You got so big!" Sharpay lifted her up out of the swing and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you feeding her?" Sharpay joked to Gabriella. She laughed.

"Everything. All she does is eat." Gabriella told her.

"Well you go very big my dear."Sharpay said cuddling Sophie as she walked out to meet Gabriella in the kitchen. She sat down at the breakfast bar and bounced Sophie on her leg.

"They're pretty." Sharpay told Gabriella when she saw the roses in a vase on the counter.

"Thanks. There from Troy." Gabriella told her.

"When did he get you those?" She asked.

"Last night when he came home almost 3 hours later then he usually does. Its starting to become a trend with him." Gabriella told her copping cucumbers.

"I bet he's just busy. The season is almost over and they are going to playoffs right?" Gabriella nodded. "See. It will all get better once its over I promise." Gabriella nodded again.

"Last week when I broke my ankle and we had to go to the emergency room, that was the most time I spent with him in weeks." Gabriella told her. "Some times I wonder that its not just basketball that keeps him so late." Gabriella said.

"Stop it." Sharpay told her.

"What if he is Shar? What if he is cheating on me?" Gabriella asked getting teary eyed again. She hates taking about this.

"Gabs. Troy is not cheating on you. I know him and you do to. We know hes not that guy." Sharpay told her.

"What if hes turning into that though?" Gabriela asked.

* * *

Troy was sitting at his desk returning some calls after practice. Zeke nocked on the door. Troy looked up.

"There he is." Troy stood up and shook his hand. "Hows it going man?" He asked.

"Good really good." Zeke said taking a seat.

"How was the vacation?" He asked shutting off his computer.

"Amazing. It was so relaxing." Zeke told him.

"Well thats good, because now we cant relax, playoffs are tomorrow night." Troy told him. "You ready?" He asked.

"As I will ever be. hopefully the boys can hang the Championship banner up like we did." Zeke told Troy. Troy smiled.

"Wouldnt that be something?" Troy said throwing his coat on.

"You're leaving early." Zeke told him standing up. Troy grabbed a gym bag and his papers off his desk.

"I have some where I have to be." Troy told him shutting off the light. The two men walked out and locked the door.

"So hows Gabbi?" Zeke asked.

"Ok. Shes hanging in." Troy told him.

"Thats good. So how much longer does she have to wear the cast?" he asked.

"Four more weeks." Troy told him again.

"What are you guys doing tonight, Ill stop over to see her." Zeke asked.

"Um Im not going to be home for a while but I bet she would love to see you." Troy told him.

"What time are you going to be back because I can wait." Zeke told him.

"Not sure. It varies. Look man I got to go. Maybe I will catch you tonight." Troy told him patting his shoulder.

"Alright man." Troy got in the car and Zeke walked over to his.

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay were still eating at the breakfast bar. Sophie sleeping in her seat. She was so peaceful.

"I cant believe how big shes getting Gabs. It feels like yesterday that she was born." sharpay told her taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Tell me about it. Shes so good too." Gabriella told her.

"Have you thought about an other one?" Sharpay asked. She nodded.

"Everyday." Gabriella told her.

"Have you talked to Troy about it?" She asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Its not a good time right now." Gabriella told her.

"Gabs, have you really talked to him about it though?" She asked.

"Once. After the fight with Anna. He said that we were to busy and Sophie was enough to handle right now." Gabriella told her putting her sandwich on her plate. "But hes never home anyway so its not actually like hes going to be taking care of the kids anyway." Gabriella told her choking up. Sharpay rubbed her back.

"Honey dont cry." Sharpay told her. "You're going to make me cry."

"Did I do something wrong? Is there a reason why he doesnt come home at night?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay stood up.

"Come out here." Sharpay took Gabriellas hand and sat her on the couch.

"I feel like Im not good enough for him anymore. We havent spoken that much in weeks and hes always coming home late from work." Gabriella told Sharpay.

"He just has a lot to do. Its playoff time." Sharpay told her.

"Every night is not a night before playoffs. He's probably off with his other women somewhere." Gabriella cried. Sharpay put her arm around her.

"Stop it. Stop it right now. We both know that Troy would never do that. He wouldnt do that to you and Sophia. Hes not that kind of guy." Sharpay told her.

"Then why does he come home so late? What did I do wrong?" Gabriella cried. Sharpay pulled her into a hug. "What did I do wrong?" Gabriella cried. Sharpay rocked her back and forth.

"Nothing babe. You did nothing wrong."

* * *

Sharpay watched as her best friend slept on the couch. She didnt want to leave her. She felt so bad. She knew in the back of her mind that Troy is not a cheater, but the more she thought about it, the more it was starting to make sense. The doorbell rang and Sharpay got up to answer it. Zeke stood in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he kissed his wife.

"Me and Gabriella had plans for lunch. What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well I stopped by to see Troy and told him I was going to stop by and see Gabriella and to check up on things for tomorrow." Zeke told her.

"Did he act weird by any chance?" Sharpay asked her husband.

"Yeah really weird why?" He asked.

"Gabriella thinks hes cheating on her." Sharpay told him.

"Whats thats ridiculous!" Zeke told her. Sharpay told her what Gabriella told her. The coming home late and not speaking.

"Its playoffs. Its his first palyoffs as head coach. He probably has a lot to do." Zeke told her sticking up for his friend.

Gabriella tossed on the couch. Her ankle started throbbing. She got up and rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. She heard Sharpays voice.

"I dont know Zeke. Im worried now. I know he would never do that but I dont know anymore." Gabriella got up to see who was there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she saw Zeke. He turned around and saw her half asleep.

"I came how to see how you were doing. I missed you kid." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh. Thanks." She told them. They both looked at each other not knowing what to do or say.

"Gabs, you look really tired. Go up and rest. We got Sophie for a while." Sharpay told her.

"You sure. You guys arnt busy?" She asked. They both shook their heads.

"Alright. Come up and get me in a hour ok?" She asked.

"Sure babe. Just go rest." Sharpay told her. Gabriella limped upstairs.

"Do you need anything?" Zeke asked as she went upstairs. She shook her head.

"Im alright. Thanks though." She continued to go up. Sharpay and Zeke looked at each other.

"She looks horrible." Zeke told her. Sophie started to cry.

"Come on babe. Thats our cue." They both walked out to get a crying Sophie.

* * *

Troy pulled onto their street. It was eight. The street lights were turned on and christmas lights were still turned on even thought Christmas was a few weeks ago. He pulled in the driveway and saw Sharpay and Zekes cars on the street that was in front on the house. He took the keys out of the car and got out. He brought his gym bag with his and walked into the house.

"GABS!" He called when he walked in. He put his bag down at the bottom of the steps and hung his coat in the closet. "Gabs?" he walked out and saw Zeke and Sharpay with Sophie watching TV in the living room.

"Hey. Wheres Gabriella?" He asked. Sharpay looked up.

"Upstairs sleeping." She told him.

"Is she ok?" He asked. Sharpay gave him a look of disgust.

"Well are you going to tell me?" He asked. She gave him a blank look. "Fine." He ran upstairs and found Gabriella out in bed. He sat next to her and shook her a little.

"Gabs." He whispered. "Gabs." She stirred.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Its eight fifteen." Gabriella shot up out of bed.

"Oh god. I slept all day." She got up and walked downstairs ignoring Troy.

"hello?" She asked Sharpay and Zeke once she got downstairs.

"Hi." They both said.

"Didnt I tell you guys to wake me up in a hour. Its eight fifteen. I slept all day." She told them.

"You needed the rest." Sharpay told her.

"I needed you to wake me up when I told you to wake me up." She snapped.

"Honey Im sorry. You looked whipped." Sharpay told her.

"Its ok. How was she?" She asked.

"Like an angel." Sharpay said kissing Sophies head and putting her in her swing.

"Now that you're up we are going to get going. We have to unpack still." Sharpay said giving Gabriella a hug.

"Thanks for watching her." She told her.

"Its no problem." Sharpay told her. "If you need me, you call me ok?" She whispered. Gabriella nodded. Sharpay rubbed her hand on the side of Gabriellas arm and left. Zeke gave her a hug and followed right behind her. Gabriella walked them both to the door and waved good bye. Gabriella closed the door and walked into the kitchen and took out her medicine. Even after all that sleep she still had a huge headache.

"Hey." Troy said standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hi." Gabriella popped a pill in her mouth. She took a sip of water.

"How you feeling?" He asked her.

"In pain." She snapped.

"Whats up with you?" He asked her walking towards her.

"Nothing. I have a lot on my mind." She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Gabriella lifted a sleeping Sophie out of her swing and in her arms.

"Do you have time for me now?" She asked walking towards the stairs.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Nothing. Im going to put Sophia to bed." Gabriella hobbled up the stairs.

"Can I do it please. Your going to fall." he told her.

"No Im not." She continued to go up the stairs. she made it to Sophies room and placed her in her crib. Gabriella put a blanket on top of her and pulled the railing up on the side of the bed.

"Night baby." She whispered and closed the door. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She limped into her bedroom where Troy was unchanging.

"You're home early." Gabriella said sitting on the edge of her bed. Her back was to Troy.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You usually get home around 10. This is early. Really early." She told him.

"I was at school making plans for tomorrow." He told her. She shot up from off the bed. That set her off.

"BULL!" She shouted.

"What is with you tonight?" He asked.

"You werent at school. You left at 3 because Zeke said that he walked out with you!" Gabriella told him.

"Did he tell you this?" He asked.

"No I over heard him telling Shar." Gabriella told him.

"I didnt know that you were little miss note taker anymore." Troy told her getting defensive.

"Dont pull that defensive crap with me!" She told him.

"Why you going to write something down?" He asked. She ran her hands through her hair again in frustration.

"Stop putting me down like that!" She hollered. She went to walk toward the bathroom but fell. She didnt have her boot on.

"Ah." She let out as she was on the floor. Troy ran over. She started to help her get up.

"Get off of me." she snapped. "I can do it myself." Sure enough Gabriella got up and sat on the side of the bed and tried to catch her breath.

"Whats going on?" Troy asked calmly.

"Why are you so late getting home anymore?" She asked.

"Why are you so snappy?" He fired back.

"I have every right to be." She fired back at him.

"why? What did I do to you Gabriella? Explain to me." He shouted.

"I never see you anymore. Right here is the most I have seen you ever!" She yelled.

"IM SORRY I HAVE A LIFE OTHER THEN IN THIS HOUSE!" He yelled. Gabriella started to cry. Troy stepped back and realized what he just said. It was hurtful, mean. He was a jerk.

"Get out." Gabriella whispered.

"Gabs. I didnt mean...." Gabriella was still sitting on the side of the bed. She couldnt get up. There was no room to run.

"I SAID GET OUT!" She yelled. Troy grabbed a pillow and slammed the bedroom door. Gabriella fell back on the bed and cried. Her whole world was crashing around her, and she didnt know how to stop it.

* * *

**Wow! Big chapter! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriella cried herself to sleep. She didnt know what to do next. She was scared is what she was. Around 1 Sophie started to cry and fuss. Gabriella still laid in bed. She didnt want to get up. She knew Sophie would eventually calm down like she usually does. Not tonight. Sophie cried and cried and cried. Gabriella got up and limped into Sophies room. She had herself so upset that she was shaking as she picked her daughter up out of bed.

"Dont cry baby. Dont cry." she told Sophie as she rocked in the chair. Gabriella cried on Sophies head. She thought about Troy and what he said to her and it made her more upset. Sophie fell asleep and Gabriella put her back in her crib. She walked out and there he was.

"Is she ok?" He asked. "I heard her cry and I came up to come get her but you were already here." Troy explained to her. She walked passed him.

"Can you talk to me please?" He pleaded she limped faster as she whiped the tears off of her face.

"You....ne...ed to get aw...ay from me." She cried.

"What I said I didnt mean it." Troy told her.

"It was the way you....said it. God you dont get it do you?" She asked. She slammed the door and got back into bed.

* * *

Gabriella woke up with a huge headache. She felt dead. She didnt hear Sophie so she got out of bed to check. She was still out. Gabriella closed the door and went back in her room and called Sharpay first.

"hi." Gabriella whispered when Sharpay answered.

"Honey, whats wrong?" Sharpay asked. She could just tell something wasnt right.

"Can you come over?" She asked.

"Ill be right there." Sharpay said with out question. Sharpay grabbed her things and left.

Sharpay walked right into the house. Not calling hello nothing. She went right up to the bedroom where she found Gabriella under the sheets sobbing.

"Gabs." She said when she saw her friend. She threw her things on one of the chairs in the room and got right on the bed and sat next to Gabriella.

"My marriage is ending." Gabriella cried.

"What happened last night?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"Gabs, what happened?" She asked again calmly. Gabriella just cried.

"Ok Gabs, you have to calm down you are going to make yourself sick." Sharpay told her. "Just take a deep breath." Sharpay rubbed her back. Gabriella calmed herself down.

"Ok. So what happened."

Gabriella unfolded the events of last night. Putting Sophie to bed, the whole fight, her falling, and the sentence that ended it all.

"Then he told me that he was sorry for having another life other then in this house." Gabriella told Sharpay. "He said he didnt mean it but it was the way that he said it." Gabriella cried. "I dont think I can keep doing this Shar. I cant go with out the talking and never seeing him, and the fighting. I cant do it." Gabriella cried. Sharpay pulled Gabriella close and rocked her. The tears were not stopping now. They were just going.

Gabriella fell asleep after a half hour of crying. It was around 10 now. Sharpay laid Gabriella down and put the covers over her. She felt so bad. She wasnt sure what to say. What could you say? Sharpay knew that Troy would never cheat on Gabriella, but the way things have been going she wasnt so sure.

Gabriella slept all day. She need it. She had her self so upset. She got up around four. She knew that Sharpay stayed and took care of Sophie. Gabriella laid up in bed and thought about her and Troy. She thought about the sneaking around and the fighting, coming home late. Gabriella couldnt do it anymore. She made a decision about what she was going to do about that.

* * *

Troy sat in his office. He has been there all day. He didnt get any sleep last night. He just kept thinking about what he said to her. He couldnt believe it. All that anger just took over. The team started to come in. Zeke knocked on the door.

"Hey, You ready? We are leaving soon." Zeke told him.

"Yeah." Troy told him.

"You alright?" He asked. Troy looked up.

"Im fine. I just have a lot on my mind." Troy told him. Zeke closed the door. Troy put his suit on and grabbed his play books and walked outside where the team was starting to get on the bus. Troy got on and stood at the front to talk to the players.

"This is not the party bus. No messing around, no loud music, you are all going to be focused for this game. If I see you messing around you will be benched. Do you hear me?" He asked.

"Yes Coach." They all answered. Troy sat back down.

* * *

The team ran off on the court. The buzzer was about to ring. Troy called the team in and gave them their positions and they ran back out.

"JONES GET OPEN!" Troy yelled at Kyle Jones. Troys face was bright red.

"GET THE HELL OPEN WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" He yelled again. All the anger and fustration of last night was coming back to Troy.

"THATS IT!" Troy put his hands out for time out. The team ran in.

"You." He pointed to Kyle. "Your done." He told him coldly.

"But coach." Kyle started.

"Sit down Jones." He told him. Kyle threw on his warm ups and sat on the bench.

"The rest of you are playing like girls. Get out there. There is still time left before the half." The team ran back out and ended the time out. Chad came out from the side door and ran over to them.

"Where have you been?" Zeke asked.

"Long Story." Chad told him straightening his tie. He looked at the score board. He looked at Troy his face was beat red. Chad knew that something other then this game was getting to Troy. He could see it. Troy continued to yell at his players until the bell rang. The team walked over to the bench and Troy ran into the locker room. He sat at his desk. He unfolded his folder of the plays. He couldnt look at them. He pushed them off the desk and they fell all over the floor. Troy punched the desk. Chad flew the door open.

"What the hell is going on with you?" He asked picking up the papers off the floor.

"I dont want to talk about it." Troy told him standing up and he looked out the window.

"I do because I dont want you to go out and make an ass out of yourself. Troy you look ridiculous out there man." Chad told him.

"Well good. Im putting on a show for people." Troy snapped.

"What is going on?" He asked. He turned to his friend.

"Me and Gabriella had a fight last night. It was bad. Im just frustrated." He told him.

"Get out of here." Chad told him. He looked up at his friend.

"What?" He asked. Chad put his car keys on the desk in front of him.

"You are not going to be ok until you resolve this. Im not going to let you go out there and coach like that. Go home." he told him. Troy looked at the keys on the desk. He didnt know what to do.

"If you stay here, I know that you are going to loose it and do something you will regret later." Chad told him. Troy got the keys and stood up.

"Im sorry." Troy told him. Chad nodded.

"Dont tell me that. Tell them." Chad told him.

* * *

Gabriella came downstairs. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and walked out into the living room where Sharpay and Sophie were.

"How you doing?" Sharpay asked her.

"Im fine. " Gabriella told her taking a sip of coffee. "Sharpay, thank you so much for watching her all day, but go home. I know you have things to do. Stop by the game and see Zeke." Gabriella told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Give me my kid." She picked Sophie out of Sharpays arms. "Now go." Sharpay got up and hugged her friend.

"If you need anything you call me or Taylor. Ok?" She asked. Gabriella nodded.

"It will all be ok. I promise you." Sharpay kissed her cheek got her purse and keys and headed out. Gabriella put Sophie in her seat in the kitchen and made her something to eat. Gabriella sat down on the chair and fed her daughter.

"YUM." Gabriella made that noise when she fed Sophie. It didnt want her want it anymore. Sophie wouldnt eat.

"Ok. Lets go out here." Gabriella walked Sophie and rocked her in the rocking chair in the living room. She was soon asleep. She sighed and put Sophie in her seat. Gabriella started to clean up a little. Magazines on the table, some of Sophia's toys where thrown in the toy box. She put some clothes in the basket and left it at the bottom of the stairs so when she went up later she would take it up. She hobbled over onto the couch and watched TV. She heard the garage door open and close and the door flew open.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled. Gabriella shot up from the couch. She pointed over to Sophie who was out like a light.

"Can we talk please?" He asked.

"Arnt you supposed to be at the game?" She asked him.

"I left." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"So I could get you." Troy walked over and kissed her hard. Gabriella pushed him off.

"Dont come in here telling me you left a playoff game so you could come get me. It doesnt work that way." She told him. "Its not going to make everything magically better." She told him.

"Gabriella, what I said last night was out of line." He told her.

"Your right it was." She folded her arms.

"And Im sorry we havent spoken and I havent seen you in a while." Troy told her. Gabriella was still sitting on the couch. Her foot rested on the coffee table.

"Oh I know you are." She told him coldly.

"I hate fighting with you." He told her. She didnt say anything. She didnt look at him. She just looked straight at the floor.

"I cant keep doing this anymore Troy I cant. I made myself sick last night and today crying over this. And you lying right to my face last night...I just." Gabriella choked up.

"I shouldnt have done that." Troy told him.

"You should start writing a list on the things that you shouldnt do...oh no wait I can do that because Im miss note taker!" She hollered.

"Gabriella I didnt mean it when I said it." He told her.

"Well what did you mean last night then Troy?" She asked. He didnt say anything. She shook her head.

"Unbelievable." She said. She pushed herself up off the couch and hobbled into the kitchen. She took out her medicine for her headache and went to pop it in her mouth. She took a sip of water. She put her head down and started to cry over the sink. Her back was still to Troy. She shook her head.

"Are you cheating on me?" She whispered. He walked over and spun her around.

"I would never cheat on you." He told her. She pushed his arm away.

"Why are you coming home so late with that stupid gym bag? Does it have her clothes in it? HUh? DOES IT?" She yelled.

"When I married you I said Till Death do us part and I meant every word. I would never do that to you." He told her.

"Then where are you at night? Why dont you come home and spend time with us? Am I that boring?" she asked. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"This has nothing to do with you." He told her.

"Then why are you always gone?" She cried. He put his head down. "Tell me." she whispered. "And dont lie this time."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! and tell me what you would like to see in future chapters I might be able to fit them in!**


	28. Chapter 28

Troy stood there with his hands on Gabriellas shoulders. Tears still slid silently down her face. He looked into her eyes.

"Say something." She whispered. "Anything." He said nothing. She pushed his arms off of her and hobbled into the other room as fast as she could.

"Gabriella." She stopped. She turned around.

"They want me to play again." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"I got a call a few weeks ago. They offered me a spot." He told her. She walked up to him slowly.

"Are you talking about basketball?" She asked.

"Charlie called. At first I told them no, but Gabs its so much money." She put her finger up.

"This is the same thing we went through a year ago. You told me the money doesnt matter. That I was your dream. Basketball was done." She told him.

"You still are my dream." He told her pulling her close. She pushed away.

"No Im not. If I was your dream you would have told me instead of putting me through hell for the past weeks." She told him starting to get louder. "That still doesnt answer my question. Where have you been?" She asked.

"We've been having conference calls, and they flew in this week to talk contracts again. I've been home late because I have been having long conference calls at work. Then I stay after for an hour or so and practice." Troy told her. Gabriella sat down.

"What do you think of all this?" He asked.

"You really have the nerve to ask me this question with a straight face? Im beyond pissed at you. I have sat home late at night with your daughter wondering where the hell you are. You drop your own family for basketball. Unbelievable." She whispered.

"IM DOING THIS FOR OUR FAMILY!" He yelled.

"WELL YOUR FAMILY DIDNT ASK FOR THIS, DID WE?" Gabriella yelled back. Sophie let out a blood curdling scream.

"Good job you woke the baby up." Gabriella told him getting Sophie.

"Oh I woke the baby up?" He yelled.

"Yeah you did." Gabriella told him.

"Well its ok. Because everything is my fault these days isnt it?" Troy asked.

"Thats your life right now Troy. Well in this house at least. I know you have another life outside." Gabriella yelled. Sophie is still crying over her parents fighting.

"This is why I didnt tell you, I knew you were going to react this way." Troy told her. Sophie screamed louder.

"I have every right to Basketball has done a lot of damage in our lives in the past. I thought we were done with that. Guess I was wrong." She yelled. Gabriella walked a screaming Sophie upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

She walked a crying Sophie into her room. Gabriella sat down on the rocking chair and rocked her. Sophie still cried. It broke Gabriellas heart.

"Im sorry baby. Im sorry you had to hear that." She told her. She kissed her head. Gabriella staid in her room trying to get her to sleep. Finally Sophia wore herself out and fell asleep. Gabriella placed her in her crib and pulled the blanket over her. She looked down at her daughter. She wasnt sure if she was ready for another one.

Gabriella opened the door and closed it quietly. Troy came from out of the bedroom to meet her.

"Is she ok?" He asked. Gabriella walked past him not saying a word. She didnt slam the door but she kept it open. Troy walked in.

Gabriella walked over to Troys closet and pulled out the gym bag. She opened it up to find a jersey, basketball shorts, and his kicks. she shook her head.

"They really want you to play?" She asked. He walked over and put his stuff back in.

"They really want me to play." He told her.

"I dont want you playing." She told him.

"Why not? You didnt mind me playing before." Troy told her.

"Things change." She snapped.

"Stoping giving me two word answers here." Troy scoulded her.

"Sorry, two words is all I can get out of my vocabulary right now." Gabriella walked over to her side of the bed and got in. She took her earrings out and put them on the night stand.

"Why dont you want me to play?" He asked again. She looked him in the eye.

"I dont want you to leave." She whispered.

"Im not going anywhere." He told her.

"Me neither. Im not moving with you. When you go you are going to be on your own. Im not going to do that to Sophie. I will not." She told him running her hands through her hair.

"Then I will go by myself." He told her.

"You want to go by yourself go ahead. Leave your family behind." Gabriella told him throwing her hands in the air.

"Why dont you want me to play?" He asked one more time.

"I need you here Troy." She told him.

"Why do you need me here so badly?" He asked her. She wasnt sure if she wanted to tell him. He would get mad and leave. She took a deep breath.

"Because Sophie needs you." She told him.

"Sophie is fine with you." He told her. He took that right back. "Thats not what I meant" he told her.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my husband?" She asked him in disgust.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your not the same guy I married. All you think about is yourself. You dont realize that your own family needs you here. Not around the country for half a year. We need you here all 365 days." Gabriella told him.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked. She looked deep into his eyes. She was going to say what she has been thinking about for a few days now.

"I think we need to separate." She told him quietly.

"Separate? Gabriella you just sat here and told me that you needed me and not to leave." Troy told her.

"Then I heard your responses. It made me realize that you want no parts of being here." Gabriella told him. Troys head dropped. "We both need some time apart from each other, until we are civilized to talk again and sort things out. Because right now I cant.I cant deal with you" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"What about Sophie?" He asked.

"Well, according to you shes fine with me." Gabriella told him. Troy hated what this was coming down to.

"Where am I supposed to go?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Somewhere thats not in this house." She told him. Troy didnt grab any clothes, or anything that he owned. He simply walked out and closed the door behind him. Gabriella dropped her head and cried. She didnt tell him what she really wanted to tell him.

* * *

Zeke unlocked the gym door and walked in. School was going to start in an hour. He walked into the locker room and looked into Troys office. There in his chair, was a sleeping Troy. Zeke couldnt believe it. He opened the door to his office and walked in. Troy had his jacket covering him. Zeke took the little basketball that was on his desk and threw it at him. Troys eyes shot open.

"Dont you have a home?" Zeke asked. Troy got his feet down from off the desk and ran his hand through his hair.

"Not as of last night." Troy told him. Zeke sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Whats going on man?" He asked. Troy sighed.

"Gabriella and I are now separated." Troy told him. Zeke was shocked. He didnt believe what he just heard.

"What?" He asked. "What happened?" Troy shook his head.

"Its my fault. I come home late, I snuck around, I treated her like crap. You know I lied to her and she caught me in it." Troy shook his head. "Im such an ass." He told him.

"Did you tell her about..." Zeke asked.

"Yeah I did. She flipped. And so did I. It was brutal. I woke my own daughter up from a dead sleep." Troy told her. Zeke didnt know what to say. This was Troy and Gabriella. Usually the fights that they have only lasted maybe a week. They never went so far as being separated.

"Where are you staying?" Zeke asked.

"Right here." Troy told him.

"You can stay with us." Zeke offered.

"No man. Sharpay wont let me in the house after she hears about what I did." Troy told him. "Ill figure something out." Troy told him.

"Alright man. I have to go get ready for the day. You going to be ok?" He asked. Troy nodded.

"Ill be fine." Zeke nodded and walked back to his office. Troy put his head in his hands. His whole life was being torn down bit by bit. He did know how to fix it

* * *

Gabriella got up. It was the fifth morning that she didnt wake up with Troy at her side. She thought about how when they first got married how when they would get up they would smile and kiss each other then go downstairs and have breakfast. They would share the paper and talk about their day. If neither of them had work they would find something to do together. Now look at them. They're separated. It came out from left field. No one saw it coming. Not even Gabriella.

She got out of bed and hopped in the shower. Her leg was bothering her so she took a pain killer for that. Only two more weeks and she would get it off. She looked down at her leg and started to cry. The last good memory of her and Troy was when she broke it. They spent that time in the ER together. That was the last time they had a good day. Gabriella pulled herself together and got dressed. She did her hair and makeup. She wasnt going to wallow over this. She had to get up and face life. She had a kid and a life to worry about to.

Gabriella went downstairs and got breakfast. She turned the news on. It was all depressing. Gabriella didnt have to watch TV to find depressing stuff. She can just replay the last few weeks in her head. She closed her eyes. The whole house was silent. She was waiting for Troy to sneak up on her like the old days. But when she opened her eyes, she didnt jump, or let out a girly scream, because no one was there.

She heard Sophie start to cry upstairs so she got up and hobbled up the stairs as fast as she could. She got in there and found the blanket that she put on Sophie the night before was bunched up in the corner. She lifted her out of bed and put her on her shoulder.

Sophie felt awful warm. Gabriella lifted her up. She noticed that Sophies cheeks were flushed. Gabriella took her downstairs and tried to get her to eat, she wasnt hungry, Gabriella put her in the swing, she just screamed. Gabriella lifted her up and walked her around. She just cried. Gabriella took her temperature.

She was 103.4

She wasnt a doctor but she knew that it was bad for a baby as small as her to have a fever that high. She couldnt call Troy to come home and help her out. Gabriella was scared. This was the first time she was sick. She didnt know what to do. Sophie was still crying when Gabriella dialed the number on the phone.

"Hi. Can you come over. Sophies sick and I dont know what to do."

* * *

**Im sorry. I know its short!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

Gabriella hung up the phone and continued to try and calm Sophie down. She screamed and carried on for 15 minutes. Finally the door bell rang and Gabriella went to answer it.

"How is she?" Sharpay asked quickly putting down her stuff and following Gabriella into the living room.

"I dont know. Shes been like this for almost an hour. I called the pediatrician and they told me to come down at 12." She told her. Sharpay nodded.

"Did you call Troy?" She asked.

"No." Gabriella told her bouncing Sophie.

"Why not? His own kid is sick, he should know." Sharpay told her sitting down on the couch.

"He wouldnt care.: Gabriella said kissing Sophies head.

"Yes he would. He would be a better help then me." Sharpay told her. "I know nothing about kids." She said.

"We're separated Shar." She told her over a crying Sophie.

"What?" She asked.

"I couldnt take it anymore. They way he talked to me, the way we talked to each other. I called it off for a while." Gabriella told Sharpay putting Sophie in her car seat.

"Gabbi. You have to call him." Sharpay told her. Gabriella looked up.

"Last night when I told him not to go because Sophie needs him, do you know what his answer was? That shes fine with me." Gabriella told her as a tear came into her eyes. "I would never believe that the guy I married wouldnt care about his own kid." Gabriella told her. "So no Shar, Im not calling him." Sharpay got up and hugged her best friend.

"Im sorry." She told her. Gabriella nodded into her shoulder.

"I know your busy so you can go. I can take her by myself." Gabriella said picking up Sophie.

"No honey, Its fine. Ill go with you." Sharpay told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"Ill be fine." Gabriella walked out the front door and put Sophie in the car. She got into the drivers seat and closed the door. Gabriella lost her. She put her head on the steering wheel and cried. She felt alone. As much as she knew Sharpay was right, she didnt want to believe it. Gabriella pulled herself together and pulled out of the driveway.

Sharpay watched as her friend pulled out and drove away. She hated seeing her depressed like this. It has lasted to long. She knew how much Gabriella feels alone. That was all going to end.

* * *

Sharpay drove to East High. School was in session so she went through the gym doors to avoid signing in. She opened the doors to the locker room and went to Troys office.

_TROY BOLTON HEAD COACH _was written on the door. Sharpay knocked. She heard Troys voice and she walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked her. Sharpay closed the door.

"To talk to you. What the hell is going on in your head?" She asked sitting down.

"So you talked to Gabbi?" He asked

"Damn right I did." Troy put his head down. "Whats going on with you?" She asked him. He lifted his head.

"How is she?" He asked her.

"Thats not the question I asked." Sharpay told him.

"They called me to play again. Im seriously thinking about." Troy told her. "I havent been home because of conference calls and such. Then when Im done I go out to the gym and practice." Troy told her again.

"Well through that you hurt the most important person in your life. You know she thought you were cheating on her." Sharapy told him. "Did she tell you that?" He nodded.

"I told her I wasnt. That I would never do that." Troy said.

"Its heartbreaking to see her the way she is. Those weeks you didnt talk to her were brutal. I was at your house every single day with her trying to talk to her and tell her everything was ok. For a while I did think you were cheating on her. I didnt want to but I did. It tore her apart Troy." Sharpay told him. "Its going to take a lot to get her back the way she was." Troy dropped his head and sighed.

" Did she tell you we're separated?" Troy asked. She nodded.

"I wasnt shocked I can give you that much. If I was her I would have done the same thing. I heard the things you said to. What are you thinking?" Sharpay asked.

"God, find a new question." Troy told her.

"Im just trying to figure out whats going on in your head." Sharpay told him.

"I dont know what I was thinking. SHe had me angry because she wouldnt understand. So I said things I didnt mean." Troy told her.

"She thought that you meant them." Sharpay said. He sighed.

"Troy I dont know what to tell you. Your stupid act is costing your wife and your daughter. I know that the real Troy Bolton wouldnt let that happen." Sharpay told him.

"Did you talk to her this morning?" Troy asked her. Sharpay nodded.

"Thats why Im here. She called her earlier. Sophie must have gotten up and is really sick. She has a high fever and wont stop crying. Gabriella is taking her to the doctors and I told her to call you but she wouldnt do it. Troy shes terrified. As much as she doesnt want to admit it, she needs you." Sharpay told him. Troy shot up and got his coat and ran out the door. He came back and kissed Sharpay on the cheek.

"Thanks." He told her. "For listening." She nodded and he ran off to his car.

* * *

"Mrs. Bolton?" Gabriella looked up and found the nurse standing in front of her with a clipboard. "The doctor will see you now." She told her. Gabriella picked up a crying Sophie and took her to the room.

"Gabriella. Its been awhile." Doctor B said when she came in.

"Im sorry we had to call you in. You were the first person that came to mind." Gabriella told her.

"No its fine. How old is she now?" She asked.

"Shes almost six months." Gabriella told her.

"Wow seems like yesterday she was born. So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. B asked.

"She woke up screaming, I tried to feed her she wouldnt eat, Shes been crying since she got up. I took her temperature around 10 and she was at 103." Gabriella explained.

Dr.B took a look inside Sophies ears. She screamed even louder.

"She has an ear infection. Its pretty bad in there." She took out her notepad. "Heres a antibiotic, take it and get it filled. When you give it to her she will be knocked right out. Give it to her everyday for a week, then come back and see me." Doctor B told her. Gabriella nodded.

"Great. Thanks." Gabriella put Sophie back in her car seat.

"Oh Doctor B." Gabriella called just as she was walking out the door. She turned and looked at Gabriella. "Can I make an appointment for myself for next week?" She asked. Doctor B closed the door.

"Is everything ok?" She asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Im not sure." She told her. "Thats why I want to come in." She told her. Doctor B nodded.

"Ok, just give me a call at the office and I will talk to you then." Gabriela nodded and she closed the door. She got Sophie and took her home.

* * *

Gabriella brought a crying Sophie back to the house. She put her on the island and gave her the prescription that Dr. B made out for her. Gabriella picked her up and rocked her. With in 10 minutes she was out. Gabriella couldnt believe that she was finally asleep. After all that crying. Gabriella put her in her room and walked out. It was silent again. She walked downstairs and turned the TV on. She heard the front door open. She got up slowly.

"Hello?" She called out a little afraid.

"Your that mad at me that you wont even call me when our kid is sick?" Troy asked her. Gabriela put her hand through her hair.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"How is she?"

"She has a ear infection and a fever. They gave me a antibiotic that seems to be working. The doors that way." Gabriella told him pointing toward the door.

"Can we just talk?" He asked.

"When you say talk you mean yell right?" She asked him with a hand on her hip.

"I've calmed down, and you have to. Can we please?" He asked.

"Fine." She walked out into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. She put her foot up on the coffee table. Troy sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hows you ankle?" He asked.

"Its fine." She snapped.

"You know what, I cant talk to you if your going to be bitchy to me so call me when your ready." He told her standing up and heading toward the door.

"Troy wait." He stopped and turned around. "Im sorry." She mouthed. He threw his coat on the couch and sat next to her. She looked into his eyes.

"Im sorry for everything I said to you." She told him.

"No. This was all my fault. I never meant to hurt you." Troy told her.

"But you did." She told him. He put a hand on her cheek.

"I know I know, and Im sorry I did that to you." She put her hand where his hand was on her cheek.

"I dont want to be separated." She whispered.

"Neither do I." He told her.

"I was just so hurt and confused, I just wanted you out of my life." She cried. "But today when Sophie was sick, I wanted to call you and I couldnt. I couldnt because I was mad. I was scared, and you werent there. I realized that I need you." She told her.

"I need you to. More then you know." Troy told her.

"But if thats going to work, you cant do this." She told him. He was confused.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Not telling me whats going on in your life. Not sneaking around and lying to my face again." She told him. "and this basketball thing." She told him. He cut her off.

"I wont do it if you dont want me to. Just say the word and its done." He told her.

"If its something that you want to do again, then I cant stand in the way of that. But I cant be there as much as I was before." Gabriella told him.

"Im not sure what I want to do anymore." Troy told her. "Ive been thinking and I just..." He didnt say anything. He didnt want to get back into that again. He looked back at her into her eyes.

"Do you think that things will be back the way they used to be?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Its going to take time. Like everything else." She told him. He nodded.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked. "Am I aloud back in the house?" He asked. She laughed.

"Yeah you are." She told him. He laughed.

"Good, because I dont want to sleep in the office again." She smiled. She smiled for almost the first time in a week. It felt good again. She knew that this whole thing was going to take time, but he was back, they were civil, and thats all she could ask for right now.

* * *

**Im sorry its short. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

"What size are you?" Gabriella was confused.

"Anna?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Hi. What size are you?" She asked.

"For what?" Gabriella asked.

"For the bridesmaids dresses. I need your size." Anna told her.

"Um a four I guess." Gabriella told her sister. She heard Anna repeat size four softly to herself.

"So how are the plans going?" Gabriella asked.

"Fine. I just need sizes for the dresses. And order the cake. Pick out flowers, just a lot of stuff." Anna told her. Gabriella cleared her throat.

"Oh. Well when is this all planed for?" Gabriella asked.

"Tw0 weeks. May 2nd" Anna told her. That was Anna. She waits last minute to do things.

"Wow, thats really....soon." Gabriella told her.

"I know. But it will all get done. Oh can you ask Sharpay and Taylor if they are free that weekend?" Anna asked them.

"Sure why?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I was going to invite them. I dont know their addresses so I didnt send them an invitation." Anna told her sister.

"Anna, I didnt even get an Invitation." Gabriella said.

"Well, you will get over it. Can you just ask them for me?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I will call them. So this dress, when do I get to try it on?" Gabriella asked her.

"When you come to New York." Anna told her like that was a stupid question to ask.

"And that will be?" Gabriella asked.

"When you come for the wedding..Are you slow today or something?" Anna asked her. Gabriella was getting a little frustrated.

"No Anna, Im not slow. So your telling me that I will try the dress on when I come to New York, which the next time I will be able to get there is for the wedding." Anna told her.

"Well yeah. Is that a problem?" Anna asked. Gabriella didnt think that was a great idea. What if it doesnt fit right? What if its to tight or to small?

"No. Not at all. Um get a five just in case." Gabriella told her.

"Ok." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"So are you going to bring Sophie?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I dont know. Its a long flight. I dont know if I want to put her through that just yet." Gabriella told her.

"Oh ok. Well if you change your mind..." Gabriella cut her off.

"I will tell you." Gabriella told her. "And I will call you when I talk to Taylor and Shar." Gabriella told her.

"Great, I will talk to you later then." Anna told her.

"Yeah Ill talk to you later. Bye." Gabriella hung up the phone. Anna was not the same person she used to be. Gabriella was used to people changing so it didnt shock her

* * *

Troy walked into the locker room of the Wildcats. The team was all sitting on the benches waiting for the second playoff game to start. They were at home for this one.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior at tuesday nights game." Troy started. The team looked up. "I was having a bad weed and I took it out on you guys. I just wanted to say Im sorry." The team nodded. Troy clapped loudly.

"Alright. Lets get out there." Troy told them. They all ran out and hit the Wildcat sign as they rolled out. Chad stopped Troy before he ran out.

"So how is everything" Chad asked. Zeke was there to looking for an answer.

"Fine. She let me back in the house. We are working on it." Troy told them. Chad patted him on the back.

"I knew that you guys would work it out." Zeke told him.

"Yeah but we have a long way to go before things are back the way they used to be." Troy told them.

"You'll get through it man." Chad told them.

"Thanks guys." Troy told them. "Now lets go play some ball."

* * *

Gabriella sat down at her computer. Sophie was down for a nap and she had some time to kill. She got on Expedia (**dont own) **And booked a flight for her and Troy to go to New York. She decided not to take Sophie. It can give Troy and Gabriella a much needed vacation. She booked a room at a nice hotel for the both of them. They would leave on friday and return sunday night. She called Sharpay.

"What are you doing in two weeks?" Gabriella asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella sighed.

"Anna is inviting you to her wedding." Gabriella told her.

"But I didnt get an invitation." Sharpay told her.

"Yeah well my little sister doesnt plan very well." Gabriella said.

"Um whens the date?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella took out her date book and looked.

"Its May second." Gabriella told her.

"I guess I could go." Sharpay joked.

"Ok. I will call her." Gabriella told her. "I can book you a room Im online right now. Just book your flight and I will take care of the room, just pay me back later." Gabriella told her.

"Really? Ok well if you dont mind." Sharpay said.

"Oh god. Not a problem." Gabriella said as she started booking another room.

"She invited Chad and Taylor to." Gabriella told her.

"Really. Well she is inviting all of your friends." Sharpay said with laugh.

"I know. Well knowing Anna its going to be a big wedding." Gabriella told her. There was someone on the other line.

"Hey Shar, Can I call you back, there is another call coming in." Gabriella told her.

"Oh yeah. Ill call you tonight." Sharpay said.

"Ok. Bye." Gabriella pressed the button that connected her to the other line.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi is Gabriella Bolton there?" The women asked.

"This is she." Gabriella told her.

"Hi this is Dr. B assistant, she told me that you wanted to make an appointment." The women asked. Gabriella stopped what she was doing.

"Oh yes. I forgot." Gabriella didnt forget. "Um when is a good day for her?" She asked.

"How about May 1st." The women asked. Gabriella thought about it. That was the day they left for New York.

"Whats the earliest shes there?" Gabriella asked.

"Shes gets in at 10. She can take you around 12." The women said.

"Great. Thank you for calling." Gabriella turned the phone off and sighed.

* * *

Troy came home from his game.

"GABS?" He asked when he came in he threw his stuff on the couch. She came out from the kitchen.

"Did you win?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled and ran over and gave him a hug. "Thats fantastic!" Gabriella told him.

"Its amazing. One more game and they are in." Gabriella kissed him.

"Babe, thats great. When are championships scheduled for?" She asked.

"In two weeks." He told her. She looked at him with a blank face.

"What?" Troy asked her.

"Anna called. Her wedding is in two weeks." Gabriella told him.

"Whens the date?" Troy asked her.

"The second of May." Gabriella told him.

"Championships are the 5th. Its fine." Troy kissed her head. She was relieved.

"So Anna called?" He asked opening the fridge.

"Yeah. So the wedding is the second. She invited Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor. I booked us a flight and a room so all you have to do is pack." Gabriella told him. He nodded.

"So are we going to take Sophie?" He asked.

"I was thinking that your mom could watch her for the weekend and we could go by ourselves." Gabriella told him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That sounds good to me." He kissed her. "Ill call her tomorrow. It shouldnt be a problem." Troy told her.

"Good." Gabriella said. "So listen are you going to be around on friday around 3?" Gabriella asked.

"I think so why?" He asked.

"Im getting my cast off, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me." Gabriella told him.

"I think I can swing that." Troy said.

"Dont you have a game that night?" Gabriella asked.

"Not until seven. I will be there." Gabriella kissed him.

"Ok."

* * *

Gabriella sat on the table at the doctors office. She was waiting for Troy. She looked down at his watch. He was 10 minutes late.

_Hes stuck in traffic. He'll be here. _Gabriella thought. She took her boot off. The cast looked back at her. She was happy to get it off. The doctor knocked on the door and came in.

"Well six weeks already." He said sitting down at his seat.

"Yeah, It goes by fast." Gabriella told him.

"Ok well lets get this thing off." The doctor took the cast off and Gabriella's leg could breath again.

"Now you are going to feel funny for a few days, but that is perfectly normal. I suggest to wear the boot for a few days on and off. But in the long run you will be fine." The doctor said writing it down on his chart.

"Great. Thanks." The doctor shook her head and left. Gabriella rubbed her leg. It hurt a little. She pushed her self off the table and stood on her leg for the first time. She stumbled a little. her leg was week. She got back up and put the boot on. It was 3:30. She decided not to wait and just leave. She limped out of the office and walked out the door. She saw Troy running up to the door where Gabriella was walking out.

"Im sorry." He kissed her. "I ran late at work, and traffic..." He told her.

"Its fine." Gabriella told him. She was kind of hurt he didnt show.

"What did he say?" Troy asked.

"He said to wear the boot on and off when I need it. But I will be fine." Gabriella told him.

"Ok. So your fine?" He asked. She nodded.

"Your stuck with me." She told him.

"Ok. So you want to go to lunch?" He asked. She smiled.

"I would like that."

* * *

Gabriella rolled over in her bed. There he was. Where he was supposed to be. Her husband was out. She put her arm around him.

"Babe." She whispered in his ear. "Get up." Troy got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning." he told her. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Good morning." She told him.

"Its 9." Troy told her. She nodded. "On my day off." Troy told her. Troy got friday off so he could take a long weekend. They were leaving at four to New York. He needed vacation. The Wildcats pulled through and won their third playoff game and they were on the road to champion ships.

"I know, but I have some things to do before we leave and I wanted to get up early and get everything done so Im not rushing." Gabriella told him.

"And Im guessing you want me to help?" Troy asked. She nodded.

"That would be nice." He kissed her.

"Ok. Well Im going to go get coffee." Troy got up and threw his sweat pants and a Tshirt on. "Do you want anything?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Im fine." He was shocked.

"I know we havent had a morning together in a long time but you dont want coffee?" He asked. She was afraid he was going to start to catch on.

"Nope Im fine." She told him. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Ok. Ill be back." She smiled. He walked out and fell back on the bed. She got up and got in the shower and got ready. By the time Troy came home she was already to go.

"What are you dressed up for?" He asked.

"I have to go...do some stuff." Gabriella told him.

"You alright?" He asked a little worried.

"Babe, Im fine. I just have to get stuff for the trip. Thats all." He gave her a weird look.

"Ok." He poured creamers in his coffee. She got some waffles out of the freezer and her and Troy had their first breakfast together in weeks. It felt good again. She missed it. She finished and put some dishes away. Troy came behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"I got this." He told her. She put a hand on his that was resting on her stomach.

"I got this babe. Im going to finish this and get going. Your ok with Soph?" She asked him. He nodded. "Can you also get some stuff together for her for your moms? I put some stuff out last night just put diapers and other stuff in there." She told him. He kissed her cheek.

"You got it."

* * *

Gabriella pulled into office. She parked her car and headed in. She signed in and she took a seat.

"Gabriella, their ready." Gabriella stood up and headed back. She changed into the gown and sat on the table. She was nervous. She didnt know what was going to happen. After all she wasnt sure.

"Gabriella, good to see you. Hows Sophie doing?" Dr. B asked.

"Shes better." Gabriella told her.

"Ok. So whats up?" Dr. B asked.

"Im late." Gabriella told her.

"How late?" Dr. B asked.

"Three weeks." Gabriella told her.

"Did you take a test yet?" Gabriella shook her head no.

"Ok thats fine. Take a test here. I wont be able to get back to you until later today or tomorrow." Dr. B told Gabriella. She nodded.

"Ok, well lets take a test."

* * *

**Here it is!!! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	31. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys...

Im sorry I havent updated in a long time. I probably wont update for another week or so because of Mid Terms coming up!! But i promise as soon as they are done I will have the chapters up!!!Also thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story. I love reading what you guys think so far!!!! Please keep it up

Thanks.

LIve a little 3


	32. Chapter 32

"This is her purple monkey, she cant sleep without it. All her clothes are in here. She usually eats around 12 everyday, she falls asleep around 6730...I know Im forgetting something." Gabriella told her mother in-law as she went through Sophies bags.

"Honey, She will be fine." Mrs. Bolton told her. "Just go have fun, we are good here." She told her. Gabriella sighed.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"You two go have fun." Mrs. Bolton told them. Gabriella kissed Sophies head.

"By baby. Be good for grandma." She took a step back and looked at her mother in-law. "Please call me if anything happens." Gabriella told her.

"I will. Dont worry honey. She is fine." Gabriella nodded and grabbed her purse off the couch in the living room. She waved good bye and left the house. This was the first time she is leaving Sophie. Ever. She was worried. It was going to be for three days. It didnt seem long, but it felt like an eternity to Gabriella.

She pulled onto her street after the twenty minute drive back. She got out and got into the house. Troy was bringing bags downstairs.

"Ok. Everythings here" Troy told her. She smiled. Gabriella smiled.

"Great." Troy sighed.

"Sophie will be fine." He told her. SHe sighed.

"I know she will be Im just worried thats all." She looked at her husband. "We have to get out of this state before I go and pick her up. Lets go." They put the bags out in the car and headed to the air port. They walked over and checked their bags and tickets. They sat down at the gate and waited for their flight to be called. Gabriella called Sharpay and Taylor and told them where they were. Gabriella sat back and relaxed.

"Should I call?" Gabriella asked him. Troy put down the magazine he was reading.

"This is not going to be the whole trip is it?" Troy asked annoyed.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Dont be calling the house and checking on her. She is going to be fine. Just calm down." He said patting her knee. She sighed.

"Fine." She took out people magazine and opened the first page.

"So you arnt at all worried about her?" Gabriella asked him putting the magazine down.

"Jesus Gabriella." Troy told her.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Stop worrying about her. Its only been and hour and a half. Come on this is the first time in six months that its just us for a weekend." He told her.

"Now you're going to be nice to me." Gabriella said standing up.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked.

"To call your mother!" She yelled as she walked away. He just sat back and waited for her to come back.

"Hey." He looked up and saw Taylor and CHad sitting down across from him.

"Hey when did you get here?" he asked.

"About a half hour ago. But the lines were unbelievable." Taylor told him taking her coat off. "Wheres Gabriella?" She asked.

"Who knows." Troy told them.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing, we havent even left yet and shes already making me mad." Troy told them. Taylor and Chad looked at eachother.

"Dont say or do anything stupid, you hear me?" Taylor asked him. He looked up.

"Yeah." Gabriella came over and hugged them both and sat down to Troy.

"How long have you guys been here?" She asked.

"Five minutes." Chad told her. She nodded and sat back and opened her magazine.

"Your mother says hi by the way." Gabriella told Troy flipping the page. He looked over.

"You know what..." He was interupted by Sharpay.

"Hey, Sorry we are late." She told them all as she sat down. "The lines are crazy. Why are we flying out on a friday afternoon again?" She asked Gabriella.

"Because my sister wants us to be there by tonight." They all sat and talked for an hour and finally they were boarded onto the plain. They took their seats and the plane took off in the next 20 minutes. Gabriella had a feeling this weekend was not going to turn out good.

* * *

New York. The last time Troy and Gabriella were there was when she went for that job. IT brought back good memories. The three days they spent there were just them. This time is the whole group.

"TAXI!" Sharpay yelled at the curb. A taxi pulled up and Sharpay and Zeke put their bags in the back.

"Ill go with you because all the rooms are under my name." Gabriella told Sharpay. The three women got in the taxi and took off. Leaving the guys.

"You want to find a bar?" Troy asked them. They looked at him.

"We've been here five minutes" Zeke told him.

"Its the beginning of hell." Troy mumbled and a taxi came up and they went to the hotel.

* * *

"Rooms for Bolton please." Gabriella told the lady at the front desk. The lady typed away on her computer. She looked up and smiled at Gabriella.

"Here you go Mrs. Bolton. You are in Rooms 301, 303, and 305." Th lady told her. Gabriella took the cards from the lady.

"Thank you very much." She told her. Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay grabbed their bags and headed towards the elevator.

"How you holding up momma?" Sharpay asked Taylor. Taylor sighed.

"Not bad." She told them. The elevator doors opened to the floor they were on. The three women walked to the first room. Taylor took her card.

"Im going to go lay down for a little." She took the card and went into her room. Sharpay took her card.

"I have a little something for Zeke that I have to get ready for." Sharpay told her friend. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Oh like you never did it." Sharpay went to her room and that left Gabriella. She opened her door and walked in. One bed. She sighed and opened the curtain out to the city. They were high up. She looked down to the traffic of New York City. She walked back over to her bed and opened her bag. She took out the little blue box and went into the bathroom. She couldnt wait. She wanted to know now.

There was a knock at the door. Gabriella put the test on the counter and went to answer it.

"I thought you guys were going out for a little?" Gabriella asked. Troy stepped in with his bag.

"We are. We were going to put our luggage in the room before." He told Gabriella. She smiled and was still standing by the bathroom door.

"You ok?" Troy asked. She nodded.

"Im fine." She told him. He sighed.

"Im sorry I flipped on you earlier. Its just that its the first time in a very long time that we get time to just us. And I want it to be special you know?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah i know Im sorry to. Im just worried thats all. Im aloud to." Troy smiled. He walked over and kissed her.

"Ok. As long as you know Im not mad." There was a knock at the door and Troy opened it.

"Yo man you ready?" Chad asked. Troy nodded.

"Yeah man. Ill see you later." He told his wife.

"If Im not here when I get back its just because I went to see Anna. Ill be back." He smiled and closed the door. Gabriella ran back into the bathroom to check the test. She picked it up.....

* * *

Gabriella took a taxi and a subway to get to Annas apartment. She walked up the staircase to her place and knocked on the door.

"YOUR HERE!!" Anna squealed as she threw her arms around her sister. Gabriella hugged her.

"I made it." She told Anna.

"Well come in." Anna pulled her in and shut the door. "Sow when did you get in?" Anna asked.

"Oh and hour or so ago. Not long." Gabriella told her.

"Did you bring Soph?" Anna asked. Gabrielle shook her head.

"Shes with Troys mom for the weekend." Gabriella told her.

"Aw. Well I can understand why you kept her home. Its a long flight." Anna told her.

"Yeah It is." Gabriella told her. Gabriella looked around. The apartment looked exactly the same since she was there three years ago. She had a total flashback when she was there. It seemed like a thousand years ago. Gabriella looked over at the dress that was hanging on the back of the door.

"Oh Anna." Gabriella said in aw. The dress was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked. Gabriella nodded as she ran her hands across the top of it.

"Its beautiful." The dress was skinny in the chest and poofed out on the sides. It was made for a princess.

"You want to see yours?" Anna asked. Gabriella turned around and saw the dress that was hers. It was a yellow with a small white flower on the side of it.

"Oh Anna, its beautiful." Gabriella told her.

"You want to try it on?" Anna asked her. Gabriella nodded and took the dress in the bathroom to try it on.

The dress was beautiful. Gabriella looked at her self in the mirror. There was something not right. She put her hands on her stomach. She put her hands on her hips. She put her arms across her chest. This dress was not very comfortable. She could suck it u for one day in it though. She opened the door and walked out to her sister.

"So?" Anna asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Its perfect!" Gabriella told her. ANna clapped her hands and went over to her sister.

"This is so great. My wedding is going to be perfect!" Anna told her giving her a hug.

"Im so happy for you." Gabriella told her. Anna looked at her sister.

"Well turn around." Gabriella turned around and ended with a little pose. Anna smiled.

"Im so happy it fits. I was so worried." Anna told her. Gabriella put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

"Me to." Gabriella told her.

"Well you want to stay for coffee or something?" Anna asked her.

"Um, not tonight Anna. Im tired from the flight here so Im going to go back and lay down for a little." Gabriella told her. Anna had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Oh. Ok yeah thats fine." Anna told her. Gabriella put her hands on her shoulders.

"I will be here at 9 tomorrow morning. Sharpay and Taylor are here so we are all going to come down. I cant wait to meet the other bridesmaids." Gabriella told her.

"You're the only one." Anna told her. "I thought I told you that." Gabriella shook her head.

"Eric chose his brother and I chose you." Anna told her. "We are keeping it small." Gabriella smiled.

"Oh yeah. I get it. Thats fine." Gabriella told her sister. "Im just going to get out of this dress." Gabriella pointed over to the bathroom.

"Yeah go ahead." Anna told her. Gabriella walked back over to the bathroom and took her dress off. She could breath again.

* * *

Troy threw another dollar on the table. So did Chad and Zeke. The bar tender poured another three shots.

"One...Two...Three. GO." Chad said and the three of them knocked them back.

"WAOH!" Zeke let out. Try sat there looking at his empty shot. He looked at the other two on the counter. He shouldnt be here. He should be back at the hotel room waiting for Gabriella. She put the little glass down and stood up.

"Guys. Im going to head back." Troy told them putting his coat on. The two of them looked at him.

"We just got here." Zeke told him. Troy sighed.

"I know. But I want to be with Gabs. Ill see you guys tomorrow morning.' Troy told them and opened the door to New York City.

"TROY!" HE herd them call. Troy just kept on walking. He walked to the hotel and took the elevator up to their rooms. He opened the door.

"Gabs.." he called as he put his coat on the chair. Nothing.

"Shes not back yet." Troy said to himself. He sat down on the bed and turned the TV on. He had sports center on. He got bored so he unpacked his bags. He put all of his stuff in the morning in the bathroom. He was putting stuff on the counter when he saw something in the trash can. He looked down and picked it up. _Theres no way in hell. _Troy thought.

Gabriella was walking back to the hotel. She just got off the subway. Her bag started to ring she opened it up and searched around for it. It was the doctors office. Gabriella took a huge deep breath.

"Hello." she said.

"Gabriella its doctor B. I have your test results back." Gabriella stopped walking. She took a huge deep breath again.

"Ok."

Troy stood in the bathroom looking at the test. He wanted to find the box. He opened up the cabinets looking for it. He heard the door unlock and he threw the test back in the trash.

"Hello." Gabriella called. Troy emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey babe." He said kissing her.

"Hi." She told him wrapping her arms around him.

"How was Annas?" He asked. She sighed.

"Fine. The dress is uncomfortable but I couldnt tell her that. I can suck it up for a day." Gabriella told him throwing her bag and coat on the bed.

"Whats wrong?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I dont know, you dont seem yourself thats all." Troy told her.

"Oh honey Im just tired thats all." Gabriella told him Troy nodded.

"I have to ask you something." Troy told her. Gabriella looked into his eyes.

"Whats that?" She asked. Troy walked into the bathroom and came out with the test in his hand. Gabriellas heart sunk into her chest.

"Is there something you want to tell me" Troy asked her. Gabriella thought she was going to burst into tears.

"I think so." She whispered.

* * *

**I had some time to get a chapter out. I wont be able to get one out until sometime next week...maybe.**

**Im sorry I kept you guys waiting.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

Gabriella and Troy were standing in the hotel room. Gabriella played with her hands looking down at the ground.

"I dont know how to tell you this." Gabriella told him. Troy walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Babe. Its fine." Troy told her. She took a deep breath. She looked back up in his baby blue eyes with tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something and someone knocked on the door.

"Jesus." Troy whispered under his breath. Gabriella broke loose of his grip and went to answer the door. There standing in the door way was Sharpay.

"What?" Gabriella asked her.

"Wheres Troy?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella opened the door wider showing Troy standing in the back of the room.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Did Zeke come back with you?" She asked. She was standing in sweats and a t shirt.

"No. I left about 15 minutes ago." Troy told her. She nodded.

"Ok well i was just wondering because I have been waiting for him to get back thats all." Sharpay told them. Gabriella closed the door a little more.

"Hey Shar, can you maybe come back later. Me and Troy were in the middle of something." Gabriella whispered.

"Everything ok?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella nodded her head.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Gabriella told her. Sharpay smiled.

"Ok. Ill see you later." Gabriella put her hand up for a good-bye and closed the door. She put her body on the back of the door and walked back to her husband. She walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the box and walked back out.

"Today before we left, I went to the doctor." Gabriella told Troy. He nodded. "You need to sit." Gabriella told him. Troy sat on teh edge of the bed. Gabriella took another deep breath. "I was a few weeks late so I didnt really know what was going on so I went to get checked out." Troy nodded.

"So I got checked out and everything , but then I couldnt wait. So I took a test. The one your holding." Gabriella gestured to teh test that Troy was holding. "So on the way home the doctor called and told me that I wasnt pregnant." Gabriella started to cry but pulled herself back together again.

"And the one your holding is negative too. She said that my cycle might just be off from stress or something. She said I should get it in a few days. And if not I should go back." Gabriella told him. Troy sat there looking at his wife.

"Im sorry." She mustered out. He shot up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Honey its not your fault." Troy told her.

"I know we never talked about having another one but, I dont know. I wanted one." Gabriella cried into his shoulder He kissed her head.

"Its ok Gabs." Troy told her. "I know we never talked about it, but its been a idea in my mind." Troy told her. She looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course. But the time isnt right for us. This was just telling us that we have to keep trying thats all." Troy told her. Gabriella sniffled.

"I really wanted it to happen though." Gabriella told him. He sat her down on the bed and he sat next to her and he wrapped her in his arms.

"I know you did babe. I know you did."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentle men....I give you for the second time...MR. AND MRS. ERIC ROMANKO!!!" The DJ announced and the reception stood up and clapped. Gabriella smiled looking onto her sister and her new brother in-law. They made their way to the center of the dance floor. Gabriella was standing up with Troy close by her side looking them on.

"Now the bride and groom will share their first dance." Everyone sat down as Anna and Eric started to dance.

The way you look tonight by Frank Sinatra came on. Troy and Gabriellas song. Gabriella looked over at Troy.

"Unbelievable." Gabriella told him. She turned to her friends sitting at the table. They all looked down. After Gabriella helped her, Anna still took her song. Her and Troys song. She was hurt. Troy placed a hand on her back.

"Its just a song." He whispered in her ear.

"Thats not it."Gabriella whispered back. She stood up. "I need something to drink." She walked back to the bar.

"Champaign please." Gabriella told the guy working the bar. She turned around and watched her sister dance. The song was ending and people started to cheer again. The guy handed her the drink and Gabriella walked back to the table.

"Will the wedding party please resort to the wedding party table." The DJ announced. Gabriella got up with her drink. She took a seat next to her sister who was all smiles.

'Nice song." Gabriella told her. She wasnt going to say anything but it killed her.

"You dont mind do you?" Anna asked her. Gabriella shrugged.

"Just a song right?" Gabriella asked coldly.

"Gabs, please dont be mad." Anna told her.

"Im not mad." She told her drinking the last of her champaign. "I need another. Waiter?"

The wedding was going pretty good. People were having fun. Troy came over to check on Gabriella who was still sitting at the table drink her drink. Troy took a seat next to her.

"Your lucky you dont have siblings." Gabriella told him. Troy didnt know what to tell Gabriella. He reached over and took the drink out of her hand.

"You had enough." He told her. He knew she was hurting. The baby thing and her sister stealing her wedding song. It doesnt take much to hurt Gabriella anymore.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked Troy. He looked down at his watch.

"Its 5:30." He told her.

"You want to leave?" She asked him.

"We cant just leave.' Troy told her. Gabriella put her hand into his.

"Troy, shes not going to miss us." Gabriella told him.

"Ill get our coats." Troy and Gabriella stood up and started to head out. Gabriella went over to their table to tell them they were leaving. Sharpay got up and went after her.

"Anna is going to be wondering where you went." Sharpay told her. Gabriella swallowed hard.

"Tell my sister I dont care." Gabriella smiled and went to meet Troy at the front door. THe two of them left and went out into the city together.

* * *

The two of them walked hand and hand to central park. It wasnt that far away from the hall. Troy leaded Gabriella to one of the benches.

"Right here." He told her.

"Right here what?" She asked.

"Three years ago when I came to New York to get you, we came to this park and sat on this bench and watched the time go by." Gabriella smiled.

"I cant believe you remembered the bench." Gabriella said sitting down. Troy sat down next to her and loosened his tie. He put his arm around his wife.

"I remember more then you think." He told her. She sighed and put her head on his chest.

"Three years ago...seemes like a thousand." Gabriella told him.

"It seemed easy back them didnt it?" Troy asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah it did." Gabriella told him. The two of them sat on the bench and watched the people go by. Troy got up and put his hand out for his wife.

"What?" She asked a little confused.

"Dance with me?" He asked. She gave him a weird look.

"Troy." She told him. He took her hand and pulled her up. She put her hand in his and he placed his hand on her back. They started to dance slowly.

_**Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight. **_

Troy began to sing in her ear. A huge smile crossed her face.

_**Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight**_

He continued to sing. Gabriella felt like they were the only two people in the world. She looked back and looked into his eyes.

"I cant even remember the last time you sang." Gabriella told him

"Me neither." Troy told him. "I only sing for you anyway." Troy told her. She kissed him hard. He lifted her up and spun her around and placed her softly on the ground. They put their heads together.

"Even though your sister stole the song, she doesnt understand the meaning of it." Troy told her. "her version is different then ours. So dont worry about that." Troy told her.

"Thank you." She whispered. He kissed her again.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you to." he told her. "more then you could ever imagine."

* * *

Gabriella and Troy returned at 10 to the hotel. Troy took out his card and swipped it in the door. Gabriella put her arms around his body and kissed his back as he opened the door.

"Thanks for ditching us." They heard. They turned around and found the four of their friends standing there.

"How was it?" Gabriella asked.

"It was actually a lot of fun." Sharpay told them.

"Thats good." Troy told them.

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Im fine." Gabriella told her. Taylor gave her a look that she made when she didnt believe a person.

"Tay. Trust me Im fine." Gabriella told her.

"Ok. Well Im going to bed." Taylor walked back to the room.

"Me to. Come on babe." Sharpay told Zeke. They walked back into their room leaving Chad standing in front of the couple.

"Where did you guys go?" Chad asked. Troy opened the door and Gabriella walked in.

"Good night Chad." Troy told him.

"Come on. Im curious." Chad told him. Troy waved and closed the door.

Gabriella went into the bathroom and "attempted" to take off the dress. It was so tight. She tried to get the zipped but it wouldnt unzip.

"Troy." She called. He came back.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. She pointed to her back.

"The zipper is stuck." He smiled. She took a deep breath and he unziped it.

"Thanks babe." She turned around and kissed him.

"How about you get out of that, and come back and we can..." Troy told her.

"Give me two minutes." She pushed him out of the room and quickly got undressed.

* * *

They were finally home. They went to baggage claim and got all of their bags. The six of them walked back out to their cars.

"Thanks so much for this weekend you guys. It was a lot of fun." Sharpay told them.

"Yeah. Even if you sister is a bitch." Taylor chimmed in. They all laughed.

"Ok. We are off to pick up our baby." Gabriella told Sharpay hugging her good-bye. "Ill see you tomorrow?" Sharapy nodded.

"And the three of you." Gabriella told Taylor. Taylor rubbed her stomach.

"Sounds good."

"And I will see you two early tomorrow at work. Big game." Troy told Zeke and Chad. The nodded toward him.

Troy and Gabriella got into their car and waved good-bye and drove off to Mrs. Boltons house. They drove the half hour to the house and got out. The two walked hand and hand up to the door. Mrs. Bolton opened the door with a huge smile and a happy Sophie in her arms.

"Sophie!" Gabriella exclaimed when she saw her daughter. She took her out of her mother in-laws arms and hugged her. "Mamma missed you so much." She kissed her head.

"How was she?" Troy asked.

"She was absolutely perfect." Mrs. Bolton told them. Gabriella continued to kiss her daughter.

"How was the wedding?" Mrs. Bolton asked. Tory and Gabriella looked at each other.

"It was good." They both said.

"Im glad." Mrs. Bolton said. "Are you guys hungry? You want to stay for dinner?" She asked.

"That would be great." Gabriella told her. Mrs. Bolton nodded and walked out into the kitchen.

"Hey mammas girl. Hello." Gabriella cooed. Troy rubbed her daughters head.

"I think she grew." Troy joked. Gabriella laughed.

"Well, shes a big girl right?" She asked Sophie.

"mama." Sophie said.

"What did she say?" Gabriella asked.

"mama." Sophie said again.

"I think she said mamma." Troy told her.

"Sophie honey." Gabriella told her. "What did you say?"

"mama." She let out again. Gabriella got over whelmed.

"OH MY GOD!!! She said mamma. She said my name. She said her first word." Gabriella was thrilled. She couldnt believe she was talking

"Thats my girl." Gabriella told her. "Thats my girl."

* * *

**I know its so short. Im sorry. I hope you like it and are not dissapointed. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

Gabriella woke up the next morning and stretched out in her bed. She saw Troy standing in front of the mirror fixing his tie.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked sleeplessly.

"Getting ready to go to work." Troy told her.

"In a suit?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I have meetings today. Then the game. So I dont mind walking around like this all day." Troy told her. Gabriella got up and crawled over to Troy who was on the edge of the bed.

"You know...You look really good in a suit." Gabriella whispered.

"Really?" Troy asked her.

"Oh yeah." She leaned in and kissed him.

"So are you coming to see us win tonight?" Troy asked.

"Of course I wouldnt miss it." Gabriella told him.

"Because I need my two girls there cheering me on." Troy told her looking deeply into her eyes.

"We will both be there. Dont you worry about that." Gabriella kissed him. "You have time for breakfast?" Gabriella asked him. He pushed his arm out and looked at his watch.

"No Im sorry I have to get going." He kissed her and grabbed his gym bag and headed out the bedroom door. He turned around. "But I owe you." She smiled. She got up and walked over and kissed him.

"Good luck." She told him. He kissed her again.

"Thanks." He walked down and stairs and Gabriella watched him go out to the door. She stood in the bedroom doorway and sighed. She walked back and laid down in bed until Sophie woke up.

* * *

Taylor pulled into Gabriellas driveway with Sharpay in the passengers side. She parked the car and they both got out. Taylor hobbled out of the car and up to the front door. Sharpay put a hand on her back.

"You alright Tay?" Sharpay asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Im ok. Just harder to get around thats all." Taylor told her. The two of them stood at the front door and rang the doorbell. Gabriella ran to answer and swung open the door.

"You wont believe it!!" Gabriella squealed.

"I think we can." Sharpay told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"Nope. You wont believe it." Gabriella told them.

"Well can I not believe in the house then?" Sharpay asked her.

"Oh yeah come on in." Gabriella told them. Sharpay and Taylor walked back into the living room and Sophie was sitting up on the floor watching the TV.

"Hey Soph." Sharpay said when she came in. Sophie turned her head and turned back around to see Big Bird on TV.

"So anyway guess what Sophie did yesterday after we picked her up from Troys moms." Gabriella told them.

"She pooped?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

"No better. She said mama." Gabriella told them. The two other women got very excited.

"Your kidding. Gabs thats so great." Gabriella smiled.

"You have no idea how great it felt!" Gabriella told them. She crawled onto the floor and sat in front of Sophie.

"Sophie...Mama." Gabriella told her. Sophie just looked at her. "Sophie honey...mama?" Gabriella asked. Sophie just looked at her. Gabriella sighed.

"I swear she really did say it."Gabriella told them disappointingly.

"We know she did honey. Its ok. She will say it." Taylor told her. Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah. So where do you want to go for lunch?" Gabriella asked them.

* * *

Troy walked out into the empty gym. In less then five hours this place will be a mad house. Troy turned the lights on the the court lit up. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the championship game from almost 10 years ago.

_Troy jumped and shot the ball in the basket. The person from the other team knocked him down hard. He remember Chad pulling him up asking if he was ok. He tried to catch his breath, that when he looked in the stands and saw Gabriella. He remembered her wearing a all white dress and her hair was curly. He loved when she wore it like that. He knew that after that he had to keep going. He called time out and called everyone in. _

_"Just get me the ball." He told his team mates. They all broke apart and went back out. He tried to get open. He was finally there and there was 10 seconds left. There was no where else to throw. He was double teamed. He passed to a little sophomore. Sure enough he shot it and they won. _

Troy looked up at the championship banner. No one has been able to hang it since. Today that was all going to change. Troy took a seat on the bench and just sat down and thought about things. He heard the door open in the gym and in walked his best friend since preschool.

"Do you remember the night when we won?" Chad asked. Troy laughed a little.

"I was just thinking about that." Troy told him.

"This school has been waiting almost ten years for a win. DO you think we can deliver?" Chad asked. Troy nodded.

"Im pretty confident about that." Troy told them.

"So what are you doing in here?" Chad asked him. There was silence for a while.

"The night before the Championship game senior year, I came in the locker room late at night because I forgot my phone. The lights were on in the gym and I looked through and my dad was sitting on this bench. There was only a few lights on, but he sat here. He looked like he was really in deep thought to. I forgot about that time until when I was driving in this morning. So thats why after my meeting, I came in here. Just to think." Troy looked over at his best friend. Chad smiled.

"Your dad, as much as you think hes an ass, I know he is proud of you." Chad told Troy. Troy nodded. Since his dad died people have been telling him that, even Gabriella, he didnt believe it until now.

"Thanks man." Troy told him hitting Chads knee.

"No problem." Chad patted his back and got up and walked out, leaving Troy to sit there alone in the gym.

His dad left him the Wildcats, and he is going to win for the Wildcats.

* * *

The three women sat in a little cafe downtown looking at menus. Sophie sat in the high chair and sucked on her hand. Gabriella looked throughly through the menu. She wanted a burger. She wasnt sure why but she was craving one. She put her menu down and smiled at her daughter. The other two put their menus down and looked at eachother.

"I dont know what I want to get." Sharpay told them. "What are you getting?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"A burger." Sharpay gave her a weird look. "What?" Gabriella asked her.

"Nothing. What are you getting?" Sharpay asked Taylor.

"Im not going to get anything." Taylor told her.

"Honey you have to eat." Gabriella told her.

"No its fine. My stomach doesnt feel that great. I dont want to make it worse." Taylor told her.

"We can leave if you dont want to sit here." Sharpay told her.

"No No. Ill be fine. It will probably pass." Taylor told them. She rubbed her stomach. For some reason she didnt think it would go away, but she didnt want her friends to worry.

"Alright. Im getting a burger." Sharpay told the other two. They gave her a weird look. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Thats the look you gave me." Gabriella smiled and took a sip of her drink. THe three of them just sat there with nothing to talk about. Gabriella hadnt told them about the little false pregnancy test yet. She wasnt sure if she wanted to. She didnt want to talk about it either.

"So Tay, did you start the babies rooms yet?" Gabriella asked. Taylor sighed and placed her two arms over her hurting stomach.

"Kind of. We still have to get so much stuff. But its May. We have until August." Taylor told them.

"Did you pick out any names yet?" Sharpay asked. Taylor shrugged.

"We talked about it a little bit. We have been kind of busy so we didnt really pick out certain names out yet.

"Did you find out what you are having yet?" Gabriella asked. Taylor shook her head.

"No not yet. We find out next week at our visit." Taylor told them

"Shar, are you sure you dont want one?" Gabriella asked.

"Positive." Sharpay told them. Gabriella and Sharpay laughed, but Taylor didnt. A painful expression came across her face.

"Tay?" Sharpay asked putting her hand on Taylors shoulder. Taylro put her head down.

"Somethings wrong." She mustered out. Gabriella looked at Taylor adn Gabriela emerged from her seat. She quickly got over to Taylor.

"Whats wrong?" Gabriella asked her.

"Somethings not right. Oh god." Taylor grabbed her stomach. Gabriella looked at Sharpay who had Sophie in her arms in a panic. She had no idea what to do. Gabriella grabbed one of her arms.

"Lets go."

* * *

Troy walked out into the locker room. 5:45. 15 minutes until the game starts. He walked out to a very quiet locker room. Usually they are a bunch of rowdy boys, but tonight there was a different feel in the atmosphere. Troy walked into one of the sections where all the boys where. Troy put his playbook at his side and stood in front of his team.

"You guys earned to be here. You had a hell of a season. Now I want you to play your hearts out out there. For you seniors this is your last season. Make it a rememberable one. I will be happy no matter how the score turns out. Now go out there and win a championship!" Troy yelled. The team stood up and clapped and cheered. They all ran out to the gym and started throwing around and passing the ball. Troy walked out with Chad and Zeke and shook the other coachs hands and brought the team in to tell them the first play they were going to do. The whistle blew and they ran out to play. Troy turned around to find Gabriella and Sophie in the stands, but couldnt find them anywhere.

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay were in the hospital waiting room. Sophie sat on Gabriellas lap. Gabriella bounced her daughter up and down on her leg. She was nervous. Taylor was in a lot of pain. That means something is defiantly wrong. Gabriella was facing front and Sharpay was on her cell.

"Chad wont pick up his phone." Sharpay said sitting down in her chair.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay pushed the unlock key on her phone to see the time.

"6:10" She told her. Gabriella turned to Sharpay.

"The game started." They both sighed.

"This is not good." Sharapy told her. Gabriella sighed again.

"That was so scary. I had no idea what to do. That never happened to me." Gabriella told her. "I felt bad that I couldnt help her."

"Do you think it was false labor?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"I had that. The way Taylor was, there was no way that was false labor." Gabriella told her.

"Do you think?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella looked at Sharpay.

"Yeah, I do. I dont want to think that but yeah I do." Gabriella told her. Sophie chewed on her hand. Gabriella kissed Sophies head. She took her phone out and called Mrs. Bolton. She asked if she could watch Sophie for a few hours. She explained the situation and Mrs. Bolton of course said she could watch her granddaughter for a few hours. Gabriella got up with Sophie.

"Im going to go drop her of at Troys moms. I will be back in 20 minutes. If anything happens call me." Gabriella hugged Sharpay and Sharpay kissed Sophies head and Gabriella and her daughter left.

* * *

They were down by 20 points. Who would have known that the Wildcats who are top in their division were down by 20. Troy sat in his office and went through plays that they could possibly do. Chad flew the door open.

"I have to leave." He said in a panic.

"Whats wrong?" Troy asked a little scared. They way he said he had to go scared him.

"Sharpay called me. Theres something going on with Taylor. Im sorry." Chad told him.

"Go. Dont explain go." Troy told him. Troy was left there again. He walked out and got his team. He had a new way to approach this.

"New rule. No plays." He threw the playbook on the locker room bench. "This is your team you guys. You go out there and you do what you think is the right way to approach it. I dont know. You do." The team gave him a weird look.

"I mean it." Troy told them.

* * *

Gabriella rushed in and Sharpay was still sitting in the same spot she left her in.

"Shar. Did they say anything?" Gabriella asked. She shook her head.

"What is taking so long?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella sat down next to her. She was shaking.

"GABS. SHARPAY!!" They heard they stood up and turned around and saw Chad running towards them.

"Chad!" They both said in shock.

"Whats going on?" he asked. The two girls looked at each other.

"We were eating lunch, she said her stomach was bothering her and she didnt want to eat. Then she had a huge pain. She was in bad shape Chad. We have no idea what is going on. We have been here for almost an hour." Gabriella explained. Chad sat down and put his head in his hands. The doctor came out and the three of them stood up.

"Im Chad Danforth, Taylors husband." He told the doctor. "Um, whats going on?" He asked nervously.

* * *

Troy looked up at the score board. 111 114 Wildcats. They had won. The team was celebrating with the Trophy. The school came down to celebrate and Troy and Zeke shook hands with the other Coachs and told them they played a good game. Troy looked around for Gabriella. She was know where in sight.

Gabriella wiped the tears under her eyes and checked her makeup in the car mirror. She got out and walked into the school. Right away she knew they won. They were partying in the halls. She walked in the gym and looked around for Troy. She couldnt find him. She made her way through the huge crowd. She went over to the benchs and there he was talking to one of the other coaches. She pulled his arm. He turned around and he pulled her into his arms.

"I was getting worried." Troy told her. Gabriella automatically burst into tears. Troy pulled her back and looked at her. He sunk down to her eye level.

"Troy." Gabriella cried over the huge crowd of people. Troy was in a automatic panic mode.

"What is going on?" He asked.

* * *

**AHHHHHHH!!! big chapter. Thank you so much for people who have been reviewing. Please keep it up!!! everyone please review!!!**

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

The gym was so loud. We are the champions by Queen was blasting in the background. Troy was still holding Gabriella in his arms. She was hysterical. He pulled her out into the hallway. He pulled her in a hug and kissed her head a million times then pulled her out.

"What is going on?" Troy asked.

"Taylor...she lost on of the babies." Gabriella whispered. Troy pulled her in tight again as she cried. Him and Gabriella lost a god child. His best friend, lost a child. A unborn child. He didnt know what to say. Him and Gabriella just stood there. People were happy and ecstatic. Troy and Gabriella were the opposite. Gabriella pulled out of Troys grip.

"We have to go. We cant be here. We have to go be with them." Gabriella cried. She started to walk away but Troy pulled her back.

"We are not going back with us like this." He told her. Gabriella was still shaking. "We have to be strong for them. We cant fall apart. This is a lot harder on them then it is on us." Gabriella nodded. Troy pulled her back into another hug.

"Troy I dont know if I can go back and see Taylor. I havent seen her yet. I feel so bad. And it was so scary." Gabriella told him. Troy kissed her head. He didnt know what to say. They had never been in this situation before. Gabriella wiped her eyes again.

"We really have to go now." She told him. He nodded. They walked hand and hand out to the car.

A night that was supposed to be happy for Troy, was turning into on of his worst nights yet.

Troy and Gabriella drove in complete silence in the car.

"Where you there? When they told Chad?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Troy. I didnt know how to react. He...." Gabriella couldnt finish her sentence.

"Where is Sophie?" Troy asked. He realized that his daughter was no where in tow with Gabriella.

"I took her to your moms. She might end up staying the night. I want to stay with Tay." Gabriella told her husband.

"Ok" Troy pulled into the parking lot and they walked hand and hand in. Before they took the elevator up Gabriella stopped.

"I cant do it." Gabriella told Troy. Troy walked her over to one of the chairs in the main lobby.

"Gabriella. Look at me." Gabriella looked up into her husband blue eyes.

"You are one of the strongest people I know. Everything we have been through has made you stronger. Now you can do this for Taylor and Chad. You have to." Troy explained to her.

"I dont want to be the strong person for once." Gabriella told him.

"But you have to do you understand? You have to." Troy told her.

"You didnt see it all unfold out. She was fine and then..." She dropped her head. Troy rubbed her back. To Troy it was starting to hit home what was really going on around him. He knew once he saw Chad he would be in Gabriellas position. Not being able to control yourself.

"We lost on of our god children." Gabriella told him.

"I know." Troy said. A huge lump was starting to form in the back of his throat. It was coming.

Troy and Gabriella sat in the lobby for another 10 minutes until they were ok to go back upstairs. They took the elevator and headed to the lobby. Sharpay was up there. She was crying. Gabriella walked over and Sharpay stood up and they hugged each other and cried. Sharapy then went over to Troy and hugged him.

"How did you guys do?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Thats not important right now." He told her. "Wheres Chad?" He asked. That was the person he wants to see.

"Hes back with Taylor they are talking to the doctor." Sharpay said sitting down. Gabriella and Troy took a seat to.

"Wheres Zeke?" Gabriella asked.

"I called him he didnt call back yet. Did you guys see him?" She asked.

"I saw him during the game, but we left right after." Troy told her. She nodded. Chad came out and went right to Troy and hugged him. Troy patted his back.

"You want to go for a walk?" Troy asked him. He nodded.

"Alright." Troy and Chad left and Gabriella and Sharpay were left. The two sat there holding each others hands.

"Im afraid Im going to go back there and lose it." Sharpay told Gabriella.

"Me too." Gabriella told her.

"You want to go together?" Sharpay asked. They both got up and walked down the hall to Taylors room. Gabriella opened the door and there in the bed lay Taylor. She looked so weak and feeble from just a few hours ago.

"Tay?" Gabriella asked. Taylor looked over and smiled a little smile.

"Hi." She mustered out. Gabriella and Sharpay walked over to the sides of Taylors bed and sat next to her. Taylor put her head on Gabriellas shoulder and cried.

"What did I do wrong?" Taylor asked. Gabriellas heart sank.

"You didnt do anything wrong. You were so good and careful." Gabriella told her.

"Then why did I lose him?" Taylor asked. Gabriella looked over at Sharpay. She could take that one.

"we dont know sweetie." Sharpay told her. "But dont blame yourself for this. None of it is your fault." She told Taylor.

"I just feel so bad for Chad." Taylor told them both. The two other girls didnt say anything. "We lost our son." Taylor cried.

* * *

"How did we do?" Chad asked. Troy took him outside in the air where he can breathe.

"Thats not important." Troy said. It was almost a whisper.

"Right now it is." Chad told him. Troy gave in.

"We won. The final score was 111 114 Wildcats." Troy told him. Chad stood there with a straight face.

"I pictured my son as a Wildcat." He told Troy. Troy still stood there. He didnt want to say anything. "But now he cant. WE lost our son." Chad cried. Chad was not afraid to loose it in front of Troy. That was the only person that he felt he could just let it all out. Hes known him almost his whole life. Troy came over and pulled him into his arms again.

"Im so sorry man. You have no idea." Chad quickly pulled himself together.

"I didnt even tell Taylor that she has to deliver him. Still after all of this she has to deliver her son and he wont cry or scream." Chad told him. She shook his head. "Its so sudden. No signs, no hints, nothing." Chad told him.

"The docs also told me she has to have a blood transfusion because of all the lost blood. She will be here for a few days. The baby died because the other one was taking up all of the nutrients." Troy stood and listened. He took it all in. He has no idea how Chad is feeling. If that ever happened to him and Gabriella, he has no idea how he would handle it.

"What am I going to do man?" Chad asked him choking up.

"You have me and Gabs, Sharapay Zeke, your parents, and Taylor." Troy told him. "You and Taylor are the only ones who know how you feel. You have to lean on each other with something like this. That is the only way you are going to get through it. Its the only way." Troy told Chad. "The things me and Gabriella had to get though over the years, thats why we are so close and open because we are the only ones who know how each other feels." Troy told him.

"You cant fall apart on her man. Thats why shes your wife. You will get through this. You will have a beautiful daughter as a result, and you will love her even more because this happened." Troy told him. "This is going to take a lot of time to get over, but you will get through it." Chad looked at Troy with tears brimming in his eyes.

* * *

"Taylor do you want anything?" Gabriella asked. Taylor shook her head. Gabriella and Sharpay have been in the room with her for about 15 minutes and she hasnt said a word since she told them that they lost their boy.

"Ok well Im going to go get something." Gabriella stepped out. She completely lost it once she walked outside the door. She hated seeing Taylor that way. Taylor was always the strong one. This was something she has never seen in her before. Gabriella walked out and Zeke was in the waiting room.

"Wheres Sharpay?" He asked. She told him that she was back with Taylor. He nodded and ran back. Gabriella went to the vending machine and tried to get the peanut butter cups but they wouldnt budge. She hit the machine.

"COME ON!" She yelled they wouldnt move. She put more money in and it still wouldnt move from that spot. The elevator doors opened and Troy and Chad walked out. Chad went one way and Troy went towards Gabriella.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"The fricken machine wont give me my peanut butter cups." Gabriella told him. Troy hit it really hard and the thing started to move and the peanut butter cups fell to the bottom.

"Thanks." She told him.

"Who are they for. You hate peanut butter cups." Troy asked her.

"They are for Taylor. She said she didnt want anything, but this is her favorite candy so..." Gabriella cried. Troy pulled her in close again.

"I feel so bad for them." Gabriella told him. " I cant even imagine." Gabriella cried. She looked back at Troy.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He lost his son Gabriella. How do you think hes doing?" Troy asked in almost a whisper.

"We need to talk for a minute." Gabriella pulled him down on the seat next to her in the lobby.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I dont want to try for another baby right now." She told him. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Thats fine." He told her.

"I dont know what is it. I just dont want to try to now." He gave her the look.

"Gabs. You know why you dont want to try." Troy told her.

"I dont want to ok." She started to get upset. Troy didnt want her anymore upset then she already is.

"Sh sh sh. Ok we wont try." Troy told her.

* * *

Troy Gabriella, Zeke, and Sharpay waited in the waiting room. No one knew what to say or react to make the situation nothing you can say to bring a kid back. Chad walked out and sat down with them.

"Shes asleep." He told told them. "The doctors told us that she has to say here for 3 days. They want to monitor her and the other baby." Chad told them. The five of them sat in silence.

"Chad, do you want us to go to your house and get you some clothes or anything?" Gabriella asked. He shook his head.

"No. Ill get something later." He told them.

"Do you want to leave and go get some dinner?" Sharpay asked. He shook his head.

"I dont want to leave her alone." Chad told them. He looked down at his watch. "Its 11:30. You guys should go home and get some rest." He told them.

"We dont want to leave you guys." Gabriella told him.

"YOur not missing anything. Go home. Please." he told them. The other four stood up and so did Chad.

"If you need anything. Please call us." Troy told him. He nodded.

"I will." The four walked onto the elevator.

* * *

The ride to Troys moms was silence. Gabriella looked out the window and Troy kept his eyes on the road. They havent said a word to each other since the discussion at the hospital. Troy pulled up at his mothers house and they both got out. Gabriella ran up to the door and knocked. All she wanted was to hold her daughter. Mrs. Bolton opened the door.

"Where is she?" Gabriella asked her mother in-law.

"In the back room in her swing." She told her. Gabriella ran out there to get her. Troy walked in the front door after Gabriella ran out.

Troy told his mom about the win and Chad and Taylor and the baby. She was devastated about the baby. She was in shock. Gabriella came out with Sophie and thanked her for watching her for the night.

"Anytime you need me to watch her, you know Im here." She told the two. "And tell Chad and Taylor that Im thinking about them." The kissed and hugged her good-bye and they went out to the car. Gabriella sniffled as she put her daughter in the car seat. She looked back at her and just cried. This whole Taylor and Chad thing was putting things in a different perspective for her. Troy sat in the drivers seat and put his head on the wheel. This whole night was the complete opposite then what he thought it was going to be. His two best friends hurting, him and his wife a mess. Not the night he planned. Gabriella closed the door and got in the other side of the car and they drove home.

Gabriella rocked her Daughter to sleep that night. All she could think about was Taylor in the hospital bed devastated and hurt and sick. Then theres Gabriella who is home with her healthy daughter putting her to sleep. Gabriella doesnt understand why good people like Chad and Tayor have to got through this and loose a child.

Sophie was asleep adn Gabriella put her in her crib. She watched her daughters stomach go up and down as she breathed. Gabriella closed the door quietly and walked out.

Troy was sitting up in bed watching the local news. The team was crazy parents were crazy. The whole town was ecstatic.

_"We tried to find Coach Bolton for a comment, but he was unavailable. Life from East High this is Ashley Brown for Channel 3 news." _The TV said and the shot switched quickly back to the studio. Troy shut the TV off and looked at his wife who was standing in the doorway.

"Is she asleep?" He asked. She nodded.

"About what we talked about earlier." Troy started off. Gabriella put her hand out.

"I dont want to talk about it." She told him.

"But I do." He got up out of bed and walked over to his wife. "Im ok with not trying for a baby right now. I am." He told her.

"I just dont think the time is right." She whispered.

"I dont want you to think that because of what happened to Chad and Taylor means that we cant have anymore kids." Troy told her.

"I dont think that. Ok... I dont."Gabriella told him. "But I dont want to have a nice healthy baby when Taylor didnt." She told him.

"I know." He told her.

"I cant do that to her. Ok i cant." Gabriella told him. He sighed.

"Ok so we wont try for a baby for awhile. Thats fine." Troy told her. She broke away from him and went over to her bed and laid down. Troy didnt win that one.

* * *

**BIG CHAPTER!! thank you to everyone who reviewed. PLease PLEasE PLEASE KEEP IT UP. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! !! **

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

_Gabriella was in a huge amount of pain. Her stomach was contracting and her whole body felt week. She had been at this for hours. She wanted to give up. _

_"Come on Gabriella, one more push." The doctor told her. She shook her head vigorously. _

_"I cant do it!" She yelled as she threw her head back hard on the bed. _

_"Come on Gabriella." The doctor urged her again. Gabriella beard down and pushed with all her might. Finally she felt the baby leave her body but no screams or crys where heard. _

_"Troy, whats happening?" Gabriella asked her husband. She was terrified. Why wasnt her baby crying. Doctors and nurses rushed around the baby and tried to get him to breath nothing worked. _

_"Troy." Gabriella cried again. She wanted to know why she couldnt hold her baby, and why it wasnt crying. Finally all the doctors and nurses broke apart. _

_"I sorry. We couldnt relive him." The nurse said. Gabriella screamed. _

_"NO!!" She yelled. _

Gabriella shot up in bed. She woke up in a puddle of her own sweat. That was the 5th nightmare this week. Ever since that night they came back from the hospital, Gabriella has been having a recurring nightmare about loosing her baby after the birth. It scared her shitless every time.

Gabriella put a hand on her chest and breathed deeply.

"It was only a dream." She told her self. "Just a dream." She looked over at the clock. It was 3:45 in the morning. Troy was sound asleep next to her. She laid back down and tried to fall back to sleep. Waking up after that she couldnt.

_Maybe this dream means something. _Gabriella thought. She made her mind up that she wanted to stop trying for a baby. She wanted one but the time was not right. After Taylor lost her baby, Gabriellas mind was put in another set. Deep down in her heart she wanted one, but just the thought of ever loosing a baby, it scarred her. Gabriella got up out of her bed and went into the bathroom. She turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror.

She turned sideways. She was as thin as could be. She opened the closet door and took one of the towels and put it up her t shirt. She put her hands around it. She missed it. She missed being pregnant. She looked at her self in the mirror again. this time she was fat, and she liked it.

She imagined herself pregnant again. Her and Troy going to the doctors office for appointments, decorating the baby's room. Sophie having a little brother or sister to play with, she loved the idea. She was just afraid to do it again.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around and found Troy standing in his boxers looking at her.

"You scared the hell out of me!" She told him. He laughed a little.

"What is all this?" He asked pointing to her stomach. She took the towel out from under her shirt.

"Nothing. I was just messing around thats all." She told him. He sighed. "What are you doing up?" She asked folding the towel and putting it back in the closet.

"I heard you get up out of bed then I saw the light on and I wanted to make sure you were ok." He told her. She nodded.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No." She told him.

"Whats up?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Im scared." She whispered. Troy sighed and walked out and turned the bedroom light on. Gabriella followed out after him. He sat on the end of the bed and she sat next to him.

"What are you scared about?" He asked. She sighed.

"Of having another baby." She told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I dont want what happened to Taylor and Chad to happen to us. I dont mean to sound selfish I just dont. I cant imagine going to through that much pain like that. I cant." Gabriella told him starting to choke up.

"What happened to them, doesnt mean that its going to happen to us." Troy told her pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I know that. But Im still scared about it." Gabriella told him.

"We can wait. I told you that." Troy told her. She nodded her head.

"No I know you did. Troy deep down I want another one. I do. I want to be pregnant again, and I want Sophie to have a brother or sister I do. Just my head is telling me something else then my heart." Gabriella told him. He sighed. "I havent told you this but this whole week I have been having a nightmare that after I gave birth to the baby, it didnt breath. The nurses and doctors worked on it but they couldnt get him to breath." Gabriella told him.

"Its just a dream." Troy told her. She looked him in the eyes.

"Then why did it feel so real?"

* * *

Gabriella knocked on Taylors hospital door. The doctors decided to keep her a week instead of the three days. Gabriella walked in and found her best friend reading a magazine.

"Hey Tay." Gabriella said when she walked in. Taylor put the magazine down.

"Hey, I didnt know you were coming." Taylor told her. Gabriella shrugged.

"I just figured I would come and keep you company." Gabriella took a seat next to Taylor.

"How you doing?" She asked. It was a bad question to ask.

"Im doing good. I got my blood transfusion yesterday. I feel like a new person." Taylor told her with a smile.

"Thats good Tay. Thats really good." Taylor rested a hand on her stomach.

"I didnt tell you this but they told us that we are having a girl." Taylor told Gabriella.

"Aw Tay. That amazing. Congratulations." Gabriella told her.

"Thanks. " Taylor said in a whisper. "I just wish that I had my little boy to." Gabriellas heart broke in a million pieces.

"But this little girl is very lucky. She has great parents." Gabriella told her. Taylor smiled.

"Yeah I guess she does." Taylor told her.

"So when do you get to leave?" Gabriella asked her.

"Tomorrow." Taylor said quietly.

"Wheres Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"He went home. He didnt tell me what he was doing, you never know with him." Taylor told her. Gabriella nodded.

"Thats true." Gabriella told her smiling.

* * *

Gabriella spent about an hour and a half with Taylor. She fell asleep. Gabriella wrote her a note and snuck out of the room. She walked down the hallway and found herself standing in front of the window where are the new borns were. She looked at all the pink and blue blankets and sighed. She remembered when Sophie was born. Her and Troy walked to see her. She was wrapped up in a small pink blanket with Sophia Ann Bolton written on the card. Everyone knew it was her. Gabriella sighed.

"You know mines not in there." Gabriella turned to see Chad. She smiled.

"But I cant wait to see yours in here." Gabriella told him. He smiled.

"Me to." The two stood there looking through the glass.

"So are you and Troy thinking about another one?" he asked.

"I dont know. We dont think the time is right." She told him.

"Come on. You have to have another Bolton putting all the points up on the boards." Chad told her. She laughed.

"That would be nice." She told him. "We will see."

"So where were you?" Gabriella asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Taylor said you left and you didnt tell her where you were going." Chad smiled.

"I went home and cleaned up a little, so when she comes home, its a nice clean house." Gabriella smiled.

"Taylor is lucky. The ten years I have been with Troy I have not once seen him clean." Chad laughed.

"Thats believable." Chad told her. Gabriella looked down at her watch.

"I got to go. Im meeting Troy for dinner." She told Chad.

"Oh yeah. Go." He told her her. She kissed his cheek.

"Your doing really good Chad. Just remember that we are always here ok? Anything you need." Chad smiled.

"Thats Gab." Gabriella walked down to the elevator and walked to the parking lot to meet Troy.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the restaurant. She saw Troy waving her over and she walked over and kissed him.

"Im sorry. I was with Taylor at the hospital and I got talking to Chad." She told him.

"Hey, Its fine." He told her kissing her again.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Not long." Troy told her. She gave him the look of disbelief

"Troy."

"I have been here about 20 minutes." He told her. She sighed.

"Im so sorry." She told him.

"Dont worry about it." She sat down and looked at the menu.

"When was the last time we have been out just us?" She asked.

"Its been awhile." He told her pouring her a glass of wine.

"Luna da Luna?" She asked.

"Its your favorite." He told her.

"Thank you." She took a sip of it and continued to look at what she wanted to eat. The waiter came and took their orders and left. Troy reached his hand across the table and Gabriella put her hand in his.

"So what do you want to do after this?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Whatever you want." He told her.

"Im not sure." She said.

"How about we just go home. The entire house to ourselves." He told her.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Gabriella unlocked the front door. Well she tried. Troy was kissing her neck.

"Troy." She moaned. "Stop. I have to open the door." She told him.

"Open it faster." He told her. She unlocked it. She flipped around so he had her pinned to the door. She kissed him and laughed.

"We have neighbors." She told him.

"Its dark." He told her. She laughed again. He put his hand on the knob and opened the door. She pushed her coat off with both of them still kissing.

"You want to go upstairs?" She asked. He nodded. The kissed their way up the stairs and into their bedroom. Troy picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. He got on top of her and they continued to make out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss more and more.

She pulled his shirt off and he pulled hers off. Troy moved down to her neck.

"Oh." She moaned. She loved when Troy kissed her neck. He moved his lips down to her stomach. He came back up to her and looked into her eyes.

"Your beautiful you know that." He told her.

"Thank you." She whispered. He kissed her again.

"Troy." She said. He looked her in the eyes. "Lets have a baby." She whispered.

* * *

**Im soo sorry its so short. I didnt have much time to throw it together and I wanted to get it out. **

**Also im in the middle of writing a new story that is completely separate from this one. I should have this out by the weekend. Also any ideas for THIS story would be good. Anything at all. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

"Troy." She said. He looked her in the eyes. "Lets have a baby." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Yeah I am." she said as she ran her hands through his hair on the back of his head.

"I dont want you to do something you dont want to do." Troy told her.

"Why wouldnt I want to do this?" She asked a little annoyed. Troy sat up and so did she.

"Because of the nightmares and being worried about doing this again. Now all of the sudden you want to have a baby." Troy told her.

"Well maybe I had a change of mind." She told him.

"In one day?" He asked. Troy got up off the bed and started pacing around. He didnt understand why Gabriella thinks the way she does. She was messing with his mind. Does she want to have a baby or doesnt she?

"Troy listen to me." She told him. "I want to have a baby."

"I dont want you to think Im pressuring you." Troy told her.

"How are you pressuring me. I told you I want this." Gabriella told him. Troy sighed. "I do." She whispered. Troy looked back up.

"I dont want you to go through with something that you dont want to do." Troy told her. Gabriella got up out of bed and threw a Tshirt and sweat pants on.

"I want a baby Troy why dont you get that?" She asked pulling her hair back out from her shirt.

"Because you have been freaking out the past few weeks about it. Then all of the sudden 'Honey. lets have a baby'" Troy said mocking her. She grabbed the keys off the nightstand.

"Forget it. Im going to get Sophie." She walked out and slammed the door.

* * *

Gabriella returned about a hour later. Troy was down stairs getting something to drink. Gabriella brought a sleeping Sophie in the house and took her upstairs and put her to sleep. She quietly closed the door and walked out. She came back downstairs. Troy was sitting at the island.

Gabriella reached in the cabinet and got the motrin.

"You ok?" Troy asked a little concered.

"I have a headache." Gabriella told him. He got up and walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"I didnt mean to flip out on you." He told her. She put a hand on his hand that rested on her stomach.

"I know you didnt. But I hate when you do that." she told him. He backed away a little.

"Do what?" he asked.

"You think for me." Gabriella told him.

"No I dont." He voice becoming louder.

"Sush, You're going to wake Sophie." Gabriella told him. Troy sighed.

"Just tell me what changed your mind." Troy told her. Gabriella sat down.

"I went to see Taylor today, and after I left I went down to the nursery." Gabriella started off. " I looked in at all the babies and I remembered when we saw Sophia in there for the first time. She was wrapped in the blanket and her name was on the little bed. I remembered how great that felt. Seeing her in there for the first time. I dont know after that I didnt seem so scared anymore." Gabriella shrugged. Tory stood in front of her with his arms crossed across his chest. He thought about that to.

"Gabs, I just dont want you to run into something and be scared about it." Troy told her.

"Im not. I want this baby. I want another part of you and me. I do. And I wont get scared. I have you." Gabriella told him. Troy jolted over and pulled Gabriella in his arms and kissed her hard. He picked her up and took her upstairs. He placed her on the bed and ripped off her clothes, and she ripped off his. This felt right again.

Gabriella put her head on the pillow and Troy got on top of her and deepened the kiss. Gabriella put her arms around his neck and kissed him more. She loved him so much. He kissed her neck again and Gabriella let out a small moan. He kissed his way down her stomach and back up again.

"Troy." Gabriella moaned. Troy kissed her hard again. He broke the kissed and Gabriella took a deep breath.

"I love you." She said breathing heavy.

"I love you to."

* * *

Gabriella has not been this happy in a very long time. She woke up and got her shower and danced her way down the hallway to wake up her sleeping baby girl.

"Hello baby." Gabriella cooed as she picked up a still sleepy Sophie. Gabriella cradled her and took her down stairs. She walked into the kitchen where Troy was reading his paper.

"There she is." Troy announced when he saw his daughter. Sophie rubbed her eyes as was placed in Troys arms. Troy kissed his wife.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello to you to." Gabriella smiled and kissed him again. The phone rang. Gabriella went over to get it.

"Hello?" She asked happily.

"You had sex." A voice came over the phone. Gabriella smiled.

"No I didnt." She said. "What would make you think that?" She asked again.

"Because its the tone of your voice. I have known you for 10 years and I know how you are." Sharpay told her. Gabriella laughed.

"Fine. You got me." Gabriella told her.

"Ew. Ok anyway." Sharpay said trying to get away from the rest of that conversation. "Taylors home." Sharpay told her.

"When did she get home?" Gabriella asked.

"About a hour or so ago. I called over there and she was already home. " Sharpay told her.

"Well thats good then. Is she alright?" Gabriella asked concerned.

"Oh yeah. She said shes fine." Sharpay told her. "But thats not why I called." Sharpay said.

"Ok then why did you call?" Gabriella asked her.

"I want to throw Taylor a baby shower." Gabriella sighed. she didnt think that was a good idea. She knew Sharapy was just trying to do the right thing, but Gabriella thought that it was kinda soon for a baby shower after what just happened.

"I dont know Shar." Gabriella said with a little bit of uncertainty. "Dont you think its a little soon?" Gabriella asked her.

"I talked to her about it. She said she wants to do it." Gabriella stepped back at what Sharpay had just told her.

"Really?" She asked. "I didnt think she would want to do that." Gabriella said suprised.

"me to. But i threw the idea out there and she was up for it." sharpay told her.

"Wow. Ok then we can do that." Gabriella walked over and got her date book.

"How about three weeks from today. We can send out invites and things." Gabriella suggested.

"Sounds good." Sharpay told her.

"We can have it here. That wont be a problem." Gabriella assured her.

"Great. OK well i will handle invites and if you get some food and I will take care of the cake." Sharpay told her. Gabriella smiled. She felt like that all that Taylor has been through, this will be good for her.

* * *

For the next three weeks Gabriella went out and got her gifts for her best friends baby shower. Her and Sharpay both decided to buy her a crib for a joint gift. Gabriella also got her a high chair and clothes. Gabriella also bought her self something to.

A pregnancy test.

Gabriella came home and unloaded the things out of the car and brought them in the house. She quickly ran upstairs and went into the bathroom. She waited for five minutes. She finally went to go see what the stick had said.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom with the stick in her hand looking down on it.

Troy walked in and noticed her acting weird.

"Whats that?" Troy asked putting his bag from work down on the bed. Gabriella held it up.

"Pregnancy test." Gabriella told him. Troy walked over to her.

"What does it say?" He asked. She handed it over to him.

"Its negative." He told her. She nodded.

"Its fine. That was the first time around." Troy told her. Gabriella nodded.

"Im going to go get things ready for tomorrow." Gabriella took the test out of his hand and threw it in the trash. Troy sighed.

"You ok?" He asked her. She faked a little smile.

"Yeah. Like you said it was our first time trying." Gabriella told him. SHe walked down the stairs and started to wrap the gifts.

* * *

Taylors baby girl must be huge. Taylor grew to be absolutely huge. She sat down on the couch and all her friends and her sister and mother along with Chad sat around and opened gifts for hours. People from Taylor work bought her a bunch of different clothes and toys. her mother got her a car seat and her sister got her bedding for the crib. Finally Troy and Chad pulled out the crib.

"This is from us!" Gabriella announced. Taylors Jaw dropped.

"YOu guys. You didnt have to do this." Taylor gushed.

"Of course we did. What kind of friends would we be?" Sharpay asked.

"Thank you so much you guys. This is all to much." Taylor told them.

"No its not Tay you deserve all of it." Gabriella told them.

Taylor and Chad cut the cake and they all sat around and had coffee and cake. Around 6 everyone started to leave. The six of them were left. Taylor was sitting on the couch with Sophie watching TV.

"Shes a natural." Gabriella told Chad as she dried the dishes.

"She is isnt she?" Chad asked as he watched Taylor play with his go daughter.

"Shes going to be a great mother." Gabriella told him. "And you are going to be a amazing father." Chad smiled.

"Thanks Gabs. I have doubts sometimes, but my daughter will be kick ass." Gabriella laughed.

"She will. I know she will. Get her out there playing basketball." Gabriella joked.

"She will be better then your kid." Chad joked back. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Watch your self Danforth. Ill tell Sophie to kick your daughter ass." They both laughed and continued to dry the dishes.

Troy snuck up behind Gabriella and put his arms around her.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Maybe later." She told him Kissing his hand. "But you two can start to load the car with all the gifts." Gabriella told them.

"Ok." Troy kissed her and him and Chad started to load up the back. Taylor waddled out to the kitchen and took a seat. Sharpay walked back in from cleaning out in the dining room.

"I just wanted to thank you guys again for throwing this party for me." Taylor told them.

"Oh honey you deserve it." Sharpay told her wrapping up cake.

"I couldnt have asked for better best friends. Even this past month. Thank you for always there for me." Taylor told them getting a little teary eyed.

"We are always here for you. You know that." Gabriella told her. Taylor nodded.

"I do. But today was just really special so I just wanted to thank you.

Taylor and Chad left around 8 that night and Sharpay was right behind them. Leaving the three of them at the house.

"The damage isnt that bad." Troy said picking up cups people left on the coffee tables.

"Not at all. Just think. When we start to do birthday parties." Gabriella said with a smirk.

"That will be a fun one to clean up." Troy joked.

"Lets not be the kind of parents who buy that silly string crap and have it get stuck everywhere." Gabriella told him.

"Done." Troy told her. The two of them continued to clean up and finally plopped down on the couch with Sophie.

"What do you say kiddo, ready for bed?" Troy asked her.

"BA!" She let out.

"Ill take that as a yes." Troy picked her up the the three of them walked upstairs and up to bed. Sophie was out in about twenty minutes. Gabriella came into the bedroom and laid down.

"Im so tired." She told Troy.

"How tired?" He asked. Gabriella opened her eyes.

"Not to tried?" Gabriella asked. Troy pulled her close and kissed her hard.

"Exactly." Troy told told her.

* * *

**Im sorry its really short. I will make it up for the next chapter. Please send me any idea you may have. they are greatly appreciated. Also I wrote a new story called the break up that should have never been. So if you didnt already, please check that out and throw ideas in there too!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

Gabriella stood in the bathroom and looked down at the stick in her hand. She looked at her self in the mirror again and looked down at the stick.

Negative.

For the past 3 months Troy and Gabriella have been trying to have another baby. But every time it doesnt work. Gabriella threw the test at the wall. She had grown frustrated with herself. She wanted this to happen so badly, but it wasnt happening. She felt like maybe something wasnt right.

The first test she took was before the baby shower. That was two months ago. She has taken two more since then. All negative. The bathroom door opened and Troy closed it behind him.

"Hey hey hey." Troy pulled a crying Gabriella into his arms. He knew what happened. He stroked her hair.

"Why?" She asked him. "I want to know why we cant get pregnant." Gabriella sat down on the side of the bath tub. "Am I doing something wrong?" She asked him. Troy sat down next to her. He kissed her head.

"Gabs, you are doing nothing wrong." He told her.

"Troy, I dont know if I can take this disappointment anymore. I cant do it." She told him. "With Sophie it didnt take long at all." She told him. "Why is this so frustrating?" She asked him walking out of the bathroom. Troy ran out after her.

"Gabs, Sophie wasnt really planned, ok she just appeared on the scene." Troy told her. "We have only been trying for three months just give it time ok?" He asked her. She nodded. She heard Sophie start to cry and went into her room to go get her.

"GABS!" Troy called out after her. She looked back. He walked up and pulled her into a hug hug and gave her a kiss. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands up his back.

"I have to get Sophia." She told him. He kissed her again.

"She will be fine." Troy told her. Gabriella moaned in agreement and Troy picked her up and placed her on the bed. He ripped her top off and she ripped his off. They were passionately making out on the bed when the phone rang.

"God damn it." Troy mumbled under his breath. Gabriella tried to reach over for it. "Dont get it." He told her. She turned her head and kissed him again. She reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked breathless.

"Gabs...Its me."

"Taylor? Whats wrong?" Gabriella sat up pushing Troy off of her. Taylor sounded panicked.

"Shes coming." She told her.

"Oh my god." Gabriella said jumping out of bed. "Tay listen to me. Stay where you are ok. I will be there in five minutes." Gabriella hung up the phone. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her shirt off the floor. She pushed her hair out of her face and ran to the closet to get her shoes.

"Call Chad and tell him to meet us at the Hospital. Bring Sophie. Call Shar and Zeke." She told him. Troy got out of bed and got dressed. Gabriella ran downstairs and got her keys and drove off to Taylor and Chads.

* * *

Taylor lied in her hospital bed. They arrived about a half hour ago. No one had shown up yet. Taylor still had a long way to go, but she was in a huge amount of pain. Taylor shut her eyes when a contraction hit.

"Gab." She gasped. Gabriella got right to her side and coached her through.

"Its ok. Just breath." Gabriella massaged her back. Finally it was over and Taylor fell back on her bed.

"Gabbi, Im so happy you're here with me." She told Gabriella. Gabriella thought she was going to start crying right there. That meant so much to her when she said that.

"You know I wouldnt miss it." Gabriella told her getting choked up. There was a knock on the door and Sharpay walked in.

"How you holding up?" She asked.

"It hurts a lot." Taylor told her. "But Im doing ok." Sharpay stood next to Gabriella.

"Hey Tay, can I borrow Gabriella for just a minute. We will be right back." Taylor nodded and Gabriella and Sharpay walked outside.

"We have a problem." Sharpay told her. Gabriella sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"We cant get a hold of Chad. We tried calling his cell everything, hes not answering." Sharpay explained to her. Gabriella sighed.

"Oh god this is not good." Gabriella told her. "We cant tell Taylor she will just freak out even more then she already is." Gabriella told her.

"GABS!" She heard her name and turned to find her husband running full speed towards her with there baby daughter in tow.

"We cant --" Gabriella stopped him.

"Get a hold of Chad, yeah I know." Gabriella told him. "What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked him.

"I went to the school he wasnt there, I left him at least 10 voice mails on his cell. Hes no where." Troy explained to her. She sighed.

"Ok well I can stall, but shes going to want him. I want you to go and find him. Leave Sophie here Ill watch her. Just go." Troy kissed her and gave her Sophie and ran off again. Gabriella walked back into the room where Taylor was breathing deeply.

"Whats going on?" She asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Nothing. Troy just dropped Sophie off thats all." Gabriella told her gesturing to Sophie in her arms. Taylor nodded.

"Ok." She said.

* * *

Hours passes and still no word of Chad. Taylor started to become frustrated.

"Where is he?" She moaned during one of her contractions. Gabriella felt horrible. She had been lying to her for hours, Taylor was to smart of that though.

"Im not sure babe." Gabriella told her.

"When he gets here....Im going to kill him." She said through breaths.

"Alright babe just breath in and out." Gabriella told her.

Taylor soon fell asleep and Gabriella walked out to where everyone else was.

"We got him." Troy told his wife. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank god." She told him. "Where was he?"

"He was out buying things for the baby's room and wanted it to be a surprise for Taylor but he had his cell turned off. He should be here soon." troy explained to her.

"Oh god." Gabriella was so relieved. "I couldnt lie to her anymore." She told him. She looked around and didnt see Sharpay or Sophie anywhere.

"Where is..." Gabriella asked.

"Sharpay took Sophie to her place, she was getting antsy. They will be back soon." Gabriella sighed in relief.

"Ok." She took a seat next to her husband.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It is...." Troy looked at his watch. "About 10." Gabriella groaned.

"God, its taking forever." She told him. He kissed her head. The elevator door dinged and Chad came darting out of the elevator.

"How mad is she? Is she ok? Where is she?" Chad asked. Troy and Gabriella both laughed.

"Calm down, Shes fine. Shes sleeping in room 203." Chad nodded and ran back. Both of them took a seat again.

"Dont you ever do this to me." Gabriella told him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Disappear when Im in labor. " Gabriella told him.

"Why? Wouldnt it be funny?" He asked. She slapped him playfully on the chest.

"I will kill you, after I have the baby." Gabriella told him. Troy laughed.

"I promise you I will never do that to you." He told her. She nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Sharpay called Gabriella and told her that she would just keep Sophie at her house for the night and meet them at the hospital the next morning. Troy and Gabriella were free for the night. They went into check up on Taylor before they left. She was sleeping, and so was Chad. They smiled and walked back out. They were in the elevator on the way to the parking lot when Troy kissed Gabriella.

"So do you want to pick up where we left off?" He asked. She nodded.

"Absolutely." She whispered in his ear. They made it back out to the car and drove home, both anxious about what was about to happen once they got home.

Troy couldnt open the door fast enough. Him and Gabriella ran up to the bedroom and both ripped of each others clothes. Troy gently placed Gabriella on the bed and kissed her. She pulled him closer and kissed him harder. Troy kissed his way down Gabriellas stomach. That was her weak spot. She moaned as he made his way down and back up again.

"Troy." She whispered. "I love you." She kissed him hard. He kissed her neck.

"I love you to." Troy whispered back.

* * *

Everyone arrived back to the hospital around eight the next morning. Taylor was about ready to deliver. Gabriella walked back to see here before they wheeled her off to deliverly.

"You're going to do great." Gabriella told her. Taylor nodded.

"Does it hurt?" Taylor told her.

"The most pain you will ever feel in your life." She told her. Taylor smiled.

"Thanks a lot." Gabriella kissed her forehead and gave Chad a hug and walked out into the waiting room.

Gabriella bounced Sophie on her lap. She was started to get antsy and wiggled off her lap. Sophie put her hands on Gabriella knees and bounced. Gabriella and Troy laughed at their daughter.

"She might be a dancer." Sharpay told them.

"Just like her mother." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled. Sophie was bouncing away. She fell down but pulled herself up again. She went over to the table and pulled all the magazines off the table.

"No baby." Gabriella told her and she picked her up. "Now I know why they dont allow babies in the hospital." Sophie clapped her hands as Gabriella took her back over to the chair.

It had to be three hours and still nothing.

"I hope everything is ok." Sharpay told them. "It doesnt usually take this long." Gabriella sighed.

Sharpay was right. It didnt take this long. She started to panic and worry. Troy put an arm around her.

"Shes alright." Troy whispered in her ear. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I know, no I know she is." Gabriella told him. "Im just worried because its our god child and I want her to be ok." Gabriella told him.

"Shes is going to be ok. Dont worry." Sophie drooled on Gabriellas hand. She kissed her daughters head and sat there and continued to wait. 20 minutes later Chad came out. He threw open the doors, and he still had his blue scrubs on, his scrub hat was in his hand. They all stood up and waited for him to say what they were waiting to say.

"Its a girl!" He announced. Gabriella hugged Troy. She turned to Chad about to cry.

"Is she....is She ok?" Gabriella asked. Chad had a huge smile on his face.

"Shes beautiful, and healthy , and big." They all hugged him. "They are cleaning her up now, Ill come get you when Taylor is moved back to the room."

"How is she?" Sharpay asked.

"Shes great." Chad told them. "I have to get back to her, Ill be back in a few minutes." He turned back and headed through the blue doors. Gabriella hugged Troy.

"Shes ok." Gabriella had been worried since the misscarraige of the other baby. She didnt want anything else to happen to the other baby. That is why she had been so worried, now a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Twenty minutes later Chad came out and they all were able to go see Taylor and the baby. Gabriella and Troy walked in first and Gabriella started crying when she saw her. Taylor looked exhausted but looked so happy.

"Oh my god." Gabriella whispered. Taylor smiled.

"Guys, Meet Emma Marie Danforth." Taylor told them as Emma was asleep in her arms. Gabriella looked down at her goddaughter. She was just beautiful. She had a full head of brown hair and beautiful skin.

"You want to hold her?" She asked Gabriella. She nodded and Taylor handed Emma to Gabriella. She cried as she held her. Troy put a arm around his wife and they both smiled.

"How you feeling?" Gabriella asked her. Taylor smiled.

"Im great." Chad came over and sat next to her on the bed and kissed her forehead. There was another knock on the door and Sharpay and Zeke walked in with Sophie.

"Are you up for more visitors?" Zeke asked. Taylor smiled.

"Oh look at her!!!" Sharpay gushed as she looked at Emma. "What did you name her?"

"Emma Marie." Sharpay hugged Taylor.

"Tay, she is absolutely beautiful." She told her. "Nice work." She told Chad. They both laughed. Gabriella handed Emma to Sharpay.

"You look pretty good with a baby Shar," Taylor told her. She glared back at Taylor.

"No way." She told her. Zeke put a arm around her.

"Shes right, you do." She looked up at her husband.

"I dont think so." Sharpay kissed Emmas head and gave her back to Taylor. "I want to be able to give them back, not keep them." The gang laughed.

"Here Soph, you want to meet your new cousin?" Gabriella asked. She walked Sophie over to where Emma was. "Look at the baby." She told her daughter.

"Ba." Sophie let out. She put her hand on Emmas blanket and looked at her. Everyone laughed as Sophie tried to make out what Emma really was.

* * *

**Im so sorry this took forever to get out. I have been sick for a few days and havent had the urge to write...but Im back. Also check out the break up that shouldnt have never been!!!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

* * *


	39. WRITERS NOTE 2!

Hey you guys.

I know that I havent updated in almost a few weeks but I have a good excuse. I have been sick and really busy with school and what not. Im perfectly fine but i was a hot mess. But Im hoping to get back on here and update these stories for you guys soon. so Bare with me. Also Im a little rusty so any ideas that you guys have would be a huge help to me. I would love it!!!! You should be seeing these updates in the next week or 2. The same goes for my other story The Break Up That Should Have never been. If yo havent read that already check that out!! Thanks again for everything.

Lauren


	40. Chapter 40

The moment of truth again. Gabriella opened the bathroom door and opened the cabinet under the sink and took out a pregnancy test. She took it and waited for five minutes. Gabriella sat on the toilet seat. She put her arms across her stomach and bent over and let all the blood rush to her head.

_Please Please Please let it be today. _She pleaded in her head. She looked back up at the clock. Just a minute.

This was the longest five minutes of her life. She kept saying that in her head over and over and over again. Finally the five minutes where up. Gabriella wanted someone else there to read it. She was afraid to.

"Ok Gabs, Dont be scared." Gabriella whispered to herself. "Just go look at it." Gabriella told herself. She walked over to the counter and took a deep breath.  
She closed her eyes and picked up the test. She opened them.

Pregnant.

"Oh my god." Gabriella dropped to the floor with her hands over her mouth. She couldnt believe it. She was finally pregnant. She looked at the test again to make sure it was right. It was. They had done it. They're having another baby. Gabriella put her head against the tub and bawled. She heard the bedroom door open.

"Gabs?" Someone called. Gabriella continued to cry. Troy came into the bathroom and found his wife on the floor crying. He rushed over and sat down in front of her.

"Hey whats wrong?" Troy asked her. Gabriella wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We need a bigger house." She told him. He laughed a little.

"Thats what you're crying about?" Troy asked her. She shook her head.

"We need a bigger house....because we have another baby on the way." Gabriella told him. A huge smiled flooded Troys face. Gabriella laughed.

"Are you serious?" He asked. She handed him the test. He looked down at it and looked back up at his wife.

"We're having another baby." He told her. Gabriella laughed through her tears and Troy put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in and kissed her hard.

"I cant believe its finally happening." Gabriella told him. Troy kissed her hard again.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. He smiled.

"For what?" He asked. She looked into his baby blue eyes.

"For giving me this baby." She told him putting a hand on her stomach.

"Thank you." He told her and kissed her again.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy didnt tell people right away that they were pregnant again. They wanted it to be between the two of them for a little while. Gabriella had a doctors appointment the next week and asked Sharpay if she could watch Sophie for a few hours. Sharpay asked where they were going but Gabriella just told her that they were going out to get stuff for the house. Once Sophie was at Sharpays and Zekes Troy adn Gabriella left for the doctor.

Gabriella and Troy waited in the waiting room. Troy put her hand in hers and kissed it. He looked back over at her.

"You nervous?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah I am. I have no idea why though." She told him. He kissed her forehead.

"Dont worry you're going to be fine." She nodded. Gabriellas stomach was killing her. All she wanted to do was lay down. THe doctor called them back and She took the two of them back to the room. They gave Gabriella a gown to change into and told her to take a seat. The doctor would be in any minute. Gabriella changed and came back and laid on the table. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Troy knew that she was nervous so he stood up and held her hand. There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Troy and Gabriella, Its good to see you two here again." Dr. B said when she came in. Gabriella smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Im ok." Gabriella told her. Dr. B nodded.

"Well lets get this show on the road, can you just put your feet up here for me?" SHe asked. Gabriella did that. Dr. B put the cover over her legs and checked Gabriella. She turned the machine on and a little heart beat could be heard in the room.

"Here is the uterus, and the sac, and there is your baby." Dr. B pointed out of the screen. Gabriella immediately started crying. Troy kissed her head. "Everything seems to be very good so far Gabriella, I would say you're about eight weeks along. Congratulations." Dr. B told her as she turned off the monitor. She handed Troy and Gabriella a picture of the baby.

"Just come out to my office when you are ready." Dr. B told them. SHe closed the door and Gabriella just cried. It felt so good to hear that heartbeat again. Its another child. They have been waiting so long and its finally here. Troy kissed her hard.

"Troy, its our baby." She whispered to him. He nodded.

"I know. Its beautiful." Gabriella laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

The two of them went out to lunch afterwards.

"So do you want to tell everyone right away?" Troy asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"Im not really sure. I mean I dont have a problem with it, but we never have anything just to us you know?" Gabriella asked him as she took a sip of her coke. Troy nodded.

"Yeah. We dont have to tell them right away if you dont want." Troy told her. She nodded in agreement.

"That sounds great. Anyway. The house." Gabriella started off.

"Gabs, dont start to do this." Troy told her.

"Start to do what?" She asked.

"Dont start to dive into five million different things. Just take things easy this time around please ok? I just dont want anything to happen." Troy told her.

"Thank you Troy but honey I will be fine. We need this house thing taken care of though. Babe we cant live there with two kids and all of there shit that comes along with it you know?" She asked. He nodded.

"No you're right. We can call the agent tomorrow and start things up. Hopefully things will move fast." Troy told her. She sat back in her seat and sighed. She placed a hand on her stomach.

"Hopefully. We have another 7 months. The baby isnt going to be here until April, we have the time." Troy smiled.

"Yes we do."

* * *

A few weeks past since the first visit with the doctor, and things were going rough. Gabriella had horrible stomach pains and horrible morning sickness. Troy heard her around 5. He got up and her head was half in the bowl.

"Gabs?" He asked as he tried to get awake.

"Im ok." She moaned into the toilet. He walked over and pulled her hair back.

"No you're not." He told her. She moaned and threw up more. About 30 minutes later her stomach finally settled down and she was able to go back to bed with Troys help. He put her in bed and put the covers over her.

"You want water or something?" He asked. She nodded. He walked downstairs and got her some water and ice and took it back up. She was moaning in her bed.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. She placed a hand on her stomach.

"My stomach, it just hurts." She told him.

"Do you want me to run out and get something for it???" He asked. She shook her head.

"No honey Im ok." She told him. She sat up and drank her water and ice chips. Troy climed back into bed with her and pulled her close. He kissed her head.

"I wasnt like this with Sophie." She told him.

"Everyone pregnancy is different babe." He told her. Gabriella sighed.

"This one is kicking my ass so far." She said with a little chuckle.

"Dont worry about it. Im here with you." He told her.

"Listen. I think its time we tell them." Gabriella told him.

"Whatever you think is right my dear." He told her. She sighed.

"Ok well tonight then. We will have them over for dinner." Gabriella threw the covers off and got out of bed.

"Where you going?" Troy asked half asleep.

"To throw up."

* * *

Gabriella was all set up in the kitchen. She was making a feast. The whole gang was coming over. She was excited to tell them about their new additon. And she knew they were going to be excited as well. The door bell rang and Troy answered it. It was Sharpay and Zeke. Sharpay came in with flowers and hugged her friend.

"I brought these just because it gave me something to bring." Sharpay told her. Gabriella laughed.

"Thanks Shar." She told her.

"Wheres the vase? Ill cut them and put them in." Sharpay said. Gabriella told her under the cabinet and Sharpay was off doing that.

"You need any help?" Zeke asked when he came in.

"Oh no. You just get your beer and watch the game. Everything is under control." Zeke seemed fine with that he got his beer and was on his way. The door rang again.

"TROY! HONEY CAN YOU GET THAT!!" Gabriella yelled from the kitchen. Soon enough she heard the voices of Taylor and Chad. Taylor came in with Emma in tow in her car seat. Taylor put her on the island and the three women awed over her. She was getting big. She was almost two months old now. And Taylor looked amazing.

"You need me to get you anything?" Taylor asked her taking Emma out of her car seat.

"Nope. Just go out and relax. I got everything." Taylor walked out to the living room but Sharpay stayed.

"I have to talk to you about something." Sharpay told her really serious. Gabriella stopped what she was doing and turned to her friend.

"Ok." She said a little nervous.

"I might be pregnant." Sharpay told her. Gabriellas jaw dropped. Sharpay pregnant? That was shocking. Sharpay isnt a huge fan of kids. She likes kids but she likes them when she can hand them right back, not to take them home.

"Aw honey." Gabriella pulled her in a hug.

"What am I going to do Gab. Im not a kid person." Sharpay told her.

"Well did you take a test?" She asked her. Sharpay shook her head.

"No. Im a few weeks late and Ive been feeling sick and everything, Im kind of afraid to take one." Sharpay told her.

"Ok well you have to take one. I mean Shar, even if you are pregnant, you cant run from it." Sharpay nodded.

"You're right. Im just....Im just...." Sharpay didnt finish her thought she just started to cry. Gabriella pulled her close.

"I know that its scary. Ive been there. But listen to me." Gabriella pulled her out so she was looking right at her. "Even if you are, its not the end of the world." Sharpay wiped her tears.

"I know. Its just a scary thought because I didnt plan on having kids you know? This wasnt in one of my "main goals in life"" Sharpay told her. Gabriella laughed a little. Just the way she said it made her giggle.

"I know. Look after dinner we will go upstairs and take a test. I still have a few extras. I will do it with you ok?" Gabriella told her. Sharpay nodded.

"Ok." Gabriella nodded back.

"Good. Now I have to get the chicken out ok. Just sit down and calm down." Sharpay took a seat at the island and sighed.

"I need wine."

About a half hour later dinner was on the table and the gang was sitting down eating. Emma was asleep and Sophie was sitting at the table with the big people eating. They were all talking and having a great time. Now came the moment. Right before they cleared for dessert Troy stood up.

"The reason we had you all over here for dinner tonight was so that we could tell you all something that we found out a few weeks ago." Troy told them. The four faces at the table looked a little scared. Gabriella stood up and put her arm around Troys back.

"We are having another baby." She announced. They all stood up and hugged the couple. Sharpay put her hands on her stomach.

"How come you didnt tell us?" She asked.

"We wanted to keep it between us for awhile, but we had to tell you guys. I mean you're our family." The girls started to cry as they hugged Gabriella again.

"How far along are you?" Taylor asked her.

"About 10 weeks. Im due in April." Gabriella told them. The all awed.

"Congratulations Man." Chad told Troy. They hugged and ended with a slap on the back.

"Im the only one without a kid yet." Zeke told them. The three of them laughed.

"Dont worry man. Your time will come." Troy told him.

Gabriella started to clear the table but the girls insisted that they would do that and she should sit. She just shook her head and sat down. They all had dessert and the men went out to the living room and watched the Game. Troy had Sophie and Emma was asleep in the living room with Chad so the girls went upstairs to take the test. They filled Taylor in with all the details. Gabriella went in and handed Sharpay the test.

"Now just go in and do it. Theres nothing to it ok?" Sharpay took a deep breath.

"Alright." She went in leaving Taylor and Gabriella waiting.

"So hows it going so far?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella smiled.

"I have horrible morning sickness. Its really bad. But other then that I mean everything else is fine. The doctor said its very good so we will see." Gabriella explained to her. Taylor hugged her.

"Im just so happy for you." Sharpay came out with the test in her hands.

"It says to wait five minutes." She whispered. She sat on the bed with Gabriella and Taylor. Taylor looked over at the clock on the nightstand.

"Its been five minutes." She told Sharpay. She nodded but didnt move.

"You want me to go and look at it?" Gabriella asked her. She nodded. Gabriella got up and picked up the test............

* * *

**OK!!! FINALLY!!!! Im reposting again bc it was giving me problems!!! Im so sorry it took this long to get this out. hopefully it was worth the wait. Now i just need you guys to tell me what you want to happen next? Is she pregnant or not? Its up to you guys. Also any other ideas that you have please please send them to me. I need at least 10 reviews for the next one!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Return to Top


	41. Chapter 41

Gabriella reached down and picked up the test. She turned to Sharpay. Taylor had her arm around her trying to calm her down a little bit. Sharpay looked up with tears in her eyes.

"What does it say?" Sharpay asked standing up fast in front of Gabriella. Sharpay put a hand on her chest and sighed. Gabriella looked at her friend.

"Its negative." Gabriella told her. Sharpay stood still.

"Its neg....negative?" She asked. Gabriella nodded and handed her the test. Sharpay looked down at it and ran to the bathroom. She started vomiting.

"Oh honey are you ok?" Taylor asked her as she rubbed her back. Sharpay nodded into the bowl.

"I was just so nervous thats all." She told the two girls. Sharpay got up and rinsed out her mouth and walked back out to the bedroom.

"Just lay down for a minute." Gabriella told her putting some pillows together. Sharpay laid her head down and put a hand on her stomach.

"Is it wrong to feel relieved?" Sharpay asked the girls. Gabriella sat on the bed next to her.

"No. Its not." Gabriella told her. Sharpay sat up.

"Its not that I dont want kids. I just dont want one now." She told them.

"Then this is just a sign that you're not ready. Its nothing to be ashamed of." Taylor told her.

"I didnt want to steal your thunder too." SHarpay told Gabriella.

"How could you have done that?" She asked her.

"You announced you're pregnant, then the same night I am to?" Sharpay asked her. "I mean you guys have been trying for so long and this is so amazing and Im so happy for you. I just didnt want to ruin this night for you." Sharpay told her.

"If that test said yes you wouldnt have ruined this night for me ok? It would have been amazing Shar, we would have gone through this together." Gabriella told her. Sharpay hugged her.

"I love you so much. And I am so happy for you." Sharpay whimpered into her shoulder. Gabriella hugged her friend tighter.

"Thank you Shar. And whatever happens if you're pregnant or not, you know we are always here for you ok?" Gabriella asked her. She nodded and wiped the tears under her eyes.

"I better not look like this. Zeke is going to worry." Sharpay told them standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell him?" Taylor asked. She shrugged.

"Im not sure. I might." The two girls gave her a weird look. "Oh my god what do I do?" She asked starting to get upset.

"If I was you I would just tell him." Gabriella told her. She nodded.

"I dont want him to get mad." Sharpay told them. Taylor laughed.

"Hes not going to get mad. I promise you." Sharpay nodded.

"Ok Ill tell him." The girls finished getting Sharpay cleaned up and walked downstairs. Gabriella opened the bottle of wine and Taylor got the glasses out. They took them out to the living room and the group sat around and talked. Troy kept a tight arm around Gabriella the whole night. She played with his hands and looked deep into his eyes. The other four knew that they were on cloud 9.

Around 11:30 they all decided that it was time to head home. Gabriella and Troy walked everyone out to their cars and hugged and kissed them. Gabriella and Sharpay hugged and Sharpay kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations again. Im so happy for you two!" Sharpay told her. Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you Shar. And dont be scared ok?" She nodded and got in her car and drove off. Gabriella helped Taylor put Emma in the car.

"Bye baby." Gabriella cooed as she closed the door on Emma. Taylor hugged her best friend.

"Congratulations again babe. You have no idea how happy I am for you two." Taylor told her. Gabriella shed a few tears this time.

"Thanks Tay." Taylor hugged Troy then got in the car with Chad.

"I say we call it a night there mom." Troy told Gabriella as they watched the last of their guests leave.

"Sounds good." Gabriella said and they walked into the house.

* * *

Gabriella scrolled through countless houses. There still wasnt the one that jumped out at her. They wanted to stay in the area because Troy's mom was here and so was the whole gang. Troy came in and sat next to her.

"Any luck?" he asked. She shook her head.

"This is going to be harder then I thought." She told him.

"WE will find something. I promise you." He told her.

"I know we will find something. I just want to be able to have teh house and be moved in before the baby comes you know?" She asked. He nodded.

"That would make things easier, but if that doesnt happen it will still be ok." He told her.

"You're right. I just worry to much thats all." Gabriella told him logging off of the computer. Troy kissed her and whispered in her ear.

"You want to go out to lunch?" He asked. She nodded and got up and walked out to the kitchen and got her bag. She walked out to the living room to get Sophie but she wasnt there. Her heart sank deep into her stomach. She left her right here. She was watching TV.

"Sophie." She called. There was no answer. She ran back out to where Troy was.

"Wheres Sophie?" She asked.

"At my moms." He told her. Gabriella sighed in relief.

"When did you take her there?" She asked still in a panic.

"A few minutes ago. You went back to look at houses and I took her there." He told her. She sighed.

"Next time tell me. I almost had a heart attack." She told him putting her coat on. He came over and helped her put it on.

"Im sorry, but I just wanted it to be us today." He told her. She sealed the agreement with a kiss.

"I agree." She told him with a smile. They walked out to the car and drove off to the diner to get lunch.

Gabriella and Troy both got burgers with fries and a soda. They talked and soon they were finished. Troy paid the check and they both left.

Troy and Gabriella both got in the car and drove. Troy didnt make the turn to go home. Gabriella looked over at him.

"You missed the turn." She said pointing out the window.

"I know" He told her.

"So are you going to tell me what you're doing?" Gabriella asked. He looked over at her.

"Just calm down over there ok. Just sit back and relax." Gabriella sighed and put her hand on her stomach and looked out her window. Troy pulled onto one of the side streets then turned into a development. Gabriella sat up and looked around.

"Troy?" She asked. He smiled.

"I found a house." He told her. She looked back at him with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean you found a house?" She asked him.

"I mean I found a house. Gab it has everything we are looking for and the price is right." Troy explained to her. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Oh my god." She was so excited to see this house. She hoped that it was everything Troy said. Troy turned onto Macy Court and there sat a big brown house that sat far back from the street. Troy pulled into the long drive way. Gabriella couldnt sit anymore. Just the outside of the house wanted to make her move in right away. Troy stopped at the garage door and parked the car. They both got out and Troy grabbed Gabriellas hand.

"So what do you think?" He asked. Gabriella looked at the front of the house again. It was a huge brown house with pillars on the front steps with a huge arch near the front door. There were flower bushes along the sides of the house, and the grass was so green.

"I love it." She told him. He smiled and walked her up to the front door and knocked. A few seconds later a women answered the door.

"Good to see you again." She said to Gabriella. Gabriella threw her arms around the lady.

"NANCY! Oh god Its so good to see you.!" Gabriella explained when she saw Nancy. Nancy helped them find their first house. She was the best realtor ever.

"Its so good to see you. And congratulations." She told Gabriella. She smiled.

"Thank you very much." Gabriella told her.

"So should we take a look at the house?" She asked the couple. They both nodded and they started to tour. The living room was huge as well as the kitchen. It had granite tops and oak cabinets. There was a nice size island in the middle which also served as a breakfast bar. There was a play room off of the living room and a full finished basement. It had five bedrooms. The master bedroom was painted a nice shade of red. Very romantic. There was a full bathroom with a tube and shower with twin sinks. There was also the kids bathroom in the hall. It was a beautiful home. They walked outside to the backyard where there was a finished patio with a fenced in pool. Gabriella couldnt stop smiling. This was what there were looking for. This was the house.

"So what do you think?" Nancy asked.

"I want to move in right now." Gabriella told her. She laughed.

"They havent had anyone come in with a offer yet." Nancy told them. Gabriella sighed.

"We cant put a offer in Nancy, our house isnt even on the market yet." Gabriella explained to her.

"Well if you want we can get it up by next week." Nancy told her. Gabriella smiled.

"That would be great." Gabriella told her. "But we just have to hope that this house doesnt turn because I want it." Gabriella told her. Nancy smiled.

"Well we will just have to see about that now wont we." Nancy told them. "Now I can have the paper work by tomorrow and I will swing by to get your signatures on a few things. Sound good?" She asked. They both nodded.

"Great. Then I will see you guys tomorrow then."

Gabriella was smiling the entire ride home.

"Where did you find that house? Gabriella asked him.

"Ive known about it for a while. I knew you would love it thats why I wanted to surprise you." Troy told her. She laughed a little.

"Troy, I can see us living there."

"Me to. We just have to hope that someone doesnt come in a buy it. Once we get our house up things will start to move and hopefully we can get in there soon." Troy told her. She kissed him again.

"Thank you."

* * *

Gabriella drove over to Sharpays with Sophie the next day. Sharpay answered the door and took Sophie into her arms.

"Hows my god daughter?" She asked her.

"BA!" Sophie yelled. Sharpay laughed.

"I guess that is good?" She asked her. She kissed her head and put Sophie down and let her crawl around.

"So I went to the doctor yesterday." Sharpay told her. Gabriella sat down on the couch with her.

"And?" Gabriella asked.

"Im definitely not pregnant." Sharpay told her. Gabriella sighed.

"Well thats good. Right?" She asked. Sharpay nodded.

"No Yeah it is." Sharpay told her. "I dont know I mean the more I think about it, I just...." She stopped to think about it. "Maybe Im ready for one you know." Sharpay told her.

"What does Zeke think. You told him right?" Gabriella asked her.

"I did. He said that the time isnt right yet. Maybe in a few years." Sharpay told her.

"But you're not leaning toward that?" She asked. Sharpay shrugged.

"Im not sure. Im just so confused."Gabriella hugged her.

"You're going to be ok." Gabriella whispered to her. "I wouldnt lie to you. You are. I promise."

* * *

**Im sorry that these are so late getting out. Im trying to get better!!!!! Please keep those Ideas coming!!!  
**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

Gabriella walked around her house and opened every window. It was a beautiful October day. She could not stop smiling either. She walked into Sophies room to find Sophie standing up in her bed bouncing.

"How my little girl?" Gabriella cooed as she lifted Sophie out of her bed. Sophie blew a bubble with her spit. Gabriella giggled at her daughter.

"You're so silly. Yes you are you are so silly." Gabriella tickled her daughter and she laughed. Gabriella took her downstairs as Troy was coming in from the garage.

"Where were you?" She asked him. He gave her a kiss and took Sophie into his arms.

"It was beautiful this morning so Chad and I decided to go out and play basketball." He told his wife. She smiled.

"Hey I was thinking that since its a nice day, you want to take Sophie to the park for a little?" She asked. "Just the three of us?" She asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think kiddo?" Troy asked his daughter. Sophie clapped her hands.

"Seems good to her." Troy told Gabriella. Gabriella lifted Sophie out of Troys arms and took her upstairs to get changed.

Gabriella was strapping Sophie in her stroller when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Gabriella leaned the phone on her shoulder as she strapped her daughter in.

"Gabriella its Nancy." Nancy said.

"Hey How are you?" Gabriella asked her.

"Im doing good. I have a couple who would like to come see the house today? Is that ok?" Nancy asked her. Gabriella smiled. Two weeks ago they found their dream home and put the paper work in for their house. Its only been on the market for two weeks, but people have been coming by to see it.

"Actually we were on our way out for a little bit, so you can stop by any time this afternoon." Gabriella told Nancy.

"Thats great. Ill call you as soon as we are done just so you know." Nancy told her.

"Thanks Nanc." Gabriella said and hung up the phone. Troy came down stairs.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Nancy, shes bringing by someone to look at the house." Gabriella told him. Troy could tell Gabriella was going to burst with excitement.

"Gabs, dont get to excited." Troy told her. She smiled.

"Im not. I just have a vision that someone will come and buy our house soon and then we can buy that dream house and be in before the baby is born." Gabriella explained to him. He put his hands on her arms.

"I would love that too. But Gab its going to take some time ok?" He told her. She nodded.

"Ok. Now lets go."

* * *

Gabriella pushed the stroller and held Troys hand at the same time as they walked through their town. They made it to the park and Gabriella took Sophie out. Sophie is just starting to get the hang of walking. She can stand up and move her feet when someone holds her hand but she cant do it by herself yet. Sophie waddled her way over to the swing as Gabriella held both of her hands. Gabriella lifted her up and put her in the swing. Troy started to push her and a huge smile came across Sophies face. Gabriella and Troy havent done this in a long time with Sophie. It felt really good to see their daughter so happy and having a good time.

"You want to swing?" Troy asked his wife. She smiled.

"You're going to push a pregnant women?" Gabriella asked him. He smiled.

"You can hardly even tell you're pregnant. Now come on." Gabriella sat down on the swing next to her daughter. Sophie looked confused. She was the one supposed to be swinging not her mom. Troy pushed his wife gently. Gabriella pumped her legs back and forth. The wind in her hair felt so good. It reminded her of when her and Troy first met. They would always go to the park and he would push her on the swing. She felt 17 again.

Sophie started to get antsy so Gabriella took her out and they went onto the next thing. The slides. Gabriella stood on the side of the slide and held her daughter as she slid all the way down giggling the entire way. Sophies brown curls whipped in the wind. She loved it.

After the park they walked back into town and sat down to get some ice cream. Gabriella got one in a cone for Sophia and held it for her as she tired to figure out what to do with it. She licked the sides of it and had vanilla ice cream all over her mouth.

'Oh baby." Gabriella said as she wipped her daughters mouth dry. Sophie pushed her body forward for more ice cream. She like it.

They decided to head home. Sophie was getting tired. Gabriella strapped her in her stoller and soon enough Sophie was out. Gabriella started to push her when Troy stepped in.

"Ill do it." He told her. Gabriella smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Im just fine." She told him giving his shoulder a kiss. Troy kissed her head.

"Just checking up on my girl." He told her. Gabriella looked down to a sleeping Sophie.

"I think she had fun today." Gabriella told him. "She really liked the swings."

"She did. We might have to get her one for her birthday." Troy told her. That was a pretty good idea. Her birthday was in three weeks. And she would absolutely love it. They could finally get rid of that baby swing and use it for the new baby.

"Thats actually not a bad idea there Dad." Gabriella told him.

"What can I say?" He asked putting a arm around Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy pulled into doctors office the next week. They saw Gabriella right away. Gabriella laid down on the table and tried to relax. She put her hand on her little baby bump. She was at 17 weeks. She was starting to get a little bigger. The doctor came in and started to speak with her.

"How are you guys doing?" Dr. B asked them as she sat down on her stool.

"We're good." Gabriella told her.

"Hows the baby?" She asked.

"Fine. Im up every morning though vomiting. When will that start to go away?" She asked Dr. B.

"Soon. I know it takes a few months for that to clear up." Dr. B told her.

"I never had it this bad. I had a little with Sophia but nothing like this." Gabriella told the doctor.

"How is she doing?" Dr. B asked setting up the machine.

"Shes good. Shes going to be a year old in two weeks." Dr. B's jaw dropped.

"Get out. It feels like yesterday she was born." She told the couple.

"Tell me about it." Gabriella told her. "Shes getting so big, shes just starting to walk." Gabriella said.

"Bring her in with you on your next visit. I would love to see her." Dr. B told her.

"I will." Gabriella told her.

Dr. B checked Gabriella. Gabriella sucked in air. She hated that part of the exam.

"Ok everything looks good here." Dr. B said. "Now this is going to be cold Gabriella." Dr. B spread the gell on her stomach.

"Ah." Gabriella let out. She held Troys hand.

"Sorry." Dr. B told her. She turned the machine on and put the wand on her stomach and moved it around.

"Ok there is your baby." She said pointing to the screen.

"Its getting so big." Gabriella gushed looking at it.

"And its healthy which is good. Now would you like to know what you are having?" She asked them. Gabriella and Troy looked at eachother. They hadnt talked about it yet. Gabriella wanted to know though.

"What do you want to do?" She asked Troy.

"Its up to you." He told her. She sighed.

"Ok. What are we having?" Gabriella asked Dr. B

She zoomed in on the screen and found it.

"Congratulations you two. You are having a........"

* * *

**I know its so short and Im sorry. Im setting it up for the next chapter. You guys please review. I havent been getting alot and i really would like to read them. **

**Also you guys get to pick what Gabriella and Troy are having. A boy or a girl? Its up to you guys!!! SO please please please give me your input!!!!! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	43. Chapter 43

Troy sat in his office and looked at houses. He wasnt getting his hopes up on that house. He knew it would be a while before someone came by and bought this house, that house would probably be gone by then. He didnt want Gabriella to be dissapointed, but thats the way it worked. He searched through hundreds of houses, none of them compared to that other house. That house was ment for them. Troy knew it too. He got out of that and walked out to the kitchen to where Gabriella was fixing dinner. Troy came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Hello." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Hello to you too." She told him as she stirred the pasta in the pot. Troy put his finger in the sauce.

"Its good." He told her. She smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled. She put the pot over at the sink and drained the noodles. Troy walked into the living room and brought Sophie in and put her in her high chair. Gabriella brought the pasta over and they all began to eat.

"Is that everything?" Gabriella asked getting Sophie together.

"Gab, just sit down. Ill get her." Troy stood up and started to get Sophie together.

"No I got her its fine." Gabriella told him.

"Gabriella, please just sit down." Troy told her.

"I said I got it Troy." Gabriella snapped. Gabriella put the bib on Sophie and cut up her pasta. She sat down and was about to eat when the phone rang. She sighed and went to stand up to get it.

"No. I got it." Troy said darting up from the dinner table.

"I swear Sophie, somedays." Gabriella said taking a bite into her pasta.

"Ma!" Sophie said.

"What babe?" Gabriella asked her. Sophie picked the pasta up with her fork and put it in her mouth. "Good girl." Gabriella applauded her. Gabriella took the napkin and wiped her mouth. She had sauce all over. Troy came back out with the phone in his hand and looked a little in shock.

"Everything ok?" Gabriella asked.

"That was Nancy." Troy started off. "Those people who came by a few days ago want to buy the house." Troy told her. Gabriella stood up and looked at her husband.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"They called Nancy today and put a offer in. Its more then the asking price. We have till tomorrow to decide." Troy told her. Gabriella put her hands over her mouth in complete shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriella whispered. Troy came over to her at the table.

"Babe, Im dead serious." Troy told her. Gabriella threw her arms around her husband.

"Oh my god." Gabriella sat down. "I cant believe it." Gabriella was in complete shock. She didnt think it would happen this fast.

"Call her back right now." Gabriella told her husband. "We are making a offer on that house." She wasnt going to waste any time.

* * *

They had a month. 30 days. That was the agreement. Troy and Gabriella didnt care if it was two days, they would be ready to get out. Troy and Gabriella went out to get some boxes and started packing everything up. They rented a storage unit to put the packed boxes in. Everything happend so fast. All within five days everything was a go. The people put the offer in on the house and Gabriella and Troy agreed on it, then three days later they put the offer in on their dream home. Two days later they got the call and they got the house. This was all happening so fast. A little to fast for Gabriella.

Gabriella was racing around her house to try and straighten up. They were having Sophies 1st Birthday Party at the house on Saturday. Gabriella didnt want the house looking like hell. There were toys, and boxes everywhere. They only had two and a half more weeks in that house so she was trying to get everything organized. And Gabriella didnt like when people helped her either, she liked to do everything by herself. Even if she need it like now, she wouldnt take anyone up on the offer to help. The phone rang and Gabriella hobbled down stairs to go get it.

"Hello?" She said out of breath.

"You ok?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella put a hand on her head. She had a little bit of a headache.

"Im fine. Whats up?" She asked.

"Ok so I just wanted you to know that Zeke is done the cake, so it will be ready for Saturday." Sharpay told her.

"Great, How much do I owe you?" Gabriella asked. She started to search for her check book.

"You're kidding me right. Gabriella its my god daughters first birthday. You owe us absolutely nothing." Sharpay told her.

"You sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella. Stop being ridiculous." Sharpay told her. "Do you need anything else for Saturday?" Sharpay asked.

"No I have everything. Food trays are going to be ready by 11, and you guys have the cake. We are good on Soda, and cups and," Gabriella stopped and thought about what else she needed. "Damn."

"What?" Sharpay asked her.

"We packed all the plastic forks and stuff. Why did I do that?" Gabriella asked herself.

"Ill go out and get some." Sharpay told her.

"No, Ill go out later. Its fine dont worry about it." Gabriella told her.

"Gabriella, you really need to let someone help you. You are going to get stressed." Sharpay said.

"No I wont." Gabriella told her.

"Yes you will. I will get you the forks and everything else ok?" Sharpay asked her.

"Ok. Thank you." Gabriella told her.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else?" Sharpay asked.

"No, what you're doing is enough." Gabriella assured her.

"Do you want me to watch Sophie tomorrow so you can finish getting ready?" Sharpay asked.

"That might not be a bad idea. Can you pick her up around 2 or so?" Gabriella asked.

"I will be there." Sharpay told her. "And Gabriella please please slow down for me ok?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella hated when people told her to slow down. She was doing perfectly fine. She didnt want help, and she didnt want people to tell her what to do.

"Ill talk to you tomorrow." Gabriella snapped and ended the call and put the phone on the hook.

* * *

"Gabriella?" Troy called.

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Im up here." She yelled back down. Troy walked upstairs and found Gabriella in Sohpies room on her hands and knees pulling stuff out of the closet. Sophie was sitting on the floor chewing on one of her red shoes.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked. Gabriella pushed her hair back.

"Packing Sophies things. She has the least stuff so its easy to pack." Gabriella told him. Gabriella looked over at Sophie who had the shoe in her mouth.

"No! Thats yucky." Gabriella scolded pulling the shoe out of Sophies hand and threw it in the box. Sophie didnt let that stop her. She crawled over to the box and pulled herself up and reached in a pulled out another shoe as Gabriella was back in the closet pulling things out.

"Ok, you're done." Troy told her. Troy pulled Gabriella up off the floor.

"No Im not. I still have to finish packing this room and go up to the attic and pull some things down and put them in boxes." Gabriella told him.

"Oh no you're done." Troy told her.

"No Im not!" Gabriella shouted. The hormones were starting to kick in.

"You are over working you're self Gabs. Its not good for you and its not good for the baby. You just need to slow down." Troy told her.

"What is it with people and telling me to slow down? Im fine." Gabriella told him.

"Who else told you to slow down?" Troy asked her.

"Sharpay. She doesnt know how it feels to have only two more weeks to pack things up and still having to make the house look nice for a party thats in two days. Not to mention that someone has to be at the airport to pick up Anna and whats his face because I just found out today that they are flying out here for her birthday. And that I also packed all of the plastic forks and knives and plates so now we dont have any." Gabriella ranted. "What are people going to eat off of?" She asked. Troy pulled her into a hug.

"You have me." Troy told her. "You tell me what needs to get done and I will do it. Gabriella you cant do all of this by your self. You're pregnant for one thing and its not good to be this way. So you need to take a break. I will finish in here and I will go up to the attic and pulled everything down. I want you to go to bed. I got Sophie." Troy told her. Gabriella sighed. She didnt feel like fighting it anymore.

"Fine." Gabriella kissed Sophie goodnight.

"Night baby." She walked out of the room and into the master bedroom. Troy looked at Sophie who was on the floor with a white shoe in her mouth. Troy walked over and took it out of her mouth.

"This is yucky!! No eating shoes." He told her. He threw the shoe in the box and walked back to the closet and continued to put toys in the box that was labeled toys.

"DA!" Sophie yelled. Troy turned around with a huge smile on his face. Sophie had a huge smiled on her face. She smacked her head and laughed. That moment right there made Troys entire day.

Gabriella changed into her sweats and turned the TV on. She laid down. She took motrin for her headache she had. She watched TV. SHe heard Sophie down the hall talking to herself and she heard Troy putting things in boxes. She didnt want to just lay there she had to get up and do something. She threw the covers off of her and stood up. She took a few steps and a huge pain roared through her stomach causing her to fall.

"Ah." She let out as she held her stomach hunched over. She tried to cry out for Troy but there was no voice. This pain hit hard. The same thing happened with Sophie. Troy came rushing through the door. He knelt down in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked. He pulled Gabriella up and she leaned against the side of the bed and took a deep breath. The pain stopped.

"Im ok." She told him with her eyes closed and still trying to find her breath.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He wasnt convinced.

"Im positive. I dont know what happened." Gabriella told him as she put a hand on her stomach. Troy sat next to her for a minute.

"Oh." Gabriella let out.

"What?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled.

"He kicked." She told him. Troy put a hand on her stomach. Gabriella put her hand on top of his. Troy laughed and smiled at his wife.

"Thats the first time hes done this." Gabriella told him. Troy kissed her. Gabriella had a painful look on her face again.

"Wow. Hes having a good time." Gabriella moved her hand to the other side of her stomach where her son was kicking her. The two sat there for a few more minutes as they felt their son kick for the first time. Troy stood up and pulled Gabriella up slowly. He helped her back into bed.

"Just take it easy for me ok?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed her. She put her hand on the back of neck and kissed him harder. A few tears escaped from Gabriellas eyes. Troy stepped back and wiped them away.

"What are you crying for?" Troy asked her.

"He wont stop kicking me." Gabriella laughed. So did Troy.

* * *

Sharpay came by at 2 to pick up the birthday girl so Troy and Gabriella could finish getting ready. Sophie crawled fast when she heard the door bell ring. She was in a little dress with little socks with laces on them and little shoes. Her curls were pulled up on the top of her head with a little scrunchi.

"There she is!" Sharpay cooed as she picked up her god daughter. "Whos 1 today raise their hands" Sharpay told her. Sharpay took Sophies hand and raised it high. "You're one!" Gabriella laughed as she kept a hand on her growing stomach. She was only at four months but was really starting to show.

"So we will be back in a hour" Sharpay told Gabriella. "We will go to the park. Right?" She asked Sophie. Sophie just giggled. "Is there anything else you need me to get or to do?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Nope. Everything is taken care of. Chad and Taylor are picking up Anna and Eric on their way over here and Zeke said when he comes hes bringing the cake." Gabriella told her.

"And I have all of the other things you told me to bring in the car." Sharpay told her.

"Great. Ill get those when you come back." Gabriella told her.

"Ok well we better get going missy. We will be back soon. Wave bye bye to mommy." Sharpay told Sophie. "Say bye bye mommy." Sharpay told Sophie.

"BA MA!" Sophie waved. Gabriella laughed at her daughter.

"By baby." She closed the door and leaned against it. Her stomach was really hurting her. Ever since last night she still had a huge pain in there. Troy walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"I cant believe this time a year ago Sophie was just making her way onto the scene." Troy told Gabriella. Gabriella put her arms around his waist.

"I know, I feel so old." She told him.

"You are only 27." Troy told her giving a kiss on the head.

"Yeah but I still feel old." Gabriella walked back to the kitchen. As she was walking she hunched over from the pain. Troy came over and put his hands on her back.

"You alright?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah Im fine. Just a little pain thats all." She told him. Gabriella didnt know when this was going to end, but she wanted it to end soon. She didnt know if she could take it much longer.

* * *

**ITS A BOY!!!! Im very excited for the rest of this story. Please leave any ideas or suggestions that you would like to see in this story. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**also check out the break up that should have never been!**


	44. Chapter 44

Gabriella kept a hand on her stomach as she put the food on the table. Doing it one hand was a lot harder then she thought. The pain was just getting to her too much. This was worse then when she had it with Sophie. It was all in her abdomen. She didnt want Troy to worry though so she didnt over play the pain to much. She knows how he gets. He would whisk her off to the doctors and then he wouldnt let her do anything. She cant have that happen right now. She only had two more weeks before the move and she had to much to do. She cant sit and rest.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella walked out to get it. It was Zeke. He kissed her cheek and walked in with the cake in his arms.

"Where do you want it?" He asked. Gabriella pointed to the kitchen.

"Just out here is good." Gabriella told him. Her and Zeke walked out to the kitchen and he placed the cake on the counter.

"Oh Zeke this looks great."Gabriella said looking down at the cake. It was perfect.

"Anything for my girl." He told her. She smiled and Troy came in and hugged his friend.

"You want a beer or something?" Troy offered. Zeke said yes and Troy reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers. The doorbell rang again and Gabriella walked out to answer it with Troy in tow.

"MA!" Sophie let out as she put her arms around Gabriella. Gabriella kissed her daughters head.

"Hows my girl? Did you have fun?" Gabriella asked her.

"She was great." Sharpay told her. "We swang on the swings, we slid down the sides we went for ice cream." Sharpay told her. "She was a angel."

"Thats what we like to hear." Troy told her taking Sophie out of Gabriella's arms. Troys mom appeared in the doorway.

"Hello birthday girl." Troys mom said when she saw her granddaughter. Sophie hugged her but then squirmed out of her arms and crawled fast out to the living room

"Shes getting some speed on her isn't she?" Troys mom asked them.

"Shes just starting to walk a little too." Gabriella told her. Troys mom looked at her daughter in law.

"Oh my goodness. Look at you." She said putting her hands on Gabriella's stomach. "You're getting huge." She told her. Gabriella smiled. She wasn't quite sure how to take that.

"Thank you."She told her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Gabriella shrugged.

"Im ok." She told her.

"And mom you will be happy to hear that we are having a boy." Troy told her. A few tears came to his mothers eyes as she hugged the two.

"Oh I am so happy for you two." She told them. Troy closed the front door and they all made their way to the living room. Troy got his mom a drink and went out to sit with her in the living room. Gabriella walked back to the kitchen. There were some dishes in the sink that she wanted to clean and put away before anyone else came. She stood over at the sink when the pain hit strong again. She dropped the plate and the sponge in the sink and hunched over and grabbed her stomach. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out.

"oh my god." She said under her breath. It hurt so much. She didnt know if this was normal for a pregnancy either. She had a few pains with Sophie but nothing like this. This hurt to much. Sharpays heels clicked as she walked into the kitchen. She saw Gabriella holding her stomach and hunched over at the sink. Sharpay put her wine glass down on the counter and ran over to her friend.

"Gabriella." She gasped. She put her hands on her shoulders. Gabriella stood their breathing deeply waiting for it to leave.

"Sharpay." She gasped. Sharpay was getting a little nervous. She never saw Gabriella like this before. She was scared.

"Whats wrong?" She asked rubbing her back.

"It hurts to much. My stomach." She told her. Sharpay was able to have her stand up and have her sit down.

"Im going to get Troy." She told her. Gabriella grabbed her arm.

"Dont you dare." She growled at her. Sharpay was scared now.

"Gabriella there is something wrong. You have to go to the hospital or somewhere to get checked out." Sharpay told her. Gabriella shook her head.

"No this happened last night. It will leave." Gabriella sat in the chair and continued to breathe. Finally the pain had died down and she was able to focus. Sharpay looked terrified.

"Im ok." Gabriella told her. She shook her head.

"No you're not. Listen to me. There is something right. I dont want you or the baby to get hurt." Sharpay explained to her. Gabriella took her hand and placed in on her stomach. Sharpay felt little kicks on her hand.

"Oh my god. When did this start?" She asked.

"Last night. That shooting pain I just had came and then went away and then he kicked." Gabriella told her best friend.

"He?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Its a boy. We're having a boy." Gabriella told her. Sharpay engulfed her friend and started to cry a little.

"That is so great babe. Im so happy for you." Sharpay said as she hugged her friend. She looked back at Gabriella. She looked scared.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella got up to get it. She kept a hand on her stomach and went to answer the door. Anna engulfed her sister.

"I cant believe it!" Anna said as she hugged her sister. She was crushing Gabriella. "I missed you so much." She told her.

"I missed you to Anna!" Gabriella told her as she tried to push herself out of the hug. Anna stepped back and looked at her sister.

"You're glowing." She told her as she put a hand on her stomach. "How far are you?" She asked.

"Four and a half months." Gabriella told her. Anna sighed.

"Im so happy for you." She told her. Gabriella smiled. Chad and Taylor appeared behind Anna.

"I cant thank you enough for picking them up." Gabriella told them. Taylor hugged her.

"Never again." She whispered and walked out into the living room.

* * *

The gang ate dinner then it was time to sing happy birthday to Sophie. Gabriella sat Sophie down in her chair and Troy brought out the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sophie, Happy birhtday to YOUUUU!" Everyone sang. Gabriella showed Sophie how to blow out the candle Sophie leaned over and blew it out and everyone cheered and clapped. Sophie looked at her cake for a few minutes and then put her hand right in the middle. She took it out and began to cry.

"Aw." They all cried. Gabriella kissed her daughters cheek as her and Troy cleaned her up. They brought the cake back into the kitchen and cut it up. Sophie ate her cake then went back out to play with her toys.

They gang ate their cake and then made their way to the living room to open gifts. Gabriella opened the gifts Sophie just chewed on the wrapping paper. Sophie got a bunch of new clothes and toys. She really liked the baby doll that Troys mom gave her. She held onto it the rest of the night. Gabriella thanked everyone for their nice gifts and coming out to the party.

"I better get going kids. I have work tomorrow." Troys mom said putting her coat on. She kissed her son and her granddaughter and her daughter in law and left. Gabriella started to clean up some of the wrapping and tissue paper off the floor. Sharpay stopped her.

"Let me do it." She told her. Gabriella scowled at her.

"I got it Im fine." Gabriella told her. Sharpay leaned next to her ear.

"We both know that you are not fine. Now let me do this." Gabriella handed her the trash bag and sat down on the couch. Troy put her arm around her and kissed her head as he, Chad, Zeke and Annas husband watched the game. Gabriella didnt stay long. She got up and walked back to the dining room. Taylor just finished feeding Emma when Gabriela came in.

"You alright?" Taylor asked her a little concerned.

"Yeah. Why?" Gabriella asked her.

"You look really pale." She told her. Gabriella assured her that she was fine. Anna came out and asked if she could talk to Gabriella alone for a few minutes. Gabriella got up and walked into the other room with Anna. There was no where to sit because everything was in boxes.

"I have some news." Anna started off.

"This cant be good." Gabriella said under her breath.

"Im moving back home." Anna announced with a huge smile across her face. Gabriellas jaw dropped. She loved her sister, she really did, but she did not want her living anywhere near her.

"Wh....wh...why?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I miss you and I only get to see you a few times a year because we live on the other side of the country, and Sophie is getting older and I want to spend time with her and you're having another baby and I want to be in its life as well." Anna told her. Gabriella found a box to sit on. Her head started to spin.

"Anna your life is in New York. You dont want to live here its boring." Gabriella told her.

"But you're here." Anna told her. Gabriella now felt bad.

"Anna. Its nice of you wanting to move out here but honey what are you going to do for a job and a house?" Gabriella asked her.

"Me and Eric talked about it and while we are here for a few days we are going to look for houses in the area." Anna told her.

"wow. You are pretty set on this arnt you?" Gabriella asked her. She nodded her head.

"We have been talking about this for a while now." Gabriella nodded.

"Great." She whispered. She stood up and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay asked her. She was sitting in the dining room talking to Taylor.

"I need fresh air." Gabriella told her. Sharpay grabbed her arm.

"Whats going on? Are you having those pains again?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"I just need air ok?" She asked. Sharpay got her coat. She was going with her. Gabriella opened the door and started walking.

"What is going on?" Sharpay asked as she threw her coat on. Gabriella turned and faced her friend.

"Anna just told me that she is moving back." Gabriella told her. Sharpays jaw dropped.

"Oh lord." She told her. Gabriella nodded her head.

"I love my sister I really do. But the seeing her a few times a year thing is working out great for me." Gabriella told her. "I can only take my sister in a few doses you know?" She asked. Sharpay took Gabriellas arm and sat her on the front step.

"You need to calm down and just take a breath. This isnt the worst thing. It could be good." Sharpay told her.

"How in the hell can I find good in this situation?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah you're right. You're screwed." Sharpay told her. Gabriella sighed.

"I need a drink." She told her. Sharpay laughed.

"I dont think so girl." She told her. Gabriella stood up and walked back inside. Sharpay was right behind her. Gabriella turned around in the hallway and faced Sharpay.

"How come every time my sister comes around my blood pressure goes through the roof?" She asked. Sharpay took a sip of her wine.

"Its just Anna." Sharpay told her. Thats all the explanation you need. Gabriella groaned and walked back to the dining room and sat down with Taylor and Emma.

"How you doing?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella looked up at her and smiled.

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically. Taylor smiled.

"Ok. Anyway. I know we have been talking about this for a while but who is doing thanksgiving this year?" Taylor asked them. Thanksgiving was only three weeks away.

"Im out." Gabriella told them. "I paid my dues last year."

"Ok. That leaves me and you." Taylor told Sharpay. Sharpay leaned back in her chair.

"I dont care because either way Zeke will be cooking." Sharpay explained to them. The three girls laughed.

"You can do it then." Gabriella told her making the decision.

"Fine." Gabriella told them. The three women sat around for a while and talked.

"Wheres my kid?" Gabriella asked. She hadnt heard Sophia make a noise in a while. She stood up and walked into the living room. There sound asleep on the floor with the baby doll tucked under her arm was Sophie. Gabriella smiled as she watched her daughter sleep soundly. Troy got up and put his arm around her.

"You feeling ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"Perfectly fine why?" She asked.

"You look really pale." He told her. She sighed and walked back toward the kitchen. Troy followed her.

"Can you please just tell me how you really feel?" Troy asked her.

"I can. Oh yeah I feel perfectly fine." Gabriella told him.

"You are not fine. Sharpay told me about the little episode earlier." Gabriellas jaw dropped.

"I told her not to." Gabriella told him.

"Well Im glad she did because you would have never told me." Gabriella sighed.

"The pain has been there since last night. It wont go away." She told him. He walked over to her and pushed a few stands of hair out of her face. He kissed her head. "And he constantly kicks me. He wont stop." Gabriella told him.

"I cant have you falling apart on me." Troy told her. "Will you please just assure me that the rest of the night you will sit and enjoy the company." Troy told her.

"We see these people everyday." Gabriella told him. Troy laughed a little.

"Just please Gab." Troy told her. She nodded.

"Fine." troy kissed her head.

"If this doesnt stop by tomorrow we are going to get checked out you understand?" Troy asked her. Gabriella gave in. It wasnt a bad idea. She nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

Gabriella walked out to the dining room to where Sharpay and Taylor were.

"I cant believe you told him!" Gabriella shouted. She was angry.

"Tell who what?" Sharpay asked her.

"You told Troy about what happened in the kitchen earlier and now hes acting just like I thought he was. Over protective." Gabriella told her. Sharpay stood up.

"Well I know you are not going to take it easy or slow down. Thats who you are. And I dont want you getting hurt. Im looking out for you." Sharpay told her.

"Well dont." Gabriella snapped. Taylor intervened.

"I dont know what is going on but you both need to sit and calm down." Taylor told her. Gabriella walked out in a rage. She started to walk her way upstairs when a huge pain roared through her stomach just like last night. There was a thud and Gabriella was sitting on the step holding her stomach.

"Ah. Oh." She let out. Sharpay and Taylor appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh my god." Taylor let out and ran to get Troy. Sharpay ran up and sat next to Gabriella.

"It hurts so much." Gabriella cried. Sharpay stroked her hair back out of her face. Taylor came back with Troy and he ran up to get Gabriella.

"Troy." She whimpered.

"Thats it. We're going right now."

* * *

**BIG CHAPTER!!! Please keep any ideas coming!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	45. Chapter 45

Troy rushed Gabriella into the ER. She was still having the rip roaring pain through her stomach. Troy went up and told them the situation and they took her in right away. They took her to another floor and they called Gabriellas doctor to come and take a look at her. They put Gabriella on the bed and told her to just relax and Dr. B. would be there soon. Troy and Gabriella were left alone for a minute in complete silence.

"Im sorry." Gabriella told him. He turned to his wife and pushed away the loose strands of her hair.

"Dont say that. This is not your fault." Troy told her softly. She nodded.

"Yes it is. If I hadent been running around like crazy the past few days none of this would have happened." Gabriella told him. He kissed her forehead. "I dont want to loose him" She whispered.

"Dont talk like that. We are not going to loose him." Troy told her. "I promise."

"Troy every time you say you promise it never pulls through." Gabriella told him. He sighed. She was right. He made a lot of promises in the past, none of which pulled through.

"Listen to me." He told her. She turned her head as the tears were flowing from her face. "We are not going to loose this baby." Gabriella cried a little more. She shot up when the pain came back again.

"Oh god." She moaned. "Troy." Gabriella had both hands on her stomach and was trying to soothe out the pain none of that was working. Troy pulled her back down and tried to get her under control. That was when Dr. B walked in.

"Interesting night." She told them.

"Im so sorry we had to call you in." Gabriella told her.

"Nonsence. What seems to be going on?" She asked. Gabriella explained to her the pains she has been having and how frequent they are.

"It started last night and ever since they come in intervals." Gabriella explained to her.

"Lay down for me Gabriella." Dr B. said. Gabriella laid down and Dr B. felt her stomach. She had a very wierd look on her face.

"Is everything ok?" Gabriella asked. Dr B. stopped and rolled over the ultersound. She placed the gel on Gabriellas stomach and rolled the wand around. The screen looked a lot different that it looked from when they went for their check ups.

"Whats going on?" Gabriella asked her. Troy put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit.

"Have you been under any kind of stress lately?" She asked Gabriella. She nodded. Dr B. looked over at Troy.

"She hasnt slowed down in almost a week. Shes constantly on her feet and running around." Troy explained. Dr. B. sat on the side of Gabriellas bed.

"I dont want you to worry at all. The baby is perfectly fine and healthly." a huge weight was lifted off of Gabriellas shoulders. "But." the weight was put back on. When a doctor says "but" its never good. "Because of the running around and all the stress it has led to early contractions."

"Having that much pain this far into a pregnancy is not normal. From the test i have taken and the ultrasound you are definitely having early contractions." She explained to them.

"How can this be stopped. You can do that cant you?" Gabriella asked her. She nodded.

"We are going to put you on medication. We are going to have to keep you for the night just to monitor you and make sure they are dying down and not getting stronger. Once we decided to send you home, you can not do anything. I want you to rest for the diration of your pregnancy. Too much stress can take a huge toal on you and the baby. Understood?" She asked Gabriella. She nodded. Dr B said that she would be back shortly. Gabriella hit her head back on the bed.

"God." She whispered.

"Its going to be fine." Troy told her. She shot him a dirty look.

"Troy, we are moving out of our house in 2 weeks. How am I going to be able to get anything done if I cant do anything?" She asked getting flustered.

"See this is what shes talking about. I dont want you to worry about packing or moving or Sophie, I just want you to take it easy and slow ok. I have everything else under control." Troy told her. She put her hand on the side of his cheek.

"You're superman." She told him. He leanded over and kissed her.

* * *

Troy walked out of the room and called the house. After the first ring the phone was picked up.

"How is she?" Sharpay asked. She was the most worried out of all of them.

"Calm down. Everything is fine." Troy told her. "From all the stress and everything building up it caused early contractions, which caused all the pain she has been having." Troy explained.

"What are they going to do?" She asked him.

"They are putting her on medication to stop the pain and contractions. Hopefully that will work, but they want to keep her over night." Troy told her.

"How is she?" Sharpay asked.

"Shes ok. Shes just Gabriella." Troy told her. Sharpay smiled a little that was true. Gabriella always does this to herself. She over works then gets hurt then worries about being hurt and ex.

"How you doing?" Sharpay asked. Troy sighed.

"Im scared as hell." He told her. "I keep telling her its going to be ok but Shar, I dont even know myself." Troy told her.

"Listen to me. Troy you are so strong, you can get her through this. This is just a huge bump in the road. I know that everything will be ok." Sharpay told him.

"Thank you." He told her.

"And dont worry we have Sophie tonight. We wont take her back to our place we will just crash here." Sharpay told him. "We will eat the rest of the cake." She joked.

"Thank you Shar, for everything." Troy told her and hung up the phone.

* * *

Troy walked back to the room to find his wife watching TV. He sat down next to her and looked up at the screen.

"Dont make me watch that stupid reality crap." Troy told her. Gabriella turned the TV off. "I didnt want you to turn in off." Troy told her. She looked over at him.

"Why didnt I listen to you last night?" Gabriella asked him. He sighed.

"Gabriella." He sighed.

"No. Troy if I had listened to you last night, and Sharpay a few days ago, I would not be here right now." Gabriella told him.

"None of this is your fault." Troy told her. She shook her head.

"Troy, all of this is my fault." She told him. "I put the baby in danger and myself because I dont know when to stop or slow down. I dont like when people tell me what to do, so I keep doing it anyway. Look where it has gotten me." Gabriella explained to him.

"You need to stop it. You're doing it to your self right now. You are putting way to much stress on your self." Troy explained to her. Gabriella dropped her head and started crying.

"Troy Im so scared." She cried. Troy sat on the edge of the bed and held his wife as she cried.

"I know babe." He kissed her head. "I know."

* * *

The doctors watched Gabriella for the next 24 hours. The medication worked and after a few hours teh contractions died down and soon enough stopped for good. Troy helped Gabriella out of bed and into the wheel chair once she got discharged. He called down for his car and they brought it around the front. Troy pushed Gabriella outside and helped her into the car. He closed the door and he went over to the drivers side and got in. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot and made a right home.

"You want anything to eat? We can stop?" He asked her. She shook her head no.

"Im not hungry" She muttered.

"You have to eat something." Troy told her. "You havent eaten since the party." Troy told her.

"I said Im not Hungry!" She shouted. Troy sighed. "Im sorry." Gabriella whispered. Troy reached over and took her hand and kissed it.

"Its fine." He told her. They drove the next 20 minutes in silence. Troy knew that these next few weeks during the move are going to be complete hell. The next few months will be complete hell to. Gabriella is under strict orders not to do anything for a few days and then after that she still cant do much. Troy knew that that was going to be very hard for her. Gabriella is not one to just sit around. She has to be in the middle of it all. They pulled into the drive way and Troy helped Gabriella out of the car. She held his hand and they walked up the steps. Gabriella missed one and slipped. Troy quickly scooped her up.

"Im alright." Gabriella told him.

"You sure?" He asked her. She nodded. He opened the front door and they walked back to the living room where everyone was still there.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked them.

"We wanted to make sure that you are ok." Taylor told them. Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks you guys." She told them. Sophie crawled over fast to Gabriella.

"MA!" She yelled.

"Oh my baby." Gabriella picked Sophie up and kissed her head a million times.

The gang looked at Gabriella. Her hair was a mess, her make up under her eyes was all running and splochy, and she looked exhausted. Gabriella told everyone that she was going to be upstairs. Troy walked her up and then came back down and crashed on the couch.

"She looks horrible." Taylor said.

"Dont tell her that." Troy told her.

"So do you." Taylor said.

"Thanks."

"Do you want us to take Sophie for a few days. Its really not a problem." Sharpay asked him. He shook his head.

"No, Gabs is going to want her here. But I do need a huge favor." He told them.

"Anything." Sharpay said.

"The doctor told Gabriella that the next two weeks she cant do anything. She wants her to stay in bed. That being said, I need help packing. I know its a huge favor to ask, but I cant pack this entire house up by myself and..."

"What time do you need us here?" Chad asked.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the bathroom and slowly turned the light on. She looked at her self in the mirror. She looked awful. The last 24 hours have been a roller coaster ride that she never wants to relive again. She turned to the side and lifted her shirt. Her stomach was huge. Next week will be five months. She ran her hands up and down her stomach. She found herself starting to cry. She had no idea why but she just did. There was a knock on the bedroom door but she didnt hear it. A few seconds later Taylor and Sharpay walked into the bathroom and found her crying.

"Gabbi?" Sharpay asked quietly. Gabriella quickly wiped her tears away.

"I didnt hear you guys come in." She told them. Her shirt was still flipped over her stomach.

"We just wanted to come in and make sure that you are ok." Taylor told her. Gabriella nodded.

"Im good." She told them.

"Really?" Taylor asked. Gabriella shook her head and breathed deeply.

"No." Taylor hugged her.

"Gabs you are one of the most strongest people I know, you are going to be perfectly fine." Taylor told her. Gabriella nodded.

"I know I know. Its just very fustrating that I cant do pretty much anything for the next 4 months." She told them walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"We are here for you and Troy." Sharpay told her. "Anything you guys need we will be here making sure that you get it." Sharpay explained to her. Gabriella smiled.

"I just feel so bad. I cant help him pack. We are moving in two weeks. Why couldnt this all happen in another month?"G abriella asked them.

"Gab we dont want this to happen ever again." Sharpay told her.

"It shouldnt have happened in the first place." Gabriella told the two. Taylor and Sharpay sat on either side of Gabriella and comforted her.

"What happend last night was no ones fault." Taylor told her.

"Yes it was. It was all mine. I put so much stress on myself and I made myself have early contractions. All of this is my fault. MIne." She told them. The two girls looked at each other with nothing to say next.

"I should have listened to you Shar." Gabriella told her. "When I talked to you the other day and you told me to slow down, I didnt." Gabriella sobbed. "Now look." Sharpay kissed her head.

"You have to get it through your thick head of yours that none of this is your fault. Gabriella its just a way of saying slow down. Thats all it is." Sharpay explained to her. Gabriella didnt say anything. She took it all in for a minute. She shot up really fast off the bed.

"Whats wrong?" Taylor asked in a panic.

"Nothing." Gabriella told him. "Hes kicking hard." Gabriella had both girls put a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick.

"My god. Hes never kicked this hard." Gabriella told them. The two girls smiled. So did Gabriella.

"Gabs, take this as the baby telling you that you are going to be ok." Sharpay said.

* * *

**YAY!! Thank you so much for all the reviews that have been coming in. I love them. Please keep it up and keep sending me Ideas!!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	46. Chapter 46

Troy packed the last box in the back of the truck. He pulled the door down and locked the back. He walked back into the house. Gabriella and everyone was still inside. He walked in to a empty house. Memories were there. He walked into the kitchen were everyone was gathered around the island.

"Thats everything." Troy said as he put a arm around Gabriella. She sighed.

"Thats everything." She repeated as she looked around the kitchen. Troy kissed her head.

"I didnt think it would be this hard to leave." Gabriella told him. Troy hugged her. They stayed for a little while longer. Gabriella held back tears as she put her key on the table. The other four each put their key on the table as well. They locked the door behind them and got in their cars and drove over to their new house. They had hired movers to get things into the house. Getting the stuff out of the house was hard enough.

Sharpay called out for lunch and they were going to have it delivered to the house. Chad and Troy pulled out the couch and put it on the front lawn for the time being. Gabriella needed a place to sit. She sat down and Sharpay flopped down next to her.

"How you doing kid?" Sharpay asked her.

"Im going crazy." She told her. Sharpay put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thats my girl." She joked as she pulled Sophie onto her lap. Gabriella moved her body to face Sharpay.

"Im serious. Troy has been so great these past few weeks, but I want things in their places you know? If I left it up to him all of our crap will still be on this lawn." Gabriella told her.

"You know, you can still be bossy. Just go in and tell him where everything goes. Just dont pick up any boxes." Sharpay told her. Gabriella stood up.

"You know what you're right." Gabriella told her.

"Yeah I know." Sharpay smiled. "I got her." She said hugging Sophie. "Go. Have a ball." Sharpay told her. Gabriella walked into her new house to find movers everywhere. Then there was the other three.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked her husband. He was already unloading things. The key is to get everything in and then unload. They have moved together three times now and everytime Troy does the same thing and it drives her crazy.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked her.

"Can you just go get everything and bring it in and then unload?" Gabriella asked him.

"Leave." He told her.

"No." She said sticking up for herself.

"Everything is under control. We have 10 people moving boxes in hun." Troy told her.

"I dont care. Can you just please go and get boxes. Dont be putting things together." She told him pointing to a crib that was in parts.

"Where do you want our daughter sleeping then?" Troy asked her.

"I dont know right now. Just dont put it together." Troy was getting fustrated with her.

"Fine." He said throwing the screwdriver down. He walked past her. "I just wont put anything together at all." He told her.

"Great. Thanks for all the help." He walked downstairs as Gabriella stood in what would soon be Sophies room. "Asshole." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

"FOODS HERE!" Sharpay announced through the entire house. Everyone dropped everything and came running to the kitchen and got their hoggies. "Eat up gentlemen."

Troy came in from their new garage with a new box. He saw Sharpay and quickly went over to her.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. She followed him into the other room.

"Get her out of the house." He told her.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Take Gabriella. Anywhere I dont care, I need her out of here." Troy told her.

"Why?"

"Shes going to drive me crazy all day, and I dont want her getting all stressed out. We already had a fight upstairs I dont want another one. Take her shopping. Do whatever you two do." Troy told her.

"Wow you really want her gone." Sharpay asked him.

"Just for a few hours." Troy told her.

"Shes not going to go for it." Sharpay said.

"I know. But please." Troy begged. Sharpay rolled her eyes. She knew if she didnt get Gabriella out it was going to be a very very long day.

"HEY GABRIELLA!" Sharpray yelled. Gabriella walked through the front door and found Sharpay and Troy standing together.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"Lets go shopping!" Sharpay announced.

"Right now?" Gabriella asked.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I have to make sure everything is taken care of and everything is where it should be." Gabriella told her.

"No you dont." Sharpay said quickly.

"But you told me..." Gabriella got cut off by Sharpay.

"Ok so we will be back soon." She called back to Troy as she pulled Gabriella out of the house. She scooped up Sophie and put her in the car. She pushed Gabriella in the car before she could say anything else. Sharpay jumped in the drivers seat and smiled to Gabriella.

"Ok where to?" She asked putting the key in the ingition.

"He told you to take me out didnt he?" Gabriella asked a little mad.

"Please dont start. I already had to deal with him." Sharpay said as she pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

Gabriella walked the aisles of the baby store. There was actually a lot to get. She didnt realize it until now. Sharpay was playing with Sophie. She loved all the toys that were stacked up on the shelves. She also loved tearing them down.

"Here is where I wish I was having another girl. I have to buy all boy things." Gabriella told her best friend as she threw a bunch of blue onzies in the cart.

"How much do you really need though?" Sharpay asked her.

"Not as much as I think I need." Gabriella told her.

In the end Gabriella dropped 300 dollars in new things. She took them to the car and strapped Sophie in and got in the passengers side.

"Where to now?" Sharpay asked her.

"Home." Gabriella snapped.

"What? Why? We are having so much fun right Soph?" She asked. She just smiled and giggled. "See? She likes shopping!"

"Shar, Im tired. I just want to go back and see how everything is ok?" She asked her. Sharpay nodded.

"Alright." They pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Gabriella and Troys new home. Gabriella got out and got Sophie out. Sophie was getting much better at the walking thing. She almost has it down, she just needs someone to hold her hand. Gabriella and Sharpay walked in.

"Hello?" Gabriella called. Troy, Zeke, and Chad came out of the side room.

"Hey baby." Troy said kissing Gabriellas head.

"Hi." She told him. "Where are the movers?"

"They left about 15 minutes ago." Troy told her.

"Everything is in?" She asked.

"All we have to do is unload." Gabriella hugged him.

"What are we going to do about the beds? Nothing is put together." Gabriella told him. Troy was going to get to the story about how earlier she wouldnt let him put nothing together but he didnt feel like fighting.

"I didnt think about it." Troy told her.

"You guys can stay at our house." Sharpay offered.

"Honey thats sweet but we dont want to intrude on such short notice." Gabriella told her.

"Cut the crap. You're staying." She told her. Gabriella smiled.

"You go." Troy told her.

"What? No come on. I havent seen you all day, and you have been working hard." Gabriella told him.

"No. I still have some things to do. Seriously just go." He told her. She kissed him.

"I dont want you to be by your self." Gabriella said. He pulled her close.

"Im tough. Dont worry about me." She kissed him.

"Alright. Well Soph, should we find us some clothes?" Gabriella walked Sophie up to her room and Gabriella pulled open and box and pulled out some clothes. Sharpay walked up a little later.

"You guys need help?" She asked. Gabriella was changing Sophie into fresh clothes.

"Nope. We got it." Gabriella smiled. "Thanks though." Gabriella already had a bag packed and she slung the bag over her shoulder and carried Sophie downstairs.

"So we were talking and we are going to have dinner at our house." Sharpay told Gabriella.

"Sounds good." They all got into their cars and drove off to Sharpays house. Gabriella got in the car with Troy. Troy buckled his daughter in and planted and kiss on her cheek. He made his way to the drivers seat and kissed his wife.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." She kissed him again. He held her left hand as he drove over to Sharpays. Gabriella called Taylor in the car and told her to meet them there. Taylor hadnt been feeling well today, but she was up for dinner.

Troy parked his car in their driveway and got Sophie out. Gabriella walked around the car and Troy put his arm around her.

"I dont know if I like you staying by yourself in that nice big empty house tonight." Gabriella told him.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Because your other wife might come over." Gabriella joked.

"Nope. Im meeting her for dinner on wendsday." They both laughed as they walked into the house. Sophie quickly made a move for it. She quickly fell though. Troy scooped her up and she was back on. She found princess and drove that dog nuts.

"Da." She called as she pulled his tail across the floor. Gabriella ran over to her daughter.

'Hey hey." She told her. "Be nice to the puppy. Can you say puppy?" Gabriella asked her.

"Pu!" Was all she got.

"Close enough." She blew rasberries on her cheek and went back over to the gang. Sharpay poured wine in glasses for everyone. Gabriella just drank water.

"A toast." Sharpay said. "To our best friends, and their brand new house, and their new baby boy." Sharpay annouced.

"Here here." Taylor shouted and they all clinged their glasses together. They ended up ordering italian from one of the restruants downtown. The boys left to go and get the food. The girls sat in the living room and watched Sohpia and Emma play together.

"So how you doing mamma?" Taylor asked Gabriella. She sat back on teh chair.

"Im good. Im really good." Gabriella told her.

'You havent had any pains since that night?" She asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

"Not at all." Gabriella told him.

"Thats because you havent been running around. Troy is doing everything." Sharpay told her. Gabriella has been thinking about that for the past two weeks. She has barley seen him, and she felt so bad that she couldnt even help him, even if she went to help he would tell her to go relax. Sharpay looked back at Gabriella. She could tell something was on her mind, something was bothering her.

"Hey....you ok?" She asked. Gabriella sat up.

"Oh yeah." She told her. "im fine." The boys came back and they put the food on the counter.

"Alright children." Zeke announced when they came in. Gabriella nad the girls walked back to the kitchen. Gabriella looked at all teh food. She wasnt hungry at all anymore. She ordered stuffed shells. She wanted them earlier, now nothing.

"Hey um Shar....Im really tried Im just going to go upstairs for a little." Gabriella told her.

"You ok?" She asked her.

"Yeah Im fine. Im just tired." Gabriella said. Sharpay wasnt convenced but she let her go. Troy came in the front door and walked back to the group.

"Hey wheres Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"She went upstairs. She said she was tired." Sharpay told him. Troy walked uptairs and went to the guest room. He knocked on the door.

"Go away." The door said.

"Its me." Troy said.

"What do you want?" She groaned.

"Can I come in?" He asked. She didnt say anything so he walked in. She was laying down with her arm across a pillow. Troy came over and laid down next to her. He stroaked her arm.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Fine. Just tired." Gabriella told him.

"Nothing else is bothering you?" He asked. Her eyes shot open.

"I said nothing." She told him angrly.

"ok you're fine." they laid there in silence for a little bit longer.

"Are you ok?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Im great." He told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I told you Im fine. Whats with teh questions?" HE asked. Gabriella sat up.

"You have been working non stop for the past two weeks . I miss you. I never get to see you because you have been packing and you did it all by yourself and..." Troy cut her off.

"Hey hey hey." Troy soothed her. "Honey dont worry about me. It wasnt to bad. And I miss you to." He told her.

Gabriella leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and deepened the kiss. He put a hand on Gabriellas back and laid her back down on the bed. Troy gently and slowly tried to take Gabriellas top off. She broke the kiss.

"We can not do this here." Gabriella told him breathless.

"They are all downstairs." Troy told him. Gabriella wasnt sure.

"Yeah but..." Troy kissed her and she laughed.

* * *

** I know this is so short. Im sorry !!!! Anyway I need your help. I need ideas for what you want in the next chapter. Im running out and I need help. **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ReVIEW !!!!!!!**


	47. Chapter 47

Her big brown eyes shot open. He wasnt there next to her when she woke up that morning. She closed her eyes again and put her hand where he usually was. She didnt like this. He was the first thing she saw in the morning and last at night. She missed him. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 8:30. She closed her eyes to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Hi." She heard someone say. She groaned.

"Soph, go back to sleep." She told her.

"Ma." She said. Gabriella still had her eyes shut, hoping she would get the hint.

"Im still sleeping." She told her. She heard her daughter roll around and then jump. Then she threw something from the portable crib at her. A little bear hit Gabriellas head. Gabriella rolled around to face her daughter. Sophie was all smiles. Her mommy finally turned around. Thats what she wanted, and thats what she got.

"Sophie." Gabriella told her. "Not nice." Sophie just giggled. Gabriella was wide awake now. Gabriella got out of bed and picked Sophie up out of her crib.

It was a beginning of a new day.

* * *

Troy kept his hands over his wifes eyes as he gently lead her up the stairs. Gabriella put her hands on top of his.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" She asked him.

"Its a surprise." He whispered in her ear. She laughed.

"I love it when you talk like that." She told him. He smiled to himself.

"Ok." He took his hands off of her eyes and they were standing outside a bedroom door. "Open it." He told her. She put her hand on teh door knob and pushed the door open.

Baby blue walls. The choo choo train bedding was all set up nicely in the new crib. The rocking chair was in the corner. The changing table had mounds of diapers and baby wipes. The closet was full of baby clothes. The book shelves were stacked with books, all kinds of books. And above the crib was a little basketball net. Gabriella turned and looked around the room.

"When did you do all of this?" She asked in a whisper.

"Last night." He told her. She was in awe with the room. Her eyes landed on the little basketball net over the crib.

"Its beautiful Troy." She told him. She planted a kiss on his lips. "Its absolutely beautiful." She told him again. Her arms were around his neck as she looked into those baby blue eyes that she fell in love with.

"Im glad you like it." He told her as he pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"I love it." She kissed him again. She put her head against his. "Thank you." She told him quietly.

* * *

That night, Sophie went to bed early. Troy poured a glass of wine for himself and Gabriella poured water in her glass for herself. Troy put a fire on and the two of them sat in front of the fire. It was quiet. For the first time in a long long time. They listened to the fire crackle, as Troy gently rubbed Gabriellas arm.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked her. Gabriella looked up at him slightly.

"How much I love you right now." She told him. Troy kissed her hard. They broke apart and took a breath.

"I have a confession to make." Troy told her. Gabriella sat up. "Im kind of scared of being a father again." He told her.

"What?" Gabriella whispered. "Why would you even think that?" She asked him.

"Because, this is different. Im having a son. I want to make sure that hes raised the right way, and I want him to be great at whatever he does. I just dont want to turn into my father when it comes to basketball." Troy told her. Gabriella put her hand under Troys chin and turned his head toward her.

"How many times have I told you this? You will be nothing like Jack. Troy, you have a heart like no one else. You care about people, you look out for them. You will never, ever be like him." Gabriella told him. Troy leaned in close to her.

"I love it when you talk serious like that. Its sexy." He told her. Gabriella put her glass on the coffee table.

"Really?" She asked him. He nodded. Gabriella ran her hands through Troys hair. "Well then." She placed a kiss on his lips. He placed a hand on her back and gently placed her on the couch. They continued to make out. Gabriella threw her arms around Troys neck and continued to deepen the kiss. Gabriella broke apart from Troy and he continued to kiss her neck.

"I miss this." She told him breathless.

"Me to." He told her. She kissed him hard again. They continued to do this until Gabriella stopped.

"Troy honey." She told him. "Stop." Troy backed off fast.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing, the baby is just kicking really hard." She told him painfully. She took Troys hand and placed it on her stomach. Troy smiled.

"Thats my boy." Gabriella laughed and Troy kissed her again. The phone started to ring and Gabriella moaned.

"Let the machine get it." She told him. Troy listened to her and they continued to make out. THe phone beeped and the message began.

"Guys, its Chad." He sounded upset. Gabriella stopped and listened. "You need to pick up the phone, theres been an accident." Troy jumped off of Gabriella and ran to the phone.

"Chad whats wrong." He told him out of breath. Gabriella shot up. She felt the tears coming and she didnt even know what was wrong yet.

"What?" Troy asked. "Chad dont bull shit me." He told him. Gabriella knew then that something was really wrong. "OK we will be right down." He hung up the phone and turned to Gabriella.

"What....whats wrong?" Gabriella asked. Troy walked over and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Sharpay was in a car accident tonight." Troy said quietly. Gabriella started to freak out.

"Is....is she ok?" She asked. Troy looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Troy. Dont play with me. Is she ok?" Gabriella asked her.

"Shes pretty banged up. Shes in surgery right now. Chad didnt give me a lot of details." Troy told her. Gabriella put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god." She said. She got up and started pacing back and fourth. Troy stood up and pulled her into his chest.

"Shes going to be ok." Troy told her. "Shes going to be ok."

The fire continued to crackle as a great night just turned into a night that might changed their lives for ever.

* * *

**I know this is so short, im sorry. I wanted to get it out. Please you guys I really need your help. Any ideas at all... please tell me. Im running out. And Please Please review. No reviews and this story doesn't get out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	48. Chapter 48

The ER was insane. There were alarms going off, doctors running every which way to make sure they get to their patient. This was a place where Gabriella and Troy dreded going, because everytime they come here, it always turns out the worst.

Sophie had her arms wrapped around her daddys neck and Troy and Gabriella ran to catch a elevator. Sophie was out like a light. She had no idea what was going on, or who was hurt, or where she even was. She was asleep. Thats what Troy and Gabriella wish they were doing right now. Sleeping. Just dreaming this entire thing. The elevator dinged and Troy and Gabriella stepped off fast. They found the other 3 sitting and waiting.

No one said anything. Nothing needed to be said. Taylor and Chad were sitting next to each other. Emma in her carseat. Taylor was crying and Chad was about to. Gabriella walked over to Zeke and hugged him tight. Troy sat across from Chad. They just looked at eachother. Gabriella took a seat next to Troy, across from Taylor. Zeke was all the way at the end. By himself. He had his head down and was looking at his hands. Troy put an arm around Gabriella and kissed her head. The four of them looked at Zeke.

His tie which was usually tight was loose. His coat, which he usually had on for work was off and behind the chair, and his shirt that was usually buttoned to the top, four buttons were unbuttoned. He ran his hands back and fourth through his hair in fustration. No one knew what happened before the accident. He didnt want to tell anyone. He was ashamed, because he was the one who made her walk out. To him, he put her in the hospital. He did this. He hated himself.

As the many doctors and nurses were running to save lives throughout the hospital, and the floor, the five of them waited to hear the fate of their friend. Gabriella sat in a daze. This was her best friend, her maid of honor, the godmother to her daughter. Sharpay meant everything to Gabriella. She wouldnt know how to go on if she wasnt ok.

A very tall skinny man in blue scrubs approched the group. All five of them stood up. Zeke walked up to him without saying a word.

"We fixed her collapsed lung, but that the least of her problems. Because of the crash and the surgery, Mrs. Baylor has slipped into a coma due to the amount of blood that she lost." The doctor told the group. Zekes head just hung. Taylor and Gabriella turned to their husbands chest as they held them close.

"Theres no saying when she will wake up. Its up to her at this point. Im very sorry." The doctor told them. Zeke just nodded. The doctor walked away and the four of them watched Zeke walk into the elevator and leave.

This was no dream.

* * *

11:30. Half hour till midnight. They had been sitting there for about an hour. Zeke hadnt returned and the other four didnt know what to say or do. They just sat there. The kids were still asleep. Probably having great dreams. But in reality you cant dream. Its all real, and you cant do anything about it.

"I think I should go see her." Gabriella spoke up. The three looked up at her.

"Ill go with you." Troy told her getting ready to stand up. Gabriella put her hand out.

"I have to do this myself.' She told him. She pushed her plump body up off the seat and waddled back to Sharpays room.

The moniter was beeping at a steady pace as Gabriella opened the door to room 316. Sharpay laid there. Tubs going into her nose and throat. There was a white bandage that went around her head, the side was tinted red. Her arms were brusied, and the left side of her face was serverly cut up. Her left eye was badly brusied. Hr right arm in a white cast. Gabriella wanted to fall down on the floor and cry at the sight of this. It was frighting.

Sharpay was usually all dolled up ready for a night on the town. She would probably be wearing a 400 dollar dress with 250 dollar shoes. Her hair would look perfect and her tan skin would shine. Her make up at just the right shade. Now shes wearing a 6 dollar hospital gown with no make up. She was broken.

As she cried she walked over to her friend and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Her right side of her face looked like nothing happened at all. She got hit from the drivers side. Gabriella sniffled.

"Hey Shar." She started off. "I would have never believe that you of all people would be here." She told her. "I mean...." Gabriella started to cry harder. "I just saw you this morning...." She cried. "You made my daughter and I breakfast, we had coffee and watched Good Morning America." She cried. "Now you cant even hear what Im saying." Gabriella just bawled. She couldnt take it. She thought she could but she couldnt.

"How can all of this happen in 12 hours." She said to herself. She looked back up at Sharpay.

"You need to wake up ok?" Her voice squeeked. "Because Im having this baby soon, and I know you're going to want to see him." She told her. "And Sophie needs you, and Zeke." She wipped her mouth. "I need you." She cried.

"You're always there when I have a problem. You give me advice, you take me shopping, you watch my kid." Gabriella cried. "You're my best friend. And I dont want to see you....like....this." She told her. Gabriella did mid cry hiccups. She took hold of Sharpays hand.

"Please. Please. Wake up." She pleaded. "Please."

* * *

1:30 AM. Theres still no sign of Zeke anywhere. Chad left to call him to see if he would answer his phone. Of course, no answer. Gabriella and Taylor sat together now. Gabriella had her head on Taylors shoulder and Taylor had an arm around her best friend. Gabriella could barely keep her eyes open. She was fading fast.

"Gabs." Troy said softly. "We should be getting home." Gabriellas eyes shot open and she looked her her husband.

"Im not leaving her." Gabriella told him coldly. Troy sighed. He knew she was going to do this.

"Honey, you're falling asleep. You need your sleep." Troy told her. Gabriella pushed her self up.

"Im fine." She told him throwing her hair up in a bun. "Im not leaving her here by herself. Zeke ran off to god knows where, he wont answer his god damn phone...." There was silence for a while. "Why wont he answer his phone? Why?" She cried. Troy pulled her in tight. Gabriella just cried and cried and cried. She pushed herself out.

"Im not going anywhere." She told him and walked to Sharpays room.

Troy looked over and Sophie who had her head proped up on Troys jacket and was sleeping soundly.

"Gabriella is going to make herself crazy." Troy told Taylor.

"Thats what Im worried about." Taylor told her. "She always puts other people before her, I have no idea how she does it." Taylor told him.

"Its just the way she is." Troy told her. "One of the reasons why I fell in love with her."

* * *

4:30 AM. Taylor took Emma home and Chad was out driving trying to find Zeke. Troy waited in the lobby. He stroaked his daughters thick curly brown hair. She was still sleeping soundly. Troy never knew a child could sleep through all of this. The hospital was a very nosiey place, and his daughter never even stirred around.

Troy turned his head to Sharpays room, the door was shut. He wanted to go check on Gabriella and Sharpay, but he didnt want to move Sophie. Troy put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. His arm still drapped around Sophie. He heard the elevator ding and opened his eyes to see if it was Zeke. It was only Chad.

"I have no idea where the hell he could be." Chad told him. "Hes no where." He sat down next to Troy.

"Where did Taylor go?" He asked.

"She took Emma home." Troy told him. "They're fine." Chad put his head against the wall.

"Wheres Gabriella?" He asked.

"With Sharpay. I told her that I think we should leave and she told me she wasnt going anywhere. She wasnt leaving Sharpay here by herself." Troy told her.

"Sometimes I think those two are attached to the hip." Chad told his friend. Troy laughed a little.

"I think the same thing." Troy told him.

"Did they say what happened?" Troy asked him. Chad turned to his friend.

"She ran a red light at one of the corners in the city, she got slammed from the left. She was knocked unconcious right away. Shes been out since. That was around 630 or so. I didnt get a call till around 7:15." Chad told him. "But thats all Zeke told me. He hasnt said a word since then." Troy sighed.

"Why do all the bad things seem to happen to us?" Chad asked him.

"Bad things happen to good people my friend." Troy told him. "And I bet the guy who hit Shar doesnt have one scratch on him either."

* * *

He stepped into Sharpays room. He couldnt believe his eyes. She was hooked up to a breathing machine and tubes going up her nose. She had brusies and scratches all over her body. It put him in a whole new element.

She was curled up on the chair next to her. No blanket. He walked over to her and kneeled down. He touched her softly and whispered her name.

"Ella." He whispered. She jumped up.

"Oh god." She put her hand on Troys arm. "You scared me half to death." She told him sitting up straight.

"Im sorry." He told her.

"What time is it?" She asked closing her eyes.

"About five." He said. She moaned. She put a hand on her stomach.

"You alright?" He asked worridely.

"Yeah, baby just didnt like the way I was sitting thats all." She told him. "Is Zeke here yet?" She asked

"No." Gabriella started to get teary eyed.

"How could he just leave her here. By herself. She had tubes up her nose and shes broken. Shes not really even alive." She cried.

"Hey hey. Dont even talk like that." Troy soothed her. "Shes alive. Shes just sleeping." Troy told her.

"Shes sleeping and theres a possibility that she will never wake up." Gabriella told him. Troy wasnt going to tell her what he usually does. The 'I promise' speech he was not about to give on this one. He had no idea what could happen next. He was afraid to find out.

"Im not leaving her." Gabriella told him. Troy looked at his wife. Her face was swollen and the bags under her eyes were starting to form bags.

"Ella," Troy told her.

"Im not leaving her by herself." Gabriella told him. Troy sighed. He wasnt going to fight her because he knew he would loose.

* * *

6:30 AM. The night shift was leaving, the new people were coming in. Change of shifts. Troy still waited in the waiting room. Sophie was still out like a light. Troy was still amazed. Chad went home and said that he would be back in the morning. Zeke was still a mystery. The elevator dinged. Troy didnt open his eyes this time. Every time he opened to see if it was Zeke, and everytime he wasnt. He wasnt even bothering to look this time.

"Where is she." Troy eyes shot open. There he was. Troy stood up.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked. Zeke sighed.

"I dont want to talk about it." He told him. "Have you been here all night?" He asked Troy. He nodded.

"Gabriella refuses to leave her." He told her. "I cant believe you just walked out and left your wife like this man. Thats not you." Troy told him.

"You have no idea what is runing through my mind Troy ok?" Zeke told him. "You have no idea what happened last night, or what was said, or what we did. Ok?"

"That doesnt give you the right to walk out on her. We were worried about you to." Troy told him. "One of our friends was hurt, we dont want you doing something stupid and getting hurt to." Troy told him.

"I am hurt. Ok?" He told him. Zeke sat down and Troy sat next to him. "I made her leave man." Zeke told him. He voice was getting scratchy.

"I came home and Sharpay made me this really nice dinner. We ate and had some wine. Then the bombshell came." Zeke told him. He dropped his head and shook his head back and fourth. "She said that shes been having this feeling like something is missing. I asked her what. She gave me a look like I was kidding. She asked what do I mean by what? She was disgusted. She said that shes ready to take the next step and start a family. I told her I wasnt ready and I dont want kids." Zeke started to cry.

"She asked me why not. I told her because Im just not ready. We have a good life and we dont need kids messing that up right now. She yelled and screamed things. She couldnt believe that I thought a kid would screw up everything. I asked her if she wanted a kid to make our marriage better." Zeke cried.

"The past few months our marriage has been falling apart. I just thought that maybe she thought a kid would make all of our problems go away. She got so upset that she took the keys adn left. She slammed the door and I watched her drive off." Zeke cried. "I made her leave. I put her in this hospital. All of this is my fault." Zeke cried.

Troy just put an arm around him. He didnt know what to do or say. It came so easy to comfort Gabriella, he had no idea why it was so hard for him to comfort Zeke. He had no idea what to say either. He wasnt about to aske anymore questions. Right there was plently and the sun hasnt even rised yet.

The door to room 316 opened and Gabriella walked out. She saw Zeke and walked stood in front of him. He looked up with tears in his eyes.

"About time you showed up." Gabriella snapped. Zeke stood up and looked at her.

"You're an asshole." Gabriella whispered to him. Troy got in front of her.

"Thats enough." He told her.

"I cant believe you." Gabriella told Zeke. "You walk out on your own wife after it was announced that she was in a coma. You just take off and leave with out saying one word. Then you dont come back at all. The entire night I sat next to her." Gabriella told him. "And I know she would have rather had you there with her all of last night. But I guess she will never know now will she." Gabriella snapped.

"Hey. Gabriella knock it off." Troy told her.

"Go to hell." Gabriella growled at Zeke. He just stood there and let her give it to him. She was right. He should have been there. But he wasnt. He was a coward. He walked back to Sharpays room leaving Troy and Gabriella.

"We need to get you out of here." Troy told her. He picked up Sophie. He put an arm around Gabriella and they walked to the elevator. She place a hand on her stomach and flinched.

"You ok?" Troy asked concerned. She nodded.

"Yeah." Then something happened to her causing Gabriella to fall to the ground.

* * *

**A very long awaited chapter. Please reviwe because thats what keeps me doing this. If no one reviews I cant get this story out!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	49. Chapter 49

She opened her eyes to 10 doctors standing over her. Troy was next to her calling her name softly.

"Gabriella." She heard her name. Her eyes were still watery and blurry from the fall

"You ok?" Troy asked her. She nodded her head. It hurt to do that.

"Ouch." She put a hand on her head and laid back down. "What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You tell me." Troy told her.

"All I remeber is we were walking toward the elevator, I felt my knees buckle and everything when black." She told him.

"Miss, we need to go and get you checked out." One of the doctors said. Gabriella shook her head vigerously.

"No. Im prefectly fine, Im just sleep deprived." Troy took her head and he helped her up. She stood up straight but was a little wobbly. "See." She told the doctors. None of them were convinced.

"I really think we need to get you checked out just to make sure." The doctors told her.

"I told you Im fine." Gabriella snapped as she started to walk away, but soon she felt weak again and fell, Troy caught her mid air.

"You are going." he told her.

"Someone get a gurney. Stat." One of the doctors yelled. Sophie was squrimming around in Troys arms starting to wake up. Gabriella still laid down on the floor. She didnt want Sophie to get scared seeing her like this. The doctors pushed a gurney over and lifted Gabriella up in it. The rolled her down to the ER and checked for everything. Any head injuries, neck inguries, they checked her eyes and ran a ultrasound just to make sure the baby was ok. Their son was perfectly healthy. Gabriella was free to go.

* * *

Sophie sat in the living room and watched TV as her mommy and daddy went upstairs. Troy kept a tight grasp on Gabriella as he helped her walk up. He got her into bed and put the covers over her. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her arm.

'Do you want anything?" Troy asked her. She shook her head.

"I told you Im fine. I dont need anything. Im just sleep deprived." Gabriella snapped. Troy kissed her forehead.

"Alright." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Troy." She said in almost a whisper. He turned his head towards her.

"What happened?" She whispered. Troy sighed and went to sit with her on the bed.

"Zeke and her got into a fight. She left and drove off. She ran a red light and someone slammed right into her." Troy told her gently. Gabriellas eyes started to water. She can just imagine the seen in her head. It scared her.

"Thats all that Zeke told me." Troy told her. Gabriella nodded. She didnt have anything to say. Troy didnt know what to say to make it better. He knew that Gabriella was crushed. So was he. But at the same time he wanted to make her happy. He couldnt find a way to.

"I better go call my mom to get her to take care of Sophie for a few hours." Troy told her. Gabriella nodded softly as a few tears came out from the corners of her eyes.

"You going to be ok?" He asked. She nodded softly again. Troy kissed her forehead and walked downstairs.

Gabriella stared at the ceiling. She swallowed the huge lump in the back of her throat. She didnt want to cry. She was to tired to cry. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but all she saw was the car smashing into the drivers side of Sharpays car. It was a bad nightmare that she was never going to get out of her head. She was an eye witness, she saw everything, even if she wasnt there. The explanation of it was enough for her.

Gabriella sat up in bed. She couldnt sleep now. Everytime she would close her eyes she would see it. She let her head hang for a minute. She thought of Sharpay. Her limp body laying in bed, hooked up to machines to live. She wept. She wept with all she had in her. She was letting everything out. She reached for a tissue to blow her nose. She cried harder and harder. A groan left her mouth mid cry.

"Hey mom, can I call you back?" He asked his mother. He heard Gabriellas crys from upstairs and it really worried him. Without even getting an answer back he hit the end button and raced upstairs to his wife. There he found her hunched over and crying.

"Gab." He said when he came in. He sat on the bed with her and held her tight. He kissed her head numerous times. She wrapped her arms around his body and cried in his chest. He leaned his body against the headboard of their bed as he held his wife. He wanted to start crying with her, but he couldnt fall apart to. Gabriella coughed. Troy stroaked her hair.

"Baby, just breath." He soothed her. She cried harder.

"Sh....shes not...goi..ng to wak....ee up." She cried. Troy close his eyes and sighed. He said the one thing that he didnt want to say.

"She will wake up. She will." As soon as those words left his mouth, he knew he was in trouble. He was the one who said something but it never happened. The more he thought about it though, he knew that Sharpay was going to make it.

"Ho...how do you.....know." She cried.

"Because Sharpay is a lot stronger then you and me." Troy told her. They both sat in bed, holding each other. Gabriella had settled down. Troy rubbed her back.

"Just breath." He soothed her. "My mom said that she would take Sophie. So Im going to get a bag packed and drive her over." troy explained to her.

"No dont leave me." She begged as she held on to his t-shirt. He kissed her head.

"I cant have my mom drive out her babe." He told her. "Just try to get some sleep."

Sleep.

"I cant." She whispered.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Everytime I close my eyes....I....I...see it. I see Sharpay get hit. I cant close my eyes I cant." She told him.

This entire situation has scarred Gabriella. This was her best friend, her rock. She was in a coma. Gabriella wasnt going to get over this for a very long time.

"Just try to." Troy told her. " I know you can do this." He kissed her and went to get Sophie.

Slumping down into her bed, Gabriella sighed. Crying like that made her even more exhausted. Her eyes slowly, as almost on their own, went to a close.

* * *

Troy kept one arm around Gabriella as they walked through the hospital doors. Gabriella had on sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Her hand gently on her 6 month old stomach. She only got about a half hour of sleep. Her black makeup was still faded under her eyes. Her hair was thrown loosely up in a bun on the top of her head, the bags under her eyes had bags. She was physically and emotionally exhausted.

There was still no change. She was in the same state as they left her 7 hours ago. Chad and Taylor were in the waiting room together.

"Honey," Taylor sighed. "You look horrible." Taylor said as Gabriella sat down across from her.

"Thank you." She said in almost a whisper. Taylor sat next to her and put her arms around her. Gabriella put her head on her shoulder.

"How...i..s. she." Gabriella asked. Taylor looked over at Chad and Troy trying to get a little bit of help.

"She still the same honey." Taylor told her. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again. She stood up and started to walk over to Sharpays room.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked her.

"To see Sharapy." She whispered. Troy stood up and walked over toward her. He pulled her into a hug.

"I dont think you're ok to see her." He said trying to make it sound non hurtful.

"I know what she looks like. If theres no change, then shes the same as 7 hours ago." She said sheepishly. She got out of his loose grip and walked into her room and closed the door. Troy turned back to the other two sitting on the bench.

"Im guessing shes still the same too." Chad asked him. He shook his head.

"Shes worse. I told her what happened and now when she closes her eyes, she sees the crash. She hasnt gotten any sleep because of it." Troy told them with his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes and sat back in the chair. "I dont know what to say or do." Troy told them. "I just want her to be happy again.

* * *

The beeps filled the room when she walked it.

Boop Boop......Boop Boop.

She fought back tears as she stood at the foot of her best friends bed. The ran her hand over the top of the chart that was on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes and shook her head. The IV drip dropped every two seconds into the tube that went into Sharpay. The one of many.

He was out like a light next to her. All curled up in a ball. She was still pissed at him. She wasnt sure if she could forgive him for what he did to her. Abondaning her. Gabriella knew that if this ever happen to her, Troy would never leave her. She knew that for a fact.

The door squeeked. Gabriella turned her head and he walked in. The beeps filled the air again. He came over and put in arm around her. Gabriella put a hand over her mouth to try to keep from crying. The two of them stood their and watched her breath.

He stirred in his seat and opened his eyes to find the two standing at the foot of his wife bed.

"When did you get here?" He asked grogerly as he streched his arms out.

Troy cleared his throat. "About 10 minutes ago. How is she?" He asked. Zeke sighed.

"Theres no change at all." he looked over at a broken Sharpay. "She looks so small." Zeke told them.

"Its your fault." Gabriella said in a whisper. Troy pulled her close to tell her to stop it.

"Excuse me?" Zeke asked.

"You made her upset. You always do. You made her leave. I know it." Gabriella growled at him.

"You need to leave." Troy told her pushing her through the door. Gabriella fought him to stay in. Something in her snapped and she was going to let in all out.

"And I bet 1 million dollars on what you got upset about. She wanted to have kids but you said no. Am I right or am I wrong?" She snarled. Troy shook her a little.

"Gabriella stop it!" He almost yelled. Zeke stood there not saying anything.

"Im right arnt I?" She asked him. Troy opened the door to push her out. "I hope you rot in hell." Gabriella growled. Troy pushed her out and closed the door.

He pushed Gabriella against the wall outside the door. Her head hung and his hands placed on her shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Troy asked her. He couldnt believe that Gabriella, who is always sweet and kind to every, just said those words.

"I snapped."She whispered.

"Damn right you snapped.' Troy took his hands off her shoulder and ran and hand through his hair." Gabriella you cant tell him that. Sharpay is in that bed. He already feels bad enough. He doesnt need you telling hiim that." Troy almost hollered. Gabriella wiped the tears from under her eyes.

"How did you even know that was the reason why Sharpay left?" Troy asked her. She didnt say anything. "What was it a lucky guess, or are you a mind reader now?" Troy snapped.

"Shes my other half. We tell eachother everything. I can tell you everything about her. We have no secrets. Shes like my sister. Shes better then my sister Troy." Gabriella cried. "Thats why this is so hard for me. I know what Zeke does to her, I also know that she wanted a kid, She wanted to start a family. And now...." Gabriella cried. "She might not even get that." Troys head dropped as Gabriella cried. She never told him that.

She couldnt stand there any longer she thought she was going to burst. Troy pulled her arm to come back but she just took a swing at him.

"Gabriella." He yelled. She punched him. He never knew that she could punch that hard.

Left right. Left right. Left right.

Gabriella was taking all of this anger and hurt out on him. He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her into his chest. She wept loudly. He cried to. They both stood there holding each other.

* * *

3 Am.

It had been almost six hours since Gabriellas little scene in the hospital room. She sat down in a zone. She was in her own little world. The baby kicked her back into reality. She moved in her seat in discomft.

"Oh." She groaned. Troy looked over at his wife. That was the first word she has mutter in almost three hours.

"You ok?" He asked. Gabriella rubbed her stomach and nodded. She was fine, but there was no need to say it.

"You want to go get some coffee?" Chad asked Troy. He stood up and looked over at a half asleep Gabriella.

"You want anything?" He asked her. She shook her head no. The two of them left.

Chad put a dollar in the machine for some coffee. Troy stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Still not talking to you?" Chad asked. Troy shook his head. "Dont worry man, she'll come around." Chad assured him.

"This entire thing is just tearing her apart. I hate seeing her like this you know." Chad nodded.

"Hows Taylor?" Troy asked.

"Shes broke up about it too. But nothing like Gabriella." Chad told him. "All we have to do now is pray that she will wake up."

"Im starting to have doubts." Troy told him.

The two came back. Troy and Chad took their seats and drank their coffee. Taylor was asleep. Gabriella was still awake. They called for a doctor over the loud speaker and within a few minutes two were rushing through the halls of the D wing. They made a left and opened Sharpays door.

Gabriella sat up when she saw them all come running. Something wasnt good. She had a gut feeling it wasnt.

"Troy?" She asked with tears in her eyes. He turned back to her and then to the door.

* * *

**YAY!!! This story is ending soon :( Only a few more Chapters. Im working on a new story though which will be out soon. Anyway please review. I want to get to 15 reviews for next chapter. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	50. Chapter 50

"Troy?" Gabriella asked with tears in her eyes. Troy looked at her and back at the door. Three doctors ran in. None came out for a long time. Troy put an arm around Gabriella who had a hand over her mouth to keep the cries from coming out.

Zeke opened the door and approached them. The doctors left too.

"Shes awake." He told them. Gabriella fell against Troy. He quickly picked her up and kept his arms tight around her. "When she first woke up she was having a hard time coming out of it, but shes awake now. You can see her but shes still out of it. She doesnt remember why shes there. Its freaking her out." Zeke explained to them. Gabriella let go of Troy and headed for the door. She was going to be the first person to see her.

The door knob turned and Gabriella stepped in. Sharpay was still laying flat in her bed. The bandages and tubes still going through her. Sharpay turned to see who came in.

"Hi." She croaked with a smiled. Gabriella smiled.

"Hi." Gabriella started crying.

"Dont cry. Get over here." She told Gabriella. Gabriella walked over and gently hugged her friend. Sharpay close her eyes for a minute.

"How are you? Hows the baby?" She asked Gabriella.

"Im a lot better now. And the baby is great." Gabriella told her.

"How long was I out?" She asked her.

"About three days." The longest three days of Gabriellas life.

"How are you?" Gabriella asked her. She laughed a little.

"I cant remember how I got here." She told her. Gabriella took a seat next to the bed. She was going to do everything to help her remember. If Gabriella was in Sharpays shoes, she would have done the same thing.

"Whats the last thing you remember?" Gabriella asked her softly.

"Zeke and I were fighting. I cant remember about what though. And I remember getting in my car and just driving." Sharpay explained to her. Gabriella nodded. She felt horrible that Sharpay couldnt remember anything.

"Well we were all worried about you." Gabriella told her. Sharpay smiled.

"Theres no need to be worried about me. Im fine, I always will be." Sharpay told her. Gabriella smiled. Sharpay was always a lot stronger then Gabriella. She never knew how she did it. Sharpay tried to sit up, but all she let out was a croopy cough. Gabriella stood up.

"Do you want anything to drink babe?" Gabriella asked her.

"No. Just get Zeke for me." She told her softly. Gabriella kissed Sharpays head.

"Ill come and see you later alright?" She asked her. She nodded.

"Get some sleep. You look like hell." Sharpay told her. Gabriella smiled and closed the door.

* * *

It was all over. Sharpay was awake. All that stress that was on Gabriella before faded away.

His arms were around her little body. Her head gently on his chest. They both laid in bed in silence. Her head moved up and down with every breath he breathed. She loved it.

He put his head down and kissed her head.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"Humm. I love you to." She told him. Both of them laid in each others arms. Something they havent done for a long time.

"James." Gabriella cooed.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"The name James for our son." Gabriella told him. "I like it."

"Nathan." Troy told her. He had been thinking of names too.

"Eh." Gabriella said.

"Eh?" Troy sat up. "Whats that supposed to mean." Gabriella sat up next to him.

"Its alright." Gabriella told him.

"You have something better?" Troy asked her. Gabriella got out of bed and walked over to the chair that sat in the corner of the room. She picked up the book that sat on the seat and brought it back to bed with her. She handed the book to her husband.

"You pick a name." She told him handing him the book. Troy flipped through and threw some names out.

"Ok. Ian." He told her. Gabriella shook her head to that one.

"Eric." He said. Another no.

"Jacob." Gabriella hated that one.

"Chris." No way.

"Uh." Troy flipped to the M page and read the first name he saw.

"Matthew." He said and continued to look. He knew Gabriella was going to hate it so he kept going.

"Matthew." She echoed. "James Matthew Bolton." She announced. Troy looked back at her.

"I like it." She told him.

"It has a nice ring to it." Troy told her.

"James Matthew Bolton." She told her stomach. She looked back at her husband. "Its perfect."

* * *

She would have never thought that the girl in the hospital bed three weeks ago was sitting at her dining room table drinking wine and acting like her good old self. Sharpay was released a few days after she woke up. She remembered what her and Zeke had been fighting about. She still stood by her decision about wanting kids now, and Zeke still stood by his. But Sharpay was determined to change his mind.

Gabriella pushed herself up off the dining room chair and walked out to the kitchen to get the cheesecakes. Gabriella bent down to the bottom of the fridge to get the cakes. When she came back up a familiar face was standing right behind her.

"You didnt tell her did you?" He asked.

"Tell who what?" Gabriella asked taking the plastic wrap off the cheesecakes.

"Tell Sharpay that I wasnt there at the hospital." Zeke told her.

"Im furious with you, but I would never tell her that you left. It would kill Sharpay, and I dont want to see her in anymore pain." Gabriella explained to her. Zeke sighed.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" He asked. Gabriella looked at his big brown eyes. He was sorry, She knew he felt bad, but what he did was beyond wrong. And Gabriella was determinded to have some fun with this. He deserves it.

"I dont know." She told him cutting the cake down the middle.

"You dont know?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yep. I dont know." She cut the cake again.

"Im sorry. You know Im sorry." Zeke told her. Gabriella stopped cutting the cake.

"IF you want me to forgive you, you're going to have to do some serious ass kissing. Do you hear me?" She asked him. He nodded. She handed him the plates and forks. "Take these out there." He walked out and Gabriela smiled. This was going to be fun.

Gabriella took the last cake out to the group. She sat next to her husband as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"So how much longer?" Sharpay asked her. She knew how much longer, but when Gabriella talked about it, it was different.

"Three more months." She told The group. The two girls awed.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Taylor asked them.

"A few nights ago actually."Troy told them. Sharpay and Taylor smiled big.

"Well..." Sharpay told them. Gabriella put her coffee cup down and looked at both of them.

"Well what?" She asked.

"What did you decide to name him?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella laughed a little and looked at Troy.

"We are not telling you until hes born." Gabriella told them.

"Why cant you tell us now?" Sharpay asked Gabriella who was standing up from her seat.

"Because," She told them. "Its more fun this way." The two girls followed her into the kitchen.

"What do you say gentlemen?" Troy asked them holding his beer.

"Football." They chanted and they headed out to the living room.

* * *

The dished clinked together as they were placed into the dishwasher. The refiderator door closed as the left over cheesecakes went inside of it, and the wine was put back into the wine cooloer.

"You're really not going to tell us?" Taylor asked her one more time. Gabriella bent over to put a dish into the dishwasher.

"Im _really _not going to tell you." She told them. Sharpays heels clicked on the hardwood flooring.

"Let me talk to him." Sharpay told her.

"No." Gabriella scolded her. "Drink your wine. I dont want you talking to my stomach."

"No come on it will be fun." Sharpay set her glass down on the counter. Gabriella turned to face Sharpay as she bent over towards Gabriellas stomach.

"Hello baby." Sharpay said as she put her hands on her best friends stomach. "I cant wait to meet you in three months." She cooed. Gabriella laughed.

"Alright cut it out." She laughed. Sharpay back down on the stool. Gabriella closed the dishwasher and dried her hands.

"You want to see the nursery?" She asked them. The girls nodded and they walked upstairs. Gabriella opened the door to the room and the girls jaws dropped.

"Gabs, this is beautiful." Taylor awed. Gabriella sat down on the rocking chair and looked around the room.

"Troy put it together. He did it the night I stayed with Sharpay. I came home and here it was." She told them.

"Wow this is gorgeous." Sharpay told him. "Oh look." She said looking into the crib. "The bedding we picked out." Gabriella smiled.

"He had everything in place." She told them. The girls ran their hands along the book cases. And then they saw the basketball net over the crib.

"Oh gosh." Sharpay said in almost a whisper. Gabriella turned to her to see what she was in awe about. "The basketball net. Its to cute."

"Troys idea." She told them. Sharpay looked at the net.

"God, you are so lucky." Gabriella smiled. She knew that when Sharpay had a baby Zeke would never do anything like this. Troy went out of his way and she loved him for it. She couldent imagine anyone else doing this for her. Only Troy.

"So you think your ready?" Taylor asked her. Gabriella nodded as she rubbed her stomach.

"Oh yeah. Im ready for the mommy thing again." Gabriella told them. "Sophies growing up, I miss her as the little baby that laid in my arms all the time. Now She wont sit still." Gabriella told them.

"Emma just learning how to roll over. Im thinking great, now shes ready for college." The girls laughed.

"I cant wait to meet him. I want him to be like Troy you know. Courageous, loving, caring, a well rounded man." Gabriella told them. "And those eyes." Gabriella whispered. "Those blue eyes that I fell in love with, I want my son to have them." She wondered everyday what her son will look like, well what she wanted him to look like, just like his daddy.

"GABRIELLA" Troy yelled from downstairs. "COME DOWN HERE QUICK."Taylor and Sharpay helped Gabriella get up from the chair and they walked down stairs. All three of the guys were standing up around the coffee table.

"Whats wrong? What happend?" Gabriella asked in a panic.

"Sophie walked." Troy told her. Gabriellas face lit up.

"Shut up. She walked?" She asked. Troy picked Sophie up and stood her up straight.

"Show mommy Sophie." He told her. She stood there looking at Gabriella.

"Mama." She said. Gabriella walked close to her daughter but enough so she could walk to get to her.

"Come here girly." She told her. Sophie stood there for a few more seconds as the six adults looked at her. Finally she took that one big step. She was a little wobbly but she did it. Another Step, and another, and another. She made her way to Gabriella who scooped her up and kissed her head.

"You walked!" She rejoiced. "You finally walked. Mommys so proud of you." She told her. Troy came over and hugged his daughter and kissed his wife.

* * *

The brown curls slowly died down with every brush she made. Her sweat pants were tight from her almost 7 month old stomach. Her husbands baggy tshirt that was usually like a dress on her was really tight.

"I cant believe she walked." Gabriella told her husband as she stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. "I mean my little baby walked today." She said. She couldnt stop smiling.

"Shes growing up." Troy told her from the bedroom. Gabriella placed her brush on the sink and looked back into the mirror.

"I want it to stop." She said. Troy walked in and put his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Honey, Shes just starting to speak in full sentences and shes walking, shes not going to college yet. Shes only a year old." Troy told her. Gabriella giggled. She put a hand on his arm.

"I know babe." She turned around and kissed him. He put his hands on her hips.

"We are going to be ok." Troy told her. She put her head on his chest.

"I know we are." She told him. "And thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything. For giving me my children, and for always being there for me."

"I wounldnt have it any other way."

* * *

** I know its short. Im sorry. Please tell me any ideas that you would like to see in the final chapters. And thank you for the reviews!!!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO COME!!!!!**


	51. Chapter 51

"LINE UPPP!"

The basketball team lined right up on the line. All nervous. Him and his partner in crime walked closer to their team.

"New year gentlemen." He started off. "This year we will win. Again." Troy picked up one of the balls off the floor and made a three point shot. Made it in no problem. "But to get there, you need to be able to do this." Troy dribbled the ball up court, passed through a few of the boys and shot a three pointer, once again, it made it. "Lets go gentlemen."

The boys grabbed a basketball and got right in line. One after the other. Troy walked back to the sidelines and stood next to Zeke.

"You scared them." He told him. Troy laughed and watched the boys shoot baskets.

"Gotta get em' going." He blew the whistle and they all stopped.

* * *

"I give up." Sharpay announced. Gabriella was putting Sopghie into the booster seat at the near by diner. Her and Sharpay made lunch plans last week to go out. Gabriella snapped the buckle in the seat and Sophie went for the crayons.

"Give up on what?" Gabriella asked helping Sophie get the crayons. "Here you go baby." She told her planting a kiss on her head.

"I cant get him to have kids. I cant do it. He wont do it." Sharpay told her all out of sorts. "I have tried everything."

"Define everything." Gabriella told her. She wanted all the details.

"I made him a candle light dinner, we swam in the pool after..." Sharpay told her.

"Ah. Thats the problem. You cant swim right after you eat, you have to wait a little while." Gabriella joked. Sharpay had a stern look on her face.

"This is not funny." She told her. Gabriella laughed.

"Im sorry."

"I bought all this new laundre trying to lurer him in. But oh no nothing." Sharpay told her.

"Did you bring up the subject of kids at all during this?" Gabriella asked her. She shook her head.

"My plan is to just have sex with him and have him "Accidently" get me pregnant." Sharpay told her.

"That is a _horrible _plan." Gabriella told her.

"Why? I thought it through." Sharpay said.

"Shar, trust me its not going to work." Gabriella told her. Sharpay slumped back into her seat and looked at Sophie coloring the back of her kids menu.

"I just want one so bad." She told her. "Look how cute she is, I mean god." Gabriella laughed as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair.

"You will get there. You just have to be patient." Gabriella told her. Sharpay shrugged.

"I dont think I ever will with Zeke though." Sharpay said sadly. Gabriella looked up at her. The way she defined it, it made it seem like she was just done with Zeke all together.

"What does that mean?" Gabriella asked.

"Gab, Im 26 years old, my husband and I dont agree on anything anymore. Im unhappy. He doesnt make me happy." She explained to her. Gabriella sat up in her seat.

"Like I said what does that mean?" Gabriella asked again.

"Im thinking about getting a divorce." Gabriellas jaw dropped.

"So are you girls ready to order?" The waitress asked them.

* * *

Sophie held on tight to Gabriellas hand as they walked down the hallways of East High. They turned into the gym where the team was still having tryouts. Gabriella checked her watch. It was 330 they should be done by now. Sophie let go of Gabriellas hand and ran towards Troy.

"Daddy Daddy!!!" She yelled running towards her father.

"Sophia Ann get back here!" Gabriella scolded. Troy scooped up his daughter and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"hey peanut." Troy smiled when he greeted his daughter.

"Hi daddy." She said. Troy put her down and she ran to get a basketball off the floor. Gabriella waddled over towards him.

"Hey you." He said as he pulled her close. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hey." He kissed her again.

"Werent you supposed to be done by now?" She asked him.

"What time is it?" He asked. She held up her watch to show him. He immediately broke from his wife and blew the whistle.

"All right gentlemen, tryouts continue tomorrow. Get a goods night rest. Ill see you after school." The team ran off and Sophie waved to them.

"Bye!" She yelled through the gym and continued to play with the ball. Gabriella laughed at her daughter. Zeke and Troy came back over to where Gabriella was.

"Hey babe, Zeke and Sharpay should come over for dinner tonight." Troy told Gabriella. She hesitated.

"Um, we made plans with your mom tonight for dinner." Gabriella lied. Troy gave her a weird look.

"No we didnt." He told her. He didnt know why she was turning this down, Zeke and Sharpay always come over for dinner at least once a week. They are their best friends.

"Uh huh. We sure did I talked to her," Gabriella cleared her throat. "yesterday." Troy looked at her in disbelief. She nodded. He was being difficult.

"Alright. Well then next week bro." He shook hands with Zeke. "Ill see you tomorrow."

"See you guys tomorrow." Zeke told them and walked away. The two watched him leave the gym and then Troy turned to Gabriella.

"We do not have plans with my mother tonight." He told her. She nodded her head.

"Oh yes we do. Come on Sophie Mommas gotta go." She told her. Sophie just stood there with the ball in her hands looking at her mom.

"What is going on?" Troy asked her. Gabriella sighed.

"Can we talk about when we get home?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yes because right now I have to call my mother." Troy said walking away from his wife and back to his office.

"Hey come back here. Dont walk away when Im talking to you." Gabriella called back to him. She picked up Sophie and went after her husband.

Troy sighed as he sat in his chair. He put his feet up on the desk and picked up the phone.

"In five, four, three, two, one." He counted down and with that his wife came in.

"We dont have plans with your mother tonight so you can put the phone and your feet down smart ass." She joked with her husband. He laughed and put the phone back on the hook.

Sophie was going through boxes in Troys office. Ever since she started to walk last month shes getting into everything. Thats the only problem. Troy and Gabriella now have to put things high on the shelves so she wont get them. Last week she started to run, and shes hard to keep up with.

"I had lunch with Sharpay today." Gabriella told him as she closed the door.

"Did you get in a fight?" Troy asked her.

"No. But she was talking about how her and Zeke arnt getting along and he doesnt want kids, but she does. Shes very upset about it." Gabriella explained to him walking back and forth in his office.

"Ok." Troy told her.

"She was telling me how she was going to get him to have sex with her and then get"Accidentally." pregnant and he would have to go through with it then. " She explained still pacing.

"Ok. But can you sit you are going to burn a hole through the floor.

"Shes thinking about getting a divorce." She dropped the bomb. Troy pushed his chair back and put his hands on his head.

"WHAT?" He asked. He couldnt believe it. It came out of left field.

"Good, Im not the only one who had the same reaction." Gabriella said sitting down in the chair. Troy sat there for a moment and took it all in.

"But they always seem so..."

"Happy?" Gabriella suggested. "Yeah I know thats what I told her." Gabriella said. "But think of it this way, the stories that I hear about Zeke arnt good ones , and that accident two months ago really screwed them up."

"What did you tell her?" Troy asked.

"I dont want to see her hurt and upset all the time Troy." Gabriella told him.

"I know, thats why Im asking her what did you tell her." Troy said.

"I told her that she really has to think about this. If thats what she really wants." Gabriella told him.

"What do you think she really wants?" Troy asked her. Gabriella sighed.

"I think that she wants to have Zekes baby, and she wants Zeke to feel the same." Gabriella told him. Troy nodded. The two sat there until they heard something crash behind them. A few books fell off the shelf in the back. Gabriella and Troy turned around to their daughter who smiled.

* * *

His car was in the drive way. How did he beat her home? She sat in the car for a few minutes. No radio on nothing. Did she really want to go through with this? She would loose him, but in a way right now she kinda already did loose him. Was she happy? Did he make her happy? She found the answer to be no to all of those questions.

The black car door opened from her BMW and she stepped out. She went to the trunk and pulled out a few bags and walked into the house. The door creaked as she closed it.

"Babe?" She heard. She put the keys on the table and hung her coat up.

"Yeah, Im home." She told him softly. He walked out and hugged her.

"How was your day?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Fine." She told him coldly. She picked up the bags up off the floor and started to walk upstairs.

"Where you going?" He asked her. She turned to face him.

"Upstairs." She said to him like he was stupid or something.

"Come down and see me. I havent seen you in a few days." He told her.

"No. Im tired." She snapped and continued to walk upstairs. He followed her upstairs.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. She opened her closet and walked in.

"Nothing Im just tired." She snapped again.

"No something else is wrong." He was getting under her skin. She was going to blow.

"God leave me alone." She told him walking into the bathroom and closing the door. He started to go through the bags she brought up with her.

"Shar, did you buy new laundre, that hot pink one the other night was sexy." He called from the bedroom. He laughed at his own joke. She came back out in sweat pants.

"No, its none of your business what I got." Sharpay snapped at him ripping the bag out of his hand.

"What the hell is up with you today?" He asked.

"You. Thats whats wrong Zeke." She hollered.

"What the hell did I do. You have only been home 5 minutes?" He asked.

"What havent you done Zeke?" Sharpay asked him. "Thats the question."

"Stop the drama Sharpay." He told her.

"Im not being dramatic. Im being serious." She said defending herself.

"Oh I know what this is about, Its the whole kid thing isnt it." He told her. She stood there with a stern look on her face. "You are still bent out of shape about this subject?" He asked.

"I still stand by my opinion." She told him.

"I do too." He said. She sighed.

"I cant do this anymore." She told him.

"What the hell does that mean." Sharpay reached into her bag and pulled out a envelope.

"What the hell is that?" He asked her.

"Divorce papers." Sharpay told him. "I want a divorce."

* * *

**DRAMA!!! I just wanted to get this out. Please review. Any ideas please let me know!!!!! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

* * *


	52. Chapter 52

He stood struck in the middle of the room. She couldnt actually be serious about this.

"Where did you get those?" He asked her. She looked at the envelope.

"My lawyer drew them up earlier today." She told him throwing the papers on the bed. Zeke picked them up and skimmed through them.

"Reconsible Differences." He announced. "Just because I dont want a kid means a divorce?"

"Its not just that. We havent been happy for a while now." Sharpay told him. He looked up at her.

"You're kidding me right, I mean Shar." She looked up at him. "I love you." She went to her closet and pulled down a bag.

"All I need is your signature and its done." She told him putting clothes in a bag. He flipped through and sure enough her signature was on all the lines. "I also had my lawyer put idiot proof tabs on there so you know where to sign."

"I cant believe this." He said to himself sitting on the end of the bed.

"We both have different futures." Sharpay told him. "But you dont want what I have in mind for mine." She explained to him.

"You're in mine." Zeke told her. "You have and always will."

"We both want different things. And those things cant happen when we are together." She told him getting a little teary eyed.

"I dont want you to leave." He whispered.

"I have to." She whispered back. "I need those papers in a week. You can give them to Troy who can give them to Gabriella who will give them to me." She told him. He sat there with his head hung. There was nothing else to say. It was all already said. "Bye Zeke." She whispered as she walked down stairs to her car.

He sat in his bedroom. He heard the door close. He heard the garage door open. He heard her car start up and pull out of the driveway, and out of his life.

* * *

The tea pot whistled. Gabriella put her arms back and tried to push her self up. It was hard to get around being 8 months pregnant. Her body being so tiny it hurt her to try and get up. Her face had a painful look when Troy came into the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. "Just sit down I will get it." He told her and ran back into the kitchen. She collapsed on the couch and took a deep breath. This was the one thing she was going to miss about being pregnant, having Troy wait on her hand and foot. He came out with her tea and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She told him gently blowing on the tea. "Is she asleep?" She asked. He nodded.

"Only took two books and she was out like a light." Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you for putting her to bed for me." She told him. He kissed her.

"Any time." He put his feet on the coffee table and put an arm around his wife.

"Alright, Its nine o'clock. What good movies are on?" He asked flipping through the TV Channels. Gabriella drank her tea quietly as her husband searched.

After one movie and a finished cup of tea Gabriella was asleep. Troy turned the TV off and walked over to the other couch.

"Gabs." He whispered. She shot awake really fast.

"What?" She asked groggy.

"Its 11. Lets go upstairs." He told her taking the blanket off of her and folding it up.

"I fell asleep during Marley and Me didnt I?" She asked half asleep.

"Its ok." He whispered to her. "You already know how it ends." He told her. She smiled.

"Can you help me up please?" She asked. She pushed her self up and then winced in pain.

"You alright?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"My back just hurts a little. Im ok." He took her hands and pulled her up . He put a arm around her and they walked upstairs.

Gabriella put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Troy laid down next to her and put an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He told her.

"Ummm. I love you to." She told him.

The entire night she tossed and turned. The baby would kick her once she got comfortable. She bent her legs and tried sleeping on her left side. That didnt work. She put a pillow between her legs. She read it in a book some where that it helps. The baby kicked her. She laid flat on her back. Baby didnt like that either. She looked over at the clock. 1:30. She was wide awake and she was hungry. She got up and waddled downstairs. She turned the light on and rubbed her eyes. She opened the fridge and took the milk out. She poured a glass and got a few cookies from the jar and started to walk up stairs. Then someone groaned.

Gabriella turned the light back on and looked out into the living room. Someone was asleep on her couch. She put the glass and cookies down on the dining room table and walked into the living room to see who it was. As she got closer the person shot up.

"AH!"

"AH!!" Gabriella screeched. "What the hell are you doing sleeping on my couch?" Gabriella yelled.

"God Gabriella." Sharpay said trying to wake up. "You scared the hell out of me." She told her.

"Um hello?" Gabriella asked. "What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Its a long story can we just talk about it in the morning?" She asked.

"No right now. You have me awake now." She said. Then it sounded like a train was coming down the stairs.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream." Troy asked his wife. She put a hand on his arm.

"Im fine. Look who decided to grace us with her presence at 1:30 in the morning." She told Troy. Troy turned to the blonde who was sitting on his couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I couldnt stay at my house." She told them.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Because me and Zeke are going through some things." She told them quietly. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"How long have you been here?" Troy asked.

"About an hour." She told them. "I got in with a spare key." Gabriella sighed.

"So you broke into our house just to sleep on our couch?" She asked. She nodded.

"You can use the spare bedroom. I dont want you sleeping on the couch." Gabriella told her. "Come on." Sharpay got up and picked up her bag and walked in front of them upstairs to the guest room.

"She can stay?" Troy asked her. "Are you kidding me?"

"Troy. Shes my best friend. Where is she going to go?" Gabriella asked him.

"To Chad and Taylors. They owe us from when they had there little thing last year." Troy told her. She sighed.

"Troy, It is one in the morning, Im tired and dont feel good. Please just let her stay, Im not going to kick her out now." Gabriella told him. He sighed.

"Fine. She can stay." He said. She kissed him.

"Thank you."

* * *

There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in." Troy said. Zeke walked in holding a envolope.

"Hey man." Troy said when he saw him.

"Hey." He said taking a seat.

"Whats going on?" Troy asked. He was making final cuts on the team.

"Can you give her this?" He asked handing the envolope to Troy.

"Give this to Sharpay?"Troy asked. Zeke nodded his head. "Yes. I will give this to her." He told him.

"Thanks." He started to walk out of the office then turned around to Troy.

"How is she?" He asked her. Troy leaned back in his chair.

"Shes ok." He told him.

"I miss her man." Zeke said.

"I know you do. Take a seat." Zeke sat down across from Troy.

"I dont want a divorce. I really think that we can work this out. We have been together forever, I mean I love her." Zeke told him.

"Trust me I dont want you guys getting divorced either." Troy told him. "You belong together."

"Shes just pissed off that I dont want kids. Its ridicilous." Zeke told him.

"Why dont you want kids? You're great with Emma and Sophie." Troy said.

"Yeah, because I give them right back to you guys. This is someones life. I dont want to mess the kid up." Zeke told him.

"There is no one in the world who is more worried about messing a kid up then me." Troy told him. "You're not the only one."

"I want to do what makes her happy." Zeke said.

"There is nothing like holding your kid for the first time though. All of those worried feelings just go away." Troy explained to him. "Im scared about the next kid coming in a few weeks."

"I just dont want to get a divorce." Zeke told him. "I want to be with her forever." Zeke said.

"You need to think this all through and tell her that." Troy told him. "You know where to find her because shes been taking up the guest room." Zeke laughed.

"Thanks Troy." He said standing up.

"No problem. Ill see you out there." Zeke closed the door and put the envolope in his bag. He picked up the paper with the roster on it. He was walking out to practice when the phone rang.

"Bolton."

* * *

"Gabriella Bolton." Troy asked at the front desk.

"Shes back with Doctor B. You can go." The secretary said.

"Thank you." Troy ran back to the room and found Gabriella sitting on the table with a painful look on her face.

"Hi." She squeeked. Troy rushed over to her side.

"What happened?" He asked.

"All day I have been having these pains, but they are not contractions. I just wanted to get checked out and make sure that its nothing else." Troy kissed her.

"Thank god Sharpay called me. Shes good for something." Gabriella smiled.

"She brought me here and made sure I was ok. I told her to take Sophie back to the house. I didnt want her to see me like this." Gabriella explained to him. There was a tap on the door and Dr. B. walked in.

"How we doing today?" She asked taking a seat.

"Ok." Gabriella told her.

"Whats up?" Dr. B asked clapping her hands together.

"All day I have been having these pains in my stomach. They dont feel like contractions but I just wanted to make sure that they are nothing else." Gabriella explained to her.

"Ok well lets have a look." Gabriella laid down on the table and held Troys hand. Dr. B checked her nad came back up.

"Well you are not dialated, so you're not in labor." She explained. "What you are feeling are braxton hicks contractions. They come towards the end of a pregnancy. Right now they are not dangerous so theres nothing to worry about. Just continue to take it easy." Dr. B said.

"You may also start to experience some back pain. Thats perfectly normal so not to worry. Should we take a look at your baby while your here?" Dr. B asked them. She pulled over the machine and rubbed the gel on Gabriellas stomach. She moved the stick around until she found the heart beat. It was really strong.

"He is perfectly healthy." Dr. B told them shutting the machine off. "His heart beat is very strong." Troy helped Gabriella sit up. "Ok well your due date is in a few weeks, I will see you then. If any questions come up please call me." Dr. B told them.

"Thank you so much." Gabriella told her and she left. Gabriella sighed.

"You have to help me get off of this thing." Troy laughed and helped his wife down off the table. They walked out and got into his car. Gabriella picked up the envelope off the drivers side.

"Whats this?" Gabriella asked him.

"I dont know. Zeke asked me to give it to Shar." Troy told her getting inside the car. Gabriella got in and closed the door.

"You think they are the divorce papers?" Gabriella asked him.

"I dont know Gabs." Troy told him. Gabriella opened the envelope. Troy snatched it out of her hands.

"You cant go through other peoples things." Troy scolded her. "You're turning into your daughter." Gabriella took the envelope back.

"Grow up. I want to see if he actually signed it." Gabriella said and flipped through the pages. "Oh my god." Gabriella said looking at the final signature.

"What?" Troy asked her pulling out of the parking lot.

"Did you see what he wrote for his name?" Gabriella asked him. Troy took the paper and read it. He looked back at Gabriella.

"Oh my god."

* * *

"Mommy Daddy" Sophie cheered when her parents came through the front door.

"How my girl?" Troy asked her.

"Good." She said. Troy put her down and she went running back to the kitchen.

"Hey how did you make out?" Sharpay asked Gabriella when they came back to the kitchen.

"Fine. Im fine the baby is great. I just had braxton hicks contractions. Its harmless." She told her kissing her daughters head.

"I got her a happy meal for lunch I hope you dont mind." Sharpay told them.

"Not at all. She loves them right?" She asked her daughter. Gabriella hung up her coat and sat back down with her daughter and helped her finish her meal. Troy looked at his wife and she nodded her head towards Sharpay.

"Hey Shar!" Troy called.

"Yeah?" She echoed.

"Can you come here for a second?" He asked. Sharpay came trotting out.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Zeke wanted me to give these to you." He said handing her the envelope. She looked at Troy and back at the envelope.

"You can just put it on the table."She told them walking away.

"Shar!" Troy called. She turned around and took the envelope. She put it on the table herself. She took there for a minute.

"I dont want to open it." She told them.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked playing stupid. She knew what was inside but Sharpay didnt know that.

"They are the divorce papers. I called my lawyer and she drew them up last week." She told them. "I dont want to know if he actually signed them or not."

"You never know unless you look." Gabriella told her. Sharpay picked the envelope back up and pulled the papers out. She went to all the tabs they all said his name. He actually signed them. She turned toward the last page and started to cry when he saw what he wrote where his name should be.

"Whats wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"On the final signature..." Sharpay cried. "Instead of his name." She shook her head and went into the other room. Gabriella motioned for Troy to get the paper and bring it over to her.

"Zeke Baylor." She said. "Where his signature should be. It says."

"I love you."

**Thank you to all the reviews that I received on the story!! Please keep it up and review!**

* * *


	53. Chapter 53

The knock on the door was louder then most knocks she has made. She heard a groan come from inside the room. It has been almost two weeks since the divorce papers have came back to Sharpay, and she still has not sent them back to him to put the right name on them. All she has done since then is sit up in the guest room and mope around all day. Gabriella and Troy were sick of it so they decided to have a little fun with this.

"WHAT?" The person yelled. Gabriella twisted the door knob and walked in.

"Oh, hello happy." She told Sharpay who was sitting in her head with a bowl of popcorn.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"I wanted to make sure that you are ok." Gabriella told her. "Are you?" She asked. Sharpay stopped eating and looked at Gabriella with a sour face.

"Uh huh. Im fabulous. In fact I might get up and sing a song about it and dance." Sharpay snapped.

"No change then." Gabriella smiled.

"I _really _hate it when you do this to me." Sharpay told her.

"Yeah." Gabriella told her. "But I _really_ love it." She told her standing up and opening the blinds and windows.

"Get up. Its beautiful today." Gabriella announced.

"No. I would rather sit here and waste such a day." Sharpay snapped. Gabriella smiled.

"Fine. Sit on your ass and eat pop corn till you gain a few pounds. I dont care. Me and Troy are taking Sophie to the park. We will be back later." Gabriella told her.

"Great to know." Sharpay told her. Gabriella walked to the door but turned around to say one more thing.

"Should I have Jenny Craig on speed dial for you because soon you will be so fat that she might have to bring the food to you." Gabriella told her.

"Thats not funny." Sharpay snarled.

"No. It was a little funny." Gabriella said closing the door.

Sharpay took the rest of the popcorn in the bowl and threw it at the door.

* * *

Her little feet almost skipped as Sophie ran through the park. Her big brown curls flew in the wind with every step she took. She threw her body against one of the swings.

"Dad!" She yelled. Troy let go of Gabriellas hand and ran towards his daughter.

"Im coming." He told her. He picked her up and put her on the swing and pushed her. She giggled and laughed. Gabriella came over and smiled at her daughter.

"Mama!" She giggled.

"Look at you baby." Gabriella said to her daughter. Once she had enough of the swings. She was running off to somewhere else. Troy and Gabriella found it hard to keep up with her.

Sophie went down the slides, went on the balance beam with a little help from Gabriella, and then her favorite thing to do, play in the dirt. Troy and Gabriella sat on the swing as their daughter dug a hole in front of them.

"Wow thats a big hole." Gabriella said to her daughter with enthusiasm. Sophie smiled up at her mom.

"BIG!" She announced throwing her arms in the air.

"Thats probably the best hole I have ever seen." Gabriella told her daughter. Sophie smiled up at her and continued to dig.

With her feet planted on the ground, Gabriella slowly pushed her self back and forth on the swing.

"So hows princess?" Troy asked her.

"Dont call her that." Gabriella scolded him.

"Thats what she is." Troy told her making it sound obvious.

"Shes just going through a hard time." Gabriella told him.

"Gab, shes having a tough month." Troy told her. Thats how long she has almost been there. A month on Friday.

"What are we supposed to do. Kick her out?" Gabriella asked him. "I couldnt do that to her."

"Ill do it." Troy jumped at the chance. "She can spend a few days with Taylor and Chad, they will love to have her." Troy told her.

"No." Gabriella said. "Look shes annoying me to but we have to live with it until she is back up on her feet." Gabriella said.

"I dont know why shes the one whos pulling the 'woe is me' crap. She is the one who told Zeke she wanted a divorce." Troy said.

"But its hard for her. You just dont understand that." Gabriella told him.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I just want her out of my house." Troy told his wife.

"Done." Sophie said. Gabriella looked at her daughters hole that she dug.

"Looks great baby." She told her. Sophie smiled.

"Time to go home." Troy told her picking her up. Gabriella got off the swing and walked back to the car with Troy and her daughter.

"You are dirty. You're going to need a bath." Gabriella told her. Sophie giggled.

"Hey, when we get home tell aunt Sharpay to do it. She would love to." Troy told his daughter. Gabriella smacked him gently on his arm.

"What did I say?" He asked.

* * *

Troy dialed the number that he knew by heart. It rang a few times and then someone picked up.

"Hello." they said.

"What are you and Taylor doing Friday night?" Troy asked him.

"I guess doing whatever you are about to tell me." Chad told him. Troy laughed a little.

"Good answer." Troy told him. "Im planing a dinner for Gabriellas birthday." He told him.

"He birthday isnt until next week though." Chad told him.

"I know but I want to have it Friday. Its a surprise so dont say anything Ok?" Troy asked him.

"Not a word. Got it." Chad said. "So hows princess?" He asked.

"I want her out." Troy told him.

"Why what is she doing." Troy got up from his office chair and walked over to the door and shut it.

"She just sits in my guest room all day and does nothing. She sits on her ass and eats, thats what she does." Troy told him.

"Thank god she didnt come to us." Chad told him. Thats what Troy hated the most. Everyone always came to him and Gabriella when they had problems. They always stayed at their house. Why couldnt they just move away from all of this.

"You're lucky." He told him. "Anyway, I have to make one more phone call." Troy told him. "You're definitely sure that you guys can come?" He asked.

"Ill talk to Taylor but it should be good." He told him.

"Great. Ill call you later." The end button was pressed and Troy started to dial an other number.

"Hello." A melancholy voice said over the phone.

"Its Troy. Listen, what are you doing Friday night?" He asked.

* * *

Gabriella placed Sophies chicken fingers on a hello kitty plate and put it on the table. Sophie was pushing her sippy cup around the table.

"Sophia Ann." Gabriella called. Sophie turned to her mother. "Stop it." Sophie sat the cup up straight on the table. Gabriella sat next to her and drank her tea. Sophies hair was falling in her face. Her brown curls were getting so long. Gabriella got a little hair tie and pulled her hair back.

"There you go sweetie." She said placing a kiss on her cheek. She walked back over to the sink and continued to do dishes. She didnt want her tea anymore.

"Dad!" Sophie announced when Troy came into the kitchen. He put the phone back on the hook.

"Hey kiddo. What are you eating?" He asked. Sophie held up the chicken finger. "Those are really good." He told her. He walked over to his wife who was at the sink and put his hands on her hips.

"Clear out all of your plans for friday night." He told her. She turned around to face him.

"Wwhhyy?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because Im taking you out." He told her.

"Oh, really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Oh yes." He told her. "And you have to find something nice to wear because it is a nice place." She smiled.

"I dont fit into any nice things." She told him. He kissed her.

"You will find something." He told her.

"But we dont have a baby sitter." Gabriella told him. "I can ask Sharpay." She told him when the idea came to mind.

"No. I called my mom and she said that she will watch Sophie for the night" Troy told her. Gabriella put her arms around Troys neck.

"My man takes care of everything." Gabriella told him with a kiss.

"Yeah, Im pretty good."

* * *

She found a nice dress. She was surprised that they have dresses for 9 month old pregnant women. The black dress sit like a glove and she felt good in it. Troy came out of the bathroom trying to tie his tie. He stopped when he saw Gabriella.

"Wow." He told her. She put her arms out.

"You like it?" She asked. He nodded.

"Oh yeah." He told her. Gabriella walked over and picked up the tie off his shirt. She knew how to tie one know problem. Troy smiled.

"What would I do with out you?" Troy asked. She shrugged.

"You wouldnt know how to function." Gabriella told him tighten it at the top.

"I guess this is a good time to tell you." Troy told her. "I have only stayed with you all these years because you know how to tie a tie." He told her. She slapped him lightly.

"We better get going you said the reservations were at 7 right?" She asked picking her purse up off their bed. He looked at the time.

"Shit." He said turning the bathroom light off. It was 10 of 7 and they still had to drop Sophie off at Troys parents house.

"Ill get Sophie." She told him running out of the room. She walked into Sophies room where she was playing with her toys.

"Come on Sophie mommas got to go out." She told her daughter getting her coat off of her chair. Sophie stood up and Gabriella put her arms in her coat. She grabbed her bag that was bagged for her grandmothers and the two walked downstairs. Gabriella grabbed the car keys and started the car and buckled Sophie in the car. She got in the drivers side and beeped the horn for Troy He came running out and got in.

"Ok. We have five minutes." He told the girls and they drove off to The Boltons.

Gabriella and Troy pulled in front of the restaurant. Troy parked the car and turned to his wife.

"You ready to go in?" He asked. She kissed him.

"Thank you for taking me out." She told him.

"Hey, anything for you." She smiled and got out of the car. Troy took her hand and they walked inside.

"Reservations for Bolton." He told the seating hostess. She grabbed two menus and turned to the couple.

"This way." She told them. Troy lead Gabriella to a table in the back of the restaurant. He pulled her forward to her friends that were there for her birthday.

"SURPRIsE!!" They shouted. Gabriella put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god." She said. She turned to Troy. "You did all of this?" She asked. He nodded. She kissed him hard again and hugged Chad Taylor and Sharpay.

"Wow you guys. I had no idea." Gabriella told them. Taylor laughed.

"Got you!" She told her. Troy pulled a seat out for her and she sat down. He sat down next to her. She put a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you." She told him. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Ok thats enough." Sharpay told them.

"Can I get you started on drinks?" The waiter asked them. They gave him their drink orders. Sharpay stood up.

"Ill be right back." She told them. Gabriella turned to the other three.

"Was Zeke not invited?" Gabriella asked them.

"Oh no. I made sure he was invited." Troy told her. She turned to her husband.

"Is he coming?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Great." She said sarcastically. She folded her arms over her 9 month old stomach. "You totally set them up." She told him.

"No I didnt. Ask Chad. Did I set this up for them?" He asked his best friend.

"Its your birthday." Chad told her. "All your friends should be here for the big 2 8." He told her making the numbers with his hands. The waiter brought the drinks over.

"Thank you." Gabriella told him. Sharpay came back and sat down.

"So what are you all going to get?" She asked everyone. They all looked through the menu. The chicken parm sounded really good to Gabriella. She wanted that. The waiter came back and took every ones orders. After he left Sharpay gave a bag to Gabriella.

"What is this?" She asked Sharpay.

"Oh just a little something for your birthday." She told her. "Open it." Gabriella reached into the bag and pulled out a red silky night gown with black lace.

"What is this?" She asked her holding the night gown up against her.

"A little something for after the baby is born. You can fit into it again." Sharpay told her. Gabriella put the night gown back in the bag.

"Thank you Sharpay for making me feel fat." She told her. Sharpay smiled.

"Anytime." She told her. Sharpay got another thing coming for her. A tall man was running to the back of the restaurant. He came up behind Gabriella.

"Hey Im sorry Im late." He told her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh god its fine. We just ordered." She told him. He pulled yellow tulips out from behind his back.

"Happy Birthday Gabriella." He told her. She gasped. They were beautiful.

"Oh Zeke thank you so much." She told him. Zeke smiled to himself. Those were Sharpays favorite flowers. He didnt have to look at her to see her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Gabriella placed the flowers on the table.

"So this is nice.' Chad said breaking the silence after a while. Gabriella nodded.

"Actually I really have to go to the bathroom. Taylor." She said. Taylor looked up at her. "Come with me." She told her. The two stood up and walked back to the restrooms. Troy and Chad looked at each other.

"We have to um." Chad said standing up. Troy stood up to and both of them left with out having a reason why.

The war started again. Sharpay at one end of the table Zeke on the other. Sharpay sat with her arms crossed across her chest. Zeke put his hands on his legs and started to tap them gently. Who would say the first word? Neither of them would. Neither of them were going to be the ones to break the silence after a month.

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor laughed to the bathroom.

"This was great." Taylor told her. Gabriella laughed.

"I think its so funny that Zeke brought me yellow tulips. He knows their Sharpays favorite." Gabriella told her.

"Her face was priceless." Taylor told her. Gabriella turned to herself in the mirror and checked her makeup.

"Its about time they talk." Gabriella told them. "They are both acting like children."

"I agree. I think Sharpay is acting a little extreme. I cant even imagine not talking to Chad like that." Taylor told her. Gabriella smiled. But that smiled immediately turned into a worried look. She put a hand on the bottom of her stomach. Taylor noticed Gabriellas worried face.

"You ok?" She asked walking over to Gabriella. She nodded.

"Yeah." She told her. But then.

"Ah." She yelled and fell to the floor. Taylor quickly picked her up.

"GABRIELLA!"

* * *

Sharpay ran her finger around the rim of her glass. Zeke took his knife and started to spin it on the table. He glanced up at Sharpay.

"Are you going to say anything to me?" He asked. She stopped running her fnger around the glass and looked up at her husband.

"Yellow tulips. What are you trying to pull?" Was all she asked.

"They were nice." Zeke snapped.

"They are nice because they are _my_ flowers." Sharpay told him.

"Oh Im sorry I didnt know that it was _your _birthday. My apologies." He told her.

"Stop being an ass hole." She snapped.

"Stop being a bitch." He told her. She sat back in her chair.

"So hows life living off of someone else?" He asked. She shot up in her chair.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked.

"You know what it means." He told her. She wanted to kill him.

"You guys." They both turned their heads.

* * *

**Ah. Cliffhanger!!! Thank you for everyone who is commenting on this story.  
Also on a side note I just started a new story that is up called My Forever. Its 2 or 3 chapters in right now. Please Check it out if you already didnt. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	54. Chapter 54

"You guys."

"WHAT?" They both snapped. Gabriella was gripping onto Taylor hand really tight. Sharpay stood up.

"Honey what happened?" She asked Gabriella turning soft again.

"Yeah you're nice to her." Zeke mumbled. Sharpay turned to face him.

"I can hear you you know." She told him. She turned back to Gabriella.

"Hes coming." She told her. Sharpay smiled huge.

"Hes coming?" She asked. Gabriella nodded painfully. Sharpay snapped back into reality.

"Ok. We need to get Troy and get out of here." Sharpay turned to Zeke.

"Zeke go get Troy." She demanded.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Just go get him now." Sharpay snapped. Zeke shot up from his seat and sped off to get Troy. Taylor and Sharpay helped Gabriella sit down.

"How you doing kiddo?" Sharpay asked her.

"Im good." She told her.

"We need to get the check." Taylor told Sharpay. Their waiter was just at the other table over. Sharpay whistled. He turned around.

"We need the check and cancel our orders." She told the guy. He flipped through the booklet and pulled the check out.

"You can pay up front." He told Sharpay. Sharpay ran up front to pay really fast.

The total was $7.50. Sharpay pulled out her wallet and handed the guy a 10.

"Keep it and give it to the waiter guy."She said and ran back to Gabriella.

"Lets go out and wait for him. God only knows where he went." Sharpay said. Gabriella nodded and stood up. Taylor picked up the bags and Gabriellas clutch and coat and they walk out front. As soon as they stepped outside The three guys came running towards them.

"Whats wrong?" Troy asked out of breath when he got to Gabriella.

"Hes coming." She told him. He smiled big.

"Hes coming?" He asked her. She nodded. It took him a minute to have it all sink in. He kissed her.

"Ok lets go." He said. He took Gabriellas and and they got in the car. Troy hopped in the drivers side.

"How we doing?" He asked. She nodded as she breathed in and out.

"Im ok." She told him reaching for his hand. He gladly took it and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Gabriella was in the middle of a contraction when Troy checked them in. She sat in the wheel chair and breathed in and out.

"They're about 8 minutes apart now." She told Troy. He stopped signing the papers and put a hand on her cheek.

"You doing ok?" He asked. She slowly nodded.

"Yeah. Its not to bad right now." She said taking another breath. The other four rushed in and stood with them.

"Hey sweetie." Sharpay said when she greeted her friend. "How we doing?" She asked.

"8 minutes apart." She told them. Troy walked up to the front desk and gave them the sign in sheet and Gabriella was set up in the room. They got lucky and they were given a private room. Gabriella sat in the bed as the nurses hooked her up to the monitors and IV. She was able to get a epidural. Dr B came into the room with a smile.

"Boltons!" She said when she walked in. "How are we doing?" She asked.

"We're ok." Gabriella told her trying to get comfortable.

"Ok Gabriella just set up here and we will see how far along you are." She told Gabriella. Gabriella put her feet up on the stirrups and Dr. B checked her.

"Well you are only at 5 centimeters right now. It will be awhile." She told the couple. "I will be back in a few hours." She closed the door. Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Im sorry your plans got ruined." She told him.

"Are you kidding me. This is better." Troy smiled. She smiled.

"Yeah. A dinner with your friends for my birthday," Gabriella said putting one hand out "or sitting in the hospital waiting for a baby." She said putting her other hand out. Gabriella moved them up and down. "Weigh the options." She told him. Troy leaned off the radiator and kissed Gabriellas head. He then leaned down to her eye level.

"Trust me, this is so much better." Gabriella got teary eyed.

"Oh babe." She told him kissing him hard. Gabriella sniffled. "You have to call your mom and tell her whats going on." She told him. He took his phone out and walked toward the door.

"Ill be back." He said. Gabriella watched him leave and then put her head back on the pillow. She gently rubbed her stomach.

"Please hurry up baby." She whispered to herself. There was a knock on the door and Gabriellas head shot up.

"Come in." She said. Taylor popped her head in.

"Hey momma." she said. She walked over to Gabriella and took her hand and started to rub her arm. "How we doing?"

"As of a half hour ago that I saw you, Im still hanging in." Gabriella told her. "This is what I get trying to get Sharpay and Zeke to talk." Gabriella told her. "I have my water break in the womens room." Taylor laughed.

"Well they are both still out there, they havent left." Taylor told her. "You never know." Gabriella shrugged.

"So what did they say?" Taylor asked her.

"Five centimeters." Gabriella said holding up five fingers. "We are going to be here a while." She explained to her friend. "What time is it anyway?" Gabriella asked.

"Around 9 o'clock or so." Gabriella sighed.

"You guys can head out if you want. Nothing is happening." Gabriella told her. Taylor nodded.

"I know, I was coming in to say good bye. We have to relieve the sitter. Emmas probably driving her crazy." The women laughed. Taylor kissed Gabriellas head. "Ill come back in the morning." Taylor let go of Gabriellas hand. "Bye momma. Try to get some sleep."

"I will." Taylor left and Chad popped his head in.

"How we doing?" He asked with a smile. Gabriella smiled seeing him.

"Alright." She told him. Chad put his hand in the air and so did Gabriella. The classic air five. "Ill be back tomorrow." He said and closed the door.

* * *

Gabriella flipped through the channels on the TV. Nothing was on. It was one in the morning. Gabriella couldnt sleep either. She was worried about Sophie even though she is perfectly fine with her mother in-law, but she is still worried about her. Shes worried about the baby and what is going to happen after. Things she never thought about until now.

Troy stired in his chair. He opened his eyes and saw his wife wide awake and watching TV.

"Babe, What are you still doing up?" Troy asked her.

"Couldnt sleep." She said flipping the channels. Troy stood up and sat next to her on the bed.

"You ok?" He asked putting a hand on her stomach. She put her hand on top of his.

"Yeah...Im ok." She told him with a small smiled.

Troy has known Gabriella for over 10 years. She was no ok.

"Gab." He mumbled. She turned to him.

"I told you Im fine." She growled starting to get a little annoyed with him. She gripped his hand hard and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Ah." She breathed.

"JUst breath. You're alright." Troy coached her. Gabriella breathed in and out deeply trying to focus. Finally it was over and her head fell back on the pillow. Troy let out a breath and relaxed again.

"Im not ok." Gabriella whined. Troy looked back to his wife. "Im not ok at all." Gabriella cried. She didnt know if it was the hormones hitting her, the situation, or this has been building up for a really long time. She didnt know.

"Hey hey hey." Troy slid next to her and put his arms around her. Gabriella put her head on his shoulder.

"Im scared." She cried. Troy gently rocked her back and fourth.

"What are you scared about?" Troy asked her.

"Of what is going to happen next." Gabriella told him. Troy kissed her head a bunch of times.

"Gab, we have had this conversation so many times." Troy told her. She gently nodded.

"I know." She sniffled. 'I know we have. And I let it go for a while but then it comes sneaking on back and it sucks." She wiped her nose.

"We are going to be perfectly fine, as I have told you before. We have so many people here to help us. You have me and Sophie. We know she is going to help." Gabriella laughed a little. Sophie hasnt really gotten the fact that a new baby is coming and she will no longer be the baby.

"I know, I know." Gabriella said again calming down a bit. Troy kissed her again.

"Are you ok now?" He asked. She nodded and turned to her husband.

"Thank you."

* * *

In she walked with a coffee in her hand. Her hair done perfectly and with her tear drop earings. Her hair done oh so perfectly. And wearing her favorite pink dress. As if she were trying to impress some one. The elevator door opened and she walked into the waiting room. Someone flipping through a magazine caught her eye as she walked past. She stoped turned around to face him. She rolled her eyes and turned her body in his direction.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sharpay asked him. He looked up from his magazine.

"Im reading a magazine?" He asked. He wasnt sure why she was acting bitchy towards him again.

"I mean what are you doing here?" She asked. He put the magazine down on the table.

"Im waiting for my god-son to be born." He snapped. Her jaw dropped.

"Your what?" She asked is disbelief.

"Oh they didnt tell you?" Zeke asked sarcastically.

"You know one of the duties of being a god father is that if something happens to the parents then you have to kind of take over the kids life?" She asked. "And we all know that you and kids dont mix very well now do they?" She sneered. He stood up and got right in front of her face.

"Why do you have to ruin the day our nephew is going to be born?" He asked.

"IM not ruining it." She snapped. She turned and walked back into Gabriellas room she closed the door.

"You didnt tell me that Zeke was going to be the god father!" She said in rage. Gabriella was finishing a contraction and Troy was next to her holding her hand. They both looked up at Sharpay.

"You have to do this today?" Gabriella whined as the contraction was ending.

"Does he know what being a god-father entails. He is obviously not acceptable for this kind of job." She told them.

"You make it like its a big important job." Troy said walking towards her.

"Im not, but did you really think this through. I mean come on its...." She paused for a minute and looked at the couple. "Its Zeke."

"So what because you are in a fight I have to change my sons god father?" Gabriella asked her. "Its not going to happen." Sharpay stamped her foot.

'Seriously?" She asked in her high pitched voice.

"This decision was made months ago." Troy told Sharpay. She sighed.

"Whatever." She sat in the chair next to Gabriella.

"I just really hope he knows what hes getting himself into." She said taking a sip of her coffee. Gabriella turned to Troy and smiled. Sharpay was making a huge deal out of absolutely nothing, and it was going to be a story to tell that will last a very very long time.

* * *

The nurse came in to check Gabriella again.

"15 hours." She told her. "You're a trooper." The nurse told her.

15 hours. That is how long this has been taking and its making Gabriella not want to have a kid ever again.

"Are we at least close?" Gabriella asked her during a contraction. She was tired and tired of being pregnant. She wanted this over with already.

"10 centimeters." The nurse said. "Lets have a baby." The nurse walked out and brought in the other nurses.

"Troy, call your mother and tell them out there." Gabriella said out of breath. Troy kissed her hard.

"We're having a baby." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him.

"We're having a baby." She kissed him again and he ran out to the tell the others.

"Gabriellas ready." He told them. "Sharpay call my mother and tell her to come down with Sophie. I dont have time to they are about to take her right now." Troy said rushing back to Gabriella.

"GOOD LUCK!" The four of them called out.

Troy ran back into the room as they were pulling the sides of Gabriellas bed back up. Gabriella was nervous. She has already done this before and she remember how much it hurt. She wasnt sure she wanted to relive that. One of the nurses gave Troy a pair of scrubs and he ran back to change back into them. Gabriella paniced. She wasnt going to leave with out him.

"Where did my husband go?" Gabriella whispered.

"Hes just getting changed into some scrubs. He will be right back out." Gabriella nodded softly. But then her hands gripped the sides of the bed as she sat up. The biggest contraction yet. She wanted this to be over. She hated feeling this way. This pain, its to much for her little body.

"AH. Ah. Ah." She cried. She was going through this alone and she was scared. Where was Troy.

As if on cue Troy pushed through the doors. He immediately took her hand and stroked her hair.

"Im here. Im here." He soothed her. She breathed in and out fast.

"Dont leave me" She cried gripping onto his hand.

"Im not going anywhere." Troy told him. "We are doing this together." Troy assured her looking into Gabriellas scared eyes.

"Im scared." Gabriella told him. Troy pulled her close.

"Im right here. There is nothing to be afraid of." He told her gently. Gabriella nodded slightly. Dr. B took her spot at the bottom of Gabriella. She looked over at the monitor for when the next contraction was going to hit.

"Ok Gabriella, when the next contraction comes I need you to push for me ok?" She asked. Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes tight. "Ready and....push!"

* * *

"They took her back about 15 minutes ago. They want me to tell you that it was happening." Sharpay explained to Mrs. Bolton.

"Is she ok?" Mrs. Bolton asked. Sharpay didnt know, but she did know Gabriella and she was sure that she was perfectly fine.

"I talked to her a little while ago. She is good. Shes really good." Sharpay told her. She could hear a sigh come from Mrs. Bolton on the other end of the line.

"Thank you for calling me Sharpay. Ill be down in a little while." Mrs. Bolton told her. Sharpay smiled.

"Ill see you then." She hung up the phone. She let the cool breeze blow her hair. As the residents and doctors and nurses stood out side to smoke on their break or to just get away, Sharpay thought about him. She thought about last night. The things that were said to each other. She looked down at her feet and moved them around.

The blue automatic doors open and he walked out. Right in front of him was the girl that he let slip away. He slowly walked up to her and stood beside her. Sharpay didnt look at him but she knew it was him.

"What?" She asked.

"What?" Zeke asked. Sharpay turned to face him.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed. He took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"What I said last night. I didnt mean it." He told her. She looked away from his eyes and into the parking lot. "You're not living off of someone else. Even if you were, I made you want to live with someone else and not me." He explained. "These past two months have been hell for me. I have no idea about you but for me it was. And in these two months I have thought about things. I realized that I do want the things you want Sharpay I do, I was just to afraid to face them." Sharpay turned to him. "I love you so much Sharpay. I miss you. So so So ." He sighed. "So much." Sharpay glanced up at his eyes. Her eyes staid there though. He did mean it.

"What do you mean that you want the same things as me?" She asked.

"When I married you I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to make you happy. What I did drove you away. I want to make you happy. I want to have that one thing that I know would make you happy." Zeke told her.

"You want a baby?" She asked. He nodded. She turned back to the parking lot.

"I dont know if its because Gabriella and Troy are in the middle of having one, or the real reason." Sharpay turned to him. "When they asked me to be the god father I realized that if I dont wake my self up I will never get my own kid. I need you back Sharpay. I need you in my life." He explained. She walked closer to him.

"Theres a closet in the labor and delivery wing. Meet me there in 10 minutes" Sharpay whispered in his ear and started to walk away. She stopped and turned around and walked back and kissed him.

"For the record, I shredded the divorce papers." She told him. He smiled and spun her around and a kiss was planted on her soft lips.

* * *

Sweat dripping from her head. Its been an hour. One hour. 15 hours of labor and another hour of this. They were getting nowhere, and Gabriella was tried.

"Gabriella, you need to push harder." Dr. B told her. As tears fell down her face her shook her head.

"I cant. I cant do this." Gabriella told them shaking her head.

"Gabriella, you can do this." Her body contracted and as if a refelx she pushed. Troy placed his hands on her back for support.

"1...2...3...4...5....6....7....8...9...10" Dr. B said then Gabriella fell back on the bed again. She breathed heavy and she couldnt stop. Troy bent down toward her head.

"Just relax, just breath." He whispered in her ear.

"Why doesnt he want to come out?" Gabriella asked him.

"Gabriella next one you really need to bear down." Dr. B told her. Gabriella sat back up again. She tried to find one more push in her. Her body contracted and she pushed again.

She fought the unbearable pain as she tried to push her son out. But, he wanted no parts of it, and it was causing a lot of stress on Gabriella.

"AHHH!" She yelled and fell back again. Nothing. Nothing moved along.

"Isnt there anything you can do?" Gabriella asked breathless. She didnt get an answer because another contraction came.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. "It hurts so bad!" As she pushed.

"1...2....3....4....5....6...." Dr. B said. But then she stopped her.

"Gabriella stop pushing." Dr. B said to her and a nurse near by handed her something. Gabriella cried.

'I need to push." She cried. "I have to push." Dr. B was still doing something. Gabriella fought the urge to push. This was worse then with Sophie. She popped right out. This one on the other hand...

"Gabriella dont push." Dr. B demanded. Gabriella squeezed onto Troys hand. Dr. B came back up.

"Gabriella, the baby is breached, this is going to make it a lot harder for him to come out so you really need to push really hard for me." Dr. B explained to her. Gabriella nodded.

"You can do it babe." Troy coached her. Gabriella sat up and bared down as hard as she could. Her hands were on both of her thighs holding them back. She learned that it helps a lot it birthing class with Sophie. Gabriellas body shook for the ten seconds she pushed. Finally she was told to stop. She fell back. Her stomach throbbing as the rest of her body was.

"Great Job Gabriella. One more like that and you will meet your son." Dr. B told her. She nodded as Troy got right next to her.

"One more baby one more." He said rubbing her back. She nodded and waited for the pain to come and then.

"URGH!!!" She grunted. "AHHHHHHHH!" Then, cries where filled through out the room and Gabriella fell back into Troys arms as they looked at their son.

"Its a boy!" She announced. Gabriella cried when she saw him.

"Can I see him?" She asked. The doctors rolled him up in a blanket and place him in her arms. A very tired Gabriella looked down at her son.

"Welcome to the world James Matthew Bolton." She said to him. A few tears fell from Troys eyes as he saw his wife and son.

His son. He finally had a son.

* * *

**FINALLY!!! You guys I am so sorry I have not updated this story in weeks. I have had so much going on. But dont worry they will be updated fast now!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing. Please keep it up. **

**Also if you havent already checked out my new story My forever, please do!!!**

**THANKS AGAIN AND REVIEW!!!**


	55. Chapter 55

"MOMMMYYYYYY!!!!!" Sophie Bolton yelled from upstairs.

Gabriella appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a squirming James in her arms.

"Sophia what do you want?" Gabriella asked a little irritated.

Two dresses were held up next to her. A little purple one and a pink one.

"Which one should I wear?" Sophia asked. Gabriella looked at the dresses that her now three year old daughter was holding up next to her. Gabriella sighed and looked at the purple one.

"Purple. It fits you better." Gabriella explained to her. "Now come on hurry up and get down here so I can do your hair."

"Ok." Sophia ran back to her room as her long brown curls flew behind her.

Exactly one year ago today James Matthew Bolton was born. Its hard to believe its been one year since her little baby boy was placed in her arms. But now Troy and Gabriella planned a one year birthday party for James which will be held today. James pulled on Gabriellas long hair which she decided to keep down for today.

"Jamie sweetie dont pull on Mamas hair." Gabriella told him placing him on the floor with his trucks. Gabriella rushed back into the bathroom to finish her makeup. She had thirty people coming for this party and shes rushing around trying to get everything together and ready.

The door to the garage opened and she heard his voice.

"Babe! Im home." Troy announced when he walked in. His son turned his head and laughed and smiled when he saw his daddy.

"Hey buddy." Troy said placing a kiss on Jamies head. Gabriella flew out of the bathroom and went straight to Troy.

"Did you get the cake?" Gabriella asked him. Troy decided to have some fun with her because he knew how stressed she was and just wanted to mess with her head.

"They didnt have it." Troy told her. Her face drooped down.

"What do you mean they didnt have the cake?" Gabriella asked him.

"They said that the order was never put in." Troy told her.

"WHAT?" She asked. "I went there two weeks ago and ordered a cake with Thomas the tank engine on it that said Happy 1st Birthday Jamie." Gabriella told him getting upset. "And they didnt have it?" Troy couldnt help himself anymore and just started to laugh. Gabriella slapped his arm and scolded him.

"You ass. You had me worried that we didnt have a cake to feed thirty people today." Gabriella yelled Troy picked her up as Gabriella struggled to squirm out of his grip. "Troy Bolton put me down." She screeched. Troy placed her on the couch and laid on top of her.

"Take a breather kid." He told her. "Everything is going to be fine." She smiled as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Im sorry Im going crazy. This is why I hate having parties." She told him. Troy kissed her and he was about to say something when Sophie came in and stood in front of them.

"Mommy, Im ready for my hair now." Sophie said in the cutest little voice. Gabriella pushed Troy off of her and stood up to follow her daughter.

"Watch Jamie please." She told him walking to the bathroom.

"HEY!" Troy called to her. Gabriella spun around and looked at her husband. She was wearing a green spring dress that came a little bit above her knees and a big black belt that went around her waist. Her make up was perfect as always and her hair was full and curly. Just how Troy likes it.

"You look beautiful." He told her. She smiled.

"Thanks baby." She whispered back.

"MMMOOOOMMMM!!!!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Im coming." She said slumping back to her daughters call.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

The first gust. Gabriella didnt have her shoes on yet so she was running around her house bare foot. She knew that it was the family that had all the food.

"Happy Birthday." They said when Gabriella opened the door. Jamie was in her arms. The family stepped inside as Zeke had the food in tins and was bringing them in and setting up in the dining room.

Sharpay walked in with a little pink baby seat that held her new 2 month old daughter.

"STELLA!" Sophie cheered with excitement when she saw the baby seat in the foyer. Sophie was a little mothers helper with the new babies. First it was Jamie and she was all over helping Gabriella. She wanted to feed him and change him and help give him a bath. Gabriella wasnt allowed to do anything. Then when Stella was born just a few months ago, she was like the little sister she never had. She wanted to give Sharpay all of her old baby clothes so little Stella could wear them. Sophie absolutely adored her.

The baby seat was put down so Sophie could take a peak at Stella. Jamie squirmed out of Gabriellas arms and kneeled down to look at the new baby. Sharpay smiled as the two kids awed over her daughter.

"How about we bring Stella out to the kitchen so we can finish putting stuff together." Gabriella said and Sharpay picked her up and brought her out to the kitchen and she sat down on the breakfast table. Sophie jumped up on the chair and started talking to her. Gabriella lifted up Jamie and sat him in the seat to look at the baby. Sharpay sighed as she leaned against the counter.

"You alright sweetie?" Gabriella asked taking the creamer out of the fridge.

"Yeah, Im just tired thats all." Sharpay told her. "Stella wouldnt fall asleep last night. She just cried and cried." Sharpay told her. "I hate when she does that because I can never figure out how to stop her from crying."

"Troy and I usually let them cry it out until they wear themselves out and fall asleep." Gabriella told her.

"I dont want to do that though." Sharpay told her. "I feel bad."

"Its still only the beginning. Trust me, you wont feel bad after a while." Gabriella told her. Sharpay sighed.

"Shes my baby, I want her to just be happy and to go to sleep." Sharpay said putting her head in her hands. Gabriella laughed.

"What?" Sharpay asked her. Gabriella shook her head.

'I was the same was when Sophie was born. Trust me you will get through it." Sharpay nodded. Then Stella started to cry.

"Shes probably hungry." She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle.

"Oh can I feed her?" Sophie asked. Sharpay nodded.

"Thats why I brought the bottle, I figured you would want to." Sophie smiled as she ran out to the living room to get set up to feed Stella.

Gabriella thought about what Sharpay was telling her and she smiled to herself as she thought about the day Stella was born.

_Gabriella and Troy were getting hot. Not the kind of hot that you wanted to die. The kind of hot where you just wanted to rip the other persons clothes off. Where you wanted that person all over you. Troy placed Gabriella on the bed and Troy started to unbutton her shirt. Troy had just gotten home from work and all he wanted was to be with Gabriella. Jamie was sleeping and Sophie was downstairs. They were free to have Troy and Gabriella time. Troy sucked on Gabriellas neck as Gabriella tried to hold in the moans that were trying to escape from her lips. Gabriella ran her hands up Troys shirt as she kissed him more. _

_"Give me another child." Gabriella said out of the blue. Troy stopped and looked back at Gabriella. _

_"What?" He asked. She was just about to explain when her phone started to ring. _

_"I." Gabriella sighed when she heard it. She crawled toward her phone. _

_"Let it go." Troy told her. "Talk to me." He said. Gabriellas shirt was half off and her pants were off. But it was the call she had been waiting for for a few weeks now. _

_"Hello?" _

_Hand and hand Troy and Gabriella ran up to the maternity wing of the hospital. There was Sharpay sweating and breathing as hard as she can. Gabriella peeked her head in and smiled. _

_"Hey mom." She said. Sharpay smiled through a contraction. _

_"You made it." She smiled. Gabriella leaned down and kissed Sharpay cheek. _

_"Are you kidding me?" Gabriella asked taking Sharpays hand. "And miss the birth of my god child. I wouldnt miss this." Sharpay smiled. "That and the fact that it seems to be always me having the baby, now I get to sit back and relax and have you do all the work." Gabriella joked. _

_"Thats not funny." Sharpay told Gabriella. Gabriella smiled. _

_"Now you know how it felt to be me." She told her. Sharpay took a break and wiped the sweat off her. _

_"So what did the doctors say?" Gabriella asked. She sighed. _

_"Six centimeters." She told them. "Ive only been here about an two hours." _

_"What took you so long to call me?" Gabriella asked. _

_"We wanted to be settled and set up and I didnt want Zeke leaving my side at all." She explained. _

_"Where is Zeke?" Gabriella asked looking around the room. _

_"He went to get my stuff out of the car." Sharpay told them. _

_"Is there anything I can get for you?" Gabriella asked rubbing her hand. Sharpay shook her head. _

_"No. Just stay here with me." Gabriella nodded and looked back at Troy. Gabriella turned to back to Sharpay. _

_"Actually can you just give me a minute?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay nodded. _

_Gabriella and Troy walked outside the room. Gabriella kissed him hard again. _

_"I need you." Gabriella told him. Troy took her hand and walked her around until they found a empty room. Troy shut the lights off and pushed Gabriella against the door and kissed her hard. She was upset that they were interrupted but its Sharpay and she needed them, but they had to finish. _

_Troy kissed his way down her neck and to her stomach. Gabriella kept her hands on his head and he moved back up and kissed her. _

_"I have to get back to Sharpay." Gabriella told him fighting for air. Troy kissed her again. _

_"No you dont." He told her. Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. _

_"I want another one." Gabriella told him. Troy kissed her neck. _

_"Another baby?" Troy asked her looking into her eyes. Gabriella nodded and Troy kissed her hard. _

_After a few more hours of Labor, Sharpay was ready to deliver and She wanted Zeke and Gabriella with her. Gabriella didnt think twice. If Sharpay wanted her there, she was going to be there. _

_Gabriella had one of Sharpays hands and Zeke had the other one. After 45 minutes of pushing finally Stella Marie Baylor was born. _

Sophie loved babies. She adored Stella. Gabriella could tell though that she was getting tired of Jamie because Jamie was starting to get more independent and not wanting help. He would just push her away and Sophie would get upset. Sophie just wanted someone to take care of all the time 24/7. Thats one of the reasons why Gabriella and Troy were trying to have another baby. That and the fact that they want a big family and they want another baby.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JAMIE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!! Everyone sang to him. Gabriella held him up over the cake and helped him blow out the candle. Everyone clapped and cheered and Jamie smiled. Jamie was a very very smily baby. He smiled about everything. Until he put his hand in the cake and didnt know what to do, there was nothing to do but cry. Then everyone went.

'Aw'

Gabriella sat him up on the counter as her and Troy got the icing off of their son. After he was cleaned up and they had cake it was time to open gifts.

And the first thing that Jamie got for a present was a basketball.

"BALL!' He yelled as he tried to hold up the basketball. Everyone laughed at him. The only word he knew and knew how to pronounce the right way was ball.

"Thank you uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor." Gabriella said to them. Taylor and Chad smiled.

"We figured he didnt have one." They both joked.

Sophie helped Jamie tear open his presents. He loved all of them and Troy had to open everyone. After every gift that was open they took a five minute break so that he could look at the gift and give it to Troy to open up. Opening gifts was a process. After the gifts were open and the kids were in the play room playing with them some people left and some stayed behind to have some coffee and talk.

Sharpay and Gabriella walked out onto the deck to talk. Gabriella was a little worried about Shapray.

"Hey, You alright?" Gabriella asked her. Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah. Im ok." Shapray told her. "Im just still getting used to my life changing. Everything is about Stella and dont get me wrong I love it, but its just a reality check for me." Sharpay explained to her.

"Its only been two months. Trust me, It gets some getting used to." Gabriella told her.

"I just think I need a night for me and Zeke to go out and escape." Sharpay told her. Gabriella knows what it feels like to have to take a break. Kids can drive you nuts.

"What about Monday night. Make reservations at a nice restaurant and go out and have some fun. Bring Stella over here. We can watch her." Gabriella offered.

"Are you sure?" Shapray asked. "I dont want to be a burden."

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriella asked. "Its my god daughter. I will do anything for her. Just like you would do anything for Sophie." Sharpay hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much." Shapray said. Gabriella smiled to herself.

"You're welcome."

* * *

His arms pulled his shirt off and over his head. She emerged from the bathroom door.

"Hum, how you doing hot stuff?" Gabriella asked him. He turned around and smiled.

"Very funny." He told her. She slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So the party seemed to be a success." Gabriella said to him. He kissed her forehead.

"You did good mom." He told her. Gabriella gently rubbed the back of his head.

'You didnt do to bad yourself." She told him.

Troys lips met hers and he lowered her down on the bed. He gently unzipped her dress and pulled it off slowly as he kissed her neck. Her back arched as she moaned.

Troy came back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, you know that" Troy asked her. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him again.

"I love you too." She said to him. Troy kissed her then stood up and closed their bedroom door.

* * *

**First of all I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing for this story and making it as popular as it was. When I started this I didnt think I would get this much feedback on a story and I just wanted to thank you so much. This is the last chapter of this story. Its time to end it and Im moving on with other stories. **

**Right now Im working on MY Forever which is getting big. Thank you to everyone who has been checking that out, and if you havent, please do and review!!! Thank you to everyone again and I hope you keep following me through my other stories. **

**LIZ**

* * *


End file.
